Frontier Meets Everyone Else
by rika195
Summary: Digimon Frontier kids get to be interviewed by other characters from other shows and animes and movies and books. Sometimes, they get to do the questioning! Ridiculous and just for fun. Hope you enjoy. latest chap: A surprise!
1. Liberty's Kids

Frontier Meets…..Everyone Else

Revised into story format. (If you want the original, send me an email and I'll send it to you. In my opinion, the original was better. But I did my best.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Suggestion: Don't get your hope up for a spectacular story. Just try to enjoy it. Or make fun of it. That's what I do.

(------)

Five kids stared at each other silently, waiting for their late companion to finally arrive. Takuya finally made it to the meeting place, a little out of breath.

Kouji stared at him in annoyance. "Took you long enough to get here. Don't you know we're about to start the Interview?"

Takuya panted, straightened his goggles and hat, and grinned at his companions. "Do you know who's interviewing us?" he asked.

Zoe shook her head. "No. But we'll find out soon enough. Okay, you guys ready? I'm going to start."

"Fire away Zoe!" JP exclaimed with more enthusiasm than he needed.

Zoe tossed her hair, rolling her eyes at her admirer, and clicked on a small tape recorder to record their Interview. All of them sat diligently at the interview table that had been prepared for them, waiting for someone to introduce the interview to the recorder.

Zoe finally obliged. "Hi everyone! It's Zoe here with the rest of the gang! Today is a special day for us."

Takuya grinned. "That's right! It's time for all of us to meet all of… um…" he stared at Kouji for help.

"Everyone else?" Kouji suggested.

Takuya shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Something like that."

"No, this is where we Frontier characters get to meet characters from other stories and shows and stuff." Zoe corrected, as if they had said something wrong.

"Oh. That sounds like fun. Maybe…" Takuya said thoughtfully, trying to imagine what an interview might look like. He had no idea.

Kouji grimaced. "I'd say it depends on who we have to meet."

"Hey, yeah! Who _are _we going to meet?" JP asked, looking to Zoe for the answer.

Kouichi answered instead. "I guess we'll meet whoever people want us to meet."

"Like…?"

The writer (me) suddenly popped in out of nowhere to answer the question. "Whoever I or any of my readers want you to talk to," she said simply.

Takuya glared at her accusingly. "Who are YOU? And where did you come from?" he asked, a little upset at seeing her there.

She shrugged. "I'm the writer."

Kouji glared at her too. "Oh fun. I "love" being forced to say things I don't want to say." He grumbled so more, but the writer and everyone else ignored him.

"So…. Who exactly are we going to be introduced to today?" Zoe asked, trying to act friendly. But the author could tell she didn't like her much either.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat, "You guys are getting interviewed by one of my favorite characters from the stupid TV show Liberty's Kids named James Hiller. You also get to meet Sarah Phillips and Henri. Instead of just _meeting _you guys, I'm bringing people onto the "show" to ask you all some questions. It'll be fun."

Kouji's face was dead-pan blank. "Yay." He said sarcastically.

Kouichi nundged his brother. He hadn't talked much since the interview thing had begun, and now he spike up. "Hey, try to be polite," he whispered to Kouji.

The author bid them all farewell, and vanished from the story entirely. Meanwhile, James, Sarah, and Henri waited patiently to be addressed by the Frontier Kids.

"Hi!" Takuya said, as friendly as always.

"Hello! I'm James. I'm a reporter for the Pennsylvania Gazette! I work with Mr. Benjamin Franklin!" The blonde-haired teenager grinned a huge wide grin at the kids sitting at the interview table.

All the Digimon Season Four characters stare at him silently for a minute in disbelief.

Kouji cleared his throat, and broke the silence. "Hate to break it to you," he said, "but he's dead."

James started, and glared at Kouji in defiance. "No he's not! I would know!"

Kouji stared back at him, just as defiant as James. "Yeah, so would I."

Sarah interrupted the discussion, knowing full well that it could turn into an ugly, useless debate, and introduced herself. "Well, pleased to meet you all. I'm Sarah Phillips. Can we ask you a few questions?"

Takuya shrugged. "Sure!"

Kouji was slightly grateful that she had interrupted annoying James, but didn't show it. He turned his annoyed glare upon her now. "It depends," he stated.

JP leaned back in his chair, pulling a piece of chocolate from his pocket. "What kind of questions?" he asked, not really caring about this whole interview thing. In his mind, the more annoying he could be to the guests, the better.

Sarah, being the bright kind of girl she was, picked up on that attitude very easily. "You children are very vexing!" She declared, crossing her arms and seating herself at the table in one of the empty chairs. "I just want to ask a few simple questions!"

"You can ask already! We already knew this would be an Interview." Kouichi piped up. He was starting to get annoyed that nothing was happening.

James cleared his throat, pulled out a notepad and pencil, and sat down next to Sarah. "Right….So, I've heard that you six are "Legendary Warriors for a "Digital World." Is this true?"

Takuya answered immediately. "Yeah! It's so cool! I'm the most powerful one too!"

Zoe "pfft" and rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him. He's got a big ego."

"What is it like?" asked Henri, the youngest of the three guests.

Each of the Frontier children answered in turn, excited to tell the guests what they thought of being legendary warriors.

JP went first. "Well, you feel really cool, and powerful too. You feel important!"

Zoe piped up next. "You get to stand up and fight for the things you believe in, and protect the ones you love, even if it's hard." She sounded more sincere that JP had.

"It's nice to be able to do something, rather than just sit around and let someone else solve problems for you," Kouichi admitted, smiling slightly.

Tommy jumped up and down, excited to actually be able to say something now. "It makes you feel grown up!" he said enthusiastically.

Takuya cut him off before he could go any further. "I like fighting…" he started to say, only to be cut off by Kouji.

"I always knew I was a warrior, but being a Legendary Warrior enables me to do more and learn more than I ever thought I would. And I'm only eleven." Kouji smirked at Takuya with a competitive glint in his eyes.

James frowned. "I…..see." he stuttered. (not really)

"Were you disappointed that when you came back from the digital world, it was like none of it ever happened?" Sarah asked.

Kouichi answered this question first. "Well, no….I wasn't." he said, grinning at the others. He knew that all of them were disappointed. He probably was the only one who wasn't. "I get to see Kouji, and I have many more friends than I used to. Besides. I learned a lot, and not just about fighting. I learned a lot about myself."

Kouji huffed at his brother. "Well _I_ miss it." He said. "I feel like I left a part of me back at the Digital World. But you "historic" people wouldn't understand."

Sarah sighed. "I do," she said. "I love America, because I helped it to become a Nation on its own in a way. But I still left a part of me back in England."

"Kinda, but not really."

Sarah tossed her hair dismissively. "Close enough."

"I know I miss it," Takuya declared, trying to get back on subject. "I am suddenly not a leader anymore. Everyone thinks I'm just Takuya."

James snickered. "But… you are."

Takuya frowned, sulking. "Hey, you're talking to a Legendary Warrior here!"

James rolled his eyes "And you're talking to a personal friend to Mr. Franklin!"

"….Who is dead…" Kouji interjected.

"NOT dead!"

Henri, sweating nervously, cut in. "So….who was your favorite person to hang out with during your little adventure?" he asked.

JP answered as quickly as he could. "DEFINITELY Zoe." He declared, grinned at her.

Zoe cocked her head, thinking about the question as hard as she could. "Well…" she said presently, ignoring JP. "I'll have to say….um….uh….well…..er…"

Takuya saved her the indecision by cutting in. "I'd say Tommy. Cuz he's like a little brother to me, and he never let me down. He always believed in me. Course, Kouji will probably come in second." He stared at Kouji for a minute, and then decided against it.

Tommy nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'd have to say the same about Takuya. JP comes in second."

"I'd have to say Kouji," Kouichi said firmly.

Kouji grinned. "I'd have to say Kouichi…" he paused. "But he did cause me a lot of pain too." He shrugged off the memory like it meant nothing.

Kouichi paled, and hung his head. "Sorry 'bout that by the way," he murmured.

Kouji stared at him in disbelief. "Please…don't apologize every day. It's fine!" He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I already told you it doesn't matter."

"Um….I….well….." Zoe's voice interrupted their muffled conversation with her indecision.

"Just say me," JP smirked at her. "We all know its true anyway."

(Everyone sweatdrops)

"………It's okay Zoe," Sarah reached across the table with a comforting hand. "I know EXACTLY how you feel."

"Really?" James asked. "How's that?"

Sarah shook her head. "Never mind James. Never mind."

Henri leaned back against the chair with a stretch and a sigh and cleared his throat. "I guess that's all…" he declared. "I just have one last question."

Takuya leaned against the table, looking a little bored. "Sure thing." He sighed.

Henri grinned. "Awesome. So…How do I become a legendary warrior?"

All Six Frontier kids spoke in unison. "You don't."

James frowned. "Why not?" he asked, looking a little put out.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Cuz you're not good enough," he stated simply.

"Hey!"

"Or rather, you have to be chosen," Kouichi said as he glared at his brother to be more polite.

"It was worth a shot," Henri sighed. "Oh well."

Well, it was nice to meet you all…" Sarah said, standing up. "I suppose."

"Good bye." Kouji stood up as well. He didn't much like Sarah, but he usually stood up whenever a lady did. And she _was _older than him…

The others stood up and waved good bye. Zoe clicked the tape recorder off, and the three guests made their exit. There was a short moment of silence, broken shortly by the author clearing her throat. The six Frontier kids turned to stare at her, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, so that didn't go too bad did it?" the author asked, grinning guiltily.

Takuya nearly exploded. "Yes it did! It was useless!" he declared.

The author shrugged apathetically. "But it was fun for me cuz I'm bored."

"Next time you're bored, don't take it out on us," Kouji asked, already knowing that his request would be pretty much ignored.

He was right. The author grinned with excitement and handed them a calendar. "Next time I'm bored," she declared, "you guys get to meet another Digimon Season."

Zoe stared at the calendar unenthusiastically. "This'll be interesting," she stated. "At least it's another digimon season…"

Tommy clapped his hands together in excitement. "Is there anyone else my age?" he asked hopefully.

The author chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see," she taunted.

Kouji stuck his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm just not going to be here when that time comes," he said.

The writer stared at him, shocked. "Why not?"

"Cuz….I….feel uncomfortable with you dictating what I say all the time!"

She grinned gleefully at him and shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to coop."

"Yeah, well…" he tried to find a come back. "…we'll see."

"K. Till next time then." The writer shooed the kids out of the interview area and ended the story.

(------)

Okay, yeah, it's not as cool when it is story format, but I don't want it to get deleted. Or, "baleeted," as Homestarrunner would say. So that's why it's revised. Do you still like it this way? Please say yes! I'm sorry for those who don't.

And if you haven't read this story before, you missed the good stuff. And this next information is for you.

Next Interview:

Digimon Adventure meets Digimon Frontier

R&R please. No more Liberty's Kids, have no fear.

Any suggestions one who the Frontier kids should meet next? Anyone from your favorite show? How about a vote? Next one's up to you.

Note: I only do this when I'm bored, so it's likely to be ridiculous. Thanks for reading.

-The author.

P.S. The author wont be in the story as much in the next story. In fact, she's not in most of the chapters at all. I mean I'm not. It's lame when I am. I think so anyway.


	2. Digimon Adventure

Interview Number Two (Revised)

(If you want the original, email me and I'll send it to you.)

Thank you readers, and thank you even more reviewers! I pray a thousand blessings on your head.

Skeith12: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! I was sooooo looking forward to this kind of review! You made my day! I totally did that on purpose! You just made me feel complete right there. Everyone who hasn't read Skeith's review should read it, cuz this was the kind of frustration I was looking for. Tee hee! And thanks for the suggestions!

Nakarame-Scarlet: Awww, you don't have to be formal. I'm easy going! Thanks for the review! Oh, and I've found that the best way to get reviews is to write something that stirs a kind of emotion. For instance, I was hoping to stir a little frustration or annoyance at the fact that they're being interviewed by the annoying Liberty's Kids characters, and maybe a few laughs. You could also try doing something really sad like killing off a beloved character in a brutal way. Tee hee! Just kidding, but that would get reviews too. Maybe even flames, lol!

Puppeh: Yeah, I think of Kouichi doing that do. Which is why I wrote that. I try my best to portray the characters for who we all know and love, but I know I'm not perfect. So thanks for the encouragement. And thanks for the review!

Evide: Yeah it's silly. Through and through. And it's stupid, but that's what I love about doing random things. Seriously, the main reason I do this is to be random and ridiculous. But thank you for you encouragement! You're cool. And thanks for the review!

Kouzumi93: Hey! Thanks for the review. I've got just two questions for you, if that's okay? First, that's a good idea, except…. I don't know what IGPX is…. Too bad cuz it would probably make for a good interview. I'll look into it though, so thanks for the suggestion. Second…………which kouzumi do you support? KoujiXZoe or KouichiXZoe? Or can you not decide? Just out of curiousty.

Nightshadegirl: I know, wouldn't it be hilarious to get an evil digimon on there? Hee hee! I should do that. I've got a really great idea forming in my head, so I'll have to do that sometime. Thanks!

You guys are all awesome. Thanks for humoring me. Lol. And now for the good part.

(------)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure or Digimon Frontier. Who am I kidding? I don't own any part of Digimon! So don't sue. I'm a broke college kid anyway. You'll get next to nothing if you do.

(------)

Zoe stared placidly across the table at the rest of the group, eyeing them with a cold and leveling stare. "Alright guys, I know you talked about starting a debate with the other digidestined…." She started to say.

Takuya leaned forward at the table and grinned as wide as he could. "…Which I still think should happen…" he cut in.

Zoe continued, ignoring him, "…we are NOT going to have one," she declared.

"Awww, Zoe, why not? It'll be fun! We can argue over whose team did a better job of saving the world!" JP elbowed her, much to her annoyance.

"It wouldn't be fair." Kouji said simply. "We'd win too easily."

Zoe rolled her eyes at them and glared at them till they were silent. "I don't care what you think we should do, I've already written out the questionnaire. We're going to ask them about how their experience was different from ours. GOT IT?"

(Momentary silence)

Kouichi stared around him, and then answered her. "I think everyone gets it."

"Yeah, I get it," Takuya winked to JP and settled down in his chair, hands behind his head.

JP nodded and winked back. "Yep. Me too. Let's get this show on the road."

Tommy, oblivious to the argument going on around him, stared happily at nothing. "I can't wait to meet someone my age!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, let's begin." Zoe clicked the record button on the tape recorder and cleared her throat expertly. "This is Zoe here with the rest of the gang, and we're about to begin the next interview. This interview is going to be with Digimon's first season's characters: Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, TK, and Kari. Here they come now!"

"Hi kids, sorry we're late." Tai said with a stretch.

The Digimon Adventure group seated themselves at the table, Tai yawned loudly, while Izzy instantly got out his laptop and started typing. The rest if them stared at the Frontier group with shy curiosity.

Kouji blinked, and stared at him with a challenging stare. "Kids?"

Tai shrugged. "Well, you're younger than me."

Takuya stepped in and cleared his throat. "Well, since I'm the leader of the group, I'll introduce us. I'm Takuya…"

"My gosh, he's got goggles!" The blonde-haired teenager known as Matt exclaimed, interrupting Takuya. "What's with the goggle-heads always getting to be leaders? Whoever came up with that stupid idea?"

Tai chuckled. "The goggles are style, man! You just don't understand." He shook his head and wicked at Takuya.

"….my goggles are cool…" Takuya sulked.

TK, Matt's younger brother raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Cool?"

Kouji chuckled. "My question exactly."

"AHEM!" Zoe interrupted loudly. She wanted to get on with the interview. "My name is Zoe, that's Takuya, this is Kouji and Kouichi, that is JP, and this here is Tommy. Pleased to meet you."

The Digimon Adventure characters all said hello, and began introducing themselves.

"Well, I'm Tai, and I'm the leader."

"I'm Matt, and he only wishes he was a good leader." He half grinned at Tai, challenging him to say something.

"I'm Sora, the peacemaker…" she placed a hand on Tai's arm, forcefully making sure he kept his mouth closed and didn't embarrass himself in front of everyone.

A pink-haired teenager grinned excitedly at the Frontier kids and spoke as loudly as she could. "I'm Mimi! I'm an American!"

Kouji winced, and leaned over to whisper to Kouichi with a smirk, "Really? I couldn't tell…"

"I'm TK, Matt's younger brother." The younger blonde haired boy straitened his hat and smiled at the group.

"I'm Kari, Tai's younger sister." She glanced at TK, and both shared some sort of inside joke that nobody else could pick up on.

"I'm Joe." He pushed his glasses up on his nose nervously.

"I'm Izzy, and I'll probably be the only human left alive when the computers take over the world."

(drawn out silence)

Tommy broke the silence after looking around him in earnest. "….hey wait, I thought someone was going to be my age!" He had been ignoring the whole conversation as of yet.

Takuya sighed and patted him on the back. "I guess this wasn't the time, buddy."

"Well," Zoe clasped her hands together and glanced at the paper in front of her as she spoke, "this interview, we're going to be the ones asking the questions. So tell me, what was the thing about your adventure that was most different from ours?"

Tai answered first. "Well, besides the fact that we went several times, sometimes everyday…"

Izzy answered next, momentarily glancing away from his laptop to answer. "We didn't get to turn into Legendary Warriors. We had partners instead."

Joe shook his head in disbelief and awe. "Man, I don't think I'd have been able to do it, you know…turning into a Legendary Warrior and fighting on my own. I'm just not that type of guy."

Kouji snickered. "That's probably why you didn't get to do it."

Zoe interrupted Kouji before he could go further with another question. "What was the one thing that you loved the most during your time at the digital world?"

Sora sighed, remembering her adventure. "I'd have to say the wildness of the adventure…being out on your own…..never knowing what was coming, but knowing you had friends to help you out." She smiled at Matt as she spoke.

Tai, throwing Matt a jealous look, cleared his throat and answered next. "I'd have to say I loved all the fun times we had…you know, the times that inside jokes were made….and making fun of Matt…or hanging out with my buddy Agumon." He brightened up at the mention of his favorite digimon, and forgot about being jealous for a minute.

"Definitely, I loved having my computer with me." Izzy smiled at his little electronic beauty lovingly. "It was cool having people depend on me too. I was the only one who could do what I did! That was a cool feeling."

Mimi rolled her eyes. She wasn't that fond of Izzy's love for his computer. In her mind, it was stupid. "Well," she said loudly, "I loved being around everybody! I made some awesome friendships there!"

Kouichi, leaning over to his brother, whispered, "Does she always end her sentences in exclamation marks?" Kouji shrugged, and they decided to watch and find out.

"So…..since we were so obviously better than you…. How did you ever get anything done?" Takuya's rude question startled everyone, and for a moment everyone went silent. It was just the effect he was looking for.

Tai, taking offense, stuttered before blurting out, "What kind of question is that?"

Zoe blushed with embarrassment. "Takuya!" she exclaimed. "I said…."

JP, cutting Zoe off, agreed with Takuya. "Your partners fought for you, while you say around and watched, pretty much." He accused. "How did you guys even survive?"

Matt glared at him, offended. "Hey, now listen here…"

Tai had been pushed beyond his limit. "BETTER THAN US?"

Joe stood up quickly, placing his hands on Tai and Matt's shoulders. "Now guys, I don't think we should start an argument…they probably are just teasing us or something."

Takuya tried to hide a grin as he answered. "No, I'm really interested. It must have been really hard for you. How did you do it?"

Tai slammed his hand down on the table and stood up angrily. "That's it, I'm leaving!"

"Tai, give it a rest, they're trying to make you upset on purpose." Kari stood up with him, trying act as a peacemaker.

Tai simply ignored her, while Matt stood up to stand next to him. "No, I'm with Tai on this one." Matt snapped in disgust. "I don't need to listen to some 11-year-old kid insult us because he's trying to be cool."

Sora glanced around the table, and then shrugged apologetically to Zoe. "Maybe it would be better if we just adjourned the interview for a bit…"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to these two…" She glared at JP and Takuya with her worst glare.

Mimi frowned. "What, already!" she asked. "I was just beginning to know you guys!"

Kouji, mildly interested in what was going on around him, whispered back to Kouichi. "I think she does….even her question ends in an exclamation mark."

Kouichi nodded, amused. "Weird. I'd never be able to talk like that all the time."

"Not to mention it's annoying," his brother added with a snicker.

Tommy sighed and stopped spinning in his chair. "This is boring," he complained.

Zoe sweated nervously, trying to decide what to do, and then spoke up as hastily as she could. "Uh…. Um… okay! That's it for the interview. Thanks guys for coming, hope we can talk to you later!" She waved good bye as the Digimon Adventure characters took their leave. She rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Oh boy. This is a disaster. Takuya! This is all your fault!"

Takuya tried to look innocent. "What? I was just asking a fair question."

Zoe nearly pulled her hair out as she screamed at him. "FAIR QUESTION?"

Kouji sighed and stood up. "I'm turning off the recorder." He clicked off the recorder and let out a sigh.

"Well?" Kouichi asked, mildly bored with the whole situation.

Kouji stared thoughtfully at Takuya trying to make up excuses for his behavior. "I think we learned one thing today."

Tommy piped up. "What's that?" he asked.

Kouji watched Zoe beat up JP and Takuya and shook his head. "Next time we have an interview, it's better not to show up."

Kouichi chuckled. "How do you figure?"

"Well, That way, I don't have to lose more dignity for being associated with…"

"Hey watch it bub," Zoe yelled, strangling the two rebellious boys. "I can hear what you're saying!"

Kouichi grinned nervously. "Although I know what you mean, I'm not sure I want to risk _her _wrath."

"I don't know. Can't be worse than Lucemon," Kouji stared at Zoe thoughtfully.

"Oh yes she can!" Takuya called.

Zoe squeezing his neck harder. "HEY!"

Kouji shook his head with a smirk, wondering how he'd managed to stick around with such a ridiculous group for so long. "Until next time then…" he sighed.

Kouichi grinned. "Good bye."

(------)

Well, maybe this one wasn't as good, but once again, if you were expecting anything spectacular or really hilarious, you'd be disappointed. It's just me when I'm bored and random. But now I have to go to bed.

Good night!

Give me ideas for the next one!


	3. InuYasha

Interview Number Three --Revised.

(If you want the original, email me and I'll send it to you.)

Well, this time, I decided to take the advice of one my reviewers. I'll take all of your advice into consideration you guys, I just can't do everything at once. And I have to know the characters and the shows to do them. You know?

It looks like I'll be doing something like this at night for a while, because it's at night while I'm waiting for my sister to get off IM and GO TO BED that I do this. Last night, she took so long I had to unplug the computer. The funny thing was that I didn't do it on purpose, but it sure fixed my problem.

So here we go.

Puppeh: Well, it wasn't necessarily me making fun of Mimi, it was Kouji and Kouichi. I kinda like Mimi. Actually, I like all of the digimon characters. I have favorites, of course, but I still like them all. And really, I haven't even ever seen ONE pokemon show or movie. So…honestly I don't know anything about the characters except that Ash thinks he's the best pokemon trainer or something, and team rocket is stupid, and pokemon can only say their names. Oh, and I'm familiar with the phrase "GOTTA CATCH EM ALL." So I'll have to look into it. But yeah, I'll bet Takuya and Kouji would just LOVE to tell the pokemon guys that digimon is better than pokemon, even though I'm not sure any is any better than the other. So thanks for the review and idea! You're awesome.

Blackpeeches: Thank you! I will! Probably every night, or something close to it while I'm attempting to write my other stories. After all, this only gets written when I'm bored. And…well…I am. (Sista, get off the computer and go to bed.)

Evide: I know, I saw that! It's really annoying! And no matter how many times I put it back, it keeps doing that. sigh I guess I'll just have to figure something out. Yeah, Kouji always knows what he's talking about. Well…at least he makes whatever he says believable. Thank you for reviewing again! You are so cool! Please continue to give me criticism and stuff, cuz I'll only get better if people do that for me.

Ouch! My bird just bit me! Buddy is a bad bird. (sigh) Okay so, onto the Interview Number Three.

(------)

I don't own digimon. I don't own InuYasha. I don't even know if I like InuYasha. Too much…um…blood and stuff. Yuck. But he's kinda cute.

Did I even have to say that? I'm such a dork.

(------)

Takuya and JP gave each other annoyed glances, both knowing that this time they were both being watched carefully. Zoe wasn't about to let them get away with offending their interviewers this time. But then again, they could probably figure something out if they wanted to.

"You don't have to look so angry you know…" Takuya spoke to Zoe nervously.

JP agreed. "Yeah, you look so much prettier when you smile!" he grinned widely, trying to be encouraging.

Zoe huffed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Although I appreciate the complement, I'm still annoyed at you guys!"

Tommy crossed his arms, ignoring the whole argument. "There had better be someone my age this time!" he sulked.

Kouichi patted his shoulder apologetically. "There isn't."

"Man! This is annoying. I always feel so left out in these interviews. Nobody cares what I say!" Tommy complained.

Zoe glanced around, frowning. "Hey, where's Kouji?" she asked, ignoring Tommy. The youngest of the group sat sulkily in his chair. He had expected everyone to ignore him anyway. Only Takuya cared to pat him on the shoulder and smile encouragingly at him. Zoe continued her complaining about Kouji loudly, making everyone turn their eyes on her. "He's supposed to be here!" she said loudly.

Kouichi, looking slightly guilty, glanced down at the table as he answered. "Oh…uh…he's not here today. Said something about being sick of these interviews and not showing up this time."

Zoe, glowering with rage, slammed her hand down on the table. "Great! He's almost the only other person with any sense! He can't leave now!"

Takuya frowned. "Hey, I'm not an idiot you know!" he interjected.

JP snickered. "Do we?"

Takuya blinked. "Do we what?"

Zoe ignored the two dorks beside her. "Oh great," she sighed. "The guests are here!"

Takuya groaned in annoyance. "Who is it this time?" he asked, hoping it would be someone easy.

Zoe clicked on the tape recorder to get started. "Hi everyone, it's Zoe again. Today, we're going to have InuYasha and Kagome from the show InuYasha interview us today!"

JP's mouth dropped open with surprise. "What?" he exclaimed.

Takuya cocked his head in confusing. "What's that? Sound's stupid."

"Shut up you worthless baby. "Digimon" sounds stupider."

Takuya started and looked up to see who had spoken to him, and blinked in surprise. Two figures stood in front of the five chosen children. One of them was a teenage girl, wearing a cute school uniform and looking exasperated at her companion. The other was a tall…er…older teenaged boy who looked like a cross between a dog and a man. He was wearing red robes, and had long silvery white hair. He was the one who had snapped back at Takuya only seconds ago.

Zoe cleared her throat uncertainly, and bowed respectfully. "You must be…er…InuYasha. Hi."

Kagome, the girl, seated herself at the table and grinned. "I'm Kagome. I know you were just going to have him here, but I thought there might be trouble so I came along." She glanced at InuYasha with a warning glare, and motioned for him to sit down. He shook his head and remained standing instead.

Zoe laughed nervously. "Good," she sighed. "We need more sensible girls around here."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Balony." He muttered.

JP leaned over to whisper in Takuya's ear, "it's actually spelled "bologna," stupid."

Takuya glared at JP. "Who asked you?"

InuYasha stared at the six kids with a disgusted look on his face, and then turned back to Kagome. "So what are we even here for? Don't we have somewhere IMPORTANT to be right now? Like finding the…"

Kagome, cutting InuYasha off, cleared her throat. "SO! You guys are…let's see…what was it? Oh yeah. Legendary Warriors. How did that happen?"

Kouichi cleared his throat expertly. "Well…" he started, before Takuya cut in.

"Well!" Takuya exclaimed. "See we went to the digital world, and the spirits of the Legendary Warriors chose us because we were perfect, and then we became the Legendary Warriors!"

"Something like that…" Kouichi muttered, a little put off by being rudely interrupted. He muttered something else about how stupid "perfect" sounded in Takuya's sentance, but he was ignored.

Tommy, meanwhile, was staring longingly at InuYasha's ears. He sighed in amazement and shook his head. "Wow," he said, cutting into the conversation. "Your ears look soft. Can I feel them?"

InuYasha glared at Tommy uncomfortably, and ignored the question. "Legendary Warriors?" he asked. "You guys are just kids! And stupid kids at that! Why would powerful spirits chose YOU to be the warriors? That's lame!"

Takuya glared at him defiantly. "Hey, are you insulting me, DOGFACE?" he yelled.

InuYasha snapped right back at him. "Are you insulting ME, little BRAT?"

"You bet I am! Let's see if you can take on the Legendary Warrior of Fire!"

Zoe gasped. "Takuya! Don't be stupid! He could rip you up with his bare hands!" She stared at InuYasha warily. He most definately could if he wanted to...

Nevertheless, both Takuya and InuYasha lunged for each other, leaving the others to watch in horror as Takuya stupidly placed himself in danger. Before either one could touch the other, both the girls hurried into action. Zoe grabbed Takuya's shirt and dragged him back to his chair roughly.

Kagome cleared her throat, and calmly said, "InuYasha, sit."

To everyone's utmost surprise, it worked. The five chosen children watched in complete surprise as the powerful half-dog slammed face-down to the ground, bonking his head on the table as he went. They were too shocked to do anything else.

After a brief moment, Zoe broke the silence. "I wish I could do that!" she exclaimed.

Kouichi,breathing a sigh of relief, agreed. "Yeah," he said, noticing that it was the necklace that had dragged InuYasha to the ground. "Any chance we could get one of those necklaces for Takuya here?"

Takuya blushed angrily. "Hey!" he exclaimed. He was about to go on, but Kagome cut in.

"Um…probably not," she said apologetically.

"Too bad," Tommy grinned, "cuz it would've come in pretty handy from time to time. Takuya's cool, but he can be a real idiot sometimes."

"That's not true!"

InuYasha, leaning on his hand with an expression of pure anger and annoyance, rolled his eyes. "Yeah it is," he growled.

Kagome glared at him to be silent. "Um…well, I'll just ask one more question and then we'll go. We kind of have a schedule to keep." She didn't really want any more fighting to happen, and she honestly couldn't believe that some kid would be so stupid, so she figured that hurrying it up would be a good idea.

Kouichi secretly agreed. "That's great," he sighed. "I need to go find Kouji anyway. He was the smart one today."

"Alright," Kagome replied, taking a moment to think. She glanced down to InuYasha for help, but he refused to participate in the interview. She shrugged, and turned her attention back to Zoe. "If you guys had the chance to do it all over again, what one thing would you change?"

Zoe chuckled. "That's a hard one. I would have changed a million things."

"Yeah, but like what?"

"Like let the spirits chose a more worthy host?" InuYasha proclaimed loudly. Kagome shushed him.

"I would have taken a diet long before I went so that I'd be thin, and then Zoe would like me!" JP stared at himself thoughtfully. "If I was thinner, she'd most definately fall for me..."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Not likely, but you're still a cool friend just the way you are...when you behave."

Tommy thought about his answer carefully before stating, "I would have cried less, and tried to be braver." he figured that was the best he could have come up with, and was proud when Takuya whispered to him that it was a good answer.

"I…" Kouichi cringed with an expression of pain. "I would have not hurt Kouji. If I could…But I guess that means I wouldn't have gone at all. Or maybe I would..."

Takuya interupted him before he could hurt himself. "I would have not thought of the whole thing as a video game," he admitted. He had gotten control of himself, and had calmed down into his more carefree mood. "It would have helped."

"That was the smartest thing I've heard you say today Takuya." Kouji's voice interupted the conversation, and all eyes turned toward the black-haired 11-year-old. He was standing next to InuYasha, and looking slightly amused at the whole interview situation. Takuya simply greeted him with a wry grin. Kouji would certainly know what Takuya was referring to.

Kouji ignored Takuya and stared blankly at his companions, waiting for them to say something. They blinked in surprise, and Kagome secretly wondered who on earth he was.

"Where did you come from?" JP asked finally.

Zoe came to herself and glared at him. "More like, where did you run off to?"

He shrugged. "I was late. Oh, by the way…I think you look better on all fours like a dog." He directed his comment down to InuYasha, with a smug smirk on his face. It was clear that he didn't think very much of the half-dog.

InuYasha growled with rage. "You little brat! I'll teach you to…"

"Sit." The command once again slammed InuYasha down to his face. He was red in the face with the anger and humiliation from it, determined to make Kagome pay later for this.

Kouji cringed mockingly. "Oooo. That was brutal," he stated, taking a seat next to Kouichi.

Ignoring InuYasha's screams of anger, Kagome re-introduced her question. "So, what one thing would you have changed if you could do it all over again?" she asked Kouji.

He leaned back against his chair with half closedeyes, thinking. Finally, he spoke. "I would have got rid of Takuya," he said calmly.

Takuya started in surprise. "What? We couldn't have won without me!" He was shocked. Up till this point, he had though Kouji was on his side.

Kouji chuckled. "Says you. And what do you mean about 'won'? I thought you said you weren't going to think about it like a video game. And anyway, yes we could have."

"Yeah well what about..."

"Well," Kagome interupted loudly, drawing everyone's gaze, "I guess that's it. You kids are so cute. Good luck on all of your adventures!" She helped InuYasha to his feet, and said good bye to each of them in turn.

Zoe smiled at her politely. "Yeah, thanks…I guess."

Takuya crossed his arms sulkily. He was in a sour mood now, and was really glad they were leaving. "Yeah, don't come back," he mumbled.

Zoe slapped his arm. "Takuya!" she reproached.

"Well, I don't like them. And everyone's being mean to me! What did I do?"

Kouji stood up, glad to see he'd come just in time for the interview to end. "Use your head more often, and we wont call you an idiot," he told Takuya. "It would be an improvement."

Tommy waved good bye as Kagome shooed an angry InuYasha out of the interview area, and sighed hopelessly. "There had better be someone my age next time or I'm leaving with Kouji," he threatened. "I'm sick of getting left out. And I didn't even get to feel his ears!"

Zoe groaned in frustratgion, trying to ignore Takuya's sulky complaints about everyone being mean to him. "This whole interview thing is turning out to be a disaster!" she declared. "I wish I could say "sit" to you guys and make you all fall flat on your face!"

Kouji shook his head sadly. "Poor guy. How humiliating," he sighed.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Wait...I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't," Kouji stated coolly. "Dogs are lame. Wolves rule. But still, that was harsh punishment for a warrior like him. Really hurts your dignity. I know how THAT is." he glanced toward Takuya challangingly, sending the goggle-head into another burst of complaints.

Zoe clicked off the tape recorder with a dramatic punch and marched off, muttering in frustration.

After a moment of silence, JP stood up and grinned at his companions. "Well guys, see you around." He turned and walked after Zoe, pulling a piece of chocolate out of his pocket to munch on.

The author, watching the whole interview from nearby, shook her head and sighed. "Hoo boy. I guess I'd beter make sure things go more smoothly next time. InuYasha kinda scared me there. At least Kagome was there. I don't know what would've happened if she wasn't."

"Let's not think about it too much," Kouji answered her pointedly. He was annoyed with her for continuing to pop up in the story. "It's late, so go to bed."

She grinned guiltily. "Okay, you're right. Good night." And with that, she left them alone to do whatever they really do when they're not in fanfiction.

(------)

Heh heh. I hope that wasn't too bad. YIKES! It's late. SISTER, GO TO BED ALREADY! Man, I need sleep. I'll never make it through my test tomorrow. Never.

And so, I hope I can do better the next time. With a better idea. R&R and flames are all cool. And…um…sleep is cool too. Yeah. Bye.


	4. X Men

Chapter Four Revised Version

If you want the original, send me an email. And add my email too because I'll have to send it to email. If I send it in a message, it'll get too long. Unless I send it chapter by chapter...okay whatever. Just let me know if you want it.

(------)

Welcome back, kind readers and reviewers! Have I told you all how cool you are? I can't believe you like this so much! I mean, I love doing it so much that I want to do it like every night. (while AGAIN waiting for Tasha to get off the computer). It is kinda fun to watch Independance Day with my bro Tremble Wolf though.

I want to thank everybody for their suggestions. I think they're all great. Unfortunately, I only know so much. So… I'll just do my best with the shows and characters I know.

Black peeches: Thank you! You're very sweet to say that. I'm glad you like it and think I'm doing a good job. I try pretty hard to do the characters right, so your reply was very encouraging. Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Nightshadegirl: Thanks. Man, I hate to say this, but I know absolutely nothing about Sailor Moon. I'm sorry. But like every other suggestion, I'll look into it till I can figure out the characters good enough. But thank you! I'm glad you like it!

And now, for the Interview itself.

(------)

I do not own Digimon. Nor do I own X-men. But they are both so cool!

(------)

Takuya settled himself down at the interview table with a satisfied sigh, and clicked on the tape recorder."Hello everyone, this is Takuya Kanbara. Today, we're going to Interview the most famous character from X-men."

Tommy frowned curiously. "Who's that?" he asked, never having seen X-Men.

"Who else?" Kouji asked. "Wolverine!"A slight grin spread across his face.

Kouichi sat at the table, fidgeting nervously. Kouji was the first one to notice, and stared at him questioningly. Kouichi cleared his throat. "Um…guys? Wait a second, something's not right here…"

Takuya stared at nothing in perticular, not really caring. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kouichi was looking nervous and suspicious now, and pretty soon all of them werecurious. "Where is Zoe?" Kouichi asked.

Everyone stared in shock around the table, then at each other, and then turned to Takuya for guidance. However ridiculous he may be at times, he was still the leader of the group.

Takuya fidgeted, and then shrugged carelessly. "Oh. Well, Zoe isn't here this time."

JP slammed his hands down on the table in a frantic motion. "What? Why not?"

Kouji glared at Takuya accusingly. "What did you do?"

Takuya glared right back at him. "What? I didn't _do _anything! Zoe just said she wasn't feeling well, and that she probably wont come this time!"

Kouji leaned back against his chair, a slight smirk on his face. "She's smart. I should leave too before I make a fool of myself associating with you guys."

"Well, I'm staying. Does that mean you don't want to associate with me?" Kouichi frowned dissapprovingly at his twin.

"No….I wasn't….I didn't..." Kouji sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll stay. If it's going to be Wolverine…"

Speaking of Wolverine, there he was now, staring at the kids around the table in mock interest. In truth, he looked like he was bored. "So, you're the kids who are going to interview me, hmm?"

All five boys turned to stare at the newcomer, all of them feeling nervous. Well, all except Kouji.

Takuya introduced himself first. "Hi! I'm Takuya! And I think you're the coolest X-men."

"Thanks…………….I guess…" his didn't sound quite as enthusiastic. He took a seat at the table and stared at all of them curiosly.

"Wow, so you're the real thing!" Tommy exclaimed. "Too bad I don't know anything about you besides the video game. I'm not allowed to see those movies…"

Wolverine slouched inhis chair and stuck a cigar in his mouth. "Probably a good thing."

Kouichi stared disgustedly at the cigar, but ignored it. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" he asked.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Well what do you think I'm here for? A picnic?"

There was a pause of momentary silence.

Tommy cleared his throat. "First question. Can you not smoke while you're here? I could probably die from second hand smoke inhilation or something."

Takuya pinched Tommy under the table and hisssed, "Tommy, don't be rude! He's a guest!"

"Yeah but…"

"So…Wolverine." Kouji interrupted. "Interesting name. Why'd you get called that? I mean, wolves are cooler."

Wolverine stared at him blankly, slightly annoyed. "Actually I don't know. I wish I could figure it out, but everyone else I don't know seems to know more about me than I do! And as for wolves being cooler, wolves don't have claws."

Kouji stiffened defensively. "That's because they don't need them."

Wolverine rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah? Well I'd rather not use my teeth when I fight. Get's a little too bloody anyway."

Kouji grimaced and gave it up.

"Can you show me your claws?" Takuya broke in, changing the subject.

Tommy quailed, sinking into his chair. "Oh, I dunno. It might be kinda too scary for me…"

"Then you can just leave with Zoe," JP whispered to the youngest boy.

"Whoa! I didn't know Wolverine was coming!"

The five boys and Wolverine turned to see Zoe standing next to the table, looking a little red in the face.

"I thought you weren't going to show up today," Kouji acused.

Zoe blushed. "Well….It's _Wolverine_….and…well…you know." she gave up stuttering and sat down at her usual spot next to Takuya.

"Do we?" Kouichi winked to Kouji.

Kouji rolled his eyes, muttering "girls…." in annoyance.

Takuya elbowed the girl siting next to him, a big grin on his face. "Whoa, Zoe! I see how it is! You have a crush on Wolverine!"

Zoe was now blushing madly. "Takuya, you dork, I do not! I just think he's…"

Kouji interrupted before it went too far. He knew Takuya could go one forever. "Let's get back to the question. Come on Wolverine. Show us your claws!"

Wolverine raised his eyebrow, looking more than a little bored of the whole interview, but he obliged them. Whipping his hands toward them in a mock attack, his large claws cut their way out of his skin and glistened dangerously in the light.

"Happy?" the mutant asked.

The six Frontier kids stared at the claws in shock, awe, and fright. "Whoa…"

Tommy sank lower in his chair. "I'm scared! Can I go now?"

Takuya nodded sympathetically to the little guy, and leaned over his to whisper to JP. "Yeah. Hey JP, take Tommy somewhere else."

"WHAT! WHY ME?"

"Because. You're the oldest."

"But you're the leader!"

Kouji chuckled. "Which just confirmed that you have to go."

Zoe was still awed by the claws Wolverine hadunleasged. "Do they hurt when they go in and out?" she asked softly.

Wolverine shrugged and retracted his claws. "Every time."

She sighed breathlessly. "Wow, you're so amazing!"

JP, still arguing with Takuya, broke through the conversation. "You're stupid! I'm not leaving!"

"I am not stupid! And I'm the leader! So that means..."

Kouichi stood up, annoyed, and belted out, "I'll take him! Gosh you guys."

Kouichi grabbed Tommy's hand as the youngest member began to cry, and led him away.

Kouji sighed, and rubbed his head. It figured his brother was the only reasonable one. "Well, Wolverine, it was nice to meet you. I'm Kouji by the way. I'm the Warrior of Light."

"Uh huh. Nice to meet you. And you can call me Logan."

Zoe sighed dreamily. "Can I call you Logan?"

Wolverine shrugged. "If you want."

"I'm JP, Warrior of Thunder."

Wolverine stared at nothing in particular, only mildly interested. "Nice…"

Takuya beamed. "And _I'm _the Warrior of Fire!"

Wolverine chuckled and rolled his eyes with distaste. "Heh. Last fire-kid I knew turned over to the badside."

Takuya frowned, his face twitching in annoyance. "Well I haven't. Wont. Aren't."

Kouji rolled hiseyes.

"I'm Zoe…" she blushed. "I'm….the Warrior of Wind."

Wolverine nodded, and then cocked his head as a thought hit him. "Hey, you know, if you guys still had your digital powers, you might be considered mutants. Have you ever thought of that?"

JP grinned. "No, I haven't! That's amazing! I'd be so cool too…"

Takuya sighed, and tried to be practical. The crack about fire-guys going to the badside was still bothering him. "Well, we don't have them anymore. But that would be cool…"

"Can I have your autograph?" Zoe asked suddenly, pulling a pice of paper and a pen out of nowhere.

(All other Frontier kids: sweatdrops)

Takuya grimaced. "Zoe you sound like a…"

"Don't say it…" JP warned.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Say what? "fangirl?" why not?"

JP threw his hands up to his face in horror. "AHHHHHHH! You weren't supposed to say it!"

Takuya winced and covered his ears. "Jeez…don't go overboard. It's just a word."

"Yeah, but I just never wanted to picture Zoe as one of them!" JP sniffed sadly.

"I'm not a fangirl!" Zoe saiddefiantly. "I just think Wolverine is…cool."

Kouji leaned over the table and whispered to Takuya, "She was going to say "hot" I bet."

Takuya choked. "Ew! Gross."

Zoe crossed her arms and sulked. "You guys are all dorks, and you're all annoying. And…" she started, and looked around. "Hey! Where's Wolverine?"

Zoe, JP, Takuya, and Kouji glanced around, surprised, but their guest was nowhere to be found.

Kouji tired to hide his smirk. "Obviously he got bored."

Takuya shrugged, slightly disappointed. "I guess that's the end of the interview. Too bad! I wanted to find out if I could get metal bones and claws like that."

JP rolled his eyes. "Puh. You'd die in the process."

"Nuh-uh!"

Zoe sighed. "Fine. Thanks for coming everyone! Good bye!" She clicked off the tape recorder, ignoring Takuya's complaints that he was going to do it this time.

…While only a couple hundred feet away…

Tommy clapped his hands in excitement. "Wow! Cool! You're not that bad after all!"

Wolverine grinned. He couldn't help showing off. "Thanks kid. Wanna see what else I can do?"

Kouichi chuckled, thinking, "Boy, if the others knew that Wolverine was showing us all his tricks without them…"

The author peeked her head around the corner and grinned nervously. "I'll just end it here before the turmoil beings."

Takuya stopped walking, frozen in his place. "Huh? What's going on over here?" he pointed to where Kouichi and Tommy were watching Wolverine show off some cool stunts.

"Oops, too late." The author shrugged and slipped out of the picture.

(sweatdrops) "Oh! Eh Hi guys! ..." Kouichi grinned guiltily at the other four.

Zoe looked hurt. "Logan?"

Kouji simply looked interested. "Kouichi…what…?"

Kouichi chuckled. "Heh, heh. Hi. Wolverine's just showing us some cool tricks. He taught me how to…how to…" he wondered slightly if Kouji would get jealous and walk away.

Instead, his twin just staredathim in complete silence.

Kouichi looked at his feet, feeling guilty. "…um…"

Kouji chuckled. "Cool," he said, slapping his brother on the back.

Kouichi frowned slightly, annoyed that his brother was teasing him like that. "Cut it out Kouji," he mubmled. "You're making me feel guilty!"

Kouji grinned. "Aw it's all in fun. You're just easy to tease."

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Come on and join us."

Takuya grinned excitedly. "Okay. This is cooler than an interview anyway."

"And so it ends. Till next time then!" The author finished the story with the last word. Bwa ha ha ha!

(------)

Okay, I still need suggestions. Sorry if this wasn't as great. I think I'm losing my touch, and this is just the fourth one! Oh well. It was never supposed to be spectacular anyway. Later!


	5. Digimon Tamers

Chapter Five Revised Version

This one is story format now. If you want the original, ask me. I'll send it to you. easy as that. or, if you like this version better, hooray! Thanks! That's really encouraging. I want it to be just as cool if not more so.

(------)

Have you ever written a song? I wrote two… and I can't get them out of my head. Do you know how that is? If you do…then you'll know that you can't sleep while singing the tune in your head.

Whatever…the question is irrelevant to anything that has to do with this story.

Well, I had a huge full weekend. It's my first year of staff on a youth missions team, and man… let me tell you, pouring your heart into something can be so cool, but it totally wipes you out. So I don't think this chapter will be up until….er…I dunno. Late. But I'll see if I can finish it tonight. (I didn't. It's now Tuesday)

(Um… not that any of this really matters…)

I am…hesitant…when choosing who to have these guys interview. Because I don't want to do anyone that I don't know the characters very well. I'm sure that must be very frustrating to you guys, because I'm so ignorant. So I'm sorry. But I'm taking your requests as I can do them.

Puppeh: My gosh, you have GOT to see X-men! If you don't….oh man. I didn't see it till about two weeks ago, and I am wondering what on earth possessed me not to see it. So you have to. No joke. And of course Kouji is the cool one. That's who he is. Takuya is cool too, just in a different way. Yes my friend, the fangirls are something to fear. Especially if they happen to come on here for an interview. Ooh. That might make an interesting interview….I'll have to think about that…. So thanks for the review! You are so cool! Talk later!

Nightshadegirl: Thanks for the review and the suggestions! As I've said, I'll have to look into them. But I like video games. I just need time to do these. Probably in the summer is when I'll start playing video games, watching movies and shows, and then doing all the characters I don't know. I have no time this time of year, heh heh. Wolverine does show off, believe it or not. Just watch X-men one and two and you'll see it. He doesn't do it a lot, but it's a little bit part of his nature. He was just trying to please Tommy and make him not afraid of him anymore. And he didn't want to do the interview because it was too boring for him. He's kinda that type of guy, I think. I may have perceived him wrong. Oh well. Thanks again! You're so nice to r&r my story!

Black peeches: Yep, new chapter! And another season from digimon is a beautiful suggestion. Because, I know digimon, so I know them, and that means I could do them justice. Hee hee. Yes, very nice suggestion. Thank you! I'm blessed you think I'm doing a good job.

Evide: I could do Spirited Away, but I don't remember Chihiro's age. I like Haku tho…he's cool. (My uncle thinks that Miyazaki's films aren't anime. I keep trying to tell him they are.) I don't really want to do Princess Mononoke though….please don't be offended. I didn't like that movie. Sorry. You could do it, you know…if you want. Make an interview of digimon and that movie, and put it up as one of your stories. I wouldn't mind. Anyway, thanks again for your awesome reviews! You make me happy. Oh, and Kouichi is so cool, just so you know. That's why I did that part at the end.

Goggle head 65: I _love_ Takuya too…..'cept….I don't have a Takuya plushie…(shivers) poor guy. (lol) You have a lot of hilarious suggestions. I like those. I like a lot of them. So I'll have to think about it. Thank you! You're very nice to review my story. Thank you.

JC7: I love all kinds of suggestions! Seriously! Where do you think X-Men and Liberties kids came from? No seriously, I love all kinds of suggestions. Who cares if people don't like them? I still take them! And I'm the writer, not anyone else. Yay, I'm glad you like it! I was hoping you'd read it. I'm glad you think it's funny. Anyway… thanks for the read and review! You're awesome!

Alright, I'll get on with it. I'll ignore my head ache too. So here we go.

(------)

I do not own Digimon. Nope, I don't. I don't own anything except….well, the lines I'm about to write, and you are about to read.

(------)

Six kids stared at each other silently, sitting around a large interview table that they had become familiar with.Takuya sat at the head, with Zoe at his left. Tommy sat to his right. On Tommy's right sat JP, and on JP's right sat Kouichi. Kouji sat on Kouichi's right. There were a total of eight chairs between Zoe and Kouji, for the guests. Whoever they were.

Kouji decided to be the one to break the silence. "What are we so worried about anyway?" he asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, good point! It's just another Digimon season!"

JP crossed his arm sulkily. "And we were still better than them…"

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "I think you're just nervous because they were the only season that got to do _everything_. You're afraid they might be _better_ than us."

Zoe stood up defensively. "Hey, we got to do more than they did!"

Kouji chuckled. "I see you agree with us. I thought you were neutral."

Zoe blushed slightly, and sat down again. "Well," she stated simply, "I try to be, but I can't deny the truth."

JP sighed, grinning. "I just _love _the way you put things Z."

"What I meant by that," Kouichi interrupted, "is that these guys got to have digimon partners, got to be digimon trainers aka Tamers, and ALSO got to biomerge and fight as digimon themselves. They fought in both worlds too: digital and human. They got to do everything. You might even say that they're…"

Takuya jumped to his feet, a look of utter horror on his face. "Kouichi, don't say it!"

Kouichi ignored Takuya. "…more experienced than us. Or better. Yes guys, I said better." He stared at the others evenly.

Kouji sighed sadly, shaking his head. "Kouichi, how could you?"

Kouichigave him a wry smile. "I'm just stating a possible truth. I'm willing to admit it if we're not the best."

Takuya sat down again, frowning. "That's because it wasn't you who did most of the fighting."

"Well, I don't care who's better," Tommy statedloudly. "I am going to meet someone my age who has something in common with me, so that's all I care about."

Zoe stood up to get everyone's attention, and cleared her throat. "Guys, listen up. I know there are some mixed feelings here about the Digimon Tamers coming here, but we have to make sure we look good. Meaning…" she glaredat Takuya and JP "…no debates about who's better. Season One thinks we're lame thanks to you. The Tamers can't walk away here think the same. If we're going to claim to be the best, we're going to have to act it!

After a moment of silence, Kouji chuckled. "Wow," he said eventually. "You sure can be competitive when you feel like it."

JP grinned. "I know. Believe me, I know."

Takuya gasped, making everyone look at him. "Oh no, here they come! Everybody, be on your best behavior! I'll introduce us. And please, Kouji especially, don't try to make me look bad."

Kouji shrugged. "I don't have to."

Takuya glared at Kouji and threatened under his breath to make him pay, and turned to face the guests that were coming. There were eight of them. Perfect! They had just enough chairs.

Most of the Tamers looked uncomfortable and nervous, but three of them looked quite at home. There were three girls, and five boys. Everyone could see that Zoe was excited to see girls here own age.

The guests walked up, taking a seat at the table. One of them, a boy with goggles hanging around his neck, was the first to speak.

"Um…Hi! I'm Takato. Thanks for having us," he said, giving them a polite smile.

Takuya smiled in return. "No, thanks for coming! I'm Takuya, the leader of our group. Right guys?" He glared at the others, a warning glint in his eyes.

Kouichi rolledh is eyes. "Yes, Takuya."

Kouji grinned. "What makes you think you need conformation Takuya? Or do you feel your position of leadership is a little shaky?"

Takuya glared at Kouji to shut up.

Takato grinned, and leaned over the table to whisper into Takuya's ear. "It's okay man. I know exactly how you feel."

"Well would you look at that. Another Goggle-boy. Are _all _the leaders dorks?" a red-haired girl complained teasingly.

Koujigrinned widely at her, and knew that the two of them might probably become friends if they were in the same season. "I know," he said solemnly. "How does that work out?"

A blue-haired boy sitting next to Takato cleared his throat, and looked around. "Well, we know who Takuya and Takato are because they've introduced themselves. What about everyone else?"

"That's right," Zoe agreed. "But we're going to have to start over. I forgot to push record." she daitnly pressed the button. "Hi everyone! I'm Zoe, and we're here for our fifth interview with the characters from Digimon Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and Jeri. Welcome you guys!"

Takato smiled nervously. "Well, as I said earlier, I'm Takato…"

The red-haired girl cut in rudely. "I'm Rika, that's Henry, that's Ryo…"

Ryo placed a hand on her arm, laughing. "Please Rika, just let us all introduce ourselves. We don't need your help." By the glint in his eyes, everyone knew he liked to tease her.

Rika's eye twitched, but she gave in anyway. "Sure. Why not. I'm just trying to make things go faster."

Kazu and Kenta spoke up at the same time. "Hi! I'm…" They both glanced at each other with awkward grins."

"….I'm Kazu. And this is my best friend…" Kazu poked Kenta in the ribs.

"...Kenta,"Kenta finished Kazu's sentance, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Takato's our best friend too."

"Yep! We three are inseparable!" Kazu grinned happily at Takato.

Takato chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't say inseparable…but best friends yeah."

Rika simply rolledhereyes. "Goggle-boys and idiots fit into the same category."

"Now Rika," Ryo said in a motherly tone. "Where are your manners?" He avoided a punch to his ribs.

"I'm Henry," the blue-haired boy said. "And this is my sister Suzie…"

Tommy beamed. "Hi! I'm Tommy! You and I are the same age!" he practically jumped over the table to shake her hand.

Suzie smiled sweetly at him. "That's so cool! Wow! And you're cute too!"

Tommy blushed. "You really think so?"

Suzie nodded. "Course I do silly! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

"I'm Jeri." Jeri chuckled at the two youngest kids talking non-stop to each other. "Nice to meet you."

Kazu leaned across the table and whispered loudly, "She and Takato are going out."

Both Takato and Jeri blushed madly. "No we aren't!" they declared.

Takato frowned, looking hurt. "Why'd you say that? You know we aren't!"

Kazu rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Cuz you should."

Jeri crossed her arms, still blushing. "I'll say when I'm going out, and who I'm going out with, thank you very much!"

Takato and Jeri exchanged glances, and looked away again, both still blushing.

Kouji sighed and rolled his eyes. "….. let's change the subject. I'm Kouji Minamoto, and this is my twin Kouichi Kimura."

Rika nodded a "hello"

"I'm JP…"

"I already said I was Takuya."

"And I'm Ryo." Ryo placed his hands behind his head. "Okay, so now that we're introduced, we'd like to ask you guys a couple questions."

Zoe smiled. "Of course! That's why we're here!"

Ryo nodded and then began. "What did you hate the most about turning into digimon?"

The question took everyone by surpirse, and for a while there was no answer.

Then Takuya practically exploded. "What did we HATE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NOTHING!"

Ryo blinked unemotionally. "Really? You loved everything? Even the mess ups, the painful experience of your DNA changing into a fractal code, the…"

Kouji shut him up with a dismissive wave. "We get the picture. Funny you would ask that question."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kouji shrugged. "Because everyone usually focuses on the best parts of the adventure. And you're asking about what we hated most about being digimon. It's kind of…different."

Kazu and Kenta both grinned and spoke at the same time. "We decided to ask something different," they said. "That way our questions are more special."

"You have all your questions planned out?" Zoe looked impressed.

Henry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we have a pretty good leader. He's a dork sometimes, but he tries his best to plan ahead." He nudged Takato with a grin, who simply blushed and tried to pretend like he didn't exist.

JP sighed, sounding a little depressed. "Man, I wish we had a smart leader."

"Yeah?" Takuya huffed. "Well….if wishes were fishes…"

Kouji eyes Takuya with a killer glare. "…"

Ryo looked annoyed. "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I will." JP cleared his throat. "The thing I hated the most about turning into a digimon was that I got mine last."

Zoe went next. "I hated not being as strong as the guys. I mean, I could fight, but I wasn't very strong."

JP smiledsweetly at her. "You had more control than any of us, Z."

She blushed. "Oh, Thanx! You're sweet."

JP simply blushed, looking pleased with himself.

"I hated being the youngest and the smallest," Tommy spoke up. "Because most of the time I needed people to save me. Well, I did save everybody else that time I got my Beast Spirit…"

Takuya looked like he was thinking really hard. "I hated…um…I don't know. I don't think I hated anything really. Well, you're right, it was pretty painful, but I got used to it pretty quickly. High pain tolerance you know…" he gave a smug smirk.

"You know what I hated?" Kouji asked. "I hated the fact that because we could turn into digimon, we were the ones getting the brunt of the damage. There wasn't one day that we didn't get hurt. Especially during the end. I probably came close to death a million times! But…I have to say, I loved it too. Being able to be the one fighting does wonders for your courage and all."

"I hated not being able to feel anything." Kouichi glared at nothing in a painful nostalgia. "It was like I wasn't real. I could inflict pain, but I couldn't feel it. I hated it."

Kouji placed a comforting hand on his brother's should with a worried expression.

"I'm fine…" Kouichi assured, rolling his eyes.

"Sure you are…" Kouj muttered under his breath.

Takato nodded solemnly, and turned to glance at a piece of paper in his hands. "So… What was the worst experience you guys had at the digital world?"

"Everybody likes to tell about their best times, but it's at the worst times that you really learn something," Rika explained.

Ryo placeda hand on her should. "Aww, that sounded so beautiful. You have a natural gift at words," he mocked.

She slapped him heartlessly. "Shut up."

Kouji stood up, glaring at the guests. "Do you have to ask that question?" He glanced at Kouichi to see if he wasokay. "This brings up some sensitive memories."

Kouichi pulled his twin back down to his chair. "Oh brother. They're right. They're probably the only ones to ask that. It's a good question!"

"…Fine," Kouji mumbled, although he looked still upset.

Takuya stared at nothing, thinking very hard. "Worst part…." he mumbled. He suddenly remembered something, and his face went white. "Oh. Yeah. That would be it."

"What?" Jeri asked, also remembering her worst experience.

JP tried not to giggle. "Gotta love the serious mood that just fell on top of everyone."

Tommy decided to speak up next, as Takuya was looking too nervous to say anything right now. "My worst part was having to stand back and do nothing while Kouji and Takuya fought against Lucemon as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon and got butchered." He looked like he was about to cry, but the look passed in a few seconds. He had grown out of the crying stage.

Zoe went next. "My worst experience was like Tommy's. I would get hurt, and make things more complicated, and then being a girl, everyone felt like they had to protect me. It was like I was only a problem for everyone." She sighed, lookingsad.

"My worst experience was probably when I thought Zoe died, when she fell into the water." JP said. "That was the worst time for me."

(Everyone glanced at each other, and exchange knowing looks)

"My worst part was when…" Kouji's face also got kind of pale. "...was when Kouichi sacrificed himself…and I thought…he…died. I couldn't stand finding out I had a brother only to lose him so fast." He closed his mouth for fear of stuttering any more.

Kouichi placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, you didn't lose me. I'm right here!" He gave Koujian encouraging smile.

"What was the worst for you?" Rika asked, directing her question toward Kouichi. She refused to talk to goggle-heads.

Kouichi winced, and his face fell slightly. "Oh. Well… I'd rather not talk about it."

Kazu leaned over the table eagerly. "No, come on! Tell us! It doesn't matter anyway, since it's gone and will never happen again!"

Kouji simply glared at Kazu to shut up.

"Well, let's just say my worst experience was when I turned into Velgemon and almost killed my brother." Kouichi sighed, annoyed that theyinsisted on bringingup memories that still gave him nightmares. "I felt…completely…" he shuddered, "I felt like I was saturated in evil and darkness, and I couldn't escape! I was drowning in it…" He closed hiseyes in attempt to shove the memory from his mind, the nightmare still fresh from when he'd last re-lived it in his sleep.

Kouji shoved Kazu back into his chair ruthlessly. "Thanks a lot guys," he said acusingly."

Takato paled, looking guilty. "I'm sorry…I just thought…I mean…you don't really have to answer it if you don't want too…" he stared at the table, looking like he felt like he was a failure.

Rika frowned defensively. "Well, these are learning experiences! There's nothing wrong with asking them these questions. It's not our fault they had hard times."

Ryo chuckled. "Gosh Rika. Even after all our work on you to make you a kinder person, you're still heartless" He shook hishead sadly.

"Guys…" Henry glared at Rika to stop her from attacking Ryo.

"What was your worst experience Takuya?" Jeri spoke up before something happened to disrupt the peace. She was still interested in what was bothering Takuya.

Takuya glanced up, his face still white. "Huh? Oh. Well…" he glanced at Kouji guiltily. "See, it was when my plan to kill Duskmon didn't work, and Kouji jumped in the way to save me."He struggled to keep the words coming out of his mouth. It was like he was making a pretty big confession. "I felt like I was the stupidest person in the world, and figured it would have been better if I just died…or if I never went at all. That was when I felt the worst."

Kouji blinked, an unreadably expression on his face. "Really?" he asked,looking thoughtful. "I had no idea. I mean, _I _thought you were being stupid…but I didn't know you were thinking about suicide."

Takuya quickly tried to cover up that thought. "Not exactly," he tried to laugh. "But I did try to make it so I never went at all."

JP frowned. "Huh? How can you do that? And why on earth would you want to?"

Takuya grinned guiltily. "Like I said, it was my worst time for me. And this trailmon came and told me I could do it if I wanted to…and I almost did but…"

Kouji stared questioningly at Takuya."I don't remember this…" he said suspiciously.

Zoe crossed her arms. "Yeah, me neither!" she exclaimed.

Tommy looked thoughtful. "But you did go missing right after that. No one knew what happened to you…"

Kazu placed a hand on his chin in a "sherlock holmes" kind of thoughtful look. "I see our questions uncovered a little secret here," he said mischeviously.

Takuya blushed with embarrassment. "Let's change the subject okay? I'll tell you about it later!"

Rika glanced at her D-arc, and then stood up. "I think we're out of time anyway."

Takato looked disappointed. "Oh…that's too bad. I had one more question too."

"Hey wait a second…" Henry jumped to his feet, looking around him wildly. "Where's Suzie?"

Kouichi stood up and stretched. "Oh. She and Tommy ran off as soon as Rika said it was time to go." he pointed the direction they had gone.

"What? That little rascal. I'll go find him." Takuya jumped out of his chair andrushed off in such a hurry, it surpirsed everyone.

"What was his hurry?" Kouji mumbled, looking especially interested in Takuya's hidden story.

"Wait for me," Henry called, running after. "I want to look too. I've got to talk to her…"

The rest of the digidestined stared awkwardly at each other for a second, until Ryo decided to break the silence. "Thanks for having us, and letting us ask some hard questions," he said, give Kouichi an apologetic smile.

Kouichi smiled back in return. "It's okay. I need to get over it anyway."

Kouji nodded, still looking at the place where Takuya had run off to. "Yeah…me too."

"I'm sorry about what I did Kouji." Kouichiwhispered. "I never meant to…"

"Kouichi…" Kouji turned to glare at his brother.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. You already forgave me, and I don't have to apologize everyday. " Kouichi grinned thankfully. "I just still feel bad about it. Sorry."

"Ack! You don't need to say sorry!"

"Sorry." Kouichi grinned mischeviously.

Kouji sighed, giving up. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh… bye?" Takato bowed. he looked a little lost.

Kazu and Kenta jumped to their feet. "Yeah! Bye guys! Have a good lunch!"

"That's where we're going anyway…" Kazu rubbed his tummy happily.

"Well, let's go." Jeri took Takato's arm and pulled him away, making him blush. Kazu and Kenta followed them, trying to look sneaky and spy on them.

"Yeah Rika, let's go." Ryo tried to take Rika's arm, as a joke, and got a punch in the arm instead.

"I can walk by myself just fine, thank you." Rika stormed off, sick of his annoying behavior.

Zoe waved after them. "Thank you all for coming!" she called.

"Yeah. Your questions kinda, brought a few mysteries to light." JP glanced around.

"Myesteries? Like what?" Zoe asked.

JP continued to glance around, looking for Takuya. "Like where Takuya went when Mercurymon and Ranamon captured you me and Tommy, and how everyone feels about the whole thing. It's kinda cool. Where is that kid anyway? I think there's more to the story."

"Right…" she said, not really caring. "Well, that's all! This interview is over. And I have to say, it went better than others." she clicked off the tape recorder with a satisfied smile.

The Frontier kids watched the Tamers leave with mild interest, and Takuya came back with a sullen and pouting Tommy.

"They weren't so bad after all," Zoe said, as if defending something she had said before.

"Yeah." JP agreed. "No reason why we should have been nervous."

Takuya grinned. "We didn't even have a debate!"

Kouji stared after them thoughfully. "They're team was dorkier than…well…" he glanced around him. "I'll just say I'd rather be in this group than that one."

Kouichi nodded, a smirk on his face. "They seem to work better as a team than we do." he seemed to be hinting at something.

"Don't start that again Kouichi," Takuya warned. "We don't need to hear what they're better at than us!"

"Yeah, and they do have a better leader," Kouji said, siding with his twin. The two grinned at the others mischeviously.

"Yeah? How's that?" Takuya demanded.

Kouji shrugged. "He was smarter, and didn't say a lot of stupid things."

Takuya huffed. "Still, you did say you'd rather be in this group, so that means you'd rather have had me as the leader than him."

"Maybe…" Kouji mumbled.

Tommy sighed. "I'm going to miss Suzie."

JP elbowed the youngest kid with a big grin on hisface. "Did you think she was cute?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, how sweet. And she thought you were cute! Too bad nothing will ever come of it."

Tommy stared at JP in horror. "But…but why?"

Zoe stared at the clock, slightly annoyed. "That's the end already guys. I'm going."

Takuya nodded. "Me too. Come on Zoe, let's go."

Zoe glanced at Takuya suspiciously, but decided she'd rather walk with him than JP.

The author stared at the interview and giggled. "Wow, this is getting too long. I'm way too excited. Time to go. Bu-bye!"

All: "bye"

(------)

Wow, that went longer than I expected. And now I have to pick up my brother from math class. See you all next time! And give me suggestions! Cuz they're awesome!

Yeah. Okay. Solong. Bye.

-rika195


	6. Pokemon

Frontier gets to meet everyone else. Ah, what fun.

Chapter Six Revised Version

Now it is story format. email me if you want the original.

(------)

Puppeh: Ah, my faithful reviewer. How kind of you to keep reading and reviewing. You're so cool! Yes, it would have been fun to continue the prodding to find out more about Takuya's little side-adventure as Flamon. But, I figured that it was better to leave people hanging than to over do it. But it's good to hear from my readers so I can know what is too little, and what is too much. And really, how does that work? Best leader, dorkiest group. Those Tamers sure got the most diversity I tell you. 02 is a great idea. I'm planning on doing it, just not yet. Better to keep those 02 lovers out there like me-self waiting. And Takuya was just "thinking" of suicide, not trying to commit it. He just felt suicidal. He's too strong to just give up on life. Or maybe too chicken. Hee hee! So onto the story, eh? Thanks again for the review!

Tshk: Yes, sister, the wishes part was for your sake. And seriously, HOMESTAR RUNNER? As much as I love it to death, how could I possibly do the characters justice? I'll see what I could do tho. If I get enough people saying they'd like that, I'll do it. Otherwise, I'll do it just for you. Oh hey, when are we going to do another argument between Kouji and Takuya? Those are fun.

Nakarame-Scarlet: Yeah, I liked that chapter a lot too. But, you know, I love that you read and review my story…I would just appreciate it if you didn't well…please don't be offended. I don't like being rude. But please don't swear when you review my stories. Thanks. A lot. You're awesome. And that's a totally awesome idea…heh heh heh. I think I might do that….THIS TIME! BWA HA HA HA HA!

Black Peeches: Yep, more serious to balance it out. It's cuz of Rika. She's the serious one. Blame it on Ryo. Oh never mind. I'm a dork. But you're cool! Thanks for always reading and reviewing! You are so nice! And your reviews are nice too. Any advice, or criticism? Those are cool too. Anyway…I hope you like this chapter.

Evide: Yay! I'm glad you liked last chapter too! Thanks for being understanding, too! It makes it so much easier for me to decide what suggestions I can or can't do easiest. Isn't Kouichi cool? I just wish I could do him better. Some people are better at him than me. Romeo and Juliet huh? You mean have them come for an interview? I dunno….this thing is only K rated, and since Romeo and Juliet killed themselves well…I think the Frontier kids are a little young for suicide. It might be too depression for Kouichi, or make Takuya wonder if he should have done it after all. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Goggle Head 65: Yes, yes, Takuya rocks. I see I am not a lone. You should review on my "If Wishes Were Fishes" story and tell Tasha she's wrong. TAKUYA IS BETTER! HA! Lol. I'm ridiculous, I know. And no, he didn't try to "suicided" himself. He though about committing suicide for a bit, but decided that trying to stop himself from going was better. Lucky for us he's got brains enough to stay alive. Cuz without him, the story wouldn't be as cool. So…any suggestions? Oh… and….that kid who tried to kill himself by closing the garage door on himself needs to learn a few common sense lessons. Like, for instance, that you just can't do that. It doesn't work, you're right. Wow. Some people just don't learn do they? Oh well. GO TAKUYA!

And there we go. I'm onto the story. I'm onto looking at suggestions. Yep. And I chose….sorry guys, I chose pokemon. (shrugs) Cuz I got a story idea for it. I have to get ideas, along with the suggestions. But have no fear, I have a list that I look through and think through, of all the suggestions you've given me. And since I'm done researching pokemon, let's see how I do. You can flame me if I do something wrong, of if you hate pokemon.

So here we go….(I say for the…what….third time?)

(------)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but the story line.

(------)

This day was supposed to be like any other day…supposed to be like any other review…except…

"NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! NO!" Takuya's screams echoed through the entire area.

Perhaps this is an appropriate time to explain where the interview table is. There has been a little bit of confusion on that part. The interview table is in a small buidling that the Frontier kids come to when an interview is going to happen. It is a one-room building, kind of like a warehouse that has been fixed up by kids who have nothing better to do. There is a table in the middle of the room, with many chairs around it. And outside the building, is like a small park, with many trees, grass, and a lake nearby. In fact, that's where the interviews take place. At a park. The building is in case it rains.

At any rate, Takuya was screaming everyone's ears off.

"Augh! Please! Can't you keep your voice down?" Kouji shouted, covering his ears and grimacing.

"No, I'm with him," JP declared, opening his mouth to scream at the top of his lungs too. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he ran around the room, screaming with Takuya.

"WAAAHAAHAAAAAAAA!" Tommy wailed, crying for no reason. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Zoe covered her ears as well. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" she shouted, her voice only adding to the noise.

Kouichi threw Kouji a look, hands over his ears. "Man, this is bad. Let's just go."

Kouji clenched his teeth. "Good idea. Lets get out of here."

Zoe paled. "No! Wait! I need you two!" she begged desperately.

Kouichi frowned at Takuya, JP, and Tommy. "If you can get them to shut up, I'll stay. If not…"

Kouji finally couldn't take anymore. And jumping on the interview table, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SILENCE!"

Surprisingly, Tommy stopped crying to stare up at him, JP and Takuya stopped screaming "no" and Zoe nearly fainted into her chair from relief. She didn't, because Kouichi caught her and set her straight. Everyone stared at Kouji, standing on the table with a frightening expression on his face. If looks could kill, his would.

"Now listen up all of you!" Kouji yelled, not unlike an army sergeant. "I know you think pokemon is way more stupid than digimon, but the fact is, someone wanted us to interview them. And now we are. If we want to prove that we're better, we have to ACT LIKE IT!"

Takuya gulped. "Yeah but…"

"NO! You listen to me, _Takuya!" _Kouji glared at him. "We are going to do this interview, and we are going to do it in a manner that doesn't give me a MIGRAINE! Now please, take your seat at the table, and let Zoe introduce the interview for the day."

Everyone obeyed, and seated themselves at the table. For a moment, there was silence, and then Takuya decided to speak up.

"So…you sure can be pretty scary sometimes, you know that right?" he tried to laugh nervously, but the tension was still in the air.

Kouji sat in his chair, holding his head. "Yes. I know. Thank you. Now please, let's get this interview over with."

"Okay…right." Zoe shakily clicked on the recorder, feeling a little freaked by Kouji's display of anger. "Hello everyone. Today, we're going to interview the…po…ke…mon….heh heh…group. Yeah. And we are the ones asking the questions."

Everyone noticed that she had trouble pronouncing "pokemon" with a straight face.

"The questions we decided to ask them today are about…well…the difference between pokemon and digimon, and how their adventures differ from ours." Kouichi said simply.

Everyone also grudgingly noticed that Kouichi managed to say "pokemon" without any hint of hatred.

"Huh. Kouichi's always so calm isn't he?" JP said, muttering under his breath.

Kouji simply glared at JP with his killer glare, and was inwardly pleased that he quailed and said nothing else.

"Oh…look everyone. They're here!" Takuya eclaimed in a despairing voice. He stood up to introduce himself. "Hi guys. I'm Takuya, the leader of our group."

"I'm Kouji Minamoto"

"I'm Junpei…but everyone calls me JP." JP was having trouble keeping a friendly face.

Tommy stared at the pokemon group, looking a little scared. "I'm Tommy. Hi."

"I'm Zoe," Zoe declared, "the only girl, and thus the only smart one here…" she glanced at Kouji and Kouichi "…besides those two…that is."

Takuya and JP both jumped up at once. "Hey!" They exclaimed. The others simply pushed them back in their seats.

"I'm Kouichi. Pleased to meet you." Kouichi bowed politely, a friendly smile on his face. "Welcome."

The pokemon characters who had managed to come walked up to the table and sat down.

The one everyone knew to be Ash spoke up first. "Well, to start things off, nice to meet you guys. This is kind of cool! I've never met people from a different world before!" he grinned widely.

"I'm Misty. That one is Ash. Pleased to meet you too." She had strangely shaped hair, and everyone noticed. She smiled at Kouichi, the only friendly one.

"I'm Brock, the coolest one here…"

"I'm May, and really, I'm the only one with any fashion sense. Which means I'm the smartest." she giggled annoyingly.

Zoe tried not to grimace.

Pikachu lifted his head and grinned an adorable grin. "Pi……" he stared to say, before getting rudely cut off.

"Um…no pets allowed," Takuya said loudly. He was the one who cut Pikachu off. "Can you keep that thing somewhere else?"

Ash glared at Takuya, offended. "What? Pikachu always stays with me! He's my best friend!"

"I'm Gary Oak, the only one with ANY brains, or courage, or anything for that matter. Everyone else are losers." Gary rolled his eyes at Ash, and placed his hands behind his head. He was trying to look cool.

Ash glared at Gary too. "Watch it! Or you just might experience…."

"Guys! Please!" Misty groaned slightly. "So, what is this interview about?"

JP shrugged innocently. "Oh, just about how digimon is better than pokemon."

The pokemon characters stared at the Frontier kids in disbelief.

"Hey wait a second…" Ash said dubiosuly, "I only agreed to this because it wasn't going to _be _a debate! I hate debates!"

Kouji snickered slightly. "Why, cuz you always lose?"

Kouichi slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Kouji! JP! Sorry guys, they're all dorks."

Kouji looked shocked. "Kouichi…"

"Actually," Kouichi declared loudly, "we were just going to ask you about the difference between pokemon and digimon."

May smiled sweetly and tossed her hair as fashionably as she could. "That's cool. I _know _I could answer your questions."

Max rolled his eyes at his sister. "Probably not. You don't know anything."

May blushed in annoyance. "Don't listen to him. He's just my little brother."

Tommy leaned over to whisper to Max, "Older siblings are all the same. Just ignore her. I believe you."

Max grimaced in annoyance at Tommy. "Um…thanks. And I'm Max by the way."

"And _we're _Team Rocket! The only _real _pokemon trainers!" Jessie and James exclaimed, dropping in from nowhere.

Ash was not the only one groaning. "Oh great! You invited _them? _WHY?" he slapped a hand to his face in horror.

Takuya blinked, looking just as horrified. "No…we…didn't….get out you freaks."

Zoe frowned, annoyed. "Takuya…please!"

"Can we just get on with the stupid interview so I can go?" Kouji growled. He was slipping back into his scary mood.

Misty blinked, looking hurt. "Gosh, I can already tell no one likes us. Lets just end it here." she looked like she was about to cry.

Zoe jumped to her feet. "No…no…it's okay!" she said frantically. "We've just had a long day, and some of us are tired, thats all."

"And get "Team Rocket" out of here," Kouji demanded. "They're annoying."

May blinked, suddenly noticing how hot Kouji was. "Wow!" She exclaimed, startling everyone out of their bad moods. "You're hot! Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kouji stared at her with a horrified expression. Finally, he exclaimed, "I'm 11!"

May giggled. "Oh. Well, I'm about your age. So it works out great anyway!"

Kouji blinked, still horrified. "great?"

Kouichi decided to change the subject back to the interview. "Why do you have to catch all the pokemon?" he asked. "Why can't you just be happy with one, like with digimon?"

Ash stared at him, shocked. "You only get ONE?"

Kouji stared at him like he was an idiot. "Um, ya. Maybe _you _need like a _billion _pokemon to get something done, but all we need is one digimon that is ten times more powerful, and can evolve at will. Beat _that!"_

"We don't even have digimon partners. We _were _digimon." Tommy grinned proudly, unaware he was aiding the debate.

Takuya grinned nervously, pinched Tommy under the table. "Um…hello? You weren't supposed to tell them that! They couldn't possibly understand anyway!"

Brock huffed. "That's nonsense. I understand perfectly." (not really)

"Wow!" May breathed, leaning over the table. "That's amazing Kouji." she was practically drooling.

Kouji shuddered in disgust.

"Leave him alone, please…" Zoe hissed. She was the only girl in her group, and therefore felt it her duty to protect her friends from annoying girls.

May rolled her eyes and tossed her hair. "I'm just giving him a complement."

JP interrupted. "We _all _turned into legendary warriors. And anyway, I was the strongest."

Takuya glared at JP defensively. "I just fought more, huh?"

Kouichi groaned, his face in his hands. "NOBODY ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"

Gary, not even listening to the conversation, looked at Kouichi with a bored expression. "What was it again?"

Kouichi's face twitched in annoyance. "Maybe this is useless."

"No, serious! What was the question? I'll answer it."

"Sheesh you guys. Kouichi, I'll answer your question." Max cleared his throat, glaring at his companions as if they were useless. Kouji simply stared at him, looking like he was suffering from a headache as well. "The reason is because we are pokemon trainers," Max explained. "...and the more we catch and train, the more powerful we are, the more awards we get, and basically…."

"The better we are," Ash finished. "I'm going to be the greatest. I'm going to catch 'em all!"

JP sniffed haughtily. "Selfish goals I see," he taunted. "Well, the only reason _we _fought in the digital world was because we were trying to _save _it!"

Misty tried to calm the strom before it happened, noticing the protest on Ash's face. "We don't have the countless troubles your digital world does," she said quickly. "Maybe it needs to be saved all the time, but we haven't had a war for a long, long time."

"Just looking at Team Rocket, you probably do have countless troubles," Kouji snickered.

All the pokemon characters in Ash's group groaned. "That's true enough."

Jessie swelled up in anger. "I detest that statement!" she declared.

James nodded angrily. "Me too!"

Kouji turned his killer glare upon the twosome. "I detest you. Now shut up."

Takuya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're not even supposed to be here. We invited these guys! Not you!"

Kouichi sighed. "So…"

Takuya cut Kouichi off. "So, you guys are just basically wimps trying to enslave pokemon to make yourselves powerful, so you can make these poor pitiful creatures beat each other up to make yourselves look good? I say that's aweful, and stupid, and lame."

Ash jumped out of his chair in anger. "THAT IS NOT TRUE! WHY I OUGHTTA…"

Misty jumped up as well, grabbing hold of Ash's arm. "WHOA! Look at the time! Let's head out guys. This is getting nowhere anyway." she tugged Ash away from the table.

Zoe stood up slowly, disappointed that it was going so badly. "Great idea," she sighed.

Tommy grabbed Pikachu, a sad expression on his face. "No, wait! Pikachu's cute!" he hugged the struggling Pikachu tightly.

Ash grabbed his pokemon defensively from Tommy's grasp. "Leave my Pikachu alone!" he cried out.

Takuya dragged Tommy back anxiously. "Tommy! Don't touch that thing!"

JP made a disgusted face. "Yeah, it might have germs or disease or something!"

Brock sighed. "Yeah, going sounds like a good idea…"

Tommy stared at him curiously. "Hey, do you always keep your eyes closed like that?"

Brock blinked. "…..um….why?"

Tommy giggled. "Cuz you look funny!"

Kouichi sighed, and gave Max's hand a shake. "Thanks for kind of answering my one question. It was…..great."

May sighed, tears brimming at her eyes. "Aww…I don't want to leave! I was just getting to know Kouji!"

"……………………." Kouji stared at her with a horrified expression, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Gary yawned and stood up with the others. "See you later losers." He walked off, leaving Ash and the others.

"I can't believe this." Ash was holding Pikachu so tight he's choking him. " You digimon people are so rude! I was willing to be friends! I never held anything against _you _guys!"

Misty sniffed and glared at the Frontier group. "Yeah…you guys are pretty rude. You all need to grow up or something." she huffed. "But thank _you _Kouichi, for your attempted hospitality."

Kouichi blinked, looking disappointed. "Great," he whispered to Takuya, "Now you guys are making me look bad!"

Zoe sighed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know, we were pretty rude. We had no reason to be too. Can you forgive me?" she begged desperatly. Everyone who knew her could tell she was trying so hard to be polite and this was getting to her.

"Only if you surrender your digimon to us!" Jessie proclaimed.

Takuya threw a piece of paper at her. "GET OUT YOU STUPID ROCKET GROUP! YOU WEREN'T INVITED!" He promtply kicked them out.

Tommy sighed sadly, looking a little upset that they were leaving. "Thanks for coming. Nice to meet you Pikachu, and Max."

Max grimaced in annoyance. "mmhmm," he mumbled, heading out. He didn't much care for the youngest digidestined.

May rushed over to Kouji, giving him a friendly hug. "I forgive you guys. You just don't understand, that's all. We're not trying to be better than you. It's two different worlds, you know." she held him tight and didn't let go until he pushed her away and hid behind his brother.

Kouichi glanced at Kouji with a small smirk, and then turned back to Ash and Misty and the others. "Well, I guess that's it. They're just prejudiced, but they'll grow out of it someday."

Misty nodded stiffly. "Yeah, maybe we'll come back then."

Zoe sighed, looking hurt. "Yeah…"

The frontier kids watched the pokemon characters leave, feeling mixed emotions. All of them felt relieved, some of them felt embarrassed, half of them felt guilty, and most of them felt remorse. They all knew that they could have done better. But specifically, Zoe felt depressed, JP felt angry, Takuya felt guilty, Kouji felt relieved, Tommy felt disappointed, and Kouichi felt all of that.

Takuya breathed deeply, eyeing his companions carefully. "heh heh…I guess we didn't succeed in looking better than them…" he mumbled.

Zoe wiped a tear from her cheek and tried to pretend like it wasn't there. "No, I guess not."

Kouji shivered uncontrollably, the look of disgusted horror still on his face. "I may not like how it went…considering it wasn't much of an interview, but I am _really _glad that girl is gone."

Tommy glared at them with crossed arms. "I liked Pikachu," he complained. "You guys are dumb. Pokemon are a lot like digimon. You just aren't used to the differences, so you make fun. I'm not going to grow up racist like you!"

"We're not racist!" JP defended.

Takuya glanced around nervously. "And this is K rated. Don't say that."

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "We all could have done better. So let's LEARN from out mistakes. Sheesh. Sometimes I wonder if you know what that means."

Takuya chuckled nervously. "Believe me, I know."

Kouji glared at him acusingly. "Not really. You keep making the same mistakes over and over again."

"But I have to agree," the writer declared, coming out of nowhere. "That really went out of hand. I'm ashamed."

Kouji glared at her too. "Who cares what you think?"

"You should care. After all, I'm the writer," she huffed.

"Can we call them back and do a redo?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"Nope. You can't rewind in life, so you can't here. Sorry guys." the author shrugged apologetically. "And anyway, they were just as defensive and offensive as you guys were."

"Not that we care much," JP sighed, changing the subject. "Anyone want some chocolate?"

"You should care," Kouichi grumbled, more to himself than out loud. "Man, every time I try to participate and make us look good, it always ends up like this! Maybe I should just leave."

Kouji placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a pleading look. "Please, don't. I need you here or else I'll go crazy."

Takuya slapped both of their backs. "Cheer up guys. We'll just write a letter apologizing for the interview thing, and all sign it. Zoe, you have good handwriting. Why don't you write it?"

Zoe brightened up considerably. "Actually, that's a good idea. I'm surprised!"

Takuya tried not to look annoyed. "Heh. No thanks. I always have good ideas," he huffed. "So let's go." he clicked off the forgotton recorder, and they all sat around the table to write the letter.

(------)

Wow, that was crazy. Whose idea was it anyway to do that? Oh well. It got written. It may not be perfect, but once again, it was never supposed to be. This only happens when I'm bored.

So yeah. Read and enjoy, if you can, and review if you want to. Please flame me if I got something terribly wrong. Thanks again!


	7. Digimon Zero Two

Frontier Meets Everyone Else…Ah, what fun.

Chapter Seven Revised

Ask me for the original one if you want it.

(------)

Evide: Thank you! You're sweet! Yeah, we both like writing, and we do a lot of writing together too. Sorry, but I hate Spongebob too much to even put him on here. (shudder) Sorry if you like him. I just am that way. Yes, they are learning their lesson. You'll see. And Kouichi rocks my socks! So anyway, here you go. Thanks for reviewing!

Nakarame-Scarlet: Nah, it's okay. Thanks for reading in reviewing, and for being understanding. You are very cool, and awesome! Hope you like this chapter!

black peeches: My thoughts exactly. The last chapter was a set up for them to change their minds and start behaving. I figured that for all of them to get better, it would take something like that, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Nightshadegirl: No, I didn't have time to do everything that I wanted to. And I figured since Brock's eyes are closed all the time anyway, he probably wouldn't even notice her till it was too late. He was upset too. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Goggle Head 65: I know. that was awesome! And yes, that would be weird, wouldn't it? Especially since I don't write that kind of stuff, so if it seems that way, let me know so I can change it…lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are awesome! And yes, my fellow Takuya fan, Takuya rocks.

Puppeh: Maybe I am lucky. I had to be careful. I think I went over board anyway. lol…"BAD MAY" in your review was funny. It made me laugh. lol! And yes, you're a faithful reader and review! You 're so cool! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Tshk: I try very hard, dear sister, to be annoying to you. That's what older sisters are for. Yup. But I hope you like this chapter too. Anyway…see you in an hour, after your English class. yup. I got out of Art early. How 'bout you? Wait… "Kouji is taken" ? Um…right. I guess if you get Kouji, then I get Takuya. lol. NE-way…

Here you go. Please enjoy. If you don't, please flame. If you like, please review. lol. If you have an idea, please review and LET ME KNOW! I'm still taking them!

And now, the one that one of my reviewers has been waiting for…Here you go. It's Season 02. Yes, yes, shame on me for making your head a splode. But now it's here. tee hee! Don't kill me.

(------)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or Season 02. I do not own their characters. I do not own Fanfiction. I do not even own my car. (it's my mom's) So don't sue me or delete my story. I am just writing fanfiction. thank you!

(------)

Six kids stared at each other sullenly across the table. The last interview they had experienced went so bad, that it left them more than just ashamed of their behavior. They were going to make a change.

Takuya cleared his throat. "Alright guys. Here is the Pact we are all going to sign. I'll read it, and then pass it around for us to sign."

He held up a piece of paper he and Zoe had been working on, and read it out loud to the rest of the group.

"We, the Frontier Digidestined, do here and now promise to be polite to all of our guests, no matter how we feel. We promise to not start debates, but stick to the questions. And we agree to put aside our differences and not up and leave whenever we feel like it in the middle of the interview. Signed…"

He signed his own name in a big sloppy handwriting, and passed it to Zoe.

"Takuya! You're signature's atrocious!" Zoe declared in surprise. "You can't even read it!"

Takuya beamed. "Yup! Mom says that when it comes to signatures, the harder it is to read, the more important you are!"

"That's ridiculous!" she signed her name in beautiful cursive letters that made Takuya's signature look like ugly scribbles.

"I think I'll go by what Takuya's Mom says," JP said with a grin, scribbling something illegible on the paper. "Ha! Beat that!" he passed it to Kouji.

Kouji frowned as he read through the Pact, and bit his lip indecisively. "Did you add the last sentence because of me?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Zoe giggled. "Actually, yes. It was Takuya's idea."

Takuya grinned a "Takuya grin" at his buddy Kouji. "Actually, everyone was doing it, but you started it."

Kouji sighed, eyes closed in his "cool lone-wolf" manner. "Fine, I agree. As long as everyone is signing it..." He signed his name in very beautiful calligraphy.

Kouichi was practically beaming as Kouji passed the Pact to him. "You guys have no idea how relieved I am to see us all signing this!" He excitedly signed his name on the paper.

"Me too…I guess. It means I'll have more fun, right?" Tommy signed his name without even glancing at the Pact.

Takuya grimaced. "No, it'll be more boring, but we'll make it."

Zoe slapped him on the shoulder. "It will _not _be more boring! You'll see! It'll be even better!"

Takuya shrugged. "Well, it's signed, and now we're going to live by it." He glanced at it, and nodded firmly. "Oh, and one last thing! The pokemon guys sent us a return letter."

Everyone gasped, and leaned forward, a little bit worried. They had sent out a signed apology letter to them for their behavior on their last interview, and hoped that the reply was forgiving.

Zoe took it out. "Here, I'll read it." She tried not to look nervous. "It says: "Dear Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouji, and Takuya…"

Takuya muttered under his breath, "Why am I last? I'm the leader…"

Zoe rolled her eyes and continued. "…I'm glad you guys are finally starting to grow up a tiny bit. I hope that you learn from your mistakes. Maybe when you get more mature, we'll come back and redo the interview. Thank you Kouichi for at least trying to be hospitable in the midst of the other's insults. We hope the rest of you learn from him. And Tommy, you were cute. Don't ever grow up. And Pikachu says he'll miss you. Sincerely, Ash, Misty, May, Gary, Max, Pikachu, and Brock."

Kouichi chuckled. "Interesting."

"Notice they didn't say they forgave us," Kouji pointed out.

Tommy clapped his hands excitedly. "Pikachu likes me!"

"Wonderful," JP said sarcasticly. "How nice that one of those things likes you. Actually, I feel sorry for you."

Takuya held up his finger like a scolding teacher. "Ah, ah, ah, Jeep! That exactly the kind of stuff we can't do. Remember our Pact?"

Zoe leaped out of her chair like lightning, and smashed record on. "Ah! Hi everyone! Welcome to our s….e..venth yeah, seventh Interview! Today we are going to talk to another season from Digimon!—thank goodness… And here they are now!"

Everyone looked up, and noticed why Zoe had been so frantic. The 02 kids were standing there, waiting for the Frontier kids to notice them. The goggle-headed kid grinned mischievously, as if making fun of them in his head. He nudged a tall blonde boy next to him, one the Frontier kids recognized as TK, who merely ignored his leader. They came up and sat down at the table.

"Hi everyone! I'm Takuya, the leader." he grinned one of his famous "Takuya" grins.

"I'm Davis, and I'm the leader too." The other goggle-head grinned right back at Takuya, and the two of them knew in an instant that they were friends.

Takuya felt relieved. "Cool. Nice to meet-cha buddy!"

Daivs shrugged. "Thanks."

TK chuckled and leaned back in his chair, amused. "He's not really the greatest leader. I don't know why Tai gave him the goggles. I mean, we never actually followed him…"

Kari gave him a scolding glance. "Well, at the end we did…"

Davis blushed and beamed and being defended by Kari. He was used to people joking about that, but not used to her standing up for him. It was so rare it was like a brithday present. "Whatever guys. Anyway, who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Zoe, the only girl here," she said, stating the obvious. "And I notice there are only two girls in your group. Why is it girls are always in minority?"

Kari looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it…"

"I'm JP…." he grinned, staring at Kari with wide eyes. It was obvious that he thought she was as pretty as Zoe.

"JP, stop staring at our guests. It's rude." to everyone's surprise, she looked a little jealous.

Takuya's eyes nearly fell out of his head, and his grin widened considerably. "Hey, hey, hey! I saw that look! Zoe are you…mmph!"

Zoe hastily stuck a piece of cloth in Takuya's mouth, and nudged Tommy to introduce himself before Takuya could recover.

"Uh…ah…I'm Tommy! Hi! And you're my age!" He pointed to Cody for lack of anything else to say. He hated being put on the spot.

"I guess so," Cody replied, a serious expression on his face.

"I am Kouji Minamoto."

"I'm his twin, Kouichi."

Cody bowed to everyone… Kouji in particular. "Nice to meet you. I am Cody Hida."

Kouji raised an eyebrow in thought, but said nothing. He was considering whether to take it as a compliment or an as an annoyance that Cody was paying him special attention.

"I'm YOLEI! pleased to meet you too!" A purple-haired girl exclaimed loudly. She giggled and winked at Kouichi, who paled visibly. He needen't have thought anything of it though. Her arm was clasped tight through another boy's arm.

"Hi. I'm Ken Ichijouji," said the boy who Yolei was clinging to. He looked slightly annoyed, but willing to put up with it.

"You already know me are Kari right?" TK asked.

Zoe laughed nervously. "Yeah. Nice to have you back."

JP stared at them wide-eyed, a little jealously. "Wait, you guys got to go twice?"

Takuya cut in before JP could say something rude. "Okay! We're all introduced! So….now what?" He looked annoyed that he couldn't start blabbing insults and debates, but he was determined to set the example. After all, he was the leader...

"…I guess we have some questions for you…" TK said slowly, "…if you guys don't want to blurt out how you're better than us again."

JP grinned an innocent grin. "Nah, we're past that. heh. We learned our lesson."

Davis snickered. "So we overheard…Boy, you guys musta been pretty rude huh?"

Ken glared at Davis to be quiet. "So…we didn't really come prepared…"

Yolei slapped his shoulder in surprise. "Sure we did! I have a whole list of questions to ask!"

Zoe glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "I think the limit is we can only answer three questions."

"Ya, cuz I'm running outta time….heh……" the author slipped out before anyone could notice she was there.

Yolei pouted considerably. "Awww man! Oh well. I'll choose my best three…"

Kari looked annoyed. "Well, the rest of us had questions too…"

"Yeah!" Davis declared loudly. "I had a great question! Let's ask mine!"

TK held up a piece of paper. "…um…what about the list we talked about before we got here? Shouldn't we…"

Davis "pffft" and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh brother TJ, that list is boring. Let's ask them some _real _questions!"

TK was not even phased by the butchering of his name. "And you say "real" questions meaning what? I think we should stick to the list!"

"I'll just start asking," Yolei stated. "Ahem…"

Ken took the list from her hand and hid it. "Just a sec, Yolei. Let's figure this out first."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Well, while you guys are arguing, I'm taking a picture. Smile you six!" (click) she took a picture of the six Frontier kids who were silen tly watching this whole debate with shocked expressions.

Kouichi shook his head in awe, watching TK, Yolei, Ken, and Davis argue. "Wow, they sound like us!"

Kouji nodded, only half listening. "mmhmm. So Cody…do you take any martial arts?" he was still curious about this kid.

Cody nodded. "Yes. I take Kendo with my Grandfather."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Really? I take Kendo…and some other stuff…"

"Like what?"

Kouji blushed slightly and stared at the table. "Um…Kung Fu…" he looked guilty as he said it. "I know, I know. It's Chinese Martial Arts. But Dad said I couldn't just learn Japanese or I wouldn't be as good. I don't agree, but that's all I'm allowed to take."

"Yeah," Cody nodded, "Not necessarily true, but respecting your dad is a wise decision."

Kouichi shook his head with a smile. "I'll leave you two to your conversation. Tommy looks bored."

"I am," the youngest admitted. "No one wants to talk to me!"

Davis' voice interrupted loudly. "No, I want to ask my question! Or how about this: we all ask just one question. K?"

Yolei looked devastated. "Just one? But…but…"

"But that's what we decided in the first place! See?" TK frustratingly showed the list in his hand. "These are the questions we decided! Yours is on here already!"

Davis crossed his arms, blushing slightly. "No, I changed my mind!"

Kari sighed. "TK, just ask the first question on the list before we can't ask any at all," she said. "And do it fast."

Ken rubbed his forehead with his free arm. "I think I'm getting a head ache…"

TK huffed. "Right. Okay. First question…"

"Give me that list, TA, I'm the leader, so I get to ask." Davis reached over and snatched it out of TK's hands.

TK grumbled a little bit, but just let him have it. He was sick of doing nothing. His group was making him look bad.

"AHEM." Davis cleared his throat loudly. "Okay, the first question is…what? Yolei's question? Not fair!"

"YES!" Yolei screamed, snatching the list. "So I get to read it!"

Cody stared at his group unemotionally. "This'll be a while. Wanna talk somewhere else?"

Kouji brightened. "Yea……oh." his face fell and he slouched in his chair. "No. I can't. I just signed a pact that says I can't leave till the interview is over."

Cody sighed "Oh well. It was worth a shot."

"Zoe," Tommy yawned, way past bored, "why don't we just ask them a question?"

Zoe was staring at the clock, looking worried. She breathed a sigh of relief at Tommy's idea. "Good idea Tommy. Takuya? Got any ideas?"

Takuya grinned a guilty grin. "Of course I do…however…."

JP gave the same expression. "We signed a pact…"

Zoe threw her hands dramatically in the air. "Ahk! Fine, I'll come up with something." She cleared her throat loudly. "So, Season 02. If you could kick one person out of your group, who would it be?"

There was a huge break of silence, as everyone suddenly realized that the Frontier kids had asked the question, and not them. At first they looked annoyed, and then guilty and embarrassed. And then everyone turned and pointed. Davis pointed to TK, and Ken pointed to himself. Cody almost pointed to Ken, but though better of it and pointed to Davis. Kari pointed to…no one. she almost pointed to Davis, but thought better of it, and TK pointed to Davis. Yolei thought and thought for a long time, before finally pointing to….Davis.

"If I had to," she tried to comfort him. "Not that I really want to…"

Davis glared at everyone who was pointing at him with a hurt face. "Thanks a lot guys!" he said acusingly. He couldn't tell if they were just joking, or were actually serious.

Takuya leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey buddy, I know where you stand. We leaders just get no support. However, from what I see, it looks like my standing is better than…." he glanced at the Pact and sighed. "...than…...never mind."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. "…getting better…" she whispered

TK leaned over to whisper to Zoe. "Thanks…" he said. "...for that call to order."

"No problem. It was Tommy's idea really."

Yolei cut in, not missing a beat. "Okay, since we're out of time, here's one last question!" the rest of her group groaned, as most of them would have liked to ask a question too. "When you guys were stuck wandering out in the wilderness," Yolei said, "who was the one person you thought of the most?"

Tommy thought carefully. "I thought about my Mom the most," he said finally. "When we were trudging through wilderness to get to that stupid Forest Terminal, that was where my mind would roam."

JP patted the little guy's head. "Wow. Well put. Zoe, have you been tutoring this kid?"

Zoe blinked. "Huh? How'd you know?"

"I don't think I really thought about anybody…heh…besides myself," Takuya admitted. "Well, no," he corrected himself quickly, "I thought about my brother…and missing his birthday. I felt really bad…"

"I didn't think of people," Kouji stated simply, "I thought about situations, and found my mind wandering to my homework. It was annoying." he grimaced.

Kouichi winced. "I…I could only think about…about k…kill…killing…" he looked down with an annoyed face. "How come everything people ask always has to remind me?" he demanded, angry at himself for his own bad memories.

Ken smiled at him with an expression of understanding. "It's okay man. I've done worse. I know how you feel."

Kouichi glared at him. "Do you?" he scoffed. "I doubt it. Did you try to kill your own brother?"

Ken simply gave him a wry smile, looking as pale and sick as Kouichi. "I…was…let's just say…a lot worse…I tormented a lot more than people. I was…"

"WHOA!" Davis slapped Ken's shoulder as hard as he could, startling the black-haired boy out of his nightmareish nostalgia. "Let's just forget about that for right now, K? It's over Ken, seriously. We don't hold it against you. Now cheer up, and forget it, K? Or else I'm going to have to tickle you or something. Sheesh, when you get that expression, it scares me! You look like you're thinking suicidal thoughts or something!" The smile on Davis' face was friendly, but it hid a deeply concerned look of worry.

Ken smiled somewhat gratefully at Davis, and sighed. "…I'm not…"

It was obvious to the Frontier kids he was lying.

Kouichi stared at him thoughtfully. "Hey, let's exchange emails and talk sometime," he said.

Ken smiled apologetically in return. "Yeah, okay."

Kouji frowned, an expression of concern on his face. "Just as long as I'm with you so you don't get all depressed…" he warned.

Kouichi chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Sure, sure. Yeah right." Kouji crossed his arms protectively. "Whatever."

JP yawned, and got everyone's attention by stretching his arms so far he wacked Takuya's face. Once he had gotten everyone's attention, he smiled satisfactly. "Who did I think of the most? Well...The only person I ever thought of was Zoe." he grinned at her and winked.

Zoe blushed. "That's not true. You thought of your stomach more than me."

JP looked very grave. "No that's not true. Only at the very beginning. How would you know anyway?" he looked slightly hurt.

Kari stood up quickly, exchanging a glance with TK. "Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We made it! And it's time up. We have to go. We're having a surprise birthday party for Mimi pretty soon, so we have to rush."

"And I'm late," the author muttered from somewhere off screen. "I have to go. See ya all next time!"

Zoe turned red with indignance. "Hey, that's not fair! We're still saying good bye!" she complained.

The writer simply shrugged. "Ah, you can finish up after I go. Let everyone imagine what you talk about."

TK grinned. "In other words, bye guys."

Takuya jumped to his feet and rushed over to their side of the table, giving Davis' hand a shake. "Bye! Come again! Boy…that was hard. But it was fun, huh?"

Davis grinned back at him. "Yeah it was. We should exchange emails too."

"Sounds good. Mine's..."

Zoe sighed, turning her attention back to the other Frontier kids. "See? Being nice isn't boring," she said proudly.

Tommy rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Well…I was still bored…"

Kouji bowed to little Cody. "You got my email right? We should spar sometime." he smiled at the younger kendo kid, admiring the boys love for martial arts. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought Cody was a cute kid, and figured some one on one sparing time might be fun.

Cody bowed in return, his smile looking more like his serious face than a smile. "Good idea," he said. It was obvious he was trying to act cool and more serious around Kouji.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! BYE ALREADY!" the author rushed in with a broom and shoved the 02 kids out the door. She was in a rush to get to class.

Takuya blinked, as realisation hit him like a rollercoaster to the face. "So it's not us that's rude," he stated, "it's you!"

She grinned guiltily. "Whatever. Bye!"

(------)

Read and review! I hope you enjoy. And seriously, if you liked it, or if you didn't, REVIEW so I can know about it! Thank you!


	8. Wolf's Rain Part 1

Chapter Eight Revised

You want the original? Let me know. I'll send it to you. But actually, the revised version is turning out to be much, much better.

(------)

Hi everyone! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! (Ah, oh brother. I am obviously being ridiculous, so I'll stop.)

Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a little bit over doing it to talk too much. So I'll just get right on to the reviews. Or ….replying to reviews. (I love doing that! I hope you like it too).

**Goggle Head65**: Yeah, I had fun with the pact thing. That is going to prove to be a problem later on I'll bet. I'm not entirely sure. And yes, season 2 and 4 are the best. Or wait…what am I saying? I like all four so much I can't decide! Ah!

**Evide:** Yeah, I know. I know. I'm just trying to do my best. I figured that Ken and Kouichi, having similar experiences, should talk about them. I wanted to make it turn into an argument over who did worse or who experienced worse, but I didn't get the chance. Time is unfair, I tell you! So it didn't turn out how I wanted. Guess I can't change it now! Oh, and by the way…hee hee. Thank you for the ideas. I like them a lot. And now I can FINALLY do one. Sheesh, I need to see more shows or something. It's funny, the only show I ever watched was Digimon season 4. I didn't even see the others. So I know nothing about everything else. I'm doing my best though. You'd better tell me how this goes and what I did wrong, okay? thanks!

**Nightshadegirl**: Sorry you had to wait so long! Got any ideas for next chapter? I got a ton of them, but I can't do very many of them because I don't know anything about em. heh heh. But I'm trying.

**Shadow of Miracles:** We'll see what happens. I'm glad you like it! Yeah, the first two chapters were experiments really. But hey, Liberty's Kids rocks! (lol) Sorry. I may be the only one who thinks that, huh?

**Kouzumi93:** Don't be scared of nice people. It's all an act for the season 4 kids anyway. They've got to become more mature eventually, haven't they? It's a learning experience. Lol. I try to be a nice person. Does that mean I scare you? BWA HA HA HA HA! Yes! I scare someone! Hooray! No longer can people say I couldn't scare anyone! hahahahaha!

**fanficfreak**: Everyone who knows anything about Invader Zim will know the line "I'm making waffles." Man, I don't know anything about the whole show, but I know that line. I'll have to talk to my friend. She knows EVERYTHING about that show. I know nothing. Not even what they look like. But hey, I love ideas! I could look into it. Thanks! And I'm glad you like it. And I suppose that the fact that they got along means that we should give a round of applause for the Pact. Yep.

**daisuke-fan: **Yeah, he's awesome. And as for the pokemon thing…well…you have the freedom to think whatever you like. Personally, Digimon is better, but I am neutral to both shows. I don't think any of them are more stupid than the other. I just prefer one over the other. Does that make sense? So…You can say whatever you want, but I will remain neutral. They're all awesome. BUT, you're right. Daisuke (or Davis) deserves a gold metal for being absolutely awesome.

**Nakarame-Scarlet:** I'll have to look into it. Once again, my ignorance comes into play. I know nothing of Hamtaro. So I'll look into it, okay? And I'll do my best. If you really want me to, then send me an email about all the characters you want me to do, and how you think they might interact. That'll definitely help it spring into life. Otherwise it could take a long time. Yep. So thank you!

**Puppeh**: ……………um………….sure. You can imagine whatever you like. That's your freedom. Heh. okay. right. well….. You're right, they are the best match in personality. 02 is a lot like 04, but still….I guess they're…..um….Now I lost track of what I was going to say. Um…I think of them as more best friends, Davis and Ken. I didn't make it seem like _that_ did I? uh….well….I'll get over it. Sheesh, I need to snap out if it. Sorry, but that took me by surprise. lol. Um…Hi Hi Puffy Amy Yumi? Is that show any good? What's it about? I have no idea. I'll look into it. K?

**black peeches:** Unnatural? What are you talking about? (lol, jk) Yeah, just a little I suppose. Well, they'll live. They've got to grow up sometime. It's good for them.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I MADE IT! Okay, let's get on with it.

(------)

I do not own them. Nothing. I own nothing. IT'S NOT MINE! Digimon and Wolf's Rain are someone else'. I'm just writing about them. So basically, this story line is mine.

(------)

Kouji paced back and forth, his steps taking him in almost a figure eight path next to the interview table. The rest of the group were not there yet, but his twin Kouichi was. The two had been there early. Kouichi watched his brother pacing like a nervous wreck, and rolled his eyes.

"Man Kouji," he complained, "you're giving me a headache. And a stomach ache. What are you doing?"

Kouji snapped out of his daze, startled by his brother's voice. "Huh? What? Oh. Are they here yet?"

Kouichi frowned. "No! They wont be for a little while. Relax! What are you so worried about anyway?"

Kouji whirled on his brother, a dubious expression on his face. "Don't you know who's coming?" he frowned at Kouichi. "I'm so nervous I could throw up! What if they don't like me? What if they come here early and find out just how dorky everyone is? What if…"

Kouichi held up his hands in attempt to shut his brother up. "KOUJI PLEASE!" he shouted. Kouji stopped pacing, so Kouichi lowered his voice with a sigh. "Whatever happens, who cares? Besides, if they came early and saw you pacing like that, they'd think you were stupid. Sit down!"

"You're right. I don't know what's getting into me," Kouji said, sighing and sitting down.

Takuya and JP suddenly rushed up, panting. Their arrival momentarily distracted the twins from their dillema. It looked to the two brothers that they had been racing.

Takuya grinned competitively at JP, hands on his knees, panting. "Ha! I am totally faster than you!" he breathed heavily for a second.

JP was breathing harder. "That's because you're not carrying chocolate with you," he complained. He looked ready to collapse. "It threatens to fall out of my pockets you know…" He tried not to look like he was sulking about losing, but he didn't succeed.

Takuya straightened proudly. "I'm still faster!" he turned his attention on the twins. "Hey, Kouji! You and Kouichi are here already?" he asked with mild surprise.

Kouichi smiled faintly. "Yeah. Kouji got nervous."

"Pffft! Oh brother Kouji!" Takuya elbowed Kouji in the ribs. "They're just wolves! No need to be nervous."

Kouji's face hardened, and he stood up so quickly it silenced Takuya before he could make fun of Kouji further.

"_just wolves?" _

Takuya blinked, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Kouji, sheesh, calm down," he murmured.

"They are not _just wolves! _They are _real _wolves!"

JP rolled his eyes and pushed Kouji back into his chair. "Cool it Kouji. It was just Takuya being Takuya. He wasn't trying to insult anybody."

Kouichi sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Kouji gets really uptight on this subject. He looks up to these wolves as if they were his idols," he explained.

Kouji's face was red with angry embarrassment. "Quit talking about me as if I weren't here! And they aren't my _idols!" _

Takuya seated himself at the interview table, still panting. He looked at Kouji with genuine interest. "What would you call them?" he asked innocently. But Kouji knew him well enough to know there was a streak of mockery hidden in there somewhere.

The black-haired boy crossed his arms sulkily and muttered under his breath. "Wolves."

Takuya was about to say something else, but Zoe just happened to walk up to the table calmly. "Wow. Everyone's early today," she stated cheerfully. "That's cool."

"Everyone but Tommy," Kouichi corrected.

Zoe shrugged. "He'll be here on time probably. But that's alright. What's wrong with you?"

She was talking to Kouji, who's face was hardened into a glare.

Takuya sighed sympathetically. "He's upset." There was that steak of mockery again. Takuya was getting pretty good at hiding it.

"THAT'S an understatement…" Kouichi mumbled, trying not to grin. It was kind of funny...

Zoe raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why?" she asked Kouji directly. "I thought you'd be happy about the wolves coming here for an interview! You said yourself that it was an honor that they actually agreed!"

"It is!" Kouji exclaimed angrily. "Who said it isn't?"

Takuya sighed. "Leave Kouji alone for a little bit," he said calmly. "He needs to cool off before we tell him."

"Cool off?" Kouji glared at Takuya. He was sick of Takuya's annoying statements. "Whatever! And what were you going to tell me? Tell me what?"

Kouichi frowned, looking suspicious. "Yeah, tell us what?"

JP grinned. "Oh….nothing." He winked at Takuya.

Takuya grinned in return. "Yeah. Nothing." He winked back at JP.

Zoe tapped her foot, her face hardening into a glare almost as mean as Kouji's. "Okay, now I'm interested. You two better spill or else…"

Takuya laughed loudly, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Whoa calm down! It's a surprise! We can't tell any of you now! Don't look at me like that!" he grinned at Zoe. "Man, you get upset faster than Kouji..."

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone's scream interrupted him, and everyone turned to look as Tommy rushed into the building in horror. "They're here! They're here! They were chasing me!" He started crying and threw himself at Takuya, knocking the older boy and the chair he was sitting in onto the ground.

Takuya blinked in surprise, and then straightened his hat with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Ow! What was that for? What do you mean they're chasing you?" He really was worried for Tommy, but it just came out like that.

Tommy was too busy crying to explain, so Kouji jumped up.

"I'll have a look. They shouldn't be chasing us around," he declared. He looked like a warrior heading out to spy on enemy soldiers as he headed out of the interview room out into the park.

Zoe watched him go with a remorseful sigh. "I wish I could get all this on tape," she stated. "Too bad I have to wait for everyone to get at the table before I can record."

"You don't have to," a voice whispered in her ear. "I'm recording it. hahahaha!"

Zoe jumped, startled, and looked around. She recognized the author's voice. "You again! Get out of here! We're busy!" she said loudly.

JP stared at her strangely. "Who are you talking to Z?"

Zoe looked around, but it looked like she was talking to a figure of her imagination. (lol)

"Nevermind," she murmured suspiciously, still annoyed at the author for her continued interruptions.

(------)

Anyway, Meanwhile...Somewhere else—which is only a couple hundred feet from where the interview table sits—Kouji crept forward, listening for the wolves. Why on earth would they chase Tommy? Was it just a game to them? Or did they just hate humans so much that they couldn't do this interview without taking one of them out? But that couldn't be right. They would never….Wait…what was that? Kouji listened harder. He could hear someone talking!

"Hige, what do you think you were doing? You weren't supposed to CHASE him!" The wolf Kouji knew to be Kiba growled menacingly.

Hige grinned. "I wasn't chasing him, Kiba. I was just playing," he stated, in a laid-back, carefree tone of voice. "Did you see the look on his face?" he burst into a fit of chuckles.

"That was one of the stupidest things you could have done!" the wolf that was undoubtably Tsume glared at Hige angrily. "Chase their youngest around and get them to hate you. Next thing you know, they'll be calling the police to get us out of here!"

Kiba stared at the spot where Kouji was hiding evenly. "Keep it quiet. One of them is here."

Kouji realized that was his cue, and so put on his lone-wolf attitude before stepping out of his hiding place. There were four wolves. all of whom he recognized from his favorite anime. All of them stared at him with unblinking eyes. Kouji pushed aside his nervousness and concentrated on keeping his cool. He had to make a good impression after all.

"Well?" Kouji demanded.

The wolves stared at him blankly.

"Since you're here already, there's no point in waiting another thrity minutes. We might as well start."

He turned around and headed back toward the table, hoping he didn't look stupid. To his relief, the four wolves stood and followed him. At least they weren't treating him like an insignificant kid. Maybe he was making a good impression after all.

(------)

Meanwhile, back at the interview table, Zoe was trying to explain how the interview was supposed to go.

"….That means no jokes or pranks or insults or…."

Takuya chuckled and winked at JP. "Calm down Zoe! Remember this?" He held up a piece of paper. "The Pact? Yeah. We're going to follow it! There's no way I'm going to get myself killed by these wolves just because I want to crack a joke about their long noses or something."

Zoe groaned and rubbed her head. "Takuya, please. I'm trying to calm myself down by making a plan! It helps me feel on top of everything."

Takuya shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm the leader, so I should be on top of it all." He gave another chuckle.

JP nodded, and placed a hand on her arm. "Maybe you should let Takuya handle this one Zoe, since you're afraid."

"I'M NOT AFRAID! CUT IT OUT!"

Tommy shivered uncontrollably. "I'm afraid!" he wailed, still gripping Takuya tightly. His arms were around Takuya's stomach, and he showed no signs of letting go just yet.

Takuya glanced down at Tommy, feeling both sorry for the kid and slightly annoyed. "Geez Tommy," he coughed. "I can't breathe! You'll be fine okay? Just sit down and I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

"I can't!" Tommy cried.

"Yes you can! See? Sit down right here…" Takuya smiled an encouraging smile as he pried Tommy from his stomach and set him on the chair next to him. "…And I'll watch out for you. K?"

Tommy shivered without stopping, but seemed content to sit next to Takuya. "…um….well….okay…."

"Whoa look guys!" Kouichi exclaimed, startling everyone. "Kouji's bringing them! I guess they're early." he stared at the table thoughtfully. "Everyone was early today."

Tommy stared fearfully at the wolves, and his eyes widened with respect as he watched Kouji stide in effortlessly. "They didn't rip him up?" he asked, awed by Kouji's fearlessness of the wolves that looked like they were stalking him.

JP rolled his eyes. "Obviously not Tommy," he chuckled. "And anyway, Kouji could beat em all up if he wanted to. You'd be safer with him than with Takuya."

Takuya: glared at JP in annoyance.

Kouji also glared at JP in annoyance.

The four wolves glanced warily at Kouji, as if he was some new threat they would have to watch out for. Maybe thats why he wasn't afraid of coming out alone to find them and bring them here. Perhaps he was dangerous. How would they know? He certainly looked it right at this moment...

Zoe sighed and pushed record, and then turned to smile at the guests. "Would the four of you like to please take a seat?"

Hige, the carefree one, stood on two legs and turned himself into a human. "Sure. Anything for you cutie!"

He winked at Zoe, who blushed and glared at him, "I'm eleven!" she declared.

Hige shrugged. "Yeah and I'm much older. So that means I can call you cute. You are just a little girl after all."

"I am not a little gi…."

Kouichi: hid a grin and cut Zoe off. "Welcome, um…wolves. What are your names?"

"I'm Kiba, the leader of the pack," Kiba declared, standing up and taking his human form as he sat in the interview chair. "That is Hige." He glared at the wolf who was winking at Zoe, and growled a warning to be polite.

Hige slouched in his chair with a grin. "Yep, that's me." He gave Kiba a look that meant he thought Kiba was over-doing it, and placed his hands behind his head comfortably.

"I'm Tsume." The wolf glared at all the kids menacingly, and bared his teeth before turning into his human form and taking a chair.

"And I'm Toboe," the youngest finished with a smile. He took a seat as his human form and glanced around the table calmly. "Nice to meet you. Don't mind Tsume here. He may look tough, but it's all an act." He winked at Tsume, who growled in annoyance, but didn't actually do anything to his younger companion.

Kouji made sure all four of them were seated and not hurting anyone before taking his own chair. He almost spoke first, but decided it wasn't a good idea. Better let everyone else look like dorks first so Kouji could act cool. He prided himself on being a good actor, and almost grinned. But he was too busy trying to not look like he was shaking. For all he knew, the wolves probably already knew he was nervous.

Takuya cleared his throat. "Well hello and welcome. I'm Takuya, the leader…"

Hige snickered loudly. "_You're _the leader? How'd you work THAT out?" he almsot burst out laughing.

Takuya frowned slightly. "Because I'm leading material," he sulked.

JP elbowed him. "No, you just are wearing the stupid goggles, so people THINK you're the leader."

Takuya clenched his hands into fists. "I AM THE LEADER!"

"Takuya…um…." Tommy tugged on Takuya's shirt. "...the Pact says we have to be polite…"

"RRRR! Fine." Takuya pretended like nothing happened, and straightened his hat. "I'm Takuya…." he left off the leader part. "And I would like to welcome you wolves to this interview."

"And I'm JP, his pal." JP grinned an apology at Takuya. "And today is a special day."

Takuya brightened, and with a single grin indicated that he forgave his buddy immediately. "That's right. You guys are here on the most special day of all. And we're so glad you could come too. JP and I have been planning this for a long time." he rubbed his hands together gleefully, forgetting all about being upset.

Zoe frowned suspiciously. "Wait a second….planning what?" she demanded. "What are you guys doing? What are you planning?. "She turned to the wolves. "Are you in on this?"

"Sorry, we're about as clueless as you are," Hige replied.

Toboe shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it though. If there's a problem, Tsume here could fix it for you."

Tsume muttered something under his breath, and tried to pretend like Toboe hadn't said anything.

Kiba glanced at Takuya with a suspicious frown. "So what is so special about today?" he querried. "Why is it important for this interview?"

Kouichi suddenly jerked upright, his face going pale. It had suddenly dawned on him what was going on here. He glared at Takuya and JP, who grinned guiltily back at him.

Kouichi slapped his hand to his face. "Oh no…you guys…"

Takuya smiled happily. "Yep! You caught on Kouichi. Nice job!"

JP elbowed him with a cheesy grin. "Kudos to you."

All four wolves glanced at each other, looking really confused. Discovering that none of them knew what was going on, they turned to glance at the only other person who seemed to be sensible: Kouji.

Kouji was glaring at his companions suspiciously. He knew that whatever was going on, he wouldn't like it. "Yeah," he demanded. "I'd like to know what's going on here too."

"Allow me and JP to clear things up for you buddy," Takuya replied in a motherly tone that annoyed everyone.

Tommy gasped, and his eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" he shouted, grinning at the wolves. His fear of them suddenly vanished as if it had never been there.

"Today is a special day," JP declared, his hand over his heart as if he was saying something incredibly touching, "...for someone in this room. Not only does he get to meet his favorite…um…wolves….I guess…it is also his….." he grinned at Kouji hintingly.

"Wait a second…what…?" Kouji stared blankly at JP, a feeling of dread slowly growing on him.

Takuya and JP leapt from their chairs, yelling at the same time, "...BIRTHDAY!"

For a second there was silence, as everyone stared at the two boys unbelievingly, and then it sank in.

Kouichi hid his face in his hands. "Oh great..." his voice was barely audible.

Takuya, JP, and Tommy clapped their hands excitedly, and motioned for the dumbfounded wolves to join them in their song. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…."

Zoe stared at the twin boys in shock. "Really?" she shrieked. "Wow! Happy birthday Kouji! Happy Birthday Kouichi!" she cheerfully joined in the song.

Kouji gulped, his face going pale with utter horror and embarrassment. How could this be happening?

"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…."

Kiba glanced at the other wolves in annoyance, and rolled his eyes. "Humans…." he muttered.

Hige chuckled. "I think it's funny."

Tsume sneered at him. "So go ahead and join the idiots in their song why don't you!"

Hige huffed indignantly. "Maybe I will."

"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KOUJI AND KOUICHI….."

"I think I'll melt away into oblivion….if you don't mind…." Kouichi slunk down out of his chair, and hid under the table.

Kouji's head fell to the table in shame. "no……"

"We don't even know all their names yet," Kiba declared, the singing already hurting his ears. "When is the interview going to start?"

Takuya, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Hige and Toboe finished the song as loud as they could, shouting at the top of their lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

All the twins could do was wish they were dead. Oh how embarrassing to be put in this position. For Kouji especially.

"We even have a cake!" Takuya declared, his enthusiasm only just beginning.

"And I'll just end it here and keep you waiting for part two." the author clicked pause on the recorder, and grinned evilly at all her readers. "BWA HA HA HA HA!"

(------)

And all the readers complain. Don't worry, the best part is coming. I just wanted to try out a two-parter. What do you think? Review and let me know. The actual interview is coming in the next one. You'll see more interesting conversation then. But UNTIL then, you'll have to coop with Kouji's and Kouichi's embarrassment. Lol.


	9. Wolf's Rain Part 2

Chapter Nine Revised

You still want the original? I'll give it to you. But this version is just as good. Sometimes it's better.

(------)

Ha ha ha! Part two is here! What do you know? Well, it's been here for a while, I've just been in Canada and I didn't have internet connection in Canada. But I did have a great vacation! Or Spring break. Whatever. If you ever want to see beauty, go to the North part of the Vancouver Island. You don't know breathless till you see it. Well, maybe somewhere is just as (if not more) beautiful, but I haven't been there yet.

So here are your review replies: I can't believe I've got 50 reviews! Wow! I'm shooting for 60 before I post chapter ten.

**Nightshadegirl**: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too. I'll have to look into your suggestions. Lol. Yeah, I don't know. But don't worry too much. I always look into the suggestions. Maybe someday I'll get them all done. But those are good ideas. Thanks!

**Shadowtailmon**: Don't know about Naruto. Haven't heard of it. But like I've said before, I'll look into it and find out. It'd be such a pity if I just tried to do an interview without knowing anything about the show or characters. Wouldn't it? And yes, yes. They are like twins. Pity they aren't the same age eh? THAT would be pretty scary. Lol.

**Fanficfreak**: Yep. You spelled it correctly. He's the cutest wolf of course. Glad to know I'm on your list. I usually answer my reviewers. Sometimes I don't. But for this story, I always do. I still have to see Invader Zim I guess. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this part too!

**black peeches**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Lol. Hey, maybe they were a little out of character, but not too much. Anyway, I hope you like this next part too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Goggle Head65**: Nah, probably not. Who knows what their birthday is? I don't. But hey, it's fun to write about. I can pretend, right? Lol. It was fun for me. So yes, happy birthday for them. Haha. But the fun isn't over yet! Thanks for reviewing! You're so awesome.

**Evide**: Did you really? That's funny. That made me laugh. Sorry if Kouji seemed out of character a bit. He'll snap back into himself again in a jiffy. He was just pretty nervous, and then embarrassed. But don't worry. He'll be himself again. He does have emotion you know. He just doesn't show it. If he didn't have emotion, he wouldn't be human. He'd be like, Vulcan or something. Lol. And I don't think you're suffering from insanity. Silly. You just like to say that cuz you feel weird being yourself while writing me a review. Hey, I don't care. But thanks for the review! You're so faithful! Makes me feel so special.

**Puppeh**: No spoilers for me. I already know. Lol. It's cool. Yeah, the birthday idea was spontaneous. It just happened. That's how I write you know. I just sit there and write, and then it comes out. Then I edit it. Sometimes it's good, other times it's not. I'm glad that you liked it though, even if you thought it was weird. And if you liked the Wolf's Rain idea, thank Evide. She's where the idea came from. And yes, it is a story to make one cry. I felt like crying. I was like. "WHAT?" and I didn't expect half of it. Lol. Oh, and yes, Takuya and JP have been signing death wishes since day one. And they'll continue to for the rest of their lives. Maybe Kouji will get fed up and get back at them already. We'll see. Well…Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow of Miracles**: Wolves are so cool! I'm glad you think so too. And actually, rika195 is just my pen name. You can call me Toni, which is my real name. I don't care. But thank you for the complement! You're so nice! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one just as much!

And onto the disclaimer and the interview!

(------)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or wolf's rain. I'm just writing about them. That's why the characters aren't perfect. So onto the story now.

(------)

Four wolves in their human forms stared at six human kids with mixed emotions. Two of them were pretty suspicious, and feeling really out of it. One of them seemed perfectly at home, knowing full well he was in no danger here and didn't care that the whole situation was awkward. The youngest only watched with mild interest, not uncomfortable, but trying to act cool.

Two of the six kids—Kouji and Kouichi of course—looked so angry and embarrassed and nervous and furious that they looked like they were about to explode. Talk about mixed emotions. These two looked like they had a thousand building up in them. Mainly, their glares were directed at the other two boys, Takuya and JP, who threw triumphant grins at the twins. The only girl looked a little put out, and looked like she felt a little sorry for the twins, but she didn't say anything. The youngest just grinned at Kouji and Kouichi with a happy expression, oblivious that the twins did not appreciate the birthday song. In his mind, it was a happy occasion.

Kiba, the leader of the wolves, decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Aren't we here for an interview?" he asked, trying not to sound rude.

Zoe was thankful for the distraction. "YES! Of course! How silly of us. Now that we're all introduced, and the birthday song is out of the way, we can start!" She clicked on the recorder.

"Maybe the song is out of the way, but it's still Kouji's birthday!" Takuya declared. He grinned at Kouji wickedly.

"And Kouichi's," JP reminded him. "But anyway, we've still got a few surprises up our sleeves."

Kouji and Kouichi glared at the other two boys with glares that could kill.

"Wow, this is so exciting! How old are you guys today?" Tommy asked, genuinely happy for them. He had no idea that they would have rather waiting until after the interview to have a party. They were already so nervous already.

"So…" Kouji forced out, turning to the wolves. He was deliberately ignoring everyone else. "You wolves can take on human forms…obviously. How can you do this?"

Hige looked surprised at the question. "We've always been able to," he said simply. "It's a survival ability. When we get hunted, we can hide ourselves by changing into human form and blending into their world."

"Personally, I don't like it," Kiba added. "I'd rather stay in my wolf form all the time."

"Then why don't you?" Kouichi asked, also glad that the attention is off him.

"Because, like Hige said. It's a survival tactic. Sometimes it's useful." Toboe glanced at Kiba and Tsume, questioningly, wondering if they thought he was saying too much. They didn't seem to mind him answering the questions.

Zoe nodded thoughtfully, and then opened her mouth to ask the next question. She hesitated, but then spat it out anyway. "So is it true that you hate humans?" she asked nervously, as if the question might stir some unwanted discussions.

All four wolves sat silent for a minute, thinking.

Takuya chuckled nervously, amused. "Heh. Had to think about that one. Either the answer is "yes" or they're trying to see if there was at least ONE human that they didn't mind." He tried to keep from laughing, but it just seemed kind of funny to him.

JP sighed dramatically. "I guess that means we aren't they're favorites either."

Kouji threw a glare in their direction. "Shut up," he growled, turning back to the wolves. "You can just say the truth. It's not like you'd hurt our feelings or anything."

Tommy looked doubtful. "They might hurt mine…"

"No they wouldn't." Takuya frowned in annoyance at Tommy and told him to keep comments like that in his head.

"It's not that…" Hige said with some difficulty, "it's just a difficult question to answer."

Kiba simply stared at Kouji evenly. "Of course we hate humans," he said bluntly. "But that doesn't mean we hate each and every human individually."

"Well, let's just say we hate most humans, and dislike the rest," Tsume smirked.

"Or you could say we just hate humans in general," Toboe added. "Occasionally there's a few we like. But usually we dislike humans all together. Nothing personal..."

"I think there have been a couple that I liked," Hige said throughtfully. "But the thing is, they just can't communicate at the same level wolves can. They just don't understand wolves. They can try, and we appreciate that, but they just cant appreciate everything we can. So you get kind of a division. And that can start dislike. And misunderstanding. After that, you get something close to hatred because the humans can't understand us, so they try to get rid of us."

Toboe nodded solemnly. "It's been getting better though. Ever since the Flower Maiden…"

Kiba's growl startled everyone. "Toboe, don't. We weren't going to bring that up," he warned.

But it was too late. The kids were alread interested. "Who's the flower maiden?" Takuya asked, intrigued.

"Nevermind," Tsume growled threatningly at him. Takuya leaned back against his chair with a slight fear that he might get bit or something.

Kouji slammed his hand on the table to get everyone's attention. "Chill," he said loudly. "It's not like we're your enemy. We're just asking questions. This is an interview isn't it?"

Zoe nodded firmly, although she looked just as nervous as Takuya. "Kouji's right. You said humans don't understand. At least let us try."

Kiba sighed in annoyance, but said nothing.

Kouichi leaned over to Kouji. "You don't seem so nervous now…" he whispered, relieved.

Kouji attempted a smile. "That's because I'm angry," he replied curtly. Kouichi sighed and shrugged.

"So who is this flower maiden?" Takuya persisted, still as far back in his chair as he could go. "Is she important to you?"

JP joined in. "Is she pretty? Is she a wolf too?"

"Is she nice?" Tommy asked innocently. "I've heard of her before..."

Toboe raised an eyebrow in surprise, and glanced at Tommy. "You have?"

"Well...this wasn't on our list of questions, but hey, it works." Zoe shrugged. And anyway, it was much more interesting than the questions on her list. "Who is she?"

"I'd rather just stick to your list of questions," Tsume replied dryly, still glaring at Takuya with hostility.

Toboe rolled hi eyes. "Well, I'll tell them then," he declared. "The flower maiden is very important to us. Yes, she is pretty. No, she's not a wolf. Who is she? She's the flower maiden. That's all I can say."

Kiba and Tsume glare at Toboe, but neither said anything to him. Instead, they glanced at the human kids, hoping this little bit of information was satisfactory.

Aparently, it wasn't. It only made them more curious.

"Um…okay. Well…" Zoe tried to be satisfied with that, but she couldn't quite make sense of it.

JP insisted on getting more answers. "What does she do?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. And why are you guys so hesitant to tell us?" Takuya insisted.

Kiba glared at them cautiously. "Because she wasn't meant for you humans." He growled under his breath.

"Calm down Kiba. They aren't our enemies," Hige sighed. "Sorry guys, this is a touchy subject. Can we just drop it and ask something else? We still have mixed emotions about the whole situation. We don't exactly have peace of mind yet about…"

Tsume and Kiba growled again, so Hige shut up.

Zoe shrugged and smiled politely. "Hey, it's fine with me." She glared pointedly at Takuya and JP, and then pointed to the pact indicating they were dangerously close to breaking it.

JP sweatdropped slightly and grinned at her. "Alrighty then," he chuckled. "I'll ask the next question."

"No, I will," Zoe gave him a glare that said she didn't trust him, and glanced at sheet of paper in front of her at the table. "Ahem."

JP cut Zoe off anyway. "Do wolves celebrate birthdays in any special way?" he asked quickly.

Zoe frowned at him, but sighed and gave up, hiding a smile behind her hand. It was kinda funny...

Takuya brightened at the question. "Yeah, what do wolves do for a birthday?"

Kiba blinked unemotionally. "Nothing."

Kouji rubbed his forehead, muttering under his breath, "I should be a wolf…"

Hige grinned apologetically. "Actually, you wouldn't make a bad wolf…" he stopped talking and stared at Kouji thoughtfully. "Hmm. Actually yeah..."

Kouji looked up, surprised. His eyes lit up, as if he'd just been given he greatest compliment he'd ever receive, but his face didn't show it. Kouichi could tell though, and smirked at his younger twin slightly. If anything, that was what Kouji wanted for his birthday. Silly boy.

Tsume snarled, disgusted. "He'd make an awful wolf, what are you talking about?"

Toboe looked doubtful. "Not AWFUL. He's just a better human. In my opinion, humans need people like him to straighten them out." He snickered and grinned at Tsume, teasing him. The whole thing was probably just an iside joke, but it still made Kouji's day. More like, made his life!

"Like I said," Kiba said, getting back on subject, "we don't do anything for "birthdays." We simply know that we're older, and that's it."

Kouichi perked up. "How old are you guys anyway? Do wolves live as long as humans?"

"Longer."

Kouji's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Really?" he asked.

Tsume snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Yep. That's why you kids seem like babies to me." Hige grinned and winked at Zoe. "That's why I can call you cute."

"Um…so…" she blushed and frowned, and tried to ignore that last statement. "Last question: What was the hardest thing about finding paradise? That was what you guys were after, right?"

Takuya lifted an eyebrow in query. "Paradise?" he asked mockingly.

JP smirked. "What?"

"Shut up," Kouji snapped. those two were getting way too annoying.

"The hardest thing about finding paradise?" Kiba asked, surprised by the question. "Why do you want to know that?"

Kouichi decided to take this question. "Because," he said expertly, "it's the kind of question that shows your character, your struggles, and your weaknesses. It shows what makes you stronger. We like that kind of question."

Tsume rolled his eyes, muttering, "humans…."

"Lots of things were hard, but I don't think we want to talk about it." Toboe frowned thoughfully.

"Besides, we don't want to say any spoilers." Hige winked.

"Huh?" Tommy didn't get it.

Zoe threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Nobody cares, do they?" she demanded.

Takuya didn't seem to hear anything else going on. "I want to find paradise…that would be awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Any place where I can be with Zoe is paradise to me!" JP sighed longingly.

Zoe frowned at JP in annoyance, feeling a whole lot more uncomfortable.

Kiba glanced around the table, and then gave in. "I'll just say one thing," he sighed. "The hardest thing about finding paradise is that everyone else is looking for it too. And when you find it, someone else can destroy it if their greed outweighs your desire for peace. The war and hatred leading up to it is enough to ruin paradise when you finally get there. Does that make any sense?"

Takuya waved his hand dismissively. "Pfft! Sure it does!" He glanced at JP to see if he understood, because frankly Takuya didn't.

"I get it," JP lied, glancing at Zoe to see if she understood.

Zoe at least was more truthful. "Not really…" she admitted. "But that's just because I don't know much about the situation." She glanced at Takuya and JP, and informed them with a roll of her eyes that she thought they were idiots.

Kouichi nodded, agreeing with Zoe. "No…but that's okay. Someone reading this probably does though."

"I don't even understand it, and I wrote it. Hee hee," the authoer whispered in Zoe's ear.

Zoe stared wildly around her for the source of the speaker in annoyance, but she couldn't see anyone. And that annoyed her greater.

"I think I know," Kouji stared at his companions disapprovingly. "Just trying to save the digital world was enough to teach me several lessons. I can't believe the rest of these dopes don't get it. What we were fighting for was almost exactly the same kind of thing. Maybe these dorks just weren't paying attention. Or maybe they just thought it was more of video game or something."

His glare rested on Takuya for a minute, who glared back at him with a hurt expression. He just had to bring that up again, didn't he?

Tommy coughed to get people to notice him "I understand," he said thoughtfully. "But how does the flower maiden bring paradise? That's what I don't understand."

Kiba's eyes widened considerably, and he glared at Tommy acusingly. "How did you know about that?" he demanded.

Toboe hid a grin. "I think he understands a lot more than we give him credit for..." He winked at Tommy.

Tsume growled in annoyance. "Little snoop…" he muttered under his breath.

Tommy sniffed, and grabbed Takuya's stomach again as hard as he could. "Waaaaa! Don't scare me! I just asked a simple question!"

"Aw cool it kid. We're not going to hurt you," Hige replied soothingly.

Tommy: glared accusingly at Hige. "Then why'd you chase me?" he demanded.

Zoe picked up a piece of paper. "Do I need to read the pact again?" she pleaded. "Please everybody! The interview is almost over!"

JP gasped. "It is huh? Well….that's good because…" he grinned at Takuya.

"...JP and I have something special." Takuya finished for him. "You guys will love it!"

"It sets up for a perfect cheesy ending too!"

Kouji rubbed his forehead and groaned. "PLEASE. I _hate _cheesy endings."

Kouichi felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "What next?" he sighed.

Takuya grinned apologetically. "Well, we're going to have to break the Pact for just a minute to get everything set up…"

Zoe face was scarier than Tsume's. "Oh no you don't….." she warned.

Takuya and JP sped away as fast as they could, doing their best to ignore Zoe's frustrating yells. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned back to the wolves apologetically.

"I'm sorry you have to see this…" she sighed, looking close to tears.

Hige patted her shoulder. "Hey, we don't care. Human kids are always wild and ill-mannered."

"Ill-mannered?" Kouichi whispered, kind of distressed that the wolves think of him as ill-mannered.

Kouji glared at the door that the two boys had rushed out. "It's just those two. If it were up to me, they wouldn't be a part of our group."

"Kouji!" Zoe shrieked. "Bite your tongue!"

Hige winced. "Ooo. That hurts. Believe me, I've done it a couple times. And I've got sharp teeth too…"

Tsume glared at Hige to shut up.

"Oh look. Here they come," Kouichi pointed out the door and sure enough, here they came.

Takuya and JP hurried back to the table, bringing blindfolds with them.

Kouji pointed to the blindfolds with a warning on his face. "Oh no. Absolutely not."

Takuya crossed his arms. "You don't even know what's going on!"

JP rushed up behind Kouji and tried to blindfold him, but Kouji was too swift. He dodged out of the way, making it impossible for JP to get a grop on him.

Kouichi blushed in embarrassment as it suddenly dawned on him what the two grinning boys were up to. "Oh no…" he said, "you guys….Not the…"

"Shhh!" JP shooshed him loudly. "You'll spoil the fun!"

Takuya frowned at Kouji's resistance, and turning to the wolves asked, "Can you help us blindfold them? We've got a surprise for them."

Kiba shook his head. "Um…I'd rather not."

Toboe nodded. "I'd rather watch."

Tsume stood up. "I'd rather go."

There was only Hige left. Takuya and Kouji both stared at him pleadingly, each for their own reasons, and he couldn't resist. "Sure," he grinned. "I'm game." He winked at his broing companions, and stood up to help out Takuya and JP.

Kouji jumped back from the table, pointing at Takuya and JP with an angry expression. "If you guys come anywhere near me, you'll be sorry!"

"Calm down Kouji!" Takuya said in that annoying motherly tone. "It's a birthday surprise! Just lose the pride and get out of your comfort zone!" He winked at Kouji. "And anyway, we'll get Kouichi first. He's a lot weaker."

Kouichi frowned, indignant. "WEAKER?" he huffed. "Just because I'm thin doesn't mean I'm…"

JP and Takuya pounced on him, and blindfolded him. JP held him down, and Takuya tied the blindfold. Kouichi may not like to admit it, but he is weaker than Kouji is, so it was easier to get him blindfolded.

Hige watched the scene with bored interest. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

Takuya glanced up at him. "Oh. We'll need your help getting Kouji," he replied apologetically. "He wont attack you because he doesn't want to be your enemy. But he'll rip us to pieces. Heh." he grinned a nervous grin. "Frankly, he can be scarier that you wolves sometimes."

JP nodded. "Yeah, he's more like you guys than he is like a human."

"Thanks for the complement, but I am NOT wearing a blindfold," Kouji growled. "Kouichi? What is their plan? I demand to know. NOW!"

"JP, you don't have to hold my arms to my sides," Kouichi mumbled, wincing. He was now very deeply annoyed. "You're hurting me you know."

JP shook his head defiantly. "You're tricker than a fox Kouichi," he replied. "If I let go, you'll just run away."

Zoe just sat there, with her hand on her forehead, watching. "I guess the interview is officially over," she said eventually.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was starting to get a headache."

Tsume stood up hastily. "And the smell of humans always upsets me," he snapped. He glanced at Zoe, and then reassured, "Even though I know you kids aren't a threat, I still don't like the smell." As if that was supposed to be reasuring.

"Why are Kouji and Kouichi so upset about their surprise birthday party?" Toboe asked, watching curiously.

Tommy frowned, just as lost. "I don't know! I would LOVE something like that! Besides, Takuya and JP worked for days on this! I wont tell you what it is though." He leaned over to whisper to Toboe, "But I can show you. Come one!"

Toboe: glanced at Tsume for permission, and not getting an answer, got up and followed Tommy anyway.

Kiba and Tsume exchanged glances, and both groaned.

"I suppose we're not getting out of here very soon if Hige and Toboe are intent on staying," Kiba complained.

Tsume nodded. "How annoying."

Meanwhile, Kouji has been desperately trying to keep Takuya and Hige back. He tried running, but Hige had turned back into his wolf form and was chasing him gleefully. Takuya held the blindfold, and kept sneaking up and trying to blindfold Kouji. Finally, they had Kouji cornered.

"Takuya, if you take one step more I'll beat you black and blue!" Kouji shouted. He was holding a stick in front of him, and was using it for his protection.

"Now Kouji, is that any way to treat your buddy? It's a birthday party! At least try to have fun? Please?"

"Rrrrrrr. I can't believe you would do this to me. What kind of stupid thing do you have planned? A piñata?" Kouji knew just by the look of shocked surprise on Takuya's face that he had guessed correctly.

"Hey, how did you know?" he demanded. "Did Kouichi tell you? Cuz he knew about it when he found us making it…"

Kouji stared up at the sky pleadingly. "Oh prefect," he groaned.

Hige took his chance to get closer to the birthday boy, and jumped up to Kouji. Quickly, he took the stick in his mouth, and tossed it away. "Listen kid," he said, his tongue haning playfully out of his mouth, "I haven't had so much fun chasing a human for a long time. Now if you don't get over there for your birthday party, I'll just follow my instinct and…"

"Rip me up?" Kouji snorted indignantly, and crossed his arms. He stared helplessly at Takuya and Hige, and then sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Fine. But do I have to be blindfolded?"

Takuya seized his chance and leapt up to tie thew blindfold. "YEP! Thanks Hige! You're the best!"

Hige shrugged, looking a little disappointed that he didn't get to do any attacking. "Sure. But I only did it for the sake of chasing a human."

And so Takuya blindfolded poor embarrassed Kouji and dragged him over to the piñata site, where Kouichi was waiting with crossed arms. Everyone else was there to watch.

"Kouji, you need to lighten up," Takuya said happily. "What happened to the new you?"

"It got left behind at the digital world," Kouji sulked. Kouichi let out a snicker.

"Are we going to sing happy birthday again?" Tommy asked, clapping his hands in excitement.

Kouichi smiled apologetically in his brother's direction. "Sorry Kouji. I forgot they were planning this. I know you hate surprises like this. I guess I should have told you."

Kouji sighed as Takuya thrust a stick in his hands and pointed him in the direction of the piñata. "I'll live," he replied sullenly. "All I wanted was peace and quiet, but I guess there is something good about this party."

Takuya beamed, and relief filled his face. "Really? What's that?"

Kouji let a small grin sneak onto his face as he turned in Takuya's direction. "I can whack the piñata as HARD as I want." He lifted the stick and started whacking Takuya with it as hard as he could.

Takuya jumped back, shocked. He hadn't seen it coming. "AHHHHHH! OUCH! STOP! THAT HURTS! I'M NOT THE PINYATA! IT'S OVER THERE! OW!" He ran away, Kouji chasing him.

Kouichi sighed, and took his blindfold off. He walked past the pinata and sat down next to Zoe. "Well, that was interesting," he said with relief, glad that JP wasn't holding him tight anymore.

"Did you guys forget to say good bye?" Tommy asked. "Cuz the wolves just left."

Kouji suddenly stopped running, and ripped off his blindfold. "They did?" he looked disappointed. "Oh. Well….." he turned and glared at Takuya. "I guess I can be myself again. They made me nervous." He chased Takuya again with the stick.

JP laughed loudly, watching the whole thing while eating a bar of chocolate. "Ha! That's funny! Well, happy birthday you two!" he slapped Kouichi on tha back.

Kouichi winced painfully. "Thanks…heh….I guess."

"And before you say anything," Zoe glared at the author, who was hiding around the corner, "I'll finish us up."

she shrugged. "Whatever."

"This is it," Zoe stated firmly. "No one else needs to see our private lives, so leave us alone." she paused, and then let out a smile. "Heh. Just kidding. Thanks for coming! She clicked off the recorder.

"Tommy, did you thank the wolves for coming?" Kouichi asked. "I forgot, and now I feel bad."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. I invited them to come again, but they said probably not." he shivered. "I was scared at first, but Toboe was nice."

"Figures," Kouichi muttered to himself. He hadn't expected them to EVER want to come back.

"At least Kouji got what he wanted for his birthday," Zoe declared, trying to make this a happy ending. "They said he'd make a good wolf, and they came for the interview. That's what he wanted besides peace and quiet."

"What did you want Kouichi?" JP asked.

Kouichi stared sadly off into the distance. "Oh nothing much." He sighed and gave JP a wry smile. "You wouldn't understand."

"And as the day goes on, we'll never find out what Kouichi really wants for his birthday, or if Takuya survives his beating, or if Kouji actually enjoys his surprise birthday party, or any of that stuff. In fact we'll never know what the wolves thought of that particularly strange interview." the author then closed the interview, and said good night.

(------)

And yes, it was a strange interview. Don't tell me it wasn't. Wow. I didn't expect it to turn out like that! Lol. Weird huh? Tell me what you think. Was it a bad one? Was it too ridiculous? Was everyone out of character? Probably yes to all of those. Well, I'll do better next time because I don't want to change it. I'm too lazy. Sorry. Lol.

Until next time then…REVIEW! (And blessings for all of you who keep reading and reviewing my story. You guys are so sweet!) I'm shooting for 60! Yay!

And that's it till next time! Bu-bye!


	10. Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Ten

Frontier Meets Everyone Else. ……Ah, what fun.

(------)

Wow. I wanted to hit 60 reviews, and look what I got: 63! ThankyouThankyouThankyou! I am so HAPPY! I wonder if I can hit 70 before chapter 11 comes out? We'll see.

So as of this chapter, it's story version. No more of the old way. I have revised it all. I wonder if it will be harder to write? I dunno. Let's find out. But first…..in reply to your reviews….

**Evide**: Oh, thank you! You are always so sweet! I love Kouichi too. He's a cutie. Do I do him alright? I hope so. You be the judge. Anyway….I hope you like this interview. I am really excited about this one. Were you the one who suggested it?

**Puppeh**: Are you kidding? Hotter than hawt! He's make an incredibly hot wolf! Hehe. Didn't the rest of your reply get deleted or something as you were typing it? You said something like that….hehe. Thanks for reviewing! You are always so nice about that.

**Nightshadegirl**: yeah, that was fun. And I was actually laughing too. Ah, what fun. Hehe. I am still happy with how that one turned out. What can I do better?

**black peeches**: Hey there Tay-nith! Man, this review was like….WAY back when. Hehe. I remember this review! I was happy that someone understood what I meant. And yeah, now I know why. Hehe. How's Mena? Good I hope. Well, I hope you like this next chapter just as well. Should I do an two-parter again sometime?

**Fanficfreak**: Hunt me down eh? That sounds a little like a threat. Hehe. Jk. I still have to find the time. I'm still trying to cycle through other requests. I love them all. I have enough ideas to make a million great interviews, just not enough information on the characters to do it right. But we'll see. Someday, Invader Zim'll get on here.

Oops. Don't reply to myself. That would be stupid. Hehe. But yeah, on that note….please guys….I love your reviews…..but please…..don't swear in your reviews? It just feels…..unnecessary. Thanks!

So yeah, **daisuke-fan**, I'm glad you thought it was funny. But I don't want to have to delete your review again. Thanks for enjoying my story!

**Goggle Head65**: Hey there Cheryl. How are you? Yeah, but Takuya's got a hard head. He can handle it. Hehe. I love him. Don't you?

**Shadow of Miracles**: I'm glad you liked it, and could connect with the story a little bit. I love those wolves too. Hehe. Just not as much as I love digimon though. Anyway, keep writing! And thanks for the reviews! Hehe. You're so sweet. Sorry the characters get OOC sometimes…..(hehe, Evide told me what that meant….) but that's just for fun. Is it too much? Do I over do it?

**Serenity Takaishi**: I have to say, your idea was great. I love the idea of naming if after what they're interviewing. That's great. I love it. Thank you! And yes, Kouji is hot. I love him too. Hehe. I'm glad we agree. I hope you like this one!

(------)

Dis-claim-er: I…..don't……own……..DIGIMON. Or………Kingdom…….HEARTS. I just……..love them.

That was a dumb disclaimer.

(------)

Today was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining so bright, the puffy white cumulus clouds were shading just the right spots, the wind was just the right strength…Today….the interview HAD to be outside.

Takuya placed his hands on his hips, surveying the situation with an optimistic attitude. "Come on guys," he said cheerfully. "We've built a raft when we didn't have the tools to do it. We've beat un-beatable digimon when we didn't have the strength to fight. So why are you all so bummed out about moving a stupid table?"

JP fanned himself with a chocolate bar wrapper, and eyed Takuya with a hateful glare. "Takuya, it is way too hot in this building. There is no way I am making myself smell by working too hard to get that stupid table out of the door."

"I could help lift it," Tommy offered, "but I can't do it alone…" he fanned himself with his hat. "It is really hot in here."

"You guys are all wimps!" Takuya exclaimed. He glanced at Tommy, and then grinned at the little guy. "Well, all except for Tommy."

"Well I don't see you lifting the table," Kouji muttered. He was leaning against the building, on the outside. Everyone else was inside, but he decided to be the smart one and not overheat himself.

"That's because I can't do it by myself. But, if no one will help me, I will." Takuya walked over to the table and started pulling chairs away from it. "You guys can at least take chairs out."

"Too hot," JP sighed. He went outside to sit in the shade and enjoy some wind.

"I can do that, I think…" Tommy started dragging a chair out. He got about three feet, and stopped to take a rest. "Kinda hard…"

"Here, I'll help with that." Kouichi walked into the interview room, and then gasped in shock. "Sheesh, it's BOILING in here!"

"That's why we need to move the table outside," Takuya stated, shoving a chair out the door into Kouji.

Kouichi shrugged. "Well, I'm game. Come on you three, let's get to work."

Zoe glanced hesitantly at the chairs and table, and then gave in. She grabbed a chair and headed outside. JP picked up the chair that Takuya had shoved into Kouji, and followed her as quickly as he could. Kouji groaned, annoyed that he'd have to work on such a nice day, and walked into the building.

"Yeah, it is _way _too hot in here," he commented. He was already beginning to sweat after only having just walked in.

"Well, let's hurry up before the guests get here," Takuya replied cheerfully.

Kouji glared at him, his optimistic behavior getting annoying. "How can you be so cheerful about working on a boiling hot day?" he asked.

Takuya shrugged. "It reminds me of the digital world." He lifted a chair over his head and smiled nostalgically. "We didn't ever think of ourselves over there. When it grew hot, we worked together to cool down and keep everyone from getting sick. When someone got hurt, we all pitched in to help them and protect them. When the world was in danger, we just kept going. I don't want to lose that." He frowned firmly. "I don't ever want to lose that."

With that, he walked out, taking the chair over to where JP and Zoe had dropped theirs. The two were sitting in the chairs, fanning themselves. Not even Takuya's enthusiastic pep-talk could get them to get up.

Kouji sighed, and turned to his brother with a half smile. "You know, I guess there is a reason Takuya got chosen to be the leader. Someone has to keep us going."

Kouichi smiled a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I wont tell him you said that."

"Guys, can you help me with this chair?" Tommy gasped, nearly fainting from working so hard.

The two brothers dove at the chairs, and within minutes, they, Takuya, and Tommy had the building cleared of chairs. It was just the table now.

"Okay everyone. Kouji, you go here, Kouichi, you go here, and Tommy, you help me out over here. Now let's LIFT!" Takuya directed them, as they attempted to lift the table. It lifted about half a foot off the ground, and they dragged it towards the doorway.

Two steps later they had to drop it.

"Where are JP and Zoe?" Kouji demanded, wiping his sweat with his bandana. He ripped off his shirt dramatically, showing off his six-pack. Wait…six-pack? I dunno.

"They're _guarding _the chairs, they said." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Oh look," Tommy said weakly, collapsing on the ground. "The guests are here."

And so they were. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi stopped trying to move the table, and turned to look out the door. There were five of them, standing in the shade. They were watching the frontier kids curiously. There was only one girl, two guys, and two people that looking frighteningly like Donald and Goofy. But that couldn't be right…could it?

"Need some help?" A boy asked. He had spiky brown hair, and a friendly face. His icy blue eyes were sharp, like pools of a deep icy sky that didn't have an ending.

Kouji breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah," he admitted. "That would be great. The rest of our _team mates _have deserted us."

Takuya reached down and picked up Tommy, and set him on his feet. "You'd better go sit in the shade Tommy," he chuckled. "Thanks for your help."

"I'll take him to the shade," Donald—it was definitely Donald—said quickly, and he tugged Tommy out toward the chairs. It was clear he didn't want to be doing any physical labor. Ah, but who needed him anyway? Hehe.

The other guests positioned themselves around the table, and on Takuya's count, lifted it in the air. It was much easier this time, and soon they had it where they wanted it. By the lake, under the shade of a tree, in the path of the cool wind.

It wasn't long until they were seated around the table, all grateful to be out of the boiling room. Zoe pushed record, and smiled at the guests, slightly distracted by Kouji's shirtlessness.

"Welcome you guys…and thanks for helping us out," she said cheerfully.

The guy with blue hair crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Help _you _out? What were you doing while the rest of your group tried to move the table on their own?"

Zoe blushed, and tried to change the subject. "My name is Zoe…." She cleared her throat. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm JP," JP added, looking like he felt just as guilty as she did. Probably not though.

"I'm Tommy." The smallest in the group grinned up at the guests. He was sweaty and tired.

"I'm Kouji, and this is my twin…"

"…Kouichi." The twins nodded a hello.

"And I'm Takuya," Takuya grinned one of his famous grins. "I'm the leader of the group."

"Yeah, but that's just because you have the goggles," JP teased. He chuckled slightly, and then realized that no one was joining in with him in his joke. He glanced around.

Kouji glared at him defensively. Kouichi gave him a look that said "grow up." Tommy sighed with disapproval, as he always considered Takuya the leader. Zoe simply looked guilty.

Takuya stared at his companions in disbelief, and then grinned even wider. That was a better compliment that anyone had ever given him for a long, long time. "So," he said confidently, turning to the guests. "Are we the one asking the questions, or are you?"

"Well, let's introduce ourselves first," the brown-haired one laughed. "I'm Sora. And these are my friends."

"The name's Riku," the blue-haired guy replied, arms still crossed.

"I'm Kairi," the only girl smiled sweely. "It's a pleasure!"

"Goofy's the name," the Disney-standing-dog-thing said with a bow.

"And I'm Donald," the white duck said firmly. No one doubted it.

"So I think we were supposed to be the ones asking questions this time but…" Sora glanced around. "We can't think of any. Heh. Sorry. Do you guys have any questions?"

Tommy's eyes widened greedily. "DO WE?" he asked. "YEAH WE DO!"

Sora raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You do?" he blinked. "That's….great!"

Tommy grinned happily. "Yeah, I play the game so…I have several questions. About the ending and stuff."

Takuya frowned. "The ending?" he demanded, "but I've only just begun the game! I only just beat Wonderland! And I didn't even do it that well!"

"Wait, this is a video game?" Kouji asked, retying his bandana on his head.

Riku grinned. "Yeah, it is. You go a problem with that?"

"No…" Kouji shrugged. "I just don't care much for them."

"Well, lets just ask some questions. We don't really have anything planned," Zoe ventured. "I have a question for Kairi, and Tommy had his own questions… and I'm sure that you guys have a couple questions too. You just wont know it until they come to you."

"Probably," Kairi agreed. "But let's hear your question."

Zoe pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled at Kairi. "Well, I was wondering…did it ever annoy you that both Riku and Sora liked you? Did you ever have trouble deciding who you liked better?"

Kairi giggled, and hid her smile behind her hand. Sora looked like he was trying not to blush, and Riku simply gave Sora an amused grin.

"Well, that's an interesting question," Kairi said eventually. "I guess I never really minded that either of them liked me. It was kind of fun to have people fighting over me." She grinned guiltily. "But I think I always wanted Sora to win."

"Why Sora?" Zoe insisted.

Sora was looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Well, Riku was fun to flirt with, but Sora was always sweet and honest, and there for you when you need him. He stayed by me, and Riku was more interested in opening the Door." She rolled her eyes.

Riku looked like he was about to protest in his defense, but sighed and gave up. He'd talk to her later. Better to just keep his cool now.

"So I don't quite understand what happened at the end, when…" Tommy started asking. Takuya slapped his hand over the younger boy's mouth and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry buddy, I'm gonna have to order you to not spoil the ending. I want to find out for myself."

Tommy pouted, but didn't contradict.

"So, do you ever find Riku and Kairi, Sora?" JP asked. "It seems to me like you'll never find them at this rate!"

"Where are you in the game?" Riku asked.

"I'm on Tarzan's place." JP rolled his eyes. "And I'm sick of the guy."

Sora laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was too. Man this is kind of weird."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Well….when you're playing this game….you guys are playing…well….me." he shrugged. "It just kind of feels weird."

"Do you ever find them again?" JP insisted, not really caring.

Sora glanced at Takuya, and then sighed. "I'd better not answer that question."

"Just say yes, we know you do!" JP pleaded.

"Then why are you asking me if you think you know the answer?"

JP said nothing, but tapped the table in annoyance.

"I have a question," Riku spoke up. "If that's alright."

"Sure it is!" Zoe encouraged. "You guys can ask as many questions as you want."

"Can you put your shirt back on, please?" Riku turned to Kouji.

Both Zoe and Kairi glanced at Kouji, and then at each other, giggling slightly. Kouji glanced at them with an impassive expression, and then turned back to Riku.

"Why?" he asked. "It's hot out."

"Because it's getting annoying."

Kouji smirked at him, obviously proud of showing off his six-pack, and then stood up. "Sure, whatever." He walked back to the interview room, picked up his shirt, and pulled it on. Both girls looked slightly disappointed.

"How'd you get that?" Goofy asked jokingly. "You're only 11."

"I worked for it," Kouji said proudly, sitting down at the table. "You never get anything without working for it."

"Don't we know it," Sora sighed.

"Well I have a question!" Donald spoke up. "I've heard of Digimon before, and there's a couple things I didn't understand about you kid's story."

"Okay. We can help clarify," Kouichi offered. "What kinds of things didn't you understand about our story?"

"I don't understand what happened on that one episode," Donald complained. "When you," he pointed to Takuya, "turned into that Flamon thing. What was that? And how did that happen?"

Takuya stared at Donald, shocked. His face suddenly lost its color. "F….Flamon thing?" he asked, stuttering.

"Yes! And when you went back to try to stop yourself, is that how everything really happened? Is that why you didn't get hit by the truck?"

Takuya fidgeted nervously, aware of his companion's eyes boring into him questioningly. "How did…." He gulped. "Where'd you hear about THAT? Hehe…."

"Wait a second," Kouji said suspiciously, "this is the second time something like this has come up. Takuya, is there something you haven't told us?"

"It's nothing! Seriously!"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be so pale," Kouichi challenged. "What's up Takuya? I know I probably wasn't there when it happened, but I still want to know!"

Takuya grinned guiltily. "Actually, you were there. You were the reason I left."

Kouichi blinked, and looked guilty for a second. But then he covered the look with an expression of interest. "You left?" he asked incredulously.

Takuya breathed a deep breath, and let it out in annoyance. "Yes, alright? In the Continent Of Darkness, after Kouji jumped in the way to save me, I got all depressed and figured it would be better if I never went at all." He glared around the table. "Satisfied?"

"No," Kouji stated. "That only raises more questions."

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "And you haven't answered my questions yet either!"

Takuya glared at them all, and crossed his arms. "Whatever," he said, giving in. "I'll explain briefly for my companions sake, and then answer Donald's questions." He cleared his throat. "Okay so I decided I was useless, and wanted to either die or never have gone to the digital world at all. So this trailmon came and took me back home. I was on my way home when I discovered that instead of looking myself, I was a digimon. A weird one…..that was probably Agunimon in his rookie stage or something. And I discovered that I had the chance to make it so I never went at all, but I would have to stop myself from going. It was like I went back in time, and could see myself rushing to the train station. I followed myself all the way to the elevator, and then finally decided I was being stupid. I let myself go to the digital world, got back on the train, and went to rescue everyone." He breathed deeply, having said everything with one breath, and turned to Donald. "What were your questions again?"

"What was Flamon, and how did you turn into it?" Donald persisted. Goofy scratched his head, confused, and the other guests tried to understand what was going on.

"Flamon was Agunimon's rookie stage, I think," Takuya answered, sweating nervously at having everyone's focus on him. It was a little unnerving. "I think it happened because I had the spirit of Agunimon in my D-tector….in me….and I couldn't look normal until I got rid of it. You understand?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "It makes sense. You weren't exactly human while in the digital world. You were half digital. All of you were. So if you had gone back with the spirits still with you, you would have all looked a little different."

"Exactly," Takuya grinned. "So that's what Flamon was."

"So Donald's other question," Kairi prompted. "…When you went back to stop yourself, was that what happened? I mean, when you first went to the digital world, was the reason you didn't get hit by the truck because you knocked yourself over? And you didn't know it until you came to that point in time? Or did that only happen afterwards….or…." she frowned, confused. "It's really hard to explain this."

"I guess you're asking about time travel, and if going back in time was what made all those things really happen, or did I change things when I went back?" Takuya grinned. "Yeah, I don't know. I don't think I'll ever be able to answer that question."

Kouji crossed his arms, thinking deeply. "So that's where you disappeared to," he stated softly. He glared at Takuya. "You went AWOL!"

"No I just…."

"Went AWOL."

"Gosh, so that's where you went!" Zoe said accusingly. "We could have used your help!"

"Actually," Sora said, cutting in, "If that had never happened, Takuya would have been captured along with the rest of you, and you guys would have lost!"

The whole table went incredibly quiet. The only sound was that of Takuya making a satisfied smirk at the rest of his group.

"Well, that answers my questions," Donald said, breaking the silence. "Anyone else have any?"

"Yeah, I do," Kairi exclaimed. She grinned sneakily. "Zoe, who did you have a crush on during the whole adventure?"

Zoe blushed deeply. "I don't think I want to answer that question," she said in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Zoe!" JP encouraged. "I know you probably liked me the best because I paid so much attention to you, but I wont be offended if you lie and say someone else!"

Zoe simply gave him an annoyed glance.

"We can rule me out," Tommy grinned. "I'm too young."

"And me," Kouichi agreed. "I came in a little late. So it's probably Takuya or Kouji."

"Probably not me, cuz I was always a lone-wolf," Kouji stated, snearing at Takuya. "That means she probably had a crush on you."

"No that's not…" Takuya opened his mouth defensively.

"YOU GUYS!" Zoe exclaimed, shutting everyone up. She was beginning to hate Riku's amused smirk. Sora looked like he felt bad for her, but Kairi looked like she was definitely enjoying this. "Why are you answering MY QUESTION?" she brushed her hair back in place, and cleared her throat. "I did have a crush on someone, but the only person I'm going to tell is Kairi, because she is a girl."

Zoe leaned across the table to whisper in Kairi's ear, and everyone else leaned in to snoop. "Losers!" Zoe whispered. Everyone heard it, and backed off. Satisfied that they were far enough back, she whispered a name quickly into Kairi's ear, and threw herself back in her chair.

"Really?" Kairi giggled, and everyone was dying to know.

"Did you hear?" Kouji whispered to Kouichi, worried that she had said his name. He hoped she didn't….but he'd rather she liked him than Takuya….

Kouichi shook his head.

"I did," Tommy giggled, grinning triumphantly at the boys. They whirled on him.

"You have to tell us later," JP ordered.

Tommy shook his head. "Nope! Sorry! And we're out of time."

Zoe glared at him, and then glanced at her phone. "Yikes!" she exclaimed. "We are out of time!" she turned to the guests. "I hope we covered all your questions…"

"Sure," Sora grinned. "It's fine. Thanks for having us."

"No problem," Takuya grinned. "You had some good questions….I guess."

"Yeah, you did too."

The guests stood up, and said farewell, leaving the Frontier kids to sweat in the shade. The day was so hot….

"Okay Tommy," JP pounced on him, "better spill!"

"Nope! I can't betray Zoe's secret…." Tommy grinned at Zoe. "Besides, I was only joking. I didn't really hear."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief, and turned off the recorder. "Its way too hot. I'm getting out of here." She walked off, leaving the boys to themselves.

"Now can you tell me?" JP begged.

"Maybe I'll tell Takuya. He's nicer to me…."

Takuya stared thoughtfully at the table. "We need to move it back in you know…" he stated.

Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Tommy unanimously yelled "NO!" and picked up their leader, proceeding to then toss him in the lake.

And for the privacy of the Frontier kids, I will leave them at peace to do what they want. It is such a nice day for them.

(------)

Okay, was it bad? Was it awful? Was it worth the wait? Please tell me what you think! I enjoy writing this, and I still have your suggestions. I have a couple in mind that might come next. Maybe not another anime, but something else just as cool. Or maybe something really dorky that will make the Frontier kids look awesome. Haha. They already are though.

Okay yeah, I was being nice to Takuya on this one, cuz he's my favorite and he got a beating last time. Don't worry, these kiddos will get back to normal next time. And aren't you dying to know who Zoe had a crush on? Hahaha! I'm not telling. At least...not this time. Maybe next time.

So until then….. REVIEW! Please?


	11. Sailor Moon Part 1

Frontier Meets Everyone Else

Chapter 11

**Neominitails, one of the AWESOMENEST AUTHORS EVER, helped me to revise this interview. I am forever grateful to him. I got things wrong about the Sailor Moon characters, and he helped me fix those. He is the best ever for helping me with that. He deserves a round of applause. So pretty much, all the answers given by the SM characters were written by him. Yep. He wrote them.**

**Don't worry! Story hasn't changed. Their answeres are simply more correct. Thanks.**

(------)

Konbanwa from Japan! You guys are probably ready to kill me because this is late, right? Yeah I know, but as they probably say somewhere sometime, things are always better if you have to wait for them. Well I dunno. Maybe I just made that up, haha. So without further ado, I have replies for you all!

(------)

**black peeche**s: Thanks! I'm glad you loved last chapter. I love Kingdom Hearts also! I hope you like this one too!

**Fanficfreak**: Haha! No I have not disappeared. But I am on a mission trip in Japan right now. In fact, I am staying up all night watching newborn babies. It is rough. But it's worth it. I love it over here. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I love your reviews! So thanks. I hope you don't give up on me because I'm taking so long!

**Goggle Head65**: Good, thanks. Or in Japanese, genki desu. Arigatou. I know! Isn't that game awesome? Three cheers for Kingdom Hearts! Hip hip, hooray! (x3). Haha. I guess I lucked out that time. Well, I hope I get the same kind of response this time. Thanks for the review! Takuya rocks! Yay!

**Evide**: How could I spoil something when I myself don't even know? Hehe. You're probably further than me. Don't spoil it for me! And yes, he has silver hair. Whatever. So I don't care for Riku or what his hair is. Oh well. He's annoying. But he's cool in his own way I guess…..just know I don't know anything about him other than he's a jerk on the island in the beginning of the game. That's all. And yeah, I guess I got lucky by actually doing something good last chapter. I hope I can keep it up! I've upped the stakes or something.

**Shadow of Miracles**: Your pen name is cool. Sorry. Nevermind. Sorry I didn't spoil the ending for you. But I don't even know what happens. Hahahaa.

**Puppeh**: Man, I love long reviews. Its just weird reviews that make me wonder. I guess. Hahahaha! Your review made me laugh so hard, and feel awkward all at the same time. Seriously…I am like….G-rated….and have lived that way like, all my life…so…..haha. As you can imagine, your review was interesting. But hilarious. Points for that! Hehe. Never played the game. Haven't got time for it. Ya know….school….mission trips….writing stories…(cackling at the prospect of writing sotries) Anyway, I am glad you like my story. I hope this chapter is good too. Oh, and as an art student who is majoring in painting, I loved the burnt sienna comment. Totally made my day. No, made my year. Haha! Thanks.

**daisuke-fan**: You don't have to say sorry! It's all cool! I am very happy that you like my story! I am just kind of ignorant and naïve, and when people say things like that, I can't tell if I'm offending people or not. So I hope that I haven't offended you in any way. That would make me sad. I figured you using the word gay or something was your way of saying it was cool, but I didn't know for sure. I mean, some people have randomly said something is sick, and mean its cool. I never ever get it. Haha. So I'm sorry. So what do you think? I hope you like this chapter…and if you don't, I love it when people tell me. But I'm sorry I said all that. I feel bad now. I'm such a geek sometimes, you know? I hope I haven't made myself out to be a jerk or something. If I have, I'm sorry. Anyway, dozou.

**Nakarame-Scarlet**: Rozen Maiden huh? Tell me about it! I'd love to hear about it. I don't have time right now to do research on my own, but if you send me a basic description of it and how many main characters you think should be interviewed, that would be great. Otherwise, I just have another idea to add to my list of shows or games I may never get the chance to check out. You know? So thanks! You want to see it? Please tell me all about it! Or least a little about it….like about the characters. Thanks!

**Berri**: THAT WAS THE AWESOMEST REVIEW EVER! Not once has someone said they liked the Liberty's Kids one. But in truth, I think it is awesome. **People, you all need to go back and read it again because it so seriously is awesome.** So there. Man, thanks for those words of encouragement. How can I do better? I'd appreciate the input. Yeah, you're right, they really aren't as obnoxious as I made them, but you have to understand that when I wrote that, I didn't have much knowledge of the characters except what I learned from a few sources. I've never actually SEEN Pokemon. So I can't do them justice. That is why I am lacking in that respect. Sorry Pokemon characters! It's my fault. I'm just ignorant. But I try.

And now that all that is done….I think I can actually move onto the…..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters or philosophies or quotes or whatever nonesuch and bla bla bla. I do not own Sailor Moon either.

Oops. The cat's out of the bag. Now you know what's coming.

(------)

What a dark and dismal, dreary day. Unlike last interview, where it was so hot they had to drag the table outside, this day was so rotten that everyone was feeling it. The sky was completely gray. Outside it was cold and wet, and rain was coming down hard. Non-stop. It was depressing. But the thing that made it worse was that the little building where the interview was supposed to be held was locked. And guess who forgot the key.

"You are so going to pay for this," Kouji hissed. He refused to look at anyone, and was busy claiming the only spot under the big tree that was dry. He allowed Kouichi some room though, just no one else.

"How could you forget something like the key?" JP complained loudly. "Nobody brought an umbrella, and it's so stinking wet we're going to get sick before the interview starts! They're not going to want to sit outside in the puddles!"

"I'm cold," Tommy complained. "Why can't we just go inside?"

The group stared at him with annoyed faces. "Tommy, we forgot the key," Kouichi whispered. He too was really annoyed at how annoying Tommy was being lately, but he was also the kind of person who tended to be more kind and forgiving. He hardly yelled at anyone, even though no one would blame him for doing so today.

"WE?" Takuya yelled. "WE! As if WE could forget the key. 'Don't bug me!' she said! 'I've got it under control!' she said! 'You'll just lose it Takuya!' But what happens? ZOE forgets the key!"

Yep. You were thinking Takuya forgot it.

Zoe was busy hugging herself, dripping wet and freezing cold. Under any other circumstance, the boys would be kind to her, even if the situation was really bad. She was the only girl after all, and they were friends. But today had been one of those days that was not her best days.

She had been cross, cranky, and rude all day, and had continued yelled at everyone for no reason. She insisted that the boys were too stupid to help her, and wanted to do everything herself. And then she insisted that she didn't have to do anything at all, and simply didn't. No one could understand why she was so angry, or why she was being so mean, but it was beginning to rub off on everyone. Now everyone was cranky.

So when Takuya had taken the key-ring, preparing to take it with him on their way to the interview area, Zoe had practically screamed his head off. Takuya, you're stupid. Takuya, you always do everything wrong. Takuya, you're an embarrassment to nature. You can't handle anything, let alone something as important as the key. And did you see how rainy it is outside?

And then after the 40-minute drive, they discovered that Zoe herself had actually forgotten it. The first thing she did was blame the boys. So you can imagine how they must have been feeling right then. They didn't have hardly any sympathy left.

"Thanks a lot Zoe," Takuya mumbled. He held his jacket over his head, frustrated that the branches of the big tree did not actually do anything to shelter him from the rain. The leaves of the tree simply gather water, and then dumped huge amount on top of him. "If you hadn't been so mean, none of this would have happened."

"Oh shut up!" Zoe snapped. "I'm cold and wet, and everyone's getting on my case. No one cares about me! You all get on my case because I make one lousy mistake, but you never get upset at say Takuya, when he makes stupid mistakes every day!"

"Why do you keep picking on ME?" Takuya snapped back. "It's not like I've actually done anything to you!"

"Yeah? Well…."

"You GUYS!" Kouichi shouted. For a moment everyone was quiet. "I know this is a rough situation, but I'm sure we can find a solution."

"Like what?" JP asked doubtfully. "It's hopeless. The Sailors or whatever they are aren't going to do the interview if we have to do it out in the rain!"

"Why not?" Tommy asked, trying to smile. "Maybe they like rain." He was trying to be funny.

"Whatever Tommy, quit being annoying."

"Zoe what has gotten into you?" Kouji demanded protectively. "You never used to be this mean! Sheesh!"

"Well you're always mean. I'm just trying to show you what a jerk you always are," she mumbled. She was shivering, and was more wet than anyone else, as everyone else had grabbed the only semi-dry spots under the tree. And she didn't really feel like being around any of them.

Kouji ignored her insult, and turned back to Kouichi. "I'm assuming you have an idea?"

"Of course," Kouichi tried to smile. He glanced at Zoe, a look of concern on his face, then turned to Takuya. "I'll need your help though, Takuya and Kouji."

"Sure. I'm willing," Takuya said crossly, aiming his comment at Zoe. "Unlike some people…"

Kouichi frowned and then glanced out at the pouring rain. "Okay, so the building is locked, right? So what? The door is not that strong. Let's break it down. We can always fix it later."

"Then all the rain would get inside," Zoe complained. "You'd be making it worse!"

"It's better than sitting around! The characters from Sailor Moon will be here any second!"

No sooner had Kouichi said this, a limo drove up. The Frontier kids watched bleakly as four girls stepped out, and dashed toward the building as fast as they could. One of the girls, a short blonde with her hair in strange pigtails, holding a black cat in her arms, began whining extremely loudly about how she hated getting wet though she had a raincoat on her covering basically everything but her strange hairstyle.

"It's no use," Takuya called out hopelessly. "_Someone's _forgotten the key and now we're stuck outside." He shrugged at their mortified faces. "I'm sorry."

"Puh. Sure you are. But not sorry for me, who's all wet and hated by everyone because of one simple mistake!"

"Keep that up and maybe it will get that way," Kouji muttered darkly.

Kouichi laughed nervously, and turned to the group of guests. "Please accept our apology. We didn't expect to forget the key. We're so sorry!"

"We wont blame you if you just up and leave or something," JP added sadly. "But we'd really like you to stay we just….don't have…."

"Wait…" a girl with calm eyes and short black hair asked softly. "Are you saying there's not going to be an interview?"

There was a long moment of silence, where everyone forgot about being wet. The prospect of not having the interview was such a…..well….big one. What could it mean? What would people say? Or yes, the rumors would get out. DIGIMON CHARACTERS ARE BAD HOSTS! DON'T ACCEPT THEIR INVITATIONS! Everyone shuddered at the prospect.

"No, no, no!" Takuya leapt out from under the tree. "We simply meant there wont be one for a little while, because we're going to leave this place and go somewhere ELSE for the interview….we just have to wait for our ride!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Well you can just ride with us," the girl who had spoken before said. "Come on. It's miserable out here. And I don't think Usagi can take much more."

"Usagi?" The cat hissed. "You're worried about Usagi? WHAT ABOUT ME? I HATE RAIN! I'M GETTING SICK OUT HERE!" the cat continued to create a loud fuss all the way to the limo. The Sailor Moon characters were happy to hop back in, and invited the Frontier characters to come along as well.

Kouichi was the first to go. He took Tommy's hand and led him out, encouraging him that they'd get dry soon, so don't cry. It didn't really work, but once inside the limo, a couple of the girls started going "ohhhhh!" and wouldn't leave him alone till he was happy and comfortable. Tommy, that is. Not Kouichi. Now THAT would be an interesting situation indeed.

JP was not far behind, running as fast as he could. He glanced back and told the others to hurry, then hopped in the car, apologizing profusely about how wet they all were.

"It's fine," the same girl chuckled. "We're all wet."

"I hate being wet," the cat complained, but she seemed happier now than she had been a couple seconds before. She had her own seat, after all, with a warm dry bed to curl up in.

The girl with the long blonde hair in pigtails glanced out the limo to the three remaining behind. "Come on you three! We have to hurry! You're the ones who know where we're going after all!"

Takuya sighed. Yes. Where were they going? He didn't have a clue. He had just made it up. This was so different…it just wasn't going the way it was supposed to. He glanced at Kouji, and shrugged.

Kouji grinned giving him a knowing look, and walked off. "You two take care of it. I'm going to the car." He winked at Takuya, and Takuya suddenly remember seeing Kouji having a very lengthy discussion with Tommy not too long ago. Wait…what was he implying here? Takuya frowned, and then sighed.

He turned around and looked at Zoe. She was standing with her back facing him, her arms wrapped tight around her. She was shivering. He almost yelled at her to hurry up, but something made him stop. Yeah she had been mean all day…especially to him. And for no reason too. But maybe she was just agitated. He didn't feel like she deserved anything nice being said to her at. She was just so aggravating sometimes! But…

But he had learned a lot of things at the digital world. One of them being that people make mistakes, and the right thing to do is forgive them. Heck, when he had been out of control as BurningGreymon, and almost killed everyone, what did they do? Send him away? No. They encouraged him, and forgave him. And that's what he was supposed to do right now, no matter how mad he was at her.

Taking a big sigh, he stepped forward and placed his jacket around her shoulders. It was water proof, so it was dry on the inside. "Come on Zoe," he said quietly. "We're waiting for you."

She said nothing, and continued to look away.

Annoyed, Takuya sighed loudly. "Come on Zoe," he pressed. "We're not leaving without you."

"Oh yeah?" Zoe snapped. Takuya blinked in surprise. She was crying. "You guys all hate me anyway. Why don't you just go. I was the one who locked us out and ruined our interview!"

"Well…" Takuya bit his tongue and actually managed not to stick his foot in his mouth. "Maybe you feel that way, but we don't. Today is just a rainy day. Everyone feels tired and out of it. Yeah you were a little mean, but we don't hold it against you. We forgive you. In fact, we were hoping you'd cheer up, because you're so much fun! I mean, you're the only one who ever keeps us in track. Kouichi tries, but you have to admit, he doesn't have the same ability to control us as you do." He grinned. "Not saying you're a control freak…" he grinned wider when she glared at him. "But you are a leader. It's cool. So what do you say? Hop in the car before you get sick, and let's go make this thing happen."

Zoe turned to face him, and frowned at him. She was still crying. "Yeah but…but what about you? Do you hate me?"

Takuya blinked. "No. Why would I hate you? Yeah I was upset that you kept picking on me when I didn't deserve it but…I have to admit I've done mean and bad things before and you guys have always forgiven me. So why should I hate you? That's a stupid questions. Oh….wait….I didn't mean it like…"

Zoe smiled faintly, and wiped her face. "You're getting all wet," she said eventually. "We should go to the car."

Takuya grinned at his success, and hoped that it was success and not Zoe just submitting so she could be mean again. "Okay," he agreed. "And we'd better hurry. They wont wait much longer. Oh hey, where should we take them? How about we go out to eat or something?"

Takuya blushed, and then looked down. "I mean, the group…kind of….I mean…"

Zoe giggled. "Takuya, you're a dork." She gave up being cranky for a second, and smiled at him. Together they hurried to the limo and jumped in. The others were glaring impatiently at them.

"So where are we headed?" the girl asked gently.

Takuya glanced at Zoe helplessly, and to his relief, she wiped her tears and tried to smile. "Let's go out to eat," she announced. "How about Seizeriya's?"

There was a unanimous "Yeah!" and everyone started talking about how this might actually be one of the best interviews yet. JP was excited about food. The others were excited about bring dry. The guests were excited because they were probably the only group that would get to go out to eat for the interview. It was bound to be a situation that would never again occur in the history or future of this fanfic.

Takuya breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Zoe. "How do you do that?" he asked, "whipping something out like that is nearly impossible for me!"

"No, you've done it before. I mean, the way you came up with going somewhere else for instance. That was a great idea." She smiled at him.

For a minute they just stared at each other. Then Zoe's smile faded.

"Look," she said softly, so that people around her wouldn't hear. "I said some really mead things, and I didn't mean them. I don't know what's wrong with me I just…" her eyes filled with tears, and she started to cry. It was making Takuya incredibly uncomfortable. "…I just feel so awful and I don't know why. I am really sorry about everything I said to you. Can you please forgive me?"

Takuya glanced side to side, and shrugged nervously. "Of course," he replied, hoping that she'd stop crying. "I already told you that. I mean, you're a girl, and Mom says that girls are more emotional…she cries a lot and that's always her excuse. So I don't mind. I mean…I do…because you really hurt my feelings…" he frowned anxiously as her tears suddenly increased. "…But I don't take it personally. Really Zoe, it's fine. I mean, I'm glad you don't really mean it. And thanks for apologizing. It makes me feel a whole lot better. For a while I was afraid…that maybe you…hated me or something…" his voice trailed off.

Zoe was crying harder now. "I don't hate you…" she sobbed. "And I'm really sorry! I just…I don't know what's wrong with me-he-he……" she kept sobbing, unaware that everyone in the limo had quieted and was watching this entire conversation with great interest. Takuya noticed though, and it was making him very, very uncomfortable. "I thought… you hated… me!"

"Well….I don't! Please…don't cry…Zoe…" he cringed and looked around for a tissue. The pretty long-haired blonde suddenly started crying too, and mumbled something about how she totally understood. She was kind enough to hand Takuya a tissue to give to Zoe. He gladly took it, and shoved it into Zoe's hand. "We don't hate you Zoe. I don't hate you. We all forgive you. Right guys?"

"Of course!" JP said loudly. "Takuya, why'd you have to make her cry? Zoe, if he's bothering you, I'll take care of him for you…"

Kouichi chuckled and shoved his elbow into JP's side. "I don't think that's what she needs right now. She probably just needs to cry. I mean….she is a girl after all. And I've learned from Mom that girls just need to cry sometimes, and when that happens, you just have to listen and be kind. That's all they need."

"You'll probably make a good boyfriend someday," another guest said. She had long black hair. She smirked at Kouichi playfully. "If you can do that while you're eleven, you've already come further than most guys ever do."

"Actually I'm 12. Turned twelve two or three interviews ago." Kouichi mumbled nervously. He tried not to feel awkward, but that was an incredible embarrassing thing to be told. He tried not to say anything else like that again.

Zoe continued sobbing, and wiped her face with the tissue. After a few minutes, she looked up at Takuya again. "Thanks…" she mumbled. "You're a real dork sometimes, but you've always been there when I needed you."

Takuya blushed. "Wha….?" He couldn't even finish his word. When…._she_ needed him? He tried to say something, but he simply didn't have anything to say. Why was Zoe acting so _weird? _Why would she say something like that unless… He glanced at Kouji, and blinked. Kouji smirked at him and winked. Tommy, sitting next to him, simply grinned really huge. Were they trying to say that….

Zoe interrupted his thoughts by giving him a hug. "Thanks Takuya." She pulled away. "And thanks guys. I've been a real jerk. I'm sorry."

"No problem Zoe," JP said gallantly. "I'm always here for you."

The Sailor Moon characters were having a hard time trying not to laugh. "So…" the long black-haired girl said decisively. "Let's begin by introducing ourselves. My name is Rei. I'm Sailor Mars." She winked at them.

"I'm Usagi!" the long-blonde-haired girl with the weird pigtails said. She somehow managed to stop crying, and looked like she hadn't been crying at all. She smiled a wide smile and waved, even though she really didn't need to wave, considering everyone was right there next to her. "And this is Luna, my cat. Er….my cat friend."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Please…." She teased. "Anyways, Usagi is Sailor Moon."

"Oh so _you're _the famous one?" Tommy asked as he blushed lightly as he remembered the one and only time that he saw her before.

"I am? Oh yeah, I am!" Usagi said confused for a moment and then puffed her chest out in a prideful way as smiled with vanity. "Ouch--- Rei! You hit me!" With her head down, she groaned to herself about how mean and rude her team mate/ best friend can be to her.

Tommy chuckled to himself as he thought that the two reminded him of Kouji and Takuya's friendship.

"Don't puff up Usagi's pride anymore than it already is," Rei mumbled as she rolled her eyes at the young moon princess. "Oh, and I'm Rei and the scout of fire of the planet Mars." Takuya suddenly sat up straighter. Scout of fire? How awesome! He was about to ask her about that, but he got cut off by someone else.

"I'm Makato," a brown haired girl interrupted. "I'm Sailor Jupiter. I was good at fighting BEFORE I became Sailor Jupiter of course, unlike the others here. ..." She stared for a moment before blushing for some reason, and then said her famous quote: "You remind me of my ex-sempai!"

None of the Frontier characters got it. They just looked lost.

"Hey, I'm a priestess,... hey wait….you're the only one who knew how to fight?" Rei questioned, a warning in her voice. "AND I was good at fighting before I was Sailor Mars, and I'm the only one able to omit powers without transforming."

"Please," the short-haired girl said gently. "I'm Ami... aka Sailor Mercury." She smiled sweetly. "And we are all happy to be here. Minako and Chibi Usa and everyone else apologizes, but they weren't able to make it today. I'm sorry."

"Huh? But why not?" Tommy asked sadly. "Chibi Usa was close to my age I thought."

"Well, they were busy," Usagi shrugged. "And I didn't want Chibi Usa to come today."

The Frontier kids shrugged, and decided that was okay. Takuya kept giving nervous glances in Zoe's direction, who was simply rubbing her eyes and trying not to cry again. Finally, he could take the sneaky looks from Tommy and Kouji no longer. He decided to start up the conversation. "So have you guys been to Seizeriya's before?" he asked.

A couple people said yes, but most of them said no. The couple of people happened to be Kouji and Zoe.

"Well, I don't know what they serve there." He glanced at Kouji—not really wanting to look at Zoe right now. "What kinds of food do they have?"

"All kinds of food," Kouji mumbled.

Zoe's answer was more helpful. "They serve some Japanese food, they serve ramen, and some French dishes like shrimp gratin and stuff. And they serve pizza, and salads….lots of stuff. It's very goof. I love the shrimp gratin, and their salads are good too. You'll like it."

"Let's get PIZZA... I mean, if you guys want to!" Usagi exclaimed and tried to slightly calm down, trying to seem like a classy lady.

"I want to try one of the salads…" Ami said thoughtfully.

"I just want food," Takuya and JP said at the same time. They glanced at each other and grinned.

"So who's asking the questions this time?" Kouji asked, changing the subject. "You guys, or us?"

"It's our turn," Tommy said, "But last time is was kind of both ways, I think."

"Yeah, something like that," Kouji agreed. He and Tommy grinned. "Kairi had a pretty interesting question, didn't she?"

"Mmm hmm. To bad no one got to hear Zoe's answer…..cept me." Tommy gave a mock sad sigh.

Zoe glared at them both so darkly they gave it up, but not before throwing Takuya some suggestive glances. Takuya tried his bets to ignore them.

"Well," Rei sighed, glancing out the window. "It's raining pretty hard, and it's going to take a while to get there. Do you want to start the interview in the car?"

"Probably," Zoe said. She had gotten control of herself now.

"Well then…" Rei leaned back, observing the Frontier characters expectantly. "What questions do you have for us?"

The whole car went quiet for a minute. Finally, Kouichi spoke up. "We didn't actually come up with any. Can you give us a minute?"

The Sailor Moon characters nodded, so the five kids huddled close enough to figure out at least a few questions.

(------)

And that's where I'll leave it. It got too long. But I was having fun. I wanted to do a two parter again. So anyway, I'm here in Japan. Gomen nasai for taking so long! (I'm sorry).

I had some requests to put down who Zoe liked, and some other stuff, so I hope this satisfies. Anyway, until next time………I am researching the characters more. Hahahaha! I am such a dork. But I wanted to get SOMETHING out so you'd know I haven't forgotten you all!

Oyasumi!

Rika195


	12. Sailor Moon Part 2

Frontier Meets Everyone Else. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon Interview Part 2

**Neominitails, one of the AWESOMENEST AUTHORS EVER, helped me to revise this interview. I am forever grateful to him. I got things wrong about the Sailor Moon characters, and he helped me fix those. He is the best ever for helping me with that. He deserves a round of applause. So pretty much, all the answers given by the SM characters were written by him. Yep. He wrote them.**

**Don't worry! Story hasn't changed. Their answeres are simply more correct. Thanks.**

(------)

**Shadow of Miracles**: Yeah, that was fun to write. It also seems like something Takuya would do. Haha. Yes, your penname is cool. I think mine is cool too, but then, it is also pretty boring. At least yours will never get boring.

**Berri**: Haha! Tokyo MewMew would be funny, wouldn't it? I have read some of that series. Some of it simply didn't make any sense, like those two scientist dudes. But I agree it would be fun to see. I think Kouichi would make a great boyfriend, personally! Haha! He's so cute. Yeah, Kouji likes blackmail material. He's an awesome dude. Well, I hope you like this chapter too.

**daisuke-fan**: You always give me many ideas. Do you know I have like, SEVEN? It's AWESOME! I love it. Can't say I'll ever get around to them all, but I have a list of like, twenty different ideas to go through. Man, this story could get really long, unless I decided to combine shows. Digimon interviewing Yu-Gi-Oh! And something else at the same time. We'll see. By the way, Daisuke rocks. Gotta love him. He's awesome in everything. Digimon, DN Angel…you name it. Daisuke rocks.

**Goggle Head65**: No, he can't. He's so cute though. I like rain too! It rained for the first time here at school today. I loved it. HA! Made you think Takuya forgot the keys! Haha! Oh, and you like Takuya right? You'll like this chapter.

**Nakarame-Scarlet**: Thanks for all the information! You just made your suggestion the one that is going to happen next! People, if you want me to write about your suggestion faster, give me bios and stuff about the show and characters you want to see! Okay? Yeah. And um…you rock. thanks!

**black peeches**: HOW ARE YOU? I MISS YOU! Hehe. Well…nevermind. So that's cool. People who know the show Sailor Moon will probably kill me, considering that I am an idiot when it comes to the show, and it doesn't matter that I've watched a ton of episodes on YouTube, I still feel out of it. Thus, how lame this interview will turn out. Well, I'll talk to you soon! God bless you!

……….And now, I am sorry for this taking so long to come, but here it is. I am at college, so bear with me if it takes even longer. I am trying. Thank you for your support. Encouragement will make the chapters come faster!

And people who read this, and want to keep reading it, at least place a review that says whether you like it or don't, just so I know that people are reading it. Thanks!

(------)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, or anything to do with it. I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. But this interview is for those who are fans of both. Me, I am simply a pitifully obsessed fanatic-FREAK about Digimon. Pretty scary, considering I'm 19 and in college…

(------)

The six Frontier kids stared at the four older girls from the other side of the table, now happily seated together at the restaurant Seizariya's. It had taken the Limo Driver a while to find one to begin with, but eventually they found it and made their way inside. They were not as wet as they had been, but they looked much worse than the rest of the people at the restaurant. As they stared curiously at their menus, talking about what looked good to eat, the six kids began to give each other worried glances, and began talking to each other under their breath.

"Well for one thing, we don't have the recorder," Kouichi said with a sigh, hiding his face behind his menu. He was pointing out some random thing to Kouji, trying not the let the Sailor Moon characters think something was wrong.

"I don't want pizza," Kouji said blandly. He turned the page of the menu and glanced through the soups. "But I do have something that could replace it…"

At first Kouichi thought he was talking about the pizza, and stared at his younger twin with slight annoyance. That was when he saw what was in the hand Kouji was holding out to him. It was a digital video camera. He grinned, and then shyly glanced at the other kids. "That's good," he said, feeling kind of silly. It was like they were playing secret agents, trying to keep everyone else from knowing what they were talking about.

It quickly became a game.

"Man, I can't decide what pizza to have!" Takuya complain, cutting through their secretive discussion with a groan. He was staring helplessly at his menu, practically drooling at the sight of such good food. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that he wanted something like pizza to eat.

"I want this salad," Zoe said thoughtfully. "Or maybe this one? Oh, I can't decide!" She frowned, still looking miserable, but managed to refrain from complaining….almost. "This is so stupid. Here I am at a restaurant, and I can't decide what I want!"

Takuya glanced at her, trying to keep from glaring at her in annoyance. He almost succeeded. "Zoe…" he said politely, his tone warning her that they were in public. For once, Zoe listened to him and quieted down, just not before she muttered more under her breath.

Tommy and JP stared at one menu, hiding behind it and giggling at random nothingness. They were so hyper, they were practically exploding, and no one knew why. It was crazy.

"So, when will the waitress get here," Kouichi said nonchalantly. He glanced at Kouji.

"Probably when she's ready," Kouji answered, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

The two of them were probably still at their game.

When the waitress finally did come, everyone was ready for her, and ordered pretty quickly. They made sure to separate it into two bills, one for the Sailor Moon characters, and one for the Digimon characters. After they had ordered, and their menus were taken away, the two separate show characters stared at each other blankly.

"So," Rei said, hinting. "I assume this is going to be an interview, not just dinner with some kids?"

"Rei…" Usagi gave her an exasperated look. "So who gets to ask questions?" she asked. "Because I have a couple."

"Well actually, I think that the way it goes, we get to ask the questions from now on," Takuya said with a shrug, staring back at the kitchens hungrily. He could smell his pizza now!

"Huh? But why?" Her crystalline blue eyes looking as if they were going to cry.

"Because most people reading these interviews already know everything they can about us," Zoe said matter-of-factly. "They want to know more about you guys."

Makato smiled, pleased. "Really!"

Usagi still looked upset. "Yeah well….I still have questions."

"You can ask them too, in between our questions!" Tommy offered. "It might help to get us going with ours."

"Oooh... awesome!" Usagi practically got up and did a little dance, but Rei held her down. She sat in between Rei and Ami, her two best friends. Luna, the cat, _was _in her lap, but after being dumped like that, she moved to Ami's lap where she'd be more comfortable. "Can I start?"

The Frontier kids stared at her helplessly. They had wanted to start, but it was probably better that they let Usagi get her questions out first. Who knew what kind of questions they were going to be.

"So, my first of my three questions is this: Why were the fractal codes you scanned purple?"

The entire table stared at her blankly. Why were they….purple?

"Are we supposed to understand what you mean by that question?" Kouji asked crossly.

Usagi was now even more annoyed. "Well, yeah! Is there some significant reason that the fractal codes were purple? I mean, why couldn't they have been pink? Or even blue? Why purple? Does that color mean something? And why wasn't your fractal codes a different color than those of the digimon?"

Kouji decided to take this question, as everyone else was still trying to figure out how to answer it. "First off," he said, "people have always told me there is no such thing as a stupid question." Usagi looked relieved. "Second, I don't believe them." The relief vanished into a pout. "Thirdly, the fractal codes weren't really any color at all. If you saw color through them, you were simply seeing the light going through them. The way the fractal code is designed, when light hits it, it gets broken up, and separated into its different wavelengths. The fractal code bounces back all but the smallest of wavelengths, so violet, and x-ray, microwaves, and all those other small wavelengths can make it through. The other colors don't. That is why you see purple when you look at them. "

His answer completely left everyone staring at him in surprise.

"So basically, it looks purple, because purple light shines through it?" Usagi was busy trying to make sense of his scientific answer. "I don't even know this stuff. How on earth do you know it?"

Kouji looked offended. "I am the Warrior of Light!" he said adamantly. No one else pressed the point.

"Our turn," Takuya said, letting out a breath. "Man I'm hungry. But besides that…we have all decided that we are each going to ask you one question. Is that okay?" Getting nods from their guests, Takuya continued. "Okay so…how did you guys know how to turn into your Sailor Warriors, if you had never done it before, never been told what to say, and never given any hints on how to do it? You were just provided with the staff and the word "go" and then suddenly you knew how. How does that work? What did it take for that to happen?"

"That's a lot more than one question," Ami observed with a chuckle. "But I'm guessing you weren't quite sure what you were asking till it came out." Takuya made no answer, a little bewildered, so she didn't press further. "This might seem strange but before any of us were born, we were already the warriors of our planet during a time called Silver Millenium when the world was at peace. Our job back then was to protect our princess, Princess Serenity, the daughter of the fair and just ruler, Queen Serenity... the queen of the Moon Kingdom. There was great battle between a wicked witch named Queen Beryl who was under the control of Queen Metallia who hated the moon princess and took over the minds of the people of Earth. The battle was fierce which ended with all of us dying and Queen Serenity sacrificing her life so we could all be born in the future earth. Because we were reincarnations, it came natural though we still needed to be taught to be the sailors we are now." She smiled gently to see if Takuya was satisfied with her answers.

"Yeah but…it's pretty complex to be a Sailor, isn't it?" he pressed. "How did you know all your responsibilities? I mean, wasn't that hard?"

"Of course it was hard. Many times we had no idea what we were doing!" Ami answered. "But we followed our hearts. We did what we knew was right, because we had to. Being a Sailor doesn't mean having cool powers, cool outfit, and then saving the world."

Usagi nodded her head as the thoughts of all the things they went through. The thought of everything that they had gone through would always make a much serious part of her come out, she looked up with her blue eyes showing a much more serious tone: "It meant that we had to become so much more stronger emotionally so we could handle everything. Being a hero and trying to be a normal teen was not something that people could really do. For the longest, I wanted to be a normal girl but as I grew up, I learned to rid of my selfish desires and the protecting of this world and the people I care about became the most important thing to me."

"It's about doing what's right to protect those who you can." Ami glanced at Rei and Makato, silently asking them if they had more to say.

"So basically Takuya," Rei said, brushing her silky black hair out of her face allowing her violet colored eyes to be seen more as she smiled with her glossed pink lips, "we didn't know what we were getting into, or even how to do it, but our hearts told us how and we followed them. Just as you simply followed your heart during your adventure, we simply tried our best. That's all you can do."

Takuya seemed satisfied with their answer, and turned to Zoe. She sighed, and glanced down at a napkin she had been busy scribbling all over. When she had finished deciding what one question she would ask, she looked up.

"So, when you found out what Sailor you were, were you disappointed with your planet or moon that you received? Like, would you rather have gotten a different one?"

The Sailors thought about this question carefully. "That's a good question," Makato observed, taking some more time to think. "I guess it never entered my mind. I mean, when you suddenly found out that you were a Legendary Warrior, did it matter what element you had? You were happy enough to be that Warrior. Questioning which element was the right one for you was never an object. Other than that, I think there was never a problem other than some people might've wanted to be a leader or the princess."

"Well, I did once or twice," Zoe corrected. "So I'm asking you, would you rather have had something else?"

"I enjoy being Sailor Mars," Rei said casually. She smiled at Zoe with a cocky look. "It is my favorite planet after all. It never used to be, but ever since this happened…I just can't help it. Mars is the closest planet in resemblance with Earth. It is the planet we might one day populate, if technology continues to advance the way it is. There are a million reasons I could make up on the spot why it's my favorite, but I don't want to. Basically, I'm happy with what I got."

"Me, I'm going to have to say I love the moon," Usagi said, stars in her eyes. "It's the most romantic. It's the one you see every night, the prettiest one... I didn't want to be a scout until the one day when I knew everyone counted on me and I knew they would die if I didn't get my act together".

"I never questioned why I was Sailor Mercury," Ami said. "I just knew without asking that it was the one meant for me. It being the planet of wisdom… it fit me well."

"I thought they answered it just fine," JP winked at Zoe. "But let me take over to relieve your stress." He was teasing her, and she wasn't in the mood, but she didn't do anything worse than glare at him. "So my question is pretty simple. How come more and more bad guys always appear? Why did the main bad guy keep coming back? Why wouldn't everything just end at the first generation? I mean, your daughter has to continue the fight!" he said to Usagi, speaking about Rini. "That's insane!" JP shrugged. "I'll take anything. I mean, at least Digimon has an ending. How come Sailor Moon doesn't?"

"The answer is simply. The world is evil." Rei became serious, and even sat up straighter as she began to talk. "There is evil in the world, and whenever good rises up, it is like a sign for us to have to get up and fight and yes, we do have an ending for all of our pain. In the future, when Usagi is the queen, the world is at peace as it was in the past and becomes the way it was meant for it to be. The silver imperial rids of all evil at that time but if there is ever to be anything evil to come back, we will always be ready to battle. And our last and final enemy was Sailor Galaxia whom had the power of all the universe, including the Digital World's power. Then again, evil will somewhat always be here as long as there is any good in the world for them to battle. If we didn't battle the way we did, this whole universe would be gone out of existence. But aren't you happy? The future is in peace… even if that may be a few hundreds years from now… just kidding, not really sure when Usagi will become Neo Queen Serenity, her most powerful form."

The whole table shivered, feeling the sense of impending doom.

"It kinda makes you wonder if we'll be targeted by evil," Takuya said lamely. They already had been, in the digital world, but after an answer like that, it left everyone feeling like they had ten thousand ninjas watching their every move, waiting to close in for the strike.

Tommy decided it was his turn to speak. "I'd like to ask…" he said timidly, wishing he could cheer everyone up. "What was your favorite moment, of any of the adventures and episodes you had. What was the most fun, or exciting, or sweet thing that happened that made you feel all warm and special inside?" He grinned an adorable grin, sending the older girls into a chorus of "ohhhhhhhh!"

Usagi eagerly answered first. "My favorite moment in my whole life was when…" her eyes teared up. " the battle of Galaxia ended… I had dreaded that last battle even after purifying her into her true form after believing that they were killed. Somehow, after Galaxia's purification, the scouts were resurrected and finally, after long months of not seeing Mamo-chan for months… if that didn't happen, I was really thinking of doing suicide to join them in the afterlife."

Usagi apologized and stopped going on about it, so that JP could let go of Tommy's ears. At the mention of suicide, all of the Frontier kids had jumped up to cover Tommy's ears. JP was closest though, so he managed to do it just fine. The slightly sad and disturbed look still remained on the young boy's face for a long time after that though.

"My favorite moment was when my friends proved to me that they were better than friends. They were true friends." Rei smiled at Usagi, a rare and beautiful smile that never crossed her features more than once every blue moon. It made her face look radiant and lovely. "I would have died without them, and I don't deserve them. I never have."

Everyone exchanged appreciative glances, leaving the Frontier kids a little lost. "Maybe you could clue us in to what you're referring to?" Kouji hinted, annoyed.

Makato's eyes widened with shock. "Usagi is, in a way, our life savior! She has shown on numeral occasions that she would do anything to save us, including going as far as to sacrifice her life. One thing I'll always remember is on the movie: Promise of the Rose, when she died after saving the world and all of us…" Tears sleeked down her tanned face while pain showed in her green eyes. They revealed how much hurt she had felt upon seeing her princess laying on the rock, everyone's memories of her saying: 'It'll be okay; I'll protect you.' It was something she had a hard time speaking about. "Her body lay there lifelessly until Fiore came and with the power of the kisenian flower, and her body was revived into brand new. The moment would make you cry."

Kouji let out the breath he had been holding in and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, the moment sounded amazing and scary and beautiful but… "I don't know if I'd be crying," he argued. He liked moments like that for sure, but he didn't consider himself a wimp.

"Oh you will," Makato said, almost darkly. "You will. And that is my favorite moment."

"When I…cry?" Kouji frowned, and his one raised eyebrow went even higher.

"No, the moment I was talking about!"

Ami grinned, and placed a calm hand on Makato's shoulder. "Calm down. It's fine." She turned to the kids as a blush appeared on her young soft cheeks as removed her blue hair from her face: "I would tell you mine but you kids may be a bit bothered by it but I'll tell you another one instead, meeting the singer group, the Starlights."

Before anything else could happen, their waitress arrived with their food. With each plate she set down, there was cries of joy and hunger, and things like "It looks so beautiful! So good!" And other such things that made the waitresses beam with pleasure, even if they were slightly embarrassed. When they had left, it was only a matter of seconds before everyone dove hungrily into their food.

It is something comforting, when after a long, hard, cold, rainy day that leaves you feeling wet and miserably, and nothing goes right, to have a warm plate of freshly cooked food in front of your face, and good company to eat it in. As Zoe not-so-daintily ate her salad and sipped her tea, she suddenly realized that this was not a bad day after all. Everything had seemed so miserable to her before. Arguing all day with everyone, and feeling their dislike for her all day, only to be the one responsible for locking them out in the rain, it had been like rock slide after rock slide of disaster.

But then, Takuya had shown her what she had hoped all along was true. That she was still their friend, and they were simply waiting for her to snap out of it. Yeah it was a depressing-looking day. But it wasn't a depressing day. After all, they were at a restaurant, eating good food, and enjoying another interview with famous show characters! No other show had ever been able to get this many guests come to their show. It had never been heard of before!

Yes, she decided, a smile creeping onto her face. This was not a bad day after all.

"I suppose it is time to ask one of my other questions," Usagi said happily. She had stopped eating long enough to wipe her mouth and start talking.

Rei interrupted her before she could continue and asked exactly what she was thinking. After a short discussion in a whisper, a sneaky smile spread its way across Rei's beautiful face. She nodded, and the two of them asked in unison: "Ok. How many of you boys liked Zoe?" They both grinned at the Frontier boy's shocked faces. "Come on, I know you all did at one point, and I know you all wished she'd pay more attention to you than the other boys!"

Zoe blushed madly, extremely embarrassed. But her eyes did travel shyly from one boy to the other, as if wishing that it were true. She knew in her heart though that even if it were, the only one who would admit that he liked her at all would be JP. And that was something everyone knew already.

"Alright, I confess," JP said, throwing his hands up. It was to nobody's great surprise that he spoke up first. "From the day I met her I could never stop thinking about her. She's just so beautiful." He smiled sweetly at Zoe's blushing face, and got the reaction he was looking for—another round of "ohhhhh!" from the Sailors.

"JP," Zoe complained, turned her head away so no one could see her red face. She was extremely embarrassed, slightly annoyed, and yet part of her felt flattered and pleased. She couldn't help it. She was a girl. Girls like attention like that…sometimes. At least JP wasn't as annoying as he used to be. He generally left her alone now, but he always treated her like a princess…Takuya didn't treat her like that…

"So come on kids," Makato teased yet at the same time was demanding for the answer, crossing her arms. The other three older boys stared at the muscles in her arms with surprise. She was strong, and it was clear that she knew how to fight. It was a little bit scary coming from her. In fact, it was scary. Here was an older girl who was probably in her older teens, who could literally beat them up. And it was almost like she was threatening them that she would if they didn't answer up right away. In reality, she was one of the sweetest people ever, and would never think of fighting someone without a reason. She was sure though…if they tried her cookies, they would think much differently about her.

But they didn't know very much about her, and right now being faced with that kind of question, anyone seemed threatening. Then again, probably only Takuya was really afraid. Kouji simply stared back at her, his will testing hers. And from the looks of things, his will was stronger than hers. Kouichi decided he didn't really know who was scarier, Makato or Kouji. He knew Kouji's strength, and he was strong. However, he didn't know Makato's, but he could tell she was strong too. Oh whatever. He might as well just answer.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat. This paused Kouji and Makato's staring contest. "I have to say, all the while where I was a part of the group, I didn't really feel like a part of the group. I felt more like the fifth wheel, if you know what I mean. Everyone else was a team and I was just…just there." He sighed. No, Kouichi. Don't go there. Don't even think about it. He looked up at Usagi seriously. "I never really imagined that I would be allowed to like Zoe, even if I wanted to. I mean, it seemed pretty clear to me that Zoe was JP's girl, and he made that clear too, so I didn't even think about it." He turned to smile at Zoe. "But I have always admired her spirit, and I think she is a great friend, better than most people will ever know. And she's very pretty. But no, I never liked her more than a great friend."

Kouichi's killer-cute smile practically sent all the girls for miles around into comas, and it was hard for Zoe not to start crying again. She was still blushing bright red, totally embarrassed, but Kouichi was so sweet to her that she couldn't help a tear or two from slipping out her eyes. She almost wished he _did _like her because he was so…so sweet! You just couldn't find anyone else like him anywhere! Now if Kouji were as sweet as Kouichi, now THAT would be the ultimate dream person right there. Zoe stopped thinking about it. This was getting much too personal.

"Well?" Rei asked, turning to Takuya and Kouji. She had a sneaky gleam in her eyes. She had finished her food, and was now sitting back in her seat with a satisfied smile.

"How can you say anything after that?" Takuya complained, letting a nervous grin on his face. "And do we even have time for this question? Our interview time is up, and…"

"And I still haven't asked my question yet," Kouji said, jumping in. He was still as serious as always, but if you knew him well enough—like Kouichi did—you could tell he didn't really want to answer the question. And that made Kouichi surprised. Did Kouji have something hide? Or did he just find the question embarrassing?

"Interview time is over?" Usagi's face fell, and she glanced at the clock. They had gone over their allotted time by two minutes. "But that's so sad! We were having such a good time!" She sighed and grabbed Luna, stroking the cat with a pout. She, like everyone else at the table, had finished her food now. It was good. "But this is a restaurant!" she exclaimed. "We can talk while we wait for the waitress to come and give us the bill!"

The Sailors all nodded in agreement, and so the Frontier kids had to oblige. Before they could resume the conversation where it had left off, Kouji spoke up and asked his question.

"If there was one thing you could do over again, what would it be?" he asked. The whole table turned to look at him, and then everyone groaned. This question.

Usagi thought about this very hard. "I would….. No. Actually, I wouldn't change anything. Though I would've been much more responsible to my duties."

Rei laughed to herself as she proclaimed in her proper priestess voice, "I would have to say that I would have been more willing to listen to others, instead of acting out on my own. There were a couple times when I got myself into trouble."

"I think I would have been much more kinder to Rei because I had a hard time to deal with her impatience with Usagi; I believed that she hated her and wanted her to die." Makato said in a small voice. She looked guilty. Kouichi gave her a sympathetic nod.

"I wouldn't do anything differently," Ami said with a sigh. "Things happen. Mistakes are made. But you learn from them. I would not have learned the lessons I have learned if not for the mistakes I've made."

"And you don't make very many," Rei pointed out. Ami simply smiled and said thank you. But after that, no one else had anything to say. It happened to not be a great question to ask them after all. Oh well. At least it served its purpose.

The waitress came back and gave them the bill. Kouji took it, and told the others he would go pay for it. Makato took the Sailors bill and said she would go pay for it. After the two left, the conversation resumed. The Sailors talked about their favorite episodes, where Tuxedo Mask would appear, and about how Rini and them were making cookies one day when some of them turned out horribly… The conversation kept going. The Frontier kids discovered something they hadn't expected. They discovered that they rather slightly enjoyed just hanging out with the Sailors. They were having fun.

Kouji and Makato came back, the Sailor's Driver with them. It was time for them to go. "I called our limo," Kouji said unemotionally. "It'll be here in about twenty minutes." Everyone nodded. So this was goodbye.

They all stood up to say their farewells and thank-you's, realizing that this was the first interview that had ended as nicely as it did, without the guests just taking off and leaving. They were taking a step forwards. Their interviews were getting better. Soon other show characters might actually want to interview, and would start sending requests instead of having to be invited! It was exciting! With these thoughts of grandeur in mind, the kids waved their last goodbyes, and wished the Sailors well.

Then they were left alone, at their table. Deciding that other customers might want to use the table, Takuya suggested that they head out to the lobby and wait there for the limo. It was a good idea, so they all went, each thinking their own thoughts.

Kouji and Kouichi, now resuming their secret-agent game, went outside to keep the closest watch. If you listened close enough, you could probably guess that Kouichi was trying to find out if Kouji liked Zoe or not, but his answers were too cryptic. Not even Kouichi could figure it out. And that was both frustrating for Kouichi, and enjoyable for Kouji.

Tommy complained he had to use the restroom, so JP said he'd go with him. The two left, also resuming their indistinct conversation about white flowers and being afraid, something no one else understood. But it was making them laugh so hard they soon both had to go to the restroom. And that left Takuya alone with Zoe, once again.

Zoe fidgeted with her hat, glancing at the window for a mirror, and tried to look preoccupied. Takuya sat next to her, thinking. Finally, he turned and spoke to her.

"That interview went pretty good," he said thoughtfully. "Do you think other shows will start saying yes to our invitations because of it?"

Zoe turned away from the window and resumed her seat next to him. "I think it will take a while. I think people who care about the Sailor Moon characters will think better of us, but it will take a lot more exciting and good interviews to get other people to want to come. Besides…" she sighed. "That interview was kind of messed up. We didn't have very good questions, and we weren't prepared at all! So in another way, our interview was one of our worst. And we didn't even tape it!"

Takuya sighed. "Oh. Yeah." He said nothing else for a while. "So you're saying it will take a long time for shows like DN Angel or Fruits Basket to want to be interviewed by us?"

Zoe nodded. "Probably."

There was another long silence, and then the limo pulled up outside the door. Kouji and Kouichi were the first to enter it, being right next to it. They were still acting like secret agents, and having a blast. Tommy and JP rushed out the door as fast as they could, bolting through the car doors and grabbing the best seats for themselves. Takuya watched them, chuckling.

"You know, I am glad we are a team," he said, walking to the first set of glass doors and holding them open for Zoe. "We're a good team, and we're also good friends. We're lucky. I'm lucky." He smiled sweetly at her.

Zoe walked through, thanking him, and then stopped once they were in the small area between the two sets of doors. "Takuya…" she said, turning to him. "Do you…I mean did you…" she sighed. "Did you ever like me, while we were in the digital world. I mean, like me like…that?"

Takuya stared at her, feeling anxious. He hadn't expected her to ask him that question, but the fact that she did left him in an uncomfortable position. He had to answer her, or she'd start crying again or something! Sweating slightly, he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well I…I dunno…I mean….I guess I…well the truth is…" he stopped. What was the truth?

Zoe was waiting, looking slightly anxious, as if she really did care what he was about to say. Did she…like him? Is that why she wanted to know? He let his mind wander back to all the times they spent in the digital world. Every time he ever got worried for the others, he always said Zoe's name first. He always thought of her first. He always made sure she was alright first. Part of him argued that it was because she was a girl, and he was supposed to be a gentleman. But the other part was suspicious. He remembered his and Kouji's last battle with Cherubimon. When he had been knocked out, he had dreamed about her. He had dreamt that he and her were out on that all-day-date she had promised him or Kouji, which had never happened. It seemed like heaven.

He sighed and grinned, embarrassed. "Maybe…" he said, as if confessing something he didn't really want to. Well, he didn't. "I mean…maybe a little. I mean yeah, I did. But that was…I mean…you know what I…"

Takuya didn't ever finish his babblings. Zoe simply startled him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, snapping him back to reality. She smiled at him, and then walked to the door. "Thanks for telling me," she said. "It was honest." She opened the door, and turned back to him with a sneaky glint in her eyes. "Actually, I liked you too." With that, she went outside, dashed as fast as she could to the limo, and got in out of the rain.

Takuya stood there like an idiot, before rushing forward and diving into the limo after her. He didn't want to get left behind. Once inside, he glanced at her, slightly embarrassed, and discovered he didn't know what to think. Okay so…Zoe liked him too, in the digital world. So what did that mean right now? He tried not to think about it, and turned to JP and Tommy. "So!" he said excitedly. "What is this whole flower nonsense you guys are talking about?

And for the rest of the ride home, it was chaos and conversation…not to mention thoughts about liking Zoe and other sorts of things. All of the kids wondered to themselves, who would they be interviewing next? And what more would they learn about each other, and about themselves?

(------)

Well, that's the end. Of this chapter….And of the Sailor Moon interview

I am sorry it was so lame. I just can't do anything right this week

God bless you all! I love you all

-rika195


	13. Rozen Maiden

Frontier Meets Everyone Else-----chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! I would reply individually, but since I try to reply to your reviews as I receive them, most of you have already gotten review replies. Hence, I am going to forego that part of this chapter and simply say…

Neominitails, Berri, Anonymous, fanficfreak, Goggle Head65, black peeches, Evide, LittleFirefly44, daisuke-fan, KARASU25…..and everyone else who forgot to review this chapter……

THANK YOU ALL! For such amazing reviews, such encouraging words, such great questions and comments, and for such awesome suggestions for other chapter interviews. You guys are the back-bone of this story, and your reviews give me the strength to keep going. If not for your suggestions and comments, this story would not continue. But thanks to you, it is even better every chapter than the last one. You guys rock!

Thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon. I do not own Rozen Maiden. I am merely writing fanfiction, and I can't possibly do any of these characters justice. Please don't sue me.

**For those of you who don't know what Rozen Maiden is**….You'll find out in this chapter.

**NOTE**: There might be some spoilers for the show Rozen Maiden here, but I don't know.

**THANKS**: goes to Nakarame Scarlet for providing the suggestion for Rozen Maiden, and all the information I could possible need to write this chapter. If not for her, you would not see Rozen Maiden up here. THANK YOU! Credit for anything good that comes of this chapter goes to you!

* * *

It was another day at the Frontier Kid's Interview Table. Everyone was there early, each one of them feeling anxious about the interview they would be having today. JP was constantly doing random magic tricks, trying to convince himself that he was not worried. Tommy was laughing at his tricks, oblivious that everyone was worried at all. Kouji and Kouichi both sat back to back on the floor next to the table, lost in thought. Zoe was checking the batteries in the tape recorder for the fifteenth time, and stealing glances at Takuya.

Takuya was busy reading up on the characters of Rozen Maiden.

"Rozen Maiden…" Takuya sighed, dropping the papers on the table. He slammed his head down on the table as well, groaning from all the reading he had been doing. "I've never even heard of the show!"

"Yeah, neither have I," Zoe agreed, glad to have an excuse to look straight at him. "But you read their proposal, remember? They asked us to do this interview as an advertisement to get people to watch their show."

"As if people are going to care, nobody watches our show anyway!"

"That's not true," JP said, making one piece of cloth into a whole string of cloth. "Apparently, our show is becoming more popular. Not only digimon fans, but fans of many other shows are watching our show! I might even go so far as to say that we can sway our audience's opinion of Rozen Maiden, depending on how well the interview goes today."

"No way," Takuya 'pfft-ed' dubiously. Then his eyes widened. "Really?" He grinned from ear to ear and turned over to look at the twins. "Hear that buddy? We have POWER!"

Kouji sent a half-hearted glare in Takuya's direction, but that was about it.

Takuya shook his head. "Aw come on, you can do better than that! You are really out of it today."

"He doesn't feel good," Kouichi answered quietly but protectively. He glared in Kouji's stead. "I told him that he should stay home and rest, but he insists that the Pact we signed did not allow anyone to be absent, and didn't have any conditions or exceptions."

"We should probably amend it then," Takuya said thoughtfully, striking his thinking pose. "Only I don't know how that is done."

"Guys, look," Zoe whispered. She pointed out the door, where a limo was pulling up. "I think they're here."

"Well, we can talk about the Pact later." Takuya stuffed the papers under his chair and tried to look like he was prepared, and then motioned for Zoe to ready the tape-recorder. "Kouji, if you want to go home, you can go. I think that as the leader, I can make that call. We can amend the Pact later to back up by decision."

Kouichi stood, pulling Kouji up, and started walking him towards the door. "I agree," he said to Kouji firmly. "You're in no condition to be interviewing when you're like this."

"It's just a stomach ache," Kouji mumbled. He voice was dry and frail, and he definitely sounded more sick than he was letting on.

"I doubt it. Now let's go. I'll call the limo." Kouichi supported his younger brother out the door, and out of sight. The rest of the Frontier kids watched them go, feeling bad for Kouji's sake. This was an important interview after all. It would be weird not to have him here.

"I guess it goes to show that even Kouji is not invincible," Takuya tried to sound light-hearted so as to encourage everyone else. "He'll be alright. Now you guys remember the questions, right?"

"Yeah!" Tommy grinned. "I get to ask one!"

"That's right. Now here they come…"

Through the doorway walked six girls, four of them older than the Frontier kids. They looked strange, as if they were not quite real, but all of them were beautiful in their own way. Zoe motioned for them to be seated, and they did so, sitting across from the Frontier girls and smiling gently.

Zoe pressed record. "Hello, and welcome to our interview," Zoe said cheerfully. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you guys are from a show that isn't very well known around here, right?"

"Sou desu," one of the girls replied with a slight nod. She then blushed and added, "I mean, yes, that's true desu." She wore a green dress, with a white and gold cloth draped over her brown hair. She was small and delicate, and cheerful-looking. Yet her right eye was red, while her left eye was green. The one thing that everyone could tell by looking at her was that she had a strong personality, and a hidden fierceness that would enable her to do anything she put her mind to.

"This is my sister, Suiseiseki," the girl sitting next to her said with a smile. She gave her sister a look that meant they shared some kind of inside joke, but no one could tell what it was. "She's my older twin. And I'm Souseiseki." She looked almost exactly like her twin, but her hair was cut short to her ears, and her eyes were opposite of her sister's. The left one was red, and the right on was green. She wore a blue dress, that was slightly more frilly than her sister's. But she looked like the kind of person who would wear a men's white shirt and tie, with a skirt to go with it.

"Right, let's introduce ourselves," Takuya said, nodding a hello to both sisters. He was trying not to be weirded out by the guests, because they pretty girls and it made him uncomfortable. "I'm Takuya, the leader. Kouichi will be back in a minute…his twin Kouji is sick today and so we sent him home."

"I'm Zoe, and sadly, the only girl." Zoe sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're prettier than most girls," JP declared. He winked at her and turned to the guests. "I'm Junpei, but you ladies can call me JP. I'm a magician."

"Well, thank you," Souseiseki grinned, "Magician JP. But actually, we're not human. We're dolls."

"Dolls?" JP raised his eyebrows and looked lost for a full five minutes.

"I'm Tommy! I'm the warrior of Ice!" Little Tommy placed a hand behind his head a grinned an adorable grin, obviously proud of himself.

"Well, you have already met Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, the twins," another girl said. She had deep red eyes that were half-closed, and long, silvery-white hair. Her dress and other clothes were black, and her expression slightly foreboding. "I am Suigintou, the 1st Doll. All of us are sisters."

"All of you?" Tommy asked, wide-eyed. "That's a lot of sisters!"

"Yes, but Kanaria is the smartest," another of the girls said with a smirk. Her eyes were a deep teal color, as restless as the sea. Her hair was short and gray, and was tied in two curly pigtails. She was the shortest of all the sisters, and she looked the most aloof, but she also seemed slightly self-conscious. "I'm Kanaria, the 2nd Doll. That means I'm second oldest."

"Wait…you're dolls?" JP was still trying to make sense of it.

"Don't worry," Kanaria replied calmly. "Kanaria will explain." JP seemed relieved at that, and quit giving himself a headache by thinking too hard. He ignored the fact that she was referring to herself in the third person.

"I'm Shinku, the 5th Doll," said a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. She had a book in her hands, but it was unopened. Her expression was stone-faced, as if she didn't want to show her inner-self, but she did not look un-friendly. It seemed like she was the same age as the Frontier kids, but they could not be sure.

"I'm Hina Ichigo," a younger girl with blonde hair and green eyes said cheerfully. "I'm an artist! Oh, and I'm the 6th Doll. I like pink!" It was apparently obvious, because she was covered in it. Pick hat, pink dress, pink shoes, etc. She grinned at Tommy happily, who grinned back with just the same intensity.

"Welcome to out show," Takuya repeated, for lack of any idea of what to say. He glanced at Zoe for help.

"We have a couple question for you," Zoe said, taking the hint. "Since we don't know much about your show, we'd like for you guys to tell us basically what the plot line is, so that we—and our readers—can better understand you."

"Makes sense," Kanaria nodded. She toyed with one of her pigtails absentmindedly.

Just then, Kouichi walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, walking in and sitting down next to Tommy. He smiled at the guests and bowed respectfully. "I'm Kouichi. Can you quickly brief me on your names?"

Suigintou decided to speak up. "I'm Suigintou, this is Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, and Hina Ichigo."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Okay so back to what we were saying," Takuya interrupted, now assure of himself, "Please tell us what your show's story line is." The guests nodded, and tried to think of the best way to summarize.

"We are a collection of dolls created by a craftsman named Rozen, but he is known to us as Father," Suigintou said. "We participate in a lethal game called the 'Alice Game,' in which we fight against each other to become Alice, who is of supreme beauty and lives inside of Father."

"Alice is 'more sublime than any flower, purer than any gem, and without a touch of impurity,' or so it is said," Souesiseki said next, to better explain. "Our sole desire is to become Alice, and to win in the game. Each of us has our own weapon, and each of us has a 'Rosa Mystica,' which gives us our power. It is connected to a ring that a human wears. The human who has the ring that matches our Rosa Mystica gives us power. They are the medium that we draw help from."

"If our Rosa Mystica is destroyed in the game, we become junk," Hina Ichigo said sadly. "When this happens, the winner absorbs the Rosa Mystica, while the sister who it used to belong to is killed. If one of us wins in a duel against one of our other sisters, we will become Alice."

"That seems really harsh," Takuya exclaimed. "You would kill your sisters?"

Suiguntou glared darkly at him, as if ordering him not to say anything else. But Shinku answered him. "We don't have to absorb the power and kill our sisters," she said. "I for one, do not like to. I participate in the game, of course, but if I win I do not absorb the power. It is true that in doing so, I do not become Alice. But I have decided that it doesn't matter."

"She is the only one who thinks so," Hina Ichigo whispered across the table to Tommy.

"Kanaria's weapon is violins," Kanaria said grinning. "Ever seen violin music used as a weapon?"

"No…" Zoe shrugged. "It does seem odd."

"Well, we're not human, desu. We're dolls desu. And we're created to fight desu." Suiseiseki said, shrugging. "Anyway, does that explain our story line? I know it's vague, desu. But if we gave any more away, we would be spoiling things for you viewers who haven't seen our show, desu."

"Must you always say desu at the end?" Souseiseki asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'll say what I want, thank you," Suiseiseki crossed her arms. She winked her red eye at her twin and turned to Kouichi. "So you're a twin too huh? Are you the older one or the younger one desuka?"

"I'm older," Kouichi answered quietly. He was watching the expressions of each doll intently, as if thinking very hard about each one's character. "But we have some other questions for you."

"Yeah," Tommy said eagerly. "And I get to ask the next one!" He waited for someone to disagree, and gladly noticed that no one did. So he continued speaking. "You guys say that your main goal is to be Alice, and that you fight each other to the death to do so. Which one of you is the first to die?"

"Well," Hina Ichio sadly, her lower lip puckering out in a pout, "I am the first one to lose my Rose Mystica, and that was to Shinku. But she didn't take away my ability to move. She let me tap power from Jun, her medium." She smiled at her sister. "It was very kind of her."

"I don't think we should give any more away," Shinku said sharply. "Ask less-revealing questions."

"Alright already," Takuya threw his hands up. He was looking bored with the interview, but doing his best to keep insulting comments to himself. "So here's another question for you…Don't you know that killing your sisters just to be this 'Alice' girl is wrong?"

"Yes," Shinku answered simply.

"The truth is," Souseiseki said softly, a serious expression on her face, "the point of our show is to make an analogy with a problem that is going on in reality. It deals with the pressures placed on children in Japan, with school, and the pressure to succeed, and to be perfect. The whole 'Alice Game' is an analogy to this problem, and it takes much for us in the game to realize the truth. The show has not come to its conclusion, but I can tell you right now that some of us have already been convinced that the game is wrong and that the lives of our sisters is more important. But our story has a long ways to go yet."

"Yes," Kanaria replied. "Some of us still haven't discovered this truth, and are bent on becoming Alice."

"But our story has a point and a moral to it," Hina Ichigo said smiling. "And I think we may be able to succeed in our goal."

"And what is your goal?" Zoe asked.

"To show our viewers that there is more to life than success." Suigintou said sadly. Her red eyes closed, as if she could wish away the bitterness of her character. "That people are more important than how good at things they are. The importance of love, and supporting your family, and the search for truth."

"Sounds like a goal worth shooting for," JP said gravely. "I guess Digimon never had a goal like that. Basically, we are just trying to encourage self-esteem, and virtues like courage, doing what's right, perseverance, and friendship. And team work."

"Our show is not always so serious," Suiseiseki said laughing. "We have humorous moments, and great lines, desu."

"There are several other characters who are not before you right now," Souseiseki said. "And it would take too much time to name them all now."

"That's okay. We're almost out of time anyway," Takuya said, glancing at the clock. "Just one more question, and then it's time to close."

There was a long pause, and then Kouichi noticed everyone staring at him. He blushed quickly. "Oh, sorry, I guess I missed my cue." He grinned and ran a hand through his black hair. "Well, my question for you is less serious than the others. What is your favorite food?"

"I don't have a favorite food," Suigintou snapped, as if upset with such a boring question. She turned and glanced at the clock, as if dying to get out of there.

"Kanaria's favorite food is tamagoyaki," Kanaria said excitedly. "It's a Japanese egg roll, and it is really delicious! I think I love just about every single kind."

"I don't have a favorite food, but I do enjoy telling wild lies that frighten Chibi-chibi, desu." Suiseiseki grinned widely, winking at the youngest of the Rozen Maidens. And by 'Chibi-chibi' she meant Hina Ichigo, of course.

"That's mean," Tommy frowned. Hina Ichigo nodded profusely and leaned across the table to whisper all the scary lies that had been told to her. Tommy's eyes widened considerably. "No, that's REALLY mean!"

"I don't have a favorite food, because I love most food," Souseiseki replied calmly. "I really like gardening though. So does my twin."

"I love tea the best," Shinku added to the list. "All kinds of tea, but mostly herbal."

"I love food!" Hina Ichigo screamed, suddenly realizing that it was her turn to go. "My favorite food is Unyuu! It's a strawberry daifuku. I also love Nori's Hamburger, and…and anything with strawberries in it!" She smiled cutely. "I wish I could eat some right now!"

"Yeah, food does sound good. What time is it?" Takuya rubbed his growling stomach and looked up at the clock.

"Time to go," Suigintou replied, standing up. She looked around at her sisters and glared at them to stand up as well.

"Thank you so much for having us on your show, desu. But we talked mostly about ourselves, and didn't talk about you guys much at all, desuyo!" Suiseiseki stood up and spit her tongue out at Suigintou, but slipped an arm through her twin's arm and pulled her up to standing.

"Desu is hardly necessary," Souseiseki reminded.

"But much more polite to add, desu."

"And much more annoying to listen to," Takuya mumbled under his breath.

"Tommy, you are cute! We should play some time!" Hina Ichigo pouted for a minute. "I wish you were my medium. I would not have lost if you were, I think."

"Wow, thanks…but…" Tommy fidgeted. "I don't approve of this Alice Game. I wouldn't have wanted to be your medium."

"Well that's okay. I understand."

The others were all standing and saying their good byes, and then in another minute, they were back in their limo and driving back home. The Frontier kids waved after them until they were out of sight, and returned to the table to sigh with relief.

"That was hard," JP remarked. "I know we were supposed to go through everything as rehearsed, but I felt sure I would slip and say something really rude!"

"But we didn't. The interview went fine without us worrying." Takuya fished out the Pact, which was in a drawer in the table, and layed it out in front of him. He then got out a pen. "It was the first time that our agents wrote out how we were supposed to do the interview, but it was still great. Anyway, we have more important matters to attend to."

"Right." Zoe took the pen and Pact away from Takuya. "We need to make an amendment that says that we can choose not to be present for interviews if given clearance by a unanimous vote of all us."

"You sure that's the best way to go?" Takuya asked, annoyed that she'd taken them away from him.

"Yes. It covers all bases, and it requires our participation in deciding if the reason to not attend it good enough."

"I think that I should be the one to make the call, and then you guys should debate it later. I am the leader!"

"That's not how a democracy works!"

"Since when is this a democracy?"

"Guys, calm down," Kouichi sighed, rubbing his head. He took the pen and Pact away from Zoe. He wrote something down, and signed his name below it. "This amendment reads: that a member of our party may be allowed absence if they request absence, and it is granted by vote. The vote is only counted if the Leader, Takuya, votes on behalf of the absence. Signed…" He handed the Pact around.

The Frontier kids stared at it, each trying to pick out an argument, but since they were only kids, it sounded good to them. They each took turns signing it. Only Kouji's signature was missing.

"Well, we'd better head out," Takuya sighed. "And get something to eat. I'm hungry!"

"I want to see how Kouji is doing," Kouichi said quietly. He was obviously worried, and was frowning and tapping his fingers on the table restlessly.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Tommy exclaimed. "Let's write a 'get well soon' card for Kouji, and sign it! We can all write him a message!"

"That's a great idea, buddy!" Takuya whisked out paper and some colored pens and got to work. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Tommy was pleased.

Zoe wrote out the main words in beautiful calligraphy, and then everyone signed it with a different colored pen, giving encouraging messages to their sick companion. When it was all done, it looked like a mess, but was covered in love. They stuffed it in an envelope and handed it to Kouichi, instructing that he had to get it to him right away. Kouichi gladly agreed, and they departed, each feeling much better about the day.

It had been a good day.

* * *

"From everyone?" Kouji asked weakly, holding the card in his hand. He read each note, smiling at each comment. A tear tried to slip out from his eye, but he brushed it away with his hand. "Tell them thanks, okay?"

Kouichi was sitting on the bed next to him, with a cold wet cloth to put on his brother's head. "I will," he promised, placing the cloth on Kouji's forehead. Kouji was pale, and since he had been throwing up earlier, he not only felt miserable, he looked miserable. "Now get some rest."

Kouji nodded, still holding the card. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, glad that while his eyes were closed, Kouichi couldn't see them watering. "They're dorks, all of them…but they're good friends."

"Yeah. Everyone missed you."

"You missed me," Kouji countered. "Not everyone."

"Of course everyone missed you! While the interview was going, everyone was secretly passing a note around. We were all guessing what you would say to everything they were saying. Heh." Kouichi chuckled to himself. "I'll show you the notes later. Some of the guesses were pretty funny. We could hardly keep from laughing out loud."

"Oh so I'm simply entertainment?"

"No. We were laughing because we wished you were there to say some of the things we wrote down. We could just picture you saying them, and it was much more fun than listening to them talk about their Alice Game."

Kouji's smile widened slightly, and a tear almost escaped his closed lids. "Did…did Zoe say she missed me?"

Kouchi was silent for a while, watching brother rest. Kouji was obviously overcome by his friends kindness, and felt like he didn't quite deserve it. But… "Kouji," Kouichi whispered gently. "Do you like Zoe?"

Kouji was silent for a long time before he answered, and even then in was barely audible.

* * *

The end….of this chapter. Oh my, what do you think of that? Okay so yeah, sorry it was short. Too much work went into this interview. I am stressed out by it. Next interview is going to be one about something I already know about. I did too much research for my own good. I need a break!

Next chapter will be so fun. I already know what I'm going to do….hehehe…

REVIEW!

No seriously, that's an order. If you go this far in reading, you MUST review, or else I'll be sad. I want to see if I can get 15 reviews this chapter.

LOOK!

If I get fifteen reviews, you'll get a prize. And that prize is a surprise. Now quit wasting your time. REVIEW! Tell me what you think.

Thanks again! –rika195


	14. STAR WARS

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else. How exciting for them. It's an adventure in itself. **

Normally this is where I reply to people's reviews personally. But you've probably noticed that I haven't been doing that lately. There is a reason. I have too much going on. BUT… I want you all to know that I read every review, and they all are so special to me that I feel all warm and supported. You guys rock, and your reviews are kind even when I make huge mistakes. I appreciate all of you more than you know.

There is something really important that I need to say, and I am begging you to read this and remember it, and I hope you are neither upset, offended, or put off by it. It is just the truth.

(Now that I have you prepared, it wont be so bad to hear.)

All of the interviews I have written thus far have been because you, my readers, have asked me to do them. But I must be honest. I cannot—I repeat—I CAN NOT keep doing interviews with random animes and mangas I have never seen nor read before. And I have several reasons for that.

The first is that I am horrible at depicting the characters the way they should be depicted.

The second is that most of the time I can not stand the anime anyway. Examples: I hate pokemon, inuyasha, rozen maiden, and pretty much all the others I've done. I just don't like them. They upset me. So it is hard for me to write about them in a nice way. But I've done pretty good, wouldn't you say? I do them for you so that you can have something cool and special that I wrote just for you, but it doesn't mean I like it too. I usually don't, but I do it for you.

The third is that these particular interviews take too long to write, and I get annoyed at having to take away from the Frontier kinds—who this story is about—and write about other characters I really don't care about.

I know that sounds really awful and mean and cruel, and I am very sorry, but I realize that if I am to be able to continue writing interviews, I have to be honest or they will get worse and worse.

**Just because I write an interview about some show does NOT mean I like that show.** Neither does it mean I do NOT like that show. It simply means I chose to write about it for either the story's sake, my reader's sake, or my own sake. That is all.

And so, I must finish this ridiculous blurb by saying I have enjoyed writing for you, and I will continue to consider your suggestions and requests, but I cannot promise that I will write all of them.

Ahem.

I'm finished now, so it's okay. Oh wait! I forgot to say the most important thing: I am just going to write the ones I feel like writing for a little while, because those are all that I have time for. Okay? Sorry everyone, but it just has to be that way. I am sure you will enjoy them just as much.

_(Sheesh Toni, don't be so pessimistic! You're going to make everyone think you're bad-tempered….or something….) _

(------)

By the way, we did not hit 115 reviews this time, which would have been cool, so no special prize for everyone. Just standard interview. BUT…. If we hit 130, I've got a special, limited edition surprise for everyone! Woohoo! But I wont tell you what it is.

(------)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon nor STAR WARS! But both are absolutely amazing.

(------)

"What's that?"

Kouichi jumped at the sound of Zoe's voice so close to his ear, and rapidly stuffed the letter he was reading in his pocket. His cheeks pink, he turned to face her, an awkward expression on his face. "Nothing," he lied, pasting a smile. "Who are we interviewing today?"

"Nice try mister," Zoe smirked. She crossed her arms playfully and seated herself next to the older of the twins. He was alone at the interview table, as everyone else was outside in the sun. "Really, what was it? Can I see?"

"No…"

Zoe shrugged and tossed her hair, sighing loudly. "Suit yourself. But I already know what it is." She winked at him and walked toward the door, glancing outside. Beneath the big tree sat Kouji, staring thoughtfully up through the leaves of the tree. Since he was recovering from a bad case of pneumonia, he was confined to resting instead of joining the other boys in a game of tag. But it didn't seem to bother him too much. Zoe noticed he still looked pale, and wondered if Kouichi was still fretting about him. She turned back to the older twin. "It's a fan letter isn't it?"

The look on Kouichi's face told all, but he nodded slowly anyway. "How'd you know?" he asked, trying to hide the embarrassed grin on his face.

"We've been getting a lot of them lately," Zoe replied. "I haven't gotten as many as you and Kouji and Takuya have though. I guess most people don't find the girls in digimon as exciting as the boys." She smirked, a twinkle in her eyes. "But that's probably because most digimon fans are girls."

"Maybe…though I don't see how that would make a difference." Kouichi took the letter out of his pocket and glanced at it again. "But why are we getting so many fan letters now, and not before? We haven't exactly done much. Unless…"

"The interviews," Zoe confirmed his unspoken question. "Since our interviews have been airing, we have been getting more fans, and more people who want to send us letters. Of course, most of the letters are suggestions for our next show, but still…It's kind of nice to be recognized. We're actually getting pretty high up there on the popularity list, considering just how many shows there actually are in the world!"

"Yeah." Kouichi decided he was kind of bored with this conversation. Zoe was always concerned with this kind of thing. It was probably why she was more responsible for the handling of the show than anyone else. Yeah they were just kids, and yeah their agent took care of all the work, but she still liked to be on top of things. Kouichi just liked spending time with his brother and his friends. "So who are we interviewing today?"

Zoe laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot already?" She grinned and pointed to Takuya, Tommy, and JP. They had stopped their game of tag and seemed to be playing something else. "Go out and see. You'll find out quickly enough. I'll just set stuff up in here."

Kouichi smirked, but obeyed. He exited the interview building, walking toward the big tree. There was nothing that needed setting up in the building at all, and he found it amusing that Zoe liked to invent problems that weren't there. Girls. They were so weird.

"What if we did the interview out here?" Kouji asked as his twin walked up. There was a contemplative look upon the boy's pale face. "It's warmer…and I like the fresh air…"

"I'm sure it could be arranged," Kouichi replied hastily, Kouji's words barely out of his mouth. He sat down and felt his brother's head. "You're warm."

"That's because it's warm out."

"No, I think you have a fever!"

"Calm down! I'm fine!" Kouji growled slightly, then sighed and dropped his annoyed tone. "Look, I know you're worried, but we've held off interviewing for a long time so that I could recover. This is our first interview of the year 2007. Don't ruin it for me, please?"

"I'm not trying to…" Kouichi mumbled back. He hid his slightly angered feeling in the back of his mind. Kouji needed to take better care of himself! The sound of Takuya yelling in a raised voice caught his attention, and he turned to see what was happening.

"I am Luke Skywalker! The last remaining Jedi alive," Takuya yelled, holding a stick like it was a light saber. "Give me back R2!"

"Wait, I'm R2?" Tommy asked, frowning. "I wanted to be a Jawa!"

"You can't," Takuya snapped. Cause why would Luke want to rescue a Jawa from Jabba the Hut?"

"WHAT?" JP glared at Takuya angrily. "Who are you calling Jabba you helpless twig?"

"Someone has to be Jabba," Takuya shrugged.

"Whatever! I'm Jango Fett!" JP pretended to shoot Takuya. "And you're not even born yet!"

"Well I guess I can be R2…" Tommy shrugged. "Cause R2 is cool!"

The two twins turned their attention from the mess back toward each other, no longer interested. "So," Kouji asked. "Another fan letter?" He ignored Kouichi's embarrassed expression as if he didn't see it. "What did it say?"

"Well…" Kouichi cleared his throat awkwardly. "Some girl wanted me to either be her boyfriend, or send her an autographed picture of myself. I didn't know what to do. It was really…well…demanding. I just didn't think anyone would say something like that!"

"You'll probably get a lot of that. Girl's think you're cute." Kouji smirked at his brother's annoyed expression. "Just live with it. I bet you're half the reason people read our interviews anyway."

"No way! It's you and Takuya…"

"—And you."

"No…"

"Yes." Kouji yawned. "So when are these Star Wars people getting here?" He glanced at a sheet of paper he held loosely in one hand. "It looks like we only have a few of the Star Wars characters coming. Too bad. At least we get the good ones."

"Like who?" Kouichi asked, glad for the change of subject.

"Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Darth Vader, R2-D2, and C3-PO. At least, that was what was confirmed a week ago. There may be more…or less. We don't know." Kouji stopped talking, lost in thought again. His eyes meandered from the boys playing Star Wars, to the leaves of the big tree, to the door of the interview building, to Zoe walking around inside it. His eyes stopped there.

Kouichi followed his gaze, keeping silent as long as he could. Then he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know. "Kouji, tell me. Do you like her?" He was met with a deliberate silence. "I know you heard me, and I know you found many ways of not answering me, but please be honest with me. I'd tell you if I liked her! Just tell me!"

"Why on earth do you want to know so bad?" Kouji snapped, closing his eyes and pretending to rest for a while.

"Because…because…I just do." Kouichi bit his lip and shut up. He sure couldn't think of a good enough reason, he just wanted to know. He wanted to know his brother better.

It was a good thing he answered truthfully. Kouji would not have accepted any other answer.

With a sigh, Kouji opened his eyes and stared into his twin's face, frowning slightly. "I didn't like her at first," he said evenly. "I didn't like her at all. But then as we all got to know each other better, I found I enjoyed being around her more and more. I though it was just friendship. But then she and Takuya started liking each other, and I got so jealous." He tore his gaze away and looked back to where Zoe was straightening the chairs. "I'm sure it's just because she's the only girl I've ever been friends with. I'm sure the feeling will wear off eventually."

Kouichi opened his mouth to say something, but then realized he had absolutely nothing to say. There just was no right response. Not for Kouji. So instead, he simply sat there, grateful that Kouji trusted him enough to tell him so much.

Just then, two huge limos pulled up in front of the building.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Takuya screamed, loudly proclaiming the blatantly obvious. He shoved Tommy and JP toward the interview building. "Hurry and get inside! Look presentable and welcoming! We don't want them to think we're just dumb kids!"

JP rolled his eyes and trudged off. "You're not doing a very good job of looking otherwise," he mumbled under his breath. Tommy giggled, and the two joined Zoe.

Takuya ran at top speed toward the tree and stopped exactly one foot away from where the twins were sitting. "Come one guys!" he exclaimed. "They're here!"

"As if we could see that for ourselves," Kouji mumbled. He glared at Takuya defiantly. "I want to have the interview outside."

"Are you joking?" Takuya blurted, wide-eyed. "If you had wanted it outside, why didn't you say so before so we could have taken the table out? Aren't you thinking?" He rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "Too late for that now. Come inside!"

Kouji closed his eyes, still resting against the trunk of the big tree. "Who says we need the table? Let's just sit in the grass! It's nice out."

Takuya just stared at him like he was stupid. "You think Darth Vader wants to _sit in the grass? _No way hozay!"

Kouichi wisely stayed out of the argument, and simply stood up to show that whatever decision was made, he would support it. But until then, he was staying by his brother.

Snorting in annoyance, Takuya turned on his heels and sprinted back toward the building, leaving the twins at the tree. And for a long time, there was silence. Then Kouichi spoke up.

"So…we just sit here? Or do we go in?" He glanced at his brother, looking worried. "We can't miss the first interview of the year!"

Kouji sighed faintly, a tired and resign sigh, and opened his eyes. "I suppose we'll just have to go inside." He stared at the building as if he meant to get up, but he didn't move. He just sat there a minute longer, his brother shifting his weight from one foot to the other impatiently. Then he held out his hand to be helped up.

Kouichi complied.

Seconds later, the two brothers reached the interview room, and stepped quietly inside. Instead of R2 and 3-PO, Han Solo had decided to take their place. There was also a Storm Trooper there as well. They were not seated yet—any of them—as Takuya seemed to be telling them something. The two brothers listened in.

"…such a lovely day outside, it would be a shame to stay cooped up in here. Don't you think?" Takuya asked, a plastered grin on his face. He was trying to act casual, while Zoe, JP, and Tommy all glared at him accusingly. Without skipping a beat, he kept talking. "I mean, you guys spend most of your life out in space, and rarely get time to just relax and enjoy yourselves. We want this interview to be a good experience. So what do you say? Shall we go sit outside by the lake?" he looked around at his guests. "You can say no, of course. There are chairs in here, after all. We can take the chairs out if you want…or…" he stumbled on his words, and then gave a great sigh in defeat. "Ah what the heck. What do you guys want to do?"

There was a great pause, as Zoe, JP, and Tommy all glared at Takuya for making them seem unprepared.

"Actually, I was noticing how nice it is outside," Luke admitted, grinning slightly. He tried to hide his grin, but couldn't quite succeed. "I was thinking what a shame it was that we have to spend our entire trip in doors. I would love to go outside."

"I wouldn't mind the fresh air," Leia added with a smile.

"As long as I get a chair," Han blurted, looking pointedly at Leia as if he didn't really want to be at the interview in the first place.

Takuya blinked, surprised, and then glanced at Darth Vader and the Trooper. "What do you think?" he asked, trying not to sound like he didn't expect that answer.

Darth Vader turned his head and looked down upon Takuya, breathing his incredibly amazing and famous breath through his mask. Then he chuckled. It may have been a nice chuckle on the inside, but coming through the mask it sounded creepy and twisted. Takuya shivered. "I never did enjoy the sun," he spoke as if his word was law. "I would enjoy an interview by the lake. Just as long as I get to be in the shade. It's hot in here."

Takuya blinked once again. "You…you're not…angry that you have to have a peaceful interview? In the sun? With the Rebels?" He couldn't quite make sense of it all.

"I turned back to the good side, remember?" Darth Vader sighed. "But if you want me to be evil, I can arrange that…for YOU." The sinister edge came back to his voice, and Takuya back up considerably.

"Outside?" Zoe asked, her voice squeaking. "But…the recorder…it's not charged…"

"Miss, I have a recorder," the Trooper stated matter-of-factly. "You have permission to use it." He fished a cool-looking object from his trooper belt and handed it to her. Zoe was too surprised to answer.

Another silence filled the room momentarily, and then Takuya took the initiative. "Well what are we waiting for?" he demanded loudly. "Let's go!" He walked past the guests so as to lead the way, and paused momentarily when he reached Kouji and Kouichi. He smiled slightly. "Better go get your spot back," he whispered to Kouji. Then he took off out the door at top speed.

Kouji watched him go, then quietly followed. He said nothing at all, even to Kouichi, even when he had seated himself back at his spot against the tree. Silently he watched the Star Wars guests seat themselves, Darth Vader in a chair in the shade next to Kouji, and the Trooper standing next to the chair protectively. Leia and Luke managed to persuade Han to sit on the grass without a chair. When everyone was situated, Zoe turned on the recorder she had borrowed, and then introduced herself. The others followed her lead.

"I'm Zoe," she said, nodding her head in a Japanese bow.

"I'm Takuya, but I already said that when you all came in," Takuya said next.

"I'm Tommy! I love Star Wars!"

"I'm JP…"

"I'm Kouichi, and this is my brother…" Kouichi glanced at Kouji, waiting for him to finish. When Kouji did not respond, he elbowed him.

"…Kouji," Kouji said quickly. He glanced down. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it."

"It's alright. I'm Luke." Luke smiled and nodded hello to everyone. "And actually, I imagine you already know who we all are anyway, so we don't have to introduce ourselves."

"Which is nice, because that leaves us more interview time," Zoe nodded in agreement. "So we had just a few questions for you, starting with something simple. What was your favorite part to play in all of Star Wars?"

The interview now officially started, everyone excitedly began to think about questions they could ask, and what answers they might get.

"The best part of all was when I told Luke that I was his father," Darth Vader said firmly. "There is no better part in any of the movies."

"No, that was horrifying!" Luke grinned. "Do you know what trauma that was for me?"

"Well yes…and I enjoyed it immensely."

Luke shook his head. "I'm just glad I was right about you after all." He stroked his chin, even though he was clean-shaven. "My favorite part of all was probably when my father threw the Emperor over the edge into the reactor below. That was when I knew that everything was going to be okay. Everything that had been hurting in me before was going to heal, and I finally felt at peace for the first time in my entire life." He sighed, a calm smile on his face. "I was finally a Jedi, and I knew what peace at heart meant."

"Well you're lucky you can say that," Leia snapped playfully. "Imagine how I felt when you told me we were brother and sister! Next thing you know, I'll be a Jedi too!"

"You are a stinking Jedi," Han snapped. "Unless the last five years have been for nothing."

Leia smiled placidly at him. "Nevertheless, my favorite part was…"

"—When I kissed you for the first time?" Han grinned his crooked grin. "Or was it when we were in that asteroid worm? Or was it…"

"Shut up! I didn't ask you to finish my question, did I?" Leia snapped. She scowled and directly ignored him. "My favorite part was when I saw Luke and Han about to be cooked and eaten in honor of C3-PO." A smile played on her lips. "It was incredibly humorous."

"Humorous?" Han rolled his eyes.

Takuya observed the guests quietly, suddenly realizing that they were all adults, and they talked like adults, and yet the digidestined were just kids trying to look cool. He bit his lip, feeling slightly out of place. "So what about you two?" he asked, nodding first to Han and then to the Trooper.

"I'd say the best times were when I got us out of trouble," Han said, placing a hand casually behind his head. "Yep. Best times."

The Frontier kids tried their best to ignore the secretive glances between Luke, Leia, and Han as the three had a silent argument with each other that no one was winning, and turned to the Trooper. "And you?" JP asked.

The Trooper still stood in a ready position, as if he were guarding something, though he held no weapon in his hands. Strangely, his voice was casual. "The best times, of course, were when I was on screen," he answered simply, and left it at that.

That question now answered, Zoe glanced in Tommy's direction. It was his turn to ask one now. Delighted, Tommy grinned and repositioned his hat, as was his habit of doing at random periods. "You have a scar on your face," he told Luke. "Where did it come from? That Hoth monster?"

Luke seemed not to remember, until Leia pointed out which on Tommy was talking about. Then he replied with an unimpressive, "oh!" He cleared his throat. "Actually, no it was not from the Hoth monster. Well, I suppose you could say it was…but if you want to know the truth, I'll let you in on a secret." He leaned forward in Tommy's direction. "I got in a car accident before shooting the second movie, and had that scar on my face. They couldn't cover it up with make-up, so they decided to use it in the movie. It looked so real, they couldn't have done better! But that was because it was real." Luke grinned. "I still have it, but it wasn't from the Hoth monster. It was from the car accident."

"Really?" Tommy asked. He frowned. "Are you just making that up?"

"No, it's true. Ask anyone who's insanely obsessed with Star Wars," Luke shrugged.

"So do I get a question?" Han asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," JP answered, since it was his turn. "What was your life like before you met Luke?"

Han raised his eyebrows and whistled slowly. "Well that's a whopper isn't it?" he grinned. "Let me tell you kid, it was a mess. Not as messy as the whole rebellion, but it was tough. I smuggled for Jabba the Hut, avoided Emperial Space Cruisers, and gambled. It was quite the life."

Leia smacked him on the shoulder.

"Of course, I like the one I've got now better," he said quickly. She simply rolled her eyes.

After a moment's silence, Takuya suddenly remember that it was his turn to ask a question. But he had no idea what to ask. For weeks he'd been going over what questions to ask, but just now he forgot every single one of them, simply because he was so thrilled even to be breathing the same air as the REAL Star Wars people. He bit his lip, trying hard to come up with anything…ANYTHING!

"So did you two get married?" he asked, pointing to Han and Leia. His face slowly drained its color when he realized he'd just asked an incredibly stupid question that he was not sure he wanted an answer to. Great _going Takuya, you blockhead! _

Leia blinked, glanced at Takuya, and then shrugged. "Well, I couldn't say no…He's too persuasive."

"Yeah, that's right," Han nodded at her. He smirked. "I had you right where I wanted you."

"Oh, why don't you get over yourself," Leia rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're married. And even after five years, we're somehow still doing just fine."

"Got a little scoundrel on the way!" Han grinned. He patted Leia's stomach, and avoided her as she flicked his hand away. "He's going to be just like me!"

"No he's not! He's going to be respectful! And how do you know it's a boy? It could very well be a girl!" Leia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Luke told me it was a boy."

Leia turned and slapped Luke's shoulder.

"What?" Luke pulled back, hiding a grin. "It is!"

"So what! I wanted to find out for myself!"

Takuya quickly tried to change the subject. "So…Trooper!" He opened his mouth to ask another question, but only and "Umph!" came from his mouth. JP had elbowed him in the gut.

"It's Kouichi's turn," JP hissed.

Takuya rubbed his tummy, and then mumbled random nothings under his breath. (He's a good kid, so he doesn't swear). "Kouichi, don't you have a question?" he asked instead.

"Um…no…not really," Kouichi admitted. He looked upwards at the sky as he tried to think of something to ask. "Uh…Trooper!" he took up where Takuya had left out. "What do you do now?"

"Actually," the Trooper stated casually, "even though the Emperor was killed, the war is far from over. The Empire is still out there, and the rebellion is still going. I was in a shuttle the crashed near the Rebel Base, and instead of killing me, Commander Skywalker here drafted me into his services." The Trooper stood up a little taller. "I much prefer Commander Skywalker's forces to the Empire. I'm not just a trooper anymore. I'm a spy."

"That's pretty…different," Kouichi nodded slowly. "Didn't expect that one." He thought for a minute. "But I thought that troopers were all clones, and that they were genetically altered so that they would be less indipendant!"

"Well, yes!" the Trooper shifted his weight slightly. "That doesn't mean we're less than human! It just means we have a higher sense of duty. I obey because I need to have someone to follow. I follow the rebellion, and I am treated like a man and a trooper. I couldn't ask for more."

"You don't ask for anything, even time off to go eat lunch!" Luke shook his head. "You're so difficult sometimes…you think you're not independent, but you sure are. You just WANT to be working, and you don't WANT to do anything else!"

"Is that a sin?" Concealed behind the trooper mask was probably a slight grin. Luke said nothing, so everyone left it at that.

"I have a question for Darth Vader," Kouji said, speaking up now. He crossed his arms and stared evenly at the intimidating figure sitting on the chair next to him. Darth Vader nodded, his ominous breathing still continuing, so Kouji continued. "Do you feel any regret at having to die after you finally came back to the Light Side? After all that effort, you just had to die. You didn't get to spend any time with your son, or meet your daughter. Do you feel regret?"

"Do I look dead to you?"

Kouji shook his head.

"Well…the truth is…yes I am disappointed it didn't turn out the way I wanted. If it did, I would never have turned to the Dark Side. But since I can't change any of that, then whatever. I'm glad I got what I got. At least Luke believed in me."

"So are you dead right now?" Takuya asked, leaning forward.

"Hear my breath?"

"Yes…"

"Then no I'm not dead."

"But I thought…"

"Whatever," Darth Vader snapped. "It doesn't have to make sense. I died in the story, but since the real thing didn't happen quite like the movies, I'm still here."

"Real thing? You mean it's REAL?"

There was a drawn out silence, and then Luke finally spoke. "This is a conversation for another time. We could tell you anything we wanted, and perhaps none of it would make sense. I'll just say that my father was able to come to this interview, but I wont tell you how. It's the Force. Can't explain it in a way you'd understand."

Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I guess we have no more questions…" Zoe glanced at the clock. "And it's really late…"

"It is?" Leia glanced at her watch. "Oh shoot, we have a meeting to go to!"

"We do?" Han groaned. "Can I skip?"

"Come on," Luke demanded, standing up. "We should probably go. Thanks for the interview out in the sun. It was nice. Relaxing. We don't get that very often."

"Yes," Darth Vader groaned as he stood up. "We should go." He began walking toward the car, and was instantly followed by everyone else.

It was a strange feeling. The Frontier kids felt like they had only scratched the surface of all the things they could have talked about, and yet they had no idea what to say or how to respond to the answers they were given. And as they waved good bye and received autographs from the Star Wars characters, time seemed to slow down, and the whole interview seemed almost as if it had never happened. And then…the limos had driven beyond sight. They were gone.

"That was…different, somehow," JP said slowly. "It's easier to talk to anime characters."

"Because we're anime characters," Kouichi confirmed. "But talking to them was…more interesting. It's every kid's come true, to talk to Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, and even a Trooper! I guess we just don't know what to think yet."

"Yeah," Zoe sighed. "Well, I forgot to give the Trooper his recorder back. Maybe they'll turn around and come get it."

"Maybe!" Tommy grinned. He elbowed Zoe sneakily. "But if they don't, can we keep it?"

"I don't…" Zoe fingered it longingly. "Maybe." She walked off, saying she'd be back in a little while. JP followed her doggedly, offering his protection. Tommy tagged along. He wanted to bug her about the recorder.

There was a peaceful silence between the three who were left…a peaceful silence rudely interrupted by Takuya.

"I just remembered what I wanted to ask!" he exclaimed, grabbing his hair in frustration. "I was going to ask Luke to let me try out his light saber!" He groaned loudly. "And I had to ask that other stupid question!"

Kouji smirked slightly. "Yeah, it was a stupid question. Of course they got married."

"Oh….leave me alone." Takuya threw himself on the grass. "I want to…sulk…for a little bit."

Kouji looked at him disgustedly, then suddenly decided to soften his expression. "Hey, Taki." He kicked Takuya in the side, and took Takuya's grunt for a reply. "You didn't have to do that, you know…move the interview outside. But you did." He paused. "Thanks."

Takuya rolled over and looked at Kouji suspiciously. "You're thanking me?" he asked, then smirked in triumph. "Well, you're welcome!"

Kouji simply gruffed. And if you don't know what that means, guess.

"Well?" Takuya asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to join me on the grass? It's nice and comfy down here."

Kouji made as if to argue, then smiled. "Why not." He stretched out on his back on the grass next to Takuya, and was joined seconds after by Kouichi. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let the sunshine sink into his skin. Between his two best friends, he slowly slipped into sleep, dreaming about Star Wars and light sabers, and winning against Takuya in a mission to rescue Zoe from evil JP. He felt better than he had for weeks.

Thank goodness, the first interview of the year 2007 was an easy one.

(------)

Happy New Years. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the interviews to come! I have great ideas. I will repeat what I said above in summary: I will not be doing any anime, and probably none of your requests for a while. I'm just going to do the ones I want to do. Hehe. Selfish me.

God bless you all! Reviews are always welcome!

--rika195


	15. Star Wars toys?

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**

(What fun!)

_**Hey, I have something important to say to you all!!!!**_

Last time, I expressed that I didn't want to write any more anime chapters for a while. I think I may have come across as rude and mean, and I wanted to apologize for that. I want you to know that I value ALL of your suggestions, and I have plans for doing _all_ of them someday, as best I can. However, at the time I wrote the last chapter, I was really stressed from school and being sick, and lots of family issues and stuff. So I started to go crazy. I want you to know that what I meant to say was that I got tired of researching new shows and characters I knew nothing about, and wanted to take a break. I did not want to be so mean about it. Can you please forgive me? I still plan to use all of your suggestions. I do! I just wanted to take a break.

Thanks for listening. I hope that you actually read that, and that my last chapter didn't lose you for good. So please, enjoy this next chapter, okay? And tell me what you think.

**Here's a shout out to all my faithful, awesome, and forgiving reviewers:**

**ElleAyame**

**x-StarshineWeirdo-x**

**fanficfreak**

**daisuke-fan**

**Kouzumi93**

**Rael-Lirdu**

**Elsie Grandewing**

**KARASU25**

**Evide**

**black peeches**

You guys are my heroes, and I am very honored by your reviews. Thank you, and I hope that you remember that your suggestions are NOT in any way dumb! I said that I "hate" animes I don't know simply because I hate doing the _research_ on them, not that I hate your suggestions. Okay? I want to get that straight. I have a problem with blurting things and coming across the wrong way. I'm trying to get better. Really I am! So I am so sorry. You guys rock, and your suggestions WILL happen, I promise. I am just taking a break for two chapters. Is that okay? I hope so. Thanks a million you guys! And please forgive what I wrote.

Okay time to shut up and get on with the story. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon or Star Wars, but I LOVE both of them.

(Wait, didn't you already do Star Wars, you ask? Well…..bwa ha ha…..I did SOME Star Wars….but I'm not done yet.)

(------)

"Say cheese!" (FLASH!) The bright flash of a huge media camera temporarily blinded Takuya, and he stood there blinking for a good two minutes. But even before he could see again, someone had grabbed him around the shoulders and dragged him out of the doorway into the street. "You are one lucky kid, Takuya Kanbara," the voice proclaimed, a slightly humorous tone to it.

"Why am I lucky?" Takuya asked, frowning. He managed to get his eyes to work, and looked around. He was standing outside his house, still in his pajamas, while a whole van-load of media people were crowding around him with their cameras, mikes, and lighting people. "What are you doing at my house? I have to go to an interview today!" he crossed his arms and glared at everyone around him. "And who are you people?"

"My name is Crycheck," the man who had grabbed Takuya around the shoulders and told him to say cheese when he opened the front door smiled at him. "And we are part of the Star Wars News Broadcast, SWNB. I'm the show host. You probably have never heard of me in the 'Digimon' world."

"I don't think the _Star Wars_ world knows about you," Takuya pouted. "What does the Star Wars News thing want with me anyway?"

"Well," Crycheck chuckled, turning toward the cameras as he spoke. "You have just won a prize, you and your Frontier Group, to be hosted on my show! And that's going to take place today!"

Takuya stared at him blankly, then opened his mouth in an adamant protest. "WHAT?" he screamed, his face going red with fury. "What do you mean? We have our OWN show! You can't make us cancel our interview just for some stupid…."

Crycheck cut him off. "Actually we can," he stated simply. "We already called off your interview with Naruto, and the trip is already planned." He chuckled at Takuya's furious expression. "But actually, we're doing you a favor. More people watch our show than yours, and when they see you on our show, they'll want to learn more about you. You'll get more viewers this way."

"But…"

"Well, you'll come around to seeing it our way," Crycheck waved his hand dismissively, then turned back to the cameras. "Well folks, you've seen that the Frontier Leader is not very pleased with the interview, even though it's probably better than he deserves, but he'll come around. For now, I suggest going over and informing the other Legendary Warriors. What do you say?" he winked. "We'll be right back after these messages."

The cameras stopped rolling, and the media began to pile back into the van. Crycheck turned to Takuya, patted him on the shoulder, then walked away. "See ya later kid!" he called.

Takuya watched them go, mouth open, then turned and fled back into his house with a yell. "THAT WAS LIVE? I AM GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID CRYCHECK!"

(------)

A couple hours later found Takuya glaring at the big tree in the park, surrounded by the other Frontier kids. They had unanimously decided to meet at the Tree to talk about the situation, and from the looks of things, Takuya was not the only angry one.

"I don't understand!" Zoe complained, crossing her arms. "Why would they cancel our interview, just so that they could host us on _their _show? That's stealing our lime light, and it's rude! I can't believe they would do this!"

"It must be because our interview with the Star Wars characters went so well," Kouichi mused, looking thoughtful. He held up a newspaper for all to see. "This article practically praises us as the best Show to host Star Wars ever. People are pretty impressed."

"I got a lot of hate mail thought," JP interjected. "Some people were upset that we did Star Wars instead of DN Angel, and claimed that we were being biased when we said we weren't going to do anime shows for a while."

"True," Zoe sighed. "And I feel bad about it, but we can't be biased and ONLY do anime, and not other shows and movies. We're not….but some people seem to only see our mistakes."

"Sheesh, and I thought it was bad when we were a bunch of wild, out of control, freaky kids who couldn't hold a civil conversation," Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"Hey we weren't…" Takuya stopped. "Okay maybe we were."

"I wasn't," Kouichi reminded him. He was greeted with annoyed glares. "Okay sorry, I'll change the subject."

There was a momentary silence.

"Okay so, what do we do?" JP asked. "Looks like we can't just turn it down. If this Crycheck dude is right, we'll get more viewers. So it can't be too bad…"

"I guess we'll just have to go and prove that we're better," Takuya sighed. He blinked, then frowned in confusion. "But wait a second, if these guys are from Star Wars, who's Crycheck? I've never heard of him before!"

"Good question," Kouji nodded, frowning as well. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared up at the sky. "Something smells fishy about this situation."

"Well, I guess we'll discover stuff in a few minutes, cause here comes the Limo to pick us up," Kouichi pointed out. The others turned to look, then waited for the Limo to park before doing anything else.

"Are we ready?" Takuya asked, making his hand a fist in determination.

He was answered with shrugs, sighs, and a "whatever" from Kouji. Then they all made their way to the Limo and hopped inside.

(------)

"Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to SWNB! This is Crycheck your host, and with me are six kids who saved the world! Or two worlds, should I say." Crycheck turned and grinned at the six kids, who all sat on the chairs that had been provided for them on the set. "You might remember them from their Interview Show called 'Frontier Meets Everyone Else.' They recently interviewed a few characters from Star Wars that we all know and love. And now, they're here with me today on the Show! Let's give them a big welcome, shall we?"

The audience, since there was an incredibly large live audience gathered, cheered their heads off. To the Frontier kid's ultimate surprise, not all of the audience participants were human. There were strange alien creatures in there as well. Slightly perturbed, they tried to remain cool and casual. But it was hard, considering they were just kids, and they were a little scared.

"Let's find out their names, shall we? Kids, why don't you introduce yourselves," Crycheck smiled at them a little too warmly, and it came off as annoying. However, it seemed somehow that that was his goal anyway.

Takuya found everyone staring at him, so he nervously cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Takuya, and I'm the leader of the Frontier digidestined. We're all Legendary Warriors, who fought Lucemon to save the world. I am the Legendary Warrior of Fire."

"I'm Kouji Minamoto," Kouji said, going next. "I am the Warrior of Light. And this is my twin brother."

"I'm Kouichi, the Warrior of Darkness," Kouichi said hesitantly, trying not to look awkward.

"Darkness huh?" Crycheck leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "You know, darkness is grouped together with things that are evil. Are you on the dark-side, so to speak?"

Kouichi blushed and stuttered out an adamant response. "What? No…I…see I…no it's not like that…I just…." He stopped, huffed, and crossed his arms. "I'm not on the dark side!"

"Well, okay….whatever you say," Crycheck grinned mischievously. "What about you three?"

Zoe glanced back and forth between Crycheck and Kouichi, wondering what game he was playing. But she cleared her throat and introduced herself. "I'm Zoe, the Warrior of Wind. And I am the only girl in this group."

"And a pretty one, too," Crycheck grinned.

Zoe blushed, frowned, and turned to JP quickly. He instantly obliged her.

"I'm Junpei, but I go by JP. I am the Warrior of Thunder." He bowed his head, glaring at Crycheck.

"I'm Tommy! I'm the youngest, and I'm the Warrior of Ice." He grinned and played with his hat. "But what about you? I think we are all a little confused about who you are. I've never heard of any 'Crycheck' in Star Wars before."

Crycheck laughed openly, then nodded. "Well, it's true. That's cause there isn't a 'Crycheck' in Star Wars. But there IS a 'Crycheck' in the group of Star Wars Action Figures that I am a part of!"

The Frontier kids stared at him blankly.

"Wait, what do you mean by Star Wars Action Figure group?" Kouji asked, narrowing his eyes. "Are you saying you are a Star Wars action figure?"

Crycheck's eye sparkled. "Actually," he said calmly, "I _am_ a Star Wars action figure. You see, I am one of Leia's Toys. If you don't understand what that means, it simply means that I, like all the others here watching my show, are toys that belong to someone called Leia. Her toys are famous, actually, in the Toy World."

"That….is the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Takuya complained. "How can you say your show is more popular than ours? Who's ever heard of toys that have their own show?"

"Ever heard of Toy Story? They just like to copy us. We came first." Crycheck shrugged. "Anyway, I am a Lando Calrizion toy, and I have been hosting this show for several years. Some of my viewers are very interested in your story. Namely, Leia herself."

"Uh huh." Kouji rolled his eyes. "So…who is this Leia person? And why should we care about her?"

"This Leia Person is…from another fanfiction story, actually," Crycheck grinned. "If you want to read more about us toys, find the story "the life of a STAR WARS action figure" by Tshk."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a second there Buddy," Takuya glared at him. "You shouldn't be advertising for a different story! This interview we're having is also going on OUR show, so don't try to crossover with another story!"

"Well, this is a TV show. I have to name my sponsors somewhere," Crycheck shrugged. "But you're right, this is an interview. So let's ask some questions!"

The Frontier kids stared at each other, none of them very amused, and wished that this whole weird situation would be over soon. But they had no such luck.

"First of all, please tell our audience about your fights. Now, is it true that you actually fought painful battles against creatures with incredible attacks?"

Kouji stared at him like he was stupid, and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes, putting on another cool Kouji face, and snorted. "Of course," he sniffed. "The only reason it seems impossible to you is because you wouldn't have been able to do it."

Crycheck seemed immensely amused by Kouji's statement. "Really?" he asked, mocking interest. "Well then, I have to ask…what was the battle where you failed the worst? I'd like to know."

"Failed the worst?" Kouichi blurted, his eyebrows shooting up as high as they could go. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Probably to make fun of us," JP mumbled angrily. "What if we don't want to answer?"

"What's the harm in answering?" Tommy glared at them. "Everyone makes mistakes. We all fail. If he wants to know our failures, then we'll tell him. But we can also tell him how they became successes." He clenched his hands into fists determinedly, not unlike Takuya liked to do.

Takuya smiled approvingly at his little buddy.

"Worst failure? You wanna know my worst failure?" Zoe huffed like Kouji had, tossing her hair. "My worst failure was when I was fighting Ranamon, and I started to doubt my friends. But you know what? I resolved that, and I managed to beat Ranamon. So there! And I became stronger from that experience."

"My, my! We _are _touchy, aren't we?" Crycheck chuckled. "Do tell though. I am very interested."

"My worst failure was when I first got to the digital world," Tommy stated with a smirk. "I turned, cried, and tried to run home. But of course, with the help of Takuya, I got over that."

Takuya seemed to swell a little from the comment.

"My worst failure was probably when I was trying to defeat Grumblemon, but almost got killed trying," JP stated, tapping a hand to his chin in thought. "I got a few broken ribs, and I couldn't hardly do anything at all, let alone rescue Zoe, which was my intent." He sighed, then placed his hands behind his head. "But then I got my beast spirit and saved the day, so it also turned into a success."

Crycheck smothered a grin, and nodded. "I see. So you guys seem to be mentioning failures that take place closer to the beginning of your adventures. What about near the end? Didn't you have some failures then?"

"Why the heck do you want to know," Kouji snapped. "And anyway, most of our failures took place in the beginning anyway, because we didn't know what we were doing. At least, most of us didn't," he gave a rather pointed look in Takuya's direction.

"But what about you three? Tell us your worst failure." Crycheck leaned forward, and the people in the audience did as well.

Takuya squirmed in his seat, then turned and glanced at the twins. Kouji was sitting coolly with his arms crossed, an indifferent expression on his face. But out of the corner of his eye, he was glaring at Kouichi. Kouichi was trying to look casual, but he was returning the glare with the same amount of intensity. Takuya tried to make sense of it. Were they having a silent argument? A glaring contest? Was Kouji mad at Kouichi, and Kouichi trying to make Kouji not worry about him? Or the other way around? Sighing, Takuya gave up trying to figure it out, and decided to think about what his worst failure might have been. He instantly grimaced as several memories came to mind. He chose the one that bothered him the most.

"Well," he said, deciding to be truthful. "My worst failure…at least, the one I feel the worst about, happens to be when we were in the Continent of Darkness." He shivered at the memory. Why did interviews keep bringing these things back to him? Sheesh! He _still _had nightmares about it at times. "I made up this plan to defeat Duskmon, and I didn't listen to the warnings of my teammates that it wouldn't work. I made us try it out. Next thing I knew, it had failed, and I was about to be killed. But then Kouji jumped in the way." He sighed, dropping his head. "I know that things turned out alright afterwards, but that still was my worst failure. I failed everyone, not just myself. And then Kouji jumped in and took the punishment for me."

There was a long stretch of silence, and then Crycheck cleared his throat. Takuya glanced up at him. "Thank you, Takuya," he said seriously. "You were the only one who understood the question. It shows that you have greater responsibility than the others, and that you do indeed make a better leader. Yes you had to learn the hard way, but it certainly shows that you are just what this team needs." He smiled an encouraging smile.

Takuya instantly felt the surprised stares of the rest of the digidestined, and felt a small blush come to his cheeks. "Well…I…" he faltered, then grinned a cheesy grin. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm any greater than anyone else here. I just make bigger mistakes. There's no glory in that…heh."

He felt Kouji's eyes on him, and turned to see what kind of glare he was receiving. To his surprise, Kouji simply gave him an approving nod. He couldn't help feeling somewhat pleased.

"Well," Kouichi said, deciding to help Takuya and take the spotlight off of him, "my worst failure was probably when I let Cherubimon take control of me. I could have said no, and never had to suffer so much, but part of me didn't want to. And so my biggest failure was giving in to the dark feelings that were inside me, and letting them be used against my own brother. If he hadn't rescued me, I think I'd still be living that failure."

"So you _were_ part of the dark-side," Crycheck prompted, his smug smirk coming back to him.

Kouichi frowned, slightly offended. "Maybe…but I'm not anymore! The spirit of Darkness doesn't have to be evil!"

"It usually is, though."

"Yeah well…." Kouichi huffed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he had managed to get control of himself, and was calm again. "Then think of it as the spirit of Night, or Shadow." He crossed his arms, then turned to Kouji. "What about you?" he asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Kouji sighed, then shrugged. "I don't think I had very many failures," he said casually. "I guess my biggest one was when I didn't want to fight Duskmon, and almost let him beat me. But Takuya snapped me out of that one." He glanced at Takuya momentarily. "He's a dork, but he proved his worth a couple times."

Takuya hid a smirk, and turned back to Crycheck. "So now that you've officially discovered our secret failures," he began, "what next? Why don't we ask you some questions?"

"Nah. I'll just ask another one," Crycheck shrugged. "What…" he was sharply cut off when out of nowhere, a girl dressed in a purple sci-fi suit dashed onto the set and kicked him off his chair. Then with another spin kick, she knocked him off the set into the audience.

"Sup, fools?" she asked, seating herself in Crycheck's seat. "The name's Rem. I'm also one of Leia's toys. A Zam Wessel toy, to be exact. And you might be wondering why I'm here."

The frontier kids stared at her blankly, not sure what to do.

"Well, I'll tell you. Crycheck and I made a deal, and he seems to have forgotten about it. See, he promised me that I could host his next show." She shrugged casually, slouching in the chair. "So I've decided to do that now. It gives me an excuse to crash his stupid broadcast."

"I'm glad someone agrees," Kouji rolled his eyes. "But I don't think you're any better."

"Whatev," Rem snapped. "I'm taking over, so I can do whatever I want."

"What do you mean you're taking over," Zoe asked, confused. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tried to remain calm. She was getting highly annoyed at the whole situation.

"Well, among Leia's toys, there is a toy leader. But he went missing, or got lost, you could say, and now the Emperor toy is the leader. But I control him, so I control everyone else. I can make whatever rules I want." Rem shrugged. "So that means I can run this show."

"This is turning out to be the weirdest, most absurd interview we've ever hard," Kouichi groaned, putting his face in his hands. "I don't even want to know about this stupid toy situation, neither do I care." He sighed. "So can we just please hurry up and finish the interview so we can leave?"

Rem gave him a blank look. "Why not?" she asked. Calmly, she snapped her fingers, and several Storm Troopers marched up. "Guys," she said to the troopers, "find Crycheck and lock him up with the creatures. I'm going to finish this interview."

Takuya could just hear Crycheck calling out a complaint as he was dragged off by the troopers. However, Takuya did not really feel sorry for him. "So what now?" he asked.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, of course. Just one I think. Cause I have some ridiculous laws to make, and other sorts of fun stuff to do before our toy leader gets back." Rem chuckled. "Okay so here's the question. Of all the digimon you ever were, saw, or fought, which was your favorite? And I want three answers. Favorite one you were, favorite one you saw, and favorite one you fought."

Kouji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not a bad question, but you can't blame us for being annoyed," he stated.

"That's why I'm hurrying."

"Well," Tommy spoke up, eager to answer another question. He'd been silent for a while, mainly to stay out of the arguments. "I liked being Kumamon best, cause he was just like me! I liked Ophanimon the best of all the digimon I saw, cause she was cool. Kinda like a mom. And of all the digimon we fought…." He frowned hard in thought. "I'd have to say that Ranamon was my favorite, cause she was silly!"

"Huh. Well, I don't know what any of that means, but I'm sure our viewers do," Rem said lazily. "What about you, girl?"

Zoe blushed angrily. "I have a name," she stated, crossing her arms. She tossed her hair again. "I liked being Zephyrmon, I thought Sorcerermon was my favorite, and I liked fighting the mushroomon best. Cause they were easy, and only confused."

"I liked being Beetlemon," JP said. "He was cool. And I liked Seraphimon best, cause he was amazing! And….I think I liked fighting Grumblemon best. I really enjoyed being the one to finally beat him. That was….awesome." He grinned and winked at Zoe.

"I guess I have to say that I liked being Lowemon the best," Kouichi smiled faintly. He, after all, had a few more choices to choose from. "My favorite digimon was probably MagnaGarurumon…." He snickered uncontrollably. "Cause he was so….funny….looking…and so...ugly! haha! Never ceases to amaze me! haha!" he burst into laughter, which only got worse when Kouji punched him. "I'm sorry! But it's true! It's so funny! Hahahahaha!"

"Okay, okay! Shut up already!" Kouji growled, trying hard not to look embarrassed. And eventually Kouichi stopped laughing.

"Sorry," he offered, still grinning. "I can't help it."

"Just get on with it!"

"Hehe…okay. My favorite digimon that I fought was Cherubimon, cause boy did it feel good to beat him! Of course, I only beat his duplicate that time, and Kouji and Takuya beat him the real time, but I still liked fighting him the best. He was the one who tricked me after all."

"Understandable," Rem nodded, although it was pretty apparent that she hardly knew anything about digimon, nor did she care.

"I liked being Beowulfmon the best," Kouji sniffed, regaining his cool. "And actually, Lobomon was the coolest digimon I ever saw, so I can't even think about anyone else cause it would be lying. As for my favorite digimon I ever fought, I'd have to say I liked fighting…"

"Crusadermon?" Kouichi cut in, his wide grin coming back. "She sure enjoyed fighting you…"

"Kouichi…" Kouji growled a warning. His brother managed to hide his snickers and put on a serious face. "No, my favorite digimon I ever fought was Duskmon."

Kouichi instantly stopped snickering, and a look of complete surprise covered his face. "What?" he blurted. "But…"

Kouji offered a smirk. "You see, I liked fighting you best because when I discovered you were my brother, I wanted to rescue you. You intrigued me, and I _had _to find out more about you. And to do that, I had to save you. I felt so relieved when Duskmon was destroyed, and you were alright. It was hard to get used to, but I am glad I fought you just so that I could save you."

Kouichi offered a faint smile. "Oh," he stated dumbly. Then he turned to Takuya, trying to get the spotlight off of him and his brother. "What about you?" he asked quickly.

Takuya grinned a knowing grin and winked at him. "Oh, I'd have to say that I liked being Agunimon the best. Yeah, my beast spirit was awesome, and Aldamon kicked butt, and all my other evolutions were sweet! But….I just liked Agunimon best. I do have to say though, Dynasmon was probably the coolest digimon I ever saw. And I liked fighting him the best too. I know it's weird, but I had fun doing it. I dunno. Yeah. Nevermind." He turned to Rem. "So that covers all of us."

Rem nodded, then jumped to her feet. "I guess this is where I say: Thanks for coming! Sorry for the interruption, and all the craziness that is about to unleash, but it's probably best for your own safety that you leave now. Thanks for coming!"

She turned and walked away, leaving the digidestined staring after her in confusion.

"What now?" Zoe asked, frowning. "I don't know where the exit is!"

"And I'm hungry," Tommy sighed. He suddenly noticed a strange alien creature running at him, and screamed, throwing himself upon Takuya. "Takuya onii-san!" he screamed.

Takuya gasped at the sudden surprise of Tommy's arms being thrown around his waist, and patted the little guy's head. "It's okay, Tommy. What's wrong?" He glanced up, and noticed the alien rushing right at him. "YIKES!" He screamed, grabbed Tommy, and jumped backwards out of the way. To his relief, the creature just kept running.

"What was that all about?" JP exclaimed. "I think we need to get out of here!"

"I'm with JP. Let's go guys!" Zoe grabbed the closest person to her and started to drag them off. It just happened to be Kouji.

"Hey!" hey exclaimed, his face going slightly red. "Let go! I don't need help!"

"Well sorry!" she sniffed. "Just come on. I don't want to stay with 'Leia's Toys' any longer!"

Takuya sighed, heart still panting, and nodded to the group. "Zoe's right. Let's head out!" He led the way, Tommy still clinging to him, and followed his intuition towards where the exit might be. For some reason, he got lucky, and a few minutes later found them in front of the door they had entered through. Strangely enough, it was a large wooden door that was located under a giant bed. In fact, the entire area that the interview had taken place was in a huge room, that looked like a girl's room or something. And luckily, none of the Star Wars action figures had followed them under the bed.

"I'm impressed," Kouji stated, staring at the door. "I thought you didn't have any sense of direction, but you led us practically through a maze of stuff under this giant bed, right to the door we entered through." He nodded curtly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Takuya asked. "We've come into someone's room, been interviewed by Star Wars _toys,_ and were witness to strange power struggle of some kind. I'm ready to just go home and get back to our regular interview schedule."

"Me too," Zoe nodded. She edged closer to him.

"Yeah," JP agreed, edging closer to Zoe.

"I want to go," Tommy affirmed, squeezing Takuya's stomach tighter.

Kouji and Kouichi just stared at him expectantly.

Takuya took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked through it into the blindly light on the other side. The others followed him.

Seconds later, he found himself free-falling into a world of white, and his scream of surprise joined in with the screams of everyone else.

(------)

Yeah, that interview was different. But I want to remind you all of something very important about this story. I only write these interviews when I am bored, and they are meant to be ridiculous and pointless. So if this seemed either of those two things, I have succeeded in my goal. Okay? Okay. That's what I _want. _

So tell me what you think! And I'll see you next chapter!

Oh, and check out "the life of a STAR WARS action figure" written by Tshk, my sister. She is the one who writes the parts about Takuya in "If Wishes Were Fishes".

Thanks again! Review? Please? We didn't reach 130, so no surprise. That bonus is over, and you guys wont ever know what it was. Sorry. But, I still want to hear from you.

God bless you all!

---rika195


	16. Surprise Part 1

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**-------------------------------------**chapter 16**

**Surprise chapter**

**Big thanks to these reviewers**: Kyere, daisuke-fan, x-StarshineWeirdo-x, Evide, CrestOfHealing, Rael-Lirdu, KARASU25, and everyone else who read but didn't review.

You guys are so encouraging, and I loved everything you wrote. You are so special to me, and I can't even express it. Thank you so much for your comments, and I hope that this chapter cheers you up some.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon Frontier. I do not own the characters you are going to see in this surprise chapter. Yep! Not going to let you know what it is till you read it! Haha!

**Note**: Things are going to get a little crazy from here. I will do your suggestions as I can, but I can't promise anything. Remember, writing these interviews takes research, so that I can do the characters well enough to be believable. So bear with me. Don't worry, I take all of your suggestions to heart...but also remember that I am limited and imperfect, so I can only do the things that I know well enough to do. But don't worry, I am trying to do better for you!

**WARNING**: This chapter is MUCH DIFFERENT than ANY of my other chapters. And that's cause…..I just felt like doing something different. I hope you guys will forgive me, and just enjoy the story. It still qualifies as a Frontier Meets Everyone Else chapter, but I'm looking forward to reading your responses.

Let's go.

(------)

Takuya was screaming as he fell into the whiteness, his hands straight out in front of him as he fell headfirst. He had no idea where he was going, or what to expect. "I just know I'm going to land on my head," he yelled. "Why do I always have to land ON MY HEAD?" He squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms over his head in an attempt to protect himself. But for all he knew, he could be falling to his death. No one fell this far and survived. No one.

The light seemed to get brighter, and Takuya found himself acutely aware of his companion's screams of horror. He chanced a peek between his arms, and wished he hadn't. They were heading straight for a forest…a forest that seemed hundreds of miles away.

"We're going to DIE!" Tommy screamed, wailing in agony. In the air, he reached out a hand toward Takuya, the closest person to him.

Takuya bit his lip. He was terrified, but in a few seconds, his life would be over. If the last thing he ever did was comfort Tommy, he would have not died for nothing, at least. He reached out, grabbed Tommy, and pulled him close in a hug. "Don't worry," he said shakily, his words drowned out by the wind that came from freefalling. He cradled Tommy's head in his arms, to brace him for the fall. "Don't worry….."

Then his shoulder made contact with the forest ground.

(------)

"Come on, wake up Takuya….You can do it. Takuya!"

Takuya opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times. He stared upwards, where someone's face peered down at him. He frowned. "Am I dead?" he asked.

"No," the person scoffed, sounding relieved. His voice was incredibly familiar. "Just blacked out. I have no idea how we survived that fall, but we did."

"We did?" Takuya sat up, then instantly regretted it. His entire body ached, and his head throbbed. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"You're not the only one," the person said, sitting down next to Takuya. When Takuya's eyes focused, he discovered that it was Kouji. Kouji looked bruised and battered, and had pine needles in his hair. He looked like he'd survived a train wreck. "Only Tommy seems to be uninjured. I think Zoe has a broken arm, and JP says he can't walk. Kouichi and I have been trained in martial arts how to fall, so we're just really bruised." He winced. "You're the only one we're not sure about. When you didn't wake up we thought…" his voice trailed off, and he left it at that.

Takuya continued to grip his head with his left hand, wondering why the world was spinning so hard. He found himself back on his back staring at the sky, and couldn't remember how he got there. "I think I'm alright," he offered. "But….everything is spinning. And my shoulder hurts. I can't feel my right arm. Wait…" he blinked, then winced. "EVERYTHING hurts! My shoulder hurts the worst though."

"It could be dislocated…." Kouji shrugged painfully. He looked like he wished he hadn't. "But what I don't get is how we all survived with such minor injuries!" He scowled, his mind thinking over every possible way, but he simply could not think of anything. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well maybe…." Takuya stopped talking and frowned. "Kouji, is that Kouichi, or are there two of you?"

Kouji stared at him…or rather, both Koujis stared at him oddly. And for a moment, Takuya was afraid that his brain had been damaged. But then one of them decided to speak. "It's Kouichi," Kouji said. And sure enough, it was. But while they both sat in the same position, next to each other, Takuya couldn't be sure.

"Oh good," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit….my head hurts…."

But it was much later that he actually woke up.

(------)

"I don't like this," Kouji whispered to Kouichi. He glanced back at the others. They were all sitting next to each other in a circle, trying to figure out what to do. They were in the middle of a strange forest, having impossibly survived a ridiculous fall, and were now injured. Only Tommy seemed to be alright, as his fall was cushioned by Takuya's body. The poor guy was practically traumatized, and was hugging JP as tight as JP's bruises would allow. Kouji and Kouichi stood a little ways back, trying to figure out what to do. "Takuya hasn't woken up yet, and it's been hours. He wont respond to anything, and we don't know the extent of his injuries!"

"We don't even know where we are," Kouichi concurred. He shivered and looked up at the night sky. "I'm scared, Kouji! How do we get back? Don't we have interviews planned?"

"The interviews aren't even the important part!" Kouji sighed. "What will our parents do? We're lost!" He frowned. "It's not like we're in the digital world or anything."

"Well, here's hoping."

"We're not," Kouji sighed. "I remember vividly what the digital world felt like, and this isn't it. This is different."

"Well, I don't remember," Kouichi shrugged. "What should we do?"

"I think one of us should look for help."

"Me too."

They stared at each other, then turned and went back to the others. "Listen guys," Kouji said. He glanced at Takuya, who was still out cold. Usually the goggle-head slept with his mouth open, snoring, with occasional snot bubbles to join him. But now, he simply looked half-dead and unresponsive. His mouth was closed, and he was breathing shallowly through his nose, his head tilted toward his left shoulder. His right shoulder was bruised and swollen, and purple in color. "We need to find help. I'm going to send Kouichi out, and I'm going to stay here to guard. Okay?" He glanced at everyone. "Are you alright?"

"I hurt," Zoe tried to smile and only ended up grimacing. Her cheeks were tear-stained. "But I'll live. I mean…I can't even believe that I AM alive!"

"Me neither," Kouji nodded his head. He placed a hand on his side, where a particularly painful bruise was making it difficult to breathe. But he wanted to keep up the appearance of being strong, and acted like he was simply crossing his arms. "You should probably go now, Kouichi," he said, turning to his brother.

"I don't think I have to," Kouichi exclaimed. He turned and gave his brother a surprised look. "I hear people coming this way!"

Sure enough, there were four adults walking quickly their way. The Frontier kids sat and waited, wondering if the strangers knew they were there, and then Kouichi decided to call for help.

"Help!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Help us! We're injured! Help!"

Kouji gave his brother an annoyed look. If the strangers were not trustworthy, then they had just given away their vulnerability. Nevertheless, the strangers stopped walking, then ran in the kid's direction.

"Who is there?" someone called. He ran through the trees and stopped a few feet away, staring wide-eyed at the scene before him. Soon after, the other three joined him.

The Frontier kids stared back, their mouths as wide as their eyes. "You…" Zoe gasped out, raising her uninjured hand and pointing it at the tall stranger. "You're ELROND!"

The tall, dark-haired elf that she had named Elrond nodded slowly, and raised an eyebrow. "And you are those kids from that Interview Show," he answered. "What happened?"

"We fell through a door, and now we're injured," Kouji stated dryly. "Takuya wont wake up. You're supposed to be some great healer…" he glanced down at the floor awkwardly. "Um….can you help?"

Elrond nodded, and turned to the other elves with him. Two of them were as tall and dark-haired as he was, and the other was a little shorter with blonde hair. "Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, help me get these children inside."

The four elves rushed over, not wasting a second. Elrond carefully lifted Takuya, frowning as he noticed his shoulder. Elladan and Elrohir, the two elves that looked exactly alike, came over to JP and Zoe. Glorfindel picked up Tommy and glanced at Kouji and Kouichi to see if they needed assistance. Both of the twins shook their heads, and started walking. And satisfied, Elrond led the way back to Rivendell.

(------)

"But he's been asleep for two days!" Tommy complained, glancing at the sleeping form of Takuya on the bed. "Is he really hurt that bad?"

"I'm afraid so," Elrond sighed. "But don't worry, your friend will fully recover, and it will be soon." He seated himself on a chair. He and the Frontier kids were all gathered in Takuya's room. It had been two days since they had arrived to Rivendell, and most of them were doing alright. Tommy was bruised, but not injured. Zoe's arm was set and wrapped in a splint, and now it was hanging in a sling. She seemed to be doing fine. JP was lucky…he had a lot of padding. So his ankle was the only thing that was really hurt. It had been twisted, and he was sitting on a chair to keep his weight off of it. Kouji and Kouichi both seemed to be alright…although both of them had a broken rib or two and several bruises in places that indicated they had landed with a roll to spread out the damage. The two of them could have been as badly injured as Takuya if they didn't know how to fall. Thankfully, they were not, but still, Elrond was surprised by their understanding of how to fall correctly. It was something only warriors learned.

He glanced at Takuya once more. Thanks to his herbal medicines, Takuya was under pain medication that knocked him out. So it was no wonder that he was still asleep. When he woke up again, he would feel much better. Elrond smiled softly when he glanced back at the other kids. Zoe, JP, and Tommy were all sitting on chairs next to the bed, while Kouichi stood by the window and stared blankly outside. Kouji wouldn't stop pacing. All of them were incredibly worried about their friend, and it brought a smile to Elrond's face. He loved having children in his house, though he had to admit, of all the children he'd ever seen, these seemed to carry a different air about them. He could almost see the same look in their eyes that haunted everyone who had seen battle. But that couldn't be it? They were only children. LITTLE children.

Zoe fiddled with something in her pocket, staring at Takuya with a drastically worried expression, then froze. She gasped and pulled the object out to look at it. Elrond didn't have a clue what it was. "Oh!" Zoe exclaimed. She brightened up a bit. "We should have an interview while we're waiting for Takuya to wake up! We're supposed to have had a couple by now."

"But how can we do that?" JP whined. "We don't have a…" he blinked and stared at the object that Zoe held triumphantly in his face. "Oh." He smiled. "We DO have a recorder!"

"Mister Elrond sir," Zoe asked timidly, turning her head to smile at him. "Would you mind if we asked you and some of the elves here some questions? This is a great setting for a really awesome interview…." She sighed. "It would be better if Takuya was awake, but since we're supposed to be doing interviews ANYWAY…."

Elrond smiled. He and pretty much all of the LOTR characters were pretty aware of all the different shows out there, particularly the Frontier Meets Everyone Else show. In fact, an invitation letter had been sent to the LOTR character's agents, but hadn't been responded to yet. "I don't see why not," he said casually. "Though I must tell you, I have many things to attend to, so it cannot be long."

"Alright!" Zoe lifted the tiny recorder, and stared at it strangely. "Oh. It's already recording. Gosh, I wonder how much memory it has!"

"Who cares, just start the interview," Kouji snapped.

"Well you don't have to be so cross about it," Zoe snapped back. She straightened her posture and turned back to Elrond with a professional smile. "Mister Elrond, perhaps you could enlighten us. What is going on right now with Frodo and the ring? Just so we can have a better picture of time."

Elrond smirked faintly. "Technically, that is a story that has already been completed. But all of the characters you are familiar with are still around somewhere. You see, you find us in almost an alternate reality," he answered, "where we exist with all knowledge of the story we participated in, and yet we live outside of time."

"I'm not sure I understand," Zoe frowned. "You're saying that even though you lived the LOTR story, you're still here in Rivendell in an alternate universe, as if Time had no meaning?"

"Something like that," He chuckled. "I have trouble understanding it myself."

"I want to ask one," Tommy said, jumping off the chair and smiling. "Is there anyone my age around here?"

"I'm afraid not," Elrond laughed. "You are the only children to enter this house in a long time. "But Bilbo Baggins is here, and he is about as short as you children."

"Bilbo Baggins?" JP grinned. "I actually would want to meet the old guy…..he's cool!"

"But old is correct," Elrond nodded sagely. "He might not be of much company now."

There was a brief silence, as the kids seemed to realize that an unplanned interview left them with no questions to ask. Elrond smiled again and stood, then walked over to the bed where Takuya was sleeping. He checked the boy's shoulder, nodding as he saw that the bruising was already healing from the salve he'd prepared. The shoulder had been dislocated, and was fairly easy to set while the boy was unconscious. But some of the nerves had been damaged, so they would take some time to recover. The sleeping draught was to help relieve any pain the boy might feel. Elrond nodded again, then checked the bump on Takuya's head. Although he'd gotten a pretty severe concussion in the beginning, it was quick to go away. Now it just looked sore. He nodded a third and final time, then turned back to the others.

"Well?" Kouji asked, almost sharply. His expression was glaring, but his eyes betrayed that he was simply afraid.

"He's fine. He's got a hard head and a determined spirit. He'll wake up soon and be fine," Elrond smiled. He turned and walked toward the door. "I have many things to do. Perhaps you should interview my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. I'm sure they would love an interview."

The kids stared at his back as he left the room, then turned to stare at each other. As Elrond left, he found himself wondering about them. They were much different than any children he had ever met. Perhaps it was because they were from a different world. But, he suspected, it probably had nothing to do with that. It was simply that they were strong….like warriors. It was most bizarre. Shaking his head, he disappeared to his study.

(------)

(this chapter isn't what you expected, is it? Tee hee)

(------)

Zoe walked down the hallway, marveling at the beauty of Rivendell. It was amazing, and she felt like she didn't really want to leave. It was weird that such a place existed. From what Lord Elrond had said, the LOTR characters were living in a Middle Earth that was not touched by time…a Middle Earth where they signed contracts with agents who signed them up with interviews and shows to help promote the LOTR story. Or something. But if that was the case, then what about the REAL Middle Earth? Where was it?

"I guess I'll just have to accept that it's a fanfiction," Zoe sighed. She turned the corner and found her way back to the room where Takuya was sleeping. She had everyone else go exploring again, and to come up with at least one question to ask Elladan and Elrohir for the interview. But mainly…she just wanted to be alone with Takuya.

He was still sleeping. It was frustrating.

"Takuya," she sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. She glanced at the bandages that were around his shoulder and head, and marveled that he had been so injured. The rest of them weren't hurt half as bad as he was. "You're always getting yourself into trouble," she said softly. She reached her good hand out and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, then sighed and turned to stare out the window. It was sunny outside, and the sun was just beginning to set. "I wish you would wake up. It's no fun when you're injured. I mean…I don't even understand how we survived, but why do you have to be hurt worse than anyone else? You always have to land on your head, don't you?"

Takuya was still sleeping, and completely unresponsive. Even his breath was slow and quiet, like he was in a deep, deep sleep. She had never seen him sleep like this before. It was scary. But….he looked cute….

Zoe blushed and tried to think about something else, but her mind kept going back to how cute he looked while he slept….that is, while he slept when he was injured. "You're going to be okay," she said, deciding to change the subject. She spoke as if he had doubts about the issues. "Elrond said so. He said that you have a hard head and a determined spirit, and that you'd fully recover soon." She glared at a leaf that was falling from the trees outside. "But why can't soon be right now?"

Zoe wasn't sure how much time had passed, or how long she stared at the gracefully falling leaves, but when she blinked and turned back to Takuya, the shadows had moved, and the sunlight had turned to a bright orange with a rosy glow and warmth. It was getting late. "Wow," she whispered. "I didn't realize that I'd zoned out." She sighed and reached out her hand, gently touching Takuya's face with her fingers. "Wake up soon, Takuya," she whispered to him. "Please?" She smiled as she stared at him, noticing again how cute he looked, then quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. Then with a blush, she hopped off the bed and began to leave the room. She couldn't believe she had done that.

(------)

Takuya took a deep breath, almost like a yawn, but it was just a breath of air. Then he repositioned himself and tried to fall back asleep. He wasn't even aware that he was waking up, nor that he had been asleep, all he knew was that he didn't want anything to change. He just wanted things to stay as they were. A soft moan escaped his lips as he moved around, and he realized vaguely that he was half-asleep. That was when the questions entered his head. What happened? Where was he? Why did he feel so weird?

He felt groggy and heavy, like he could hardly move, and his head and shoulder felt hot and swollen. He couldn't quite describe the feeling. Then there was that odd sensation of floating, like he wasn't all there. He couldn't recall sleep ever feeling like this before.

The sound of someone jumping up and running to his side caused him to wonder again where he was. He felt like he was on a bed of some sort. Did that mean they got home somehow? He sighed, but his sigh turned into another moan. Why was he moaning? He hated moaning….

"Takuya….Takuya are you okay?"

Takuya tried to open his eyes, but they were glued shut. However, he fuzzily recognized the speaker's voice. "Kouji…" he mumbled, his lips dry. His mouth felt dry and swollen, like he hadn't spoken for a long time. However, he didn't feel hungry, so it wasn't that kind of dryness. It was something else….the same something that was making him feel lightheaded and heavy simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's me." Kouji voice paused, and he sounded as if he was shifting his weight. "I was worried about you. We all are." He let out a whispered chuckle and leaned against the bed. "We've all taken turns sneaking in to check on you…all of us kind of hoping that no one else would figure it out. But….I think we all know that we're all doing it."

"Sneaking….in?" Takuya was having a hard time trying to get his mouth to work. He licked his lips. "Thirsty…"

Kouji stiffened, then placed a hand on Takuya's arm. It felt strange, like a tingling sensation. It almost felt like the time Takuya had to get stitches on his chin from a soccer accident, and the place had been numb from the pain medication for hours. But this time, it was much stronger. Was it pain medicine? For what? "I'll go get you some water," Kouji's voice broke into his fuddled concentration. "I'll be back okay? Don't worry." His hand left Takuya's arm, and his presence seemed to suddenly vanish.

From the dark of Takuya's closed eyelids, everything seemed to go quickly and slowly all at the same time. He felt aloof, isolated, and comfortable, in a way that didn't seem to make sense. And strangely, he didn't want it to change. A few seconds later, something touched his arm again.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Kouji whispered, now returned. "I would have been back sooner, but I got lost."

"Long?" Takuya wondered vaguely. He couldn't help offering a faint smile. "Felt like two seconds…."

Kouji seemed to be relieved at that, and reached over to grab Takuya's left hand. "I have water for you. I'm going to prop you up so you can drink, okay? Just….try not to move too much on your own."

Takuya wondered why Kouji would say something like that, and tried to sit up. He found that whatever was making him feel heavy made it impossible. So reluctantly, he let Kouji prop him up against some pillows, then guide his hand to the cup of water. By the time it touched his lips, Takuya was already feeling so thirsty he could swallow the ocean. He gulped the water down as quickly as he could.

"Careful," Kouji cried out, his voice barely above a whisper, but still louder than it had been. "You're spilling!"

Takuya slowed down, and finished the water off with a final gulp. Then he licked his lips of the drops. "Thanks," he sighed, letting out another unwanted moan. "You're the best, Kouji. Now I just wish I could open my eyes."

"Well….it's really late at night…" Kouji coughed uncomfortably, then helped Takuya back to a lying down position. "And you should probably sleep. We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"But I only just woke up!" Takuya frowned slightly. "I want to know what happened!"

"I'll tell you everything. But…you should go to sleep again, okay?" Kouji sounded desperate, as if he was worried about something, so Takuya gave up arguing.

"Sheesh, it's not like I'm hurt that bad," Takuya mumbled, letting himself relax. He couldn't help noticing that his shoulder and head were throbbing slightly, but it was dull enough for him to ignore.

Kouji didn't answer….and that alone was worrisome enough. Usually he would have some sort of snappy comeback or something to make Takuya look like an idiot. But he was just staying awkwardly quiet. And why was he being so nice? And that whole comment about everyone coming in to check on him? Takuya couldn't make sense of it all.

"Good night Takuya," Kouji whispered. "I'll be here, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

Takuya took another deep breath, which turned into a yawn. "Okay….I will. Thank you Kouji…." He felt himself slipping back into sleep. "You should go to bed too."

"I will."

Somehow, at the back of his mind, Takuya knew that Kouji was lying. He couldn't help smiling as he slipped back into slumber. That Kouji…always acting so tough…and yet a true friend when Takuya needed one…..

(------)

Kouichi walked into the room and noticed two things. First, that Takuya was in a different position, meaning somewhere in the night, he had moved. It was the first sign that he'd given that he was still alive and kicking. The second thing he noticed was that Kouji was sitting cross-legged next to the window, his head propped up in his hands. He was asleep.

Kouichi smirked slightly, walking quietly into the room like a cat. He knew that any tiny movement or sound could wake Kouji up, so he would have to be very careful if he wanted to surprise his brother. Fortunately, Kouji seemed to be deep asleep, and Kouichi was able to sneak up right next to him. Carefully, he knelt down in front of his younger twin, and leaned his head down to his ear.

"Someone snuck into Takuya's room last night," Kouichi whispered, smirking. To his delight, Kouji nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Whataa……" Kouji gasped, flailing his arms and falling backwards in an ungraceful start. He stared up at his brother with the look of someone who had been scared out of their wits, and was still trying to figure out what happened. "Kouichi!" he exclaimed. "What are you…" he blinked, then looked around him. "Oh."

Kouichi couldn't help laughing out loud. "You're so funny!" he cackled, gripping his stomach. He shook his head and tried to contain his mirth. "Your face….it…oh….it cracks me up…"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you very much," Kouji mumbled, climbing to his feet and brushing himself off. He looked embarrassed, and was trying to get back into his cool mode. "What do you want anyway?"

"I just came to check on our friend over there on the bed," Kouichi grinned. "It looks like you had the same idea. Were you here ALL NIGHT?"

Kouji said nothing, but straightened his shirt. Then he coughed awkwardly. "No," he said after a moment. "But I was here for most of the night."

Kouichi glanced at the bed, and then back at his brother. "Takuya woke up, didn't he?"

Kouji nodded. "I heard him moaning, so I rushed in to see if he was alright. He was thirsty, so I got him a cup of water. Then he fell back asleep, and I stayed to make sure everything was alright. I guess I fell asleep. I was going to go back to my room…."

"But you didn't," Kouichi finished for him with another grin. "That was sweet of you," he cooed.

"Shut up."

"No I'm serious!"

"Kouichi, please don't tease me right now," Kouji snapped, walking toward the door. Kouichi stopped grinning and gave him a questioning look, one that Kouji decided to answer. "Takuya's my friend, okay? And he was hurt really bad! I'm not heartless, and there's nothing wrong with making sure he's okay. Everyone else was sleeping, and I just wanted to be there in case he needed anything."

Kouichi smiled, then walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know," he said quietly. "I know better than most that you're more compassionate than you let on. And you're right, there's nothing wrong with it. I shouldn't have teased you. But I did enjoy scaring you when you woke up."

Kouji sighed, his back still turned to his twin. "I should go get dressed….don't want the others to know I stayed in here all night."

"And maybe it might be a good idea to take a short nap, too," Kouichi nodded. "It's still really early, and it will be a couple more hours before everyone wakes up."

Kouji turned and smirked at his brother. "So why are you up?"

"Isn't it alright to come and check on Takuya?" Kouichi grinned back. "Now go. I'll make sure he's fine, and you go get a few more hours of rest before you wake up. You look like you're going to have a stiff neck. And who knows what sleeping while sitting up did for your broken rib."

"Or what your scaring me half to death did for my broken rib," Kouji shot back. But he left to go do as his older twin said.

Satisfied, Kouichi grabbed a chair and sat next to the window, staring at the sleeping form of Takuya on the bed. He smiled to himself, thinking about last night. Kouji was a pretty compassionate person, and he often cared more about others than he did about himself. He just didn't want anyone else to see him that way, because he had to keep up the image of being strong. It was funny. Kouichi knew that Kouji had a really soft side, the kind of softness where he couldn't resist picking up and hugging a little lost kitten. But no one else knew it. It was the special secret that Kouichi got to know, that everyone else missed out on.

"You're so weird, Kouji," he sighed, shaking his head. "Someday, that side of you is going to show, and no one is going to know what to say." He grinned and stared out the window, watching the sun rise above the trees. "I just hope I'm there to see it."

(------)

………A few hours later, everyone woke up for breakfast…..and discovered to their delight, that Takuya was awake…………..with hunger and questions to boot!

To find out how the interview goes with Elladan and Elrohir, and how the Frontier kids get out of Rivendell and back home…..TUNE IN NEXT TIME for the Surprise Interview, PART TWO!

Yeah that's right, I'm ending it here. I warned you that it was going to be a different chapter than the others. I just felt bored. It's late at night, and I can't sleep, and I wanted to do something cute. And I thought……why not? I have great plans for this story. So…..This chapter is just another part of the story where I set up some plot lines that will come back later…..stuff that will make you jump out of your seat and get all crazy excited.

Yeah.

So, stay tuned, and make sure to leave me a REVIEW! I need to know what you think, and I need to know that you guys still care about this story. Cause if you don't…..it's going to just dwindle down until it ends….and I don't want that. And please tell me how I did with the LOTR characters, and give me some pointers. I've never written LOTR characters before, and I wanted to do ones that aren't featured as often. You know? Anyway...please help! lol.

So….yeah. Leave me a review, please? PLEASE?

**And Virginia Tech………..you are in my heart, in my thoughts and prayers. I can't imagine what you're going through, but it brought me to tears. I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I will always be praying for you, and for the families of those who were killed. May God bring you peace through this terrible turmoil, and rest to your souls. I can't imagine what you're going through.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you. It's lame…..but I don't know what else I can do.**

**God bless you!**

Rika195


	17. Surprise Part 2

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**-------------------------------------**chapter 17**

**LOTR Part Two**

**Big thanks to these reviewers**: x-StarshineWeirdo-x, TrialAndError123456, Candy Floss16, Rael-Lirdu, CrestOfHealing, Tristar, black peeches, Kyere,

You guys are so encouraging, and I loved everything you wrote. You are so special to me, and I can't even express it. Thank you so much for your comments, and I hope that this chapter cheers you up some. Yes, in answer to your request, Candy Floss16, I definitely can do stuff to bring out Kouji's soft side. After all, I'm using this story to get away with doing that kind of stuff. So…be excited for more introspective character work!!!!

And thank you to everyone for sharing in caring for Virginia Tech. Never forget!

(------)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon Frontier. I do not own Tolkien's characters either.

**Note**: Things are starting to get a little crazy! I have over 300 from all you guys, and I can't do that many all at once, or soon enough to satisfy all of you. But don't worry, I have them ALL on a list, and I will do the ones that I can to make you happy. I'm doing my best, but there's only so many that I can do, because I don't always know what you guys are talking about. I know about so FEW of your suggestions! But I'm trying. Don't worry.

So……I hope you keep reading!

**WARNING**: This story is going to take a drastic change from what it used to be….though it will still be an interview show. However, things are not what you or these poor kids expect. Okay? Enjoy!

(------)

It was a few hours later that everyone else woke up for breakfast, yawing and rubbing their eyes, wishing they'd gotten more sleep last night. The House of Elrond was peaceful, and even though Elrond had assured them that everything was fine, they simply could not shake their worry for Takuya. And so, since most of them tossed and turned though the night, they were not feeling as chipper as they were the day before—if chipper they could be called, concerning they were all bruised and tired from their fall. They were all, to put it mildly, exhausted.

Kouji walked slowly to the room where breakfast was waiting for them, his eyes threatening to close. Last night, whether he'd admit it or not, he'd stayed up a long time to make sure Takuya was okay. It wasn't that he was so incredibly worried…okay maybe he was…but it was just that there were so many thoughts going through his head, and sitting in that quiet room doing something nice helped him to be able to think through them. He rarely got a chance to just figure stuff out. Like this whole business of liking Zoe. And his friendship with Takuya and the others. What did it mean to him? What was he willing to give up for them? And where was his life leading now that he couldn't be a Legendary Warrior? Last night was peaceful, and he didn't want it to end. In fact, he'd been surprised that he'd fallen asleep at all.

Now…he wished that he could crawl back into bed and sleep the day away.

"Wow, look who decided to get up," JP teased as Kouji walked into the room. He, Zoe, and Tommy were already seated at the table with a bunch of elves, including Elladan and Elrohir. "We went in to wake you like twenty minutes ago, but you were so asleep you didn't even feel Tommy jumping on you."

Kouji blinked, actually surprised. "You're kidding," he said. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Not last night," Tommy snickered. He pointed to a chair. "You going to join us or what?"

Kouji shrugged and took a step forward, a step that froze the instant it touched the ground. For a second he could only stand there, wondering if his ears were deceiving him. But then he whirled around to see for himself.

"Sheesh Kouichi, I'm fine," Takuya said, turning the corner as he walked toward the dining room. Kouichi supported him on his left side as he walked, a typically anxious expression on his face, while Elrond walked behind them, smiling to himself. "Just a little dizzy is all. And hungrier than a hippomon."

"Is there even such a thing as a hippomon?" Kouichi couldn't help asking. His face said he didn't think Takuya should be up, but the goggle-head seemed to be holding his own quite fine.

"Probably," Takuya mumbled indignantly. He glanced at Kouji and grinned widely. "Hey Kouji! How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock, I hear," Kouji answered, his voice neutral, but his eyes wide. "Should you be up?" his expression turned into a glare, and he hurried to Takuya's other side to support him.

"Elrond is the one who got me up," Takuya rolled his eyes. "He said that I should get up and eat. So I'm going to listen to him. And I don't need support you guys! I can walk fine!"

Zoe, Tommy, and JP were suddenly surrounding the other three, exclaiming all kinds of happy and worried and scolding things. "Takuya you're awake!" Tommy yelled grabbing Takuya around the waist and hugging him tightly. At that moment, it was a lucky thing that the twins were supporting him, or he would have fallen from the sheer force of Tommy's tearful hug. "I was so afraid that you would die and it would be all my fault!"

"Aw, I wasn't hurt that ba….."

"TAKUYA I'M SO HAPPY!" JP interrupted poor flustered Takuya with a yell. "We've been so worried for three days straight! Especially when you didn't wake up! If you couldn't join us in our interviews, who would make fun of the other shows with me?"

"Well I haven't…"

"Oh Takuya!" Zoe interrupted him with a sob. "I'm so happy you're alright! We were so worried!" She managed to hug him without touching his bandaged shoulder, practically ignoring Tommy next to her. They both squeezed him tight.

"If you're happy why are you crying? Sheesh!" Takuya made a face, staring up at Elrond pleadingly. "You guys…I'm happy to see you too! I already told you I'm fine!"

JP joined them in the hug. "Yeah! Alright for Elrond's awesome healing!"

Kouji snickered, still holding onto Takuya's arm. It was his right arm, the shoulder that was dislocated, and so he held onto it very gently. It was mostly Kouichi who was supporting him. But Kouji still wanted to be there anyway. He would have joined in the hug too if he didn't think it was cheesy. He chuckled, and gave Takuya a knowing look. "Alright you freaks, let go of him unless you want to make him pass out," he snapped. And to the other's credit, they listened and let go of their goggle-head leader.

Takuya nearly choked on the oxygen that he was then able to receive. "Thanks…" he panted out, smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Now can we eat or are we just going to stand here?"

"EAT!" JP exclaimed happily. "You're going to love the food here, Takuya!"

"Sit by me!" Tommy pleaded. He ran to his spot.

"And just take it easy," Zoe ordered, crossing her arms and smirking. "You're still injured."

Kouji and Kouichi smirked at each other, then prompted Takuya to walk to his seat. He shrugged them off before sitting down, complaining that he was fine. "I can eat fine," he rolled his eyes, although he kept smiling like it was his birthday or something. "Just go sit down."

"Whatever you say," Kouji teased. He seated himself next to his brother, and couldn't help exchanging a knowing glance with Kouichi. Then he served himself some food and began to eat.

It was several minutes later, everyone's tummies happily filled, that Zoe happened to bring up the topic of an interview. "If I can get everyone's attention," she said loudly but politely. The table of elves and children turned their attention to her, and even though a couple elves were humming a tune in the background, most of them were still politely listening. "Can we ask you some interview questions?"

Lord Elrond offered an amused smile and leaned back against his chair. "Yes, you may," he offered generously. "From what I understand, that is what you children do for a living now, am I right?"

"Well," JP said, still stuffing food into his mouth, "ever since we saved the digital world, and then filmed it all into a TV show for kids, we've had nothing to so. So yeah, these interviews give us a living."

"But you're just children," Glorfindel frowned, sitting back and observing the frontier kids with a contemplative gaze. "Shouldn't your parents be taking care of you?"

"I guess…." Kouichi offered, making a small face. He thought about his sick mom, working two jobs just to pay for a house and food on the table every day, and was reminded all the more why he was doing the interviews. His poor mother, working so hard and earning so little, just for him. He owed it to her to do SOMETHING, and the interviews were something that he could do legally.

"Most of us don't need a job at this age," Kouji stated, sounding bored. "We're doing it cause we like it, cause we want to do things together as a group, and cause we want to meet other show characters. But the money does help our families, and that's important to us." He glanced at Kouichi, and it was clear to those who knew him that he was trying to be kind and not bring up a painful subject.

"I see," Elrond nodded thoughtfully.

"Course, there's nothing better than making fun of some other dumb anime show," JP grinned at Takuya, who grinned eagerly back at him. "Too bad we made a Pact not to do that on the show anymore." He pouted.

"Yes we heard about that," Elladan grinned. He leaned forward in his chair and fixed the frontier kids with a mischievous stare. "So tell me, kids. If you could, what show would you want to make fun of the most?"

Zoe's face paled, and she opened her mouth to protest. But it was too late.

"Oh that's easy!" JP roared with laughter. "I'd totally pick Dragonball Z! That show is so….BIZARRE! I mean, everyone looks so UGLY, and the lines are pathetic, and they're shorter than we are! And we're kids! Not to mention the plot is nonexistent!" He laughed loudly and started mocking some of the lines of the main characters from the show.

"I would make fun of Yu-Gi-Oh!" Takuya added enthusiastically. "That kid's a midget or something! Why the heck is he so short? And his hair is TOO unreal. I mean, yeah everyone's hair on the show is weird, but his is the worst! And like," Takuya nearly choked with laughter, trying to get the words out. "Then there's his alto-ego that he turns into or something. How come when he changes places with that Pharaoh dude, he gets taller and his voice changes, but NOBODY REALIZES IT!? And he gets away with cheating all the time!" He burst into laughter.

"Yeah, and the show is just about a dumb card game," Tommy snickered.

"**_That is enough_**!" Kouji roared, sending the entire table into silence. Even the elves stopped singing in the background. To see him glaring at them, his eyes flashing like bright beacons of untamed fire, was like staring at death and realizing you'd just survived it, but that you wouldn't be so lucky the next time.

Takuya and JP quieted down, biting their lips to keep from laughing out loud. It wouldn't be a good idea, but they just couldn't help it.

Zoe cleared her throat and glared reprovingly at them. "Boys, you've just seriously gone against the Pact, and not just that, made us all look bad. People are going to leave the show because of what you've just said!"

"But…." JP tried to keep a straight face. "They really ARE dumb…"

"JP," Kouichi warned. "May I remind you that some of our lines and plots are just as dumb if not worse? And Takuya and Tommy, may I remind you that Season 3 of Digimon was all about a Digimon CARD GAME? So quit pointing fingers. Our show is just as dumb."

"How can you say that?" Takuya pouted. "We were just answering a personal question. We weren't trying to dis the shows…we just wanted to answer some interview questions."

"**_Shut up!_**" Kouji growled.

The entire table was silent for a moment.

"Okay…." Zoe sighed. "Now that we've ONCE AGAIN made ourselves look like fools, I suggest we start asking the ELVES some questions instead!" She sighed. If they tried really hard, maybe, just maybe, this entire chapter wouldn't be a complete waste.

(Too late, the chapter's already a waste.)

"Your leader just recovered from a serious injury," Elrohir offered, trying to make things less awkward. "Maybe we should stick to asking the questions."

"I feel fine!" Takuya complained, his face turning red. "I'm only weak-ish cause I spent so much time in bed! I got hurt way worse than this in the digital world!"

"You also healed like ten times faster there," Kouji pointed out boredly. His eyes were still flashing, and he kept glaring at everyone. Takuya couldn't help wondering what could possibly have upset him so much that he was still upset.

"Yeah wul…" Takuya huffed and crossed his arms, then yelped and dropped them. "I guess I forgot about my shoulder. I mean, it was only dislocated, but it feels really sore."

"What was it like?" Tommy asked, staring at Takuya's shoulder in awe."

"Um….we're asking the elves questions, remember?"

They all stared at each other in helpless silence, trying to think of something to say, when Kouji broke it with a strangled cry of rage. All eyes turned toward the dark-haired youth in surprise.

"**_WHO IS DOING THAT?_**" Kouji yelled, huffing like a bull. "I SWEAR I'll rip your arms out of your sockets!"

"Um…Kouji? Try to be nice…" Takuya patronized with a wince. "You're making us look bad too you know…"

Kouji glared at Takuya scathingly. "Someone is tickling…" he cut himself off, huffed angrily, and crossed his arms. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter." But his expression was unconvincing as he glared around the table at the surprised elves. They seemed to disapprove of this ridiculous behavior from the children, and most of them left. But Elladan and Elrohir gazed right on back at Kouji with expressions of triumph. It seemed, to all appearances, that they were picking on him somehow.

"Breakfast is over," Elrond said slowly, standing up. "You are free to spend your time where you like. But I must be alone now." He turned and walked away. "Elladan, Elrohir, come with me," he ordered, not even turning around.

The twin elves gave the kids one last smirk, as if they had just triumphed greatly over something, then followed their father out of the room.

And once again, there was an awkward silence.

Takuya decided to be the one to break it. "Um….okay guys, I think we just made fools of ourselves again, and I'm pretty sure it's my fault. So….sorry about that." He grinned guiltily.

"Hmph," Zoe answered primly. She stood up. "Let's have a look around, and just ask people we meet some questions. It would be better than just sitting around."

"So we're splitting up?" Tommy asked, making a face.

"Sounds like a plan!" Takuya grinned. "Kouji, you can come with me. Kouichi, why don't you take Tommy, and Zoe can go with JP."

Everyone stared at him.

Takuya blinked. "What? This way, it's different than the usual, Tommy is partnered with someone reliable, and Zoe gets to keep an eye on JP, while Kouji can keep me out of trouble." He grinned at the last part, and winked at everyone. "Just deal with it, and let's go."

It was with some pleasure at being able to make those kinds of judgments and be obeyed that Takuya began to walk off down a long beautiful hallway in Rivendell, Kouji walking briskly by his side. Yeah things were far from desirable, but he couldn't help feeling excited. He had good friends who cared about him, he was walking in RIVENDELL, and was feeling better! He almost didn't worry about not knowing how to get home, though the thought was not far from his mind. In fact, it was like a burning fire in his brain, and he could hardly dismiss it.

But it seemed he wasn't the only one who was concerned. Kouji, when they had gotten far enough away from everyone else to be unheard, put a hand to Takuya's good shoulder and stopped him. "Look Takuya, now that you're feeling better, we need to get home. We can't stay here any longer."

"I know," Takuya agreed. "But how are we going to get home? We got to Crycheck's show through a door, and were supposed to leave by the same door. The only problem is that it led us here. We don't even know if such a door exists on this world!"

"There must be something," Kouji insisted. "And you and I are going to find it. Let the others worry about the interview. As the leaders of this group, you and I have to solve the major problems. So let's start asking around."

"Leaders?" Takuya smirked.

"Admit it, I'm just as much a leader of this group as you are."

"And so is Zoe."

"Do you need to watch your own show? Get a clue, Takuya." Kouji rolled his eyes. "Now come on. Maybe Glorfindel will know about a door or something that we can go through."

"Who's Glorfindel?" Takuya and Kouji started walking again, at a slightly more brisker pace.

"He's that blonde-haired elf that sat next to Lord Elrond. He's supposed to be dead, he says. At least according to the books and the movies. But he also said that he came back from the dead once before, and that it's because of another sort of anomaly that he's here right now." Kouji made a face. "I don't think it makes any sense. And personally, I don't care."

"I'll bet he has a lot of fangirls or something," Takuya remarked thoughtfully. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be here."

They turned the corner and found themselves staring at the very person they'd been talking about. Glorfindel, watching them both with a mixed expression of annoyance and bemusement, let out a sigh and nodded to them to speak. It seemed he already knew they wanted to talk to him.

"We need to ask you something," Takuya blurted, blushing slightly. He couldn't help wondering if Glorfindel had overheard his little fangirl comment, and couldn't help hoping that he didn't.

Kouji just got to the point. "How do we get home?" he demanded. "We need to leave right away. We're taking up your time, and we need to get home anyway."

"I agree," Glorfindel offered, and the amusement in his expression seemed to win over the annoyance part. "There is a door. I can lead you to it, but you must be very careful upon opening it. It's not a normal door. Unless you know exactly where you are going, and exactly how to get there, the door will send you random places until you get to your destination." He smirked at them. "That is probably how you ended up here, and so far from the ground, I might add."

"So…." Takuya tried to make sense of it. "The door goes all over the place, but it only goes to the place we want it to if we know where we want to go?"

"It's a little more complicated, but basically yes."

"Can you take us there or not?" Kouji blurted suddenly, growing impatient.

Glorfindel gave them a thoughtful look, then nodded and led the way.

(------)

"Oh, hey Zoe," Kouichi waved, even though he was standing right in front of her. He and Tommy had just come from exploring the Forge where Aragorn's sword was reforged, and were now beginning to get bored. Most of the elves didn't really want to talk to them, but had been more than willing to give them tours and sing to them. It was nice, but nothing worthy of an interview.

"This entire show is a waste," Zoe complained. "I just want to go home!"

"I gather you probably had the same luck as us," Kouichi offered a smile. "Don't worry, we'll get home."

"And sooner than you think," JP agreed, raising an eyebrow. "Look, here come Kouji and Takuya. They look pretty….I dunno….like they've discovered the way out and they're about to tell us it's time to go."

Kouji was the first one to come up to them. "It's time to go," he said forcefully.

Tommy gave JP a thumbs-up. "Nice call."

JP grinned.

"You've found the way out?" Zoe asked hopefully. She touched Takuya's arm with a gentle smile, causing him to blush awkwardly.

"Yeah…." Takuya answered. "Um…Kouji did. It's the door, but we've been given instructions how to use it. I think we should leave right now."

"Can't we say goodbye to Elrond?" Tommy asked, pouting. "He was so nice to us!"

"He doesn't want to be disturbed," Kouji snapped. "Remember?"

"Well….we could write him a letter!" Tommy pleaded. "Zoe can do it!"

"Okay," Zoe smiled. "That's a nice idea." She pulled out something to write with from her pocket, and found a piece of parchment. Then quickly and elegantly, she wrote out a thank you letter for Elrond and the rest of the elves. When she was finished, she signed her name with a flourish. "Signatures, please?" she said, offering the pen to Tommy.

Tommy wrote his name with a grin, with an extra note to Elrond beside it. He passed it on, and soon the letter was finished. The pen was given back to Zoe.

"I'll put this on the table where it will be found," Zoe said thoughtfully. "That way we can just leave. So where is the door? And how do you know it will work?"

"Well…." Takuya cleared his throat. "Just come on. We'll tell you on the way." They started walking. He watched his feet as he walked, his eyes clouding over like he wasn't all there. But no one noticed. "See, we have to all concentrate really hard on our destination before we open the door, so that we can get home. Otherwise it will take us random places."

"That's it?" Kouichi asked.

"Glorfindel seems to think it's more complicated, but he couldn't tell us how," Kouji sighed.

"He's the one who's supposed to be dead, right?"

The conversation drifted around, until they all stood in front of a beautifully carved door in the library. Kouji took hold of the handle. "Concentrate," he told everyone. "Focus on Home; focus!" He opened the door, revealing a bright light, and took a step into it. At a gasp from everyone else, he turned and smirked at them. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not falling."

The others let out their held in breaths, and walked through the door into the light. Takuya went last, staring at the brightness with a look of distractedness. "Gosh that light is making me dizzy," he mumbled. But he forced himself to ignore it. He'd already spent several days in bed, and his group needed him alert. Besides, he could rest when he got home.

And Kouji closed the door behind them.

(------)

That's all for now….

So, stay tuned, and make sure to leave me a REVIEW! I need to know what you think, and I need to know that you guys still care about this story. Cause if you don't…..it's going to just dwindle down until it ends….and I don't want that.

So….yeah. Leave me a review, please? PLEASE?

By the way, sorry for taking so long to update! I've been SOOO busy. Anyway….

God bless you!

Rika195


	18. Danny GuessWho

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**-----------------**Chapter 18**

_The Journey Home Begins_

(------)

Thanks so much to these reviewers:

**Bldlf**

**black peeches**

**Rael-Lirdu**

**Tristar**

**CrestOfHealing**

You were the few, the brave, the excellent, who stayed with me through thick and thin, and who are still reading this story even though it has been paused in continuing for so long. I owe this chapter to you. Thank you so much!

(------)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the shows or characters that are portrayed in this chapter.

(------)

_Kouji shut the door behind him, squinting his eyes as the bright light enfolded them completely, and then faded away, leaving him standing in the middle of…_

"…A parking lot?" The comment came from Zoe, where she turned around in circles to see where they had ended up. She looked confused, her brilliant green eyes sparkling in thought. They always tended to do that when she was trying to concentrate. It was one of the things Kouji found fascinating about her.

"Are we home?" Tommy asked. "Cause I wasn't thinking about a parking lot when we walked through.

"I think so. It's a step closer," JP grinned. "The Interview Building is in a Park, but a park n' ride is close by. Maybe that's where we ended up. Who knows?"

Kouji took a breath of air, staring around him with a disapproving glare. "I don't think this is home," he said darkly. "Somehow, we didn't do it right."

"How do you know?" Zoe asked, sounding annoyed. She turned her shining green eyes on him, nearly turning his stomach into a burning mass of metal that churned him up from the inside. He hated it and liked it at the same time. "As far as I can tell, it looks like home to me!"

"It just isn't," he answered sharply. It didn't matter how she made him feel. He could never let on that he thought anything of her. It would ruin his reputation, and besides, she already liked Takuya, so it was no use to….he blinked and turned away so he didn't have to look at her. Why was he bringing this up? Why couldn't he just let the subject die?

"I think we should look around," Kouichi said thoughtfully. "I mean, it seems like home to me. It looks like home. We could just be in the wrong part of the world or something. Let's find a phone and call our agents!"

"No, Kouji's right," Takuya let out a breath of air, speaking up for the first time. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly on his feet, and then opened them up again. For a brief moment he looked like he was going to faint, but now he looked one hundred percent normal. So it was ignored for the moment. "I can't quite place it, but this world is different from ours. It's like….like…." he paused. "It's like the animation is different. Does that make sense?"

The others stared at him in silence. "Maybe?" JP suggested. "But then where are we?"

"Somewhere else," Kouji rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go find the door." He growled under his breath. This was beginning to be upsetting!

"But, we just came through the door! It should be right here!" Kouichi blurted.

But it wasn't. The door had vanished as soon as they had entered.

"Just perfect," Zoe complained, running a hand through her golden hair. "Now where do we go?"

It took some argument and discussion, but eventually it was decided that upon no circumstances would they split up, and that they would all travel around the parking lot till they found a road or a store, and then ask for help once they got there. Satisfied with this arrangement, they began their first steps upon a journey that, Kouji had a feeling, would last much longer than he wanted it to.

The end of the parking lot came sooner than expected, yet with much less information than they were hoping to find. There was just a road, leading off into the distance, where just before the horizon, a small city could be seen. That was the only thing that they could see.

"Well this stinks!" JP complained. "We don't know any more than we did five minutes ago!"

"Oh yes we do," Kouichi declared. "We know a LOT more! Think about it JP, how many places in Japan can you find wide open space with nothing built on it for miles?"

JP stared at him blankly. "Um….nowhere?"

"Exactly! This is not Japan." Kouichi frowned, an expression of concern on his face, before turning to Kouji. "The only question now is…are we even on our world?"

"No," Kouji answered dully. "Takuya was right about the animation being different. It's definitely American. And my guess is that the door is in that city up ahead."

"Then I guess we'd better go that way," Takuya commented, pointing at the horizon. "You guys up for a long walk?" he grinned. "At the least, it will remind us of the Digital World." He chuckled, amused with himself.

"Unfortunately I don't see any other option," Zoe half-sighed half-complained.

"Then quit standing around!" Kouji snapped. He started walking, leading the way, and Takuya jumped at the chance to walk with him in the lead. Literally, he jumped like, two feet in the air and dashed over. Kouji rolled his eyes. "And you," he added, pointing at Takuya accusingly, "need to be careful. I don't want you keeling over in pain or anything."

Takuya gave a thumbs up and a wide grin. "No proballo, Koujo!"

Kouji gave Takuya the most disgusted look he could muster. "Koujo?" he growled.

"Er….yeah whatev," Takuya shrugged, winced, and kept walking like nothing was out of the ordinary. He settled for just walking quietly for a while, offering a tuneless hum every once in a while, proving to Kouji that he was pretty much back to normal. And the group continued in this way for about half an hour. That was all it took to get to the city.

As soon as they entered the city and began walking through its streets, something fluorescent green was flung at their faces. Most of it hit Kouji in the face, the rest of it splattering all over the other's clothes. It was painful, like acid or fire, and it vanished instantly after it hit. Kouji staggered backwards, yelling in surprise and outrage, the others crying out as well.

"What was that?" JP screamed. "Whose idea was it to throw that…that….whatever it was at us?" He glared around him angrily.

"Mine, foolish human!" a deep, cocky voice called. The Frontier kids glanced upwards in surprised, and found themselves staring at a floating green man-like thing wearing a metal suit, with fiery green hair. He smirked down at them triumphantly. "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! And you foolish outsiders are lucky enough to be considered my prey!"

The six kids glanced at each other, unimpressed.

"Ghost Zone?" Kouichi asked slowly. "What kind of dumb….." he clamped his lips together for a moment, a guilty expression on his face, and cleared his throat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

JP rolled his eyes. "What Kouichi meant to say was….What kind of stupid name is that? Ghost Zone? That's just dumb."

Zoe elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," she hissed.

Tommy snickered and covered his mouth with his hand. "But it is dumb…" he whispered.

"You dare to make fun of me or my world? I will skin you and sell your pelts on the Ghost Black Market!"

Kouji and Takuya glanced at each other, as if reading each other's thoughts. This could get out of hand way too quickly, and they were NOT in the position to be fighting with someone from an entirely different show. As if driven by the same thought and conclusion, they nodded at each other and turned back to look at Skulker.

"Hey listen, Hunter," Takuya called. "We're not here to bother you, and you'd better not bother us. There's no telling what trouble that could cause. We just want to find the Door. Can you point us in the right direction?"

Skulker laughed evilly. "You think I'm going to help you after you just insulted me? Prepare to die, worthless mortals!" He aimed his arm at them, a large metal gun forming on it. It began charging with a green glow.

"Come on," Kouji whispered, glaring at the others around him. "We need to get out of here and find the door. Just ignore this guy and keep your mouths shut. Got it?"

They stared at him like he was insane. "In case you didn't notice, he's about to shoot at us!" Zoe declared, placing her hands on her hips.

Any other comment was cut off as Skulker let his charged weapon fire, shooting a large blast of solid green fire at JP's chest. The force knocked him flat on his back, crying out in alarm and pain. "This is fun," Skulker cackled. He aimed another shot at Kouichi.

"Idiots!" Kouji snapped. Tired of their team NOT working together, he dashed off toward the nearest building at top speed, ran up the wall, and pressed off with his hands and feet. With a fierce battle cry, he propelled himself at the flying Skulker and crashed into him, knocking both of them to the ground. "Leave us alone you metal, green freak!" he snarled, punching Skulker's metal mask over and over. The Hunter was so stunned at what had happened that he hadn't reacted yet, and Kouji kept punching him with a vengeance.

"Come on!" he heard Takuya say forcefully. "Get into that building!"

_Good, _Kouji thought with relief. _Takuya's getting us out of here. Just another second and I'll follow…_ He dodged as Skulker began fighting back, his blows and blasts much more powerful than Kouji's._Although…_he added as an afterthought…_I've needed to punch someone for SO long……_

A powerful punch plus another green blast knocked Kouji nearly 20 feet away, and he landed hard on his back. It was time to make a run for it.

"Going somewhere, punk?" Skulker hissed, appearing out of nowhere and stomping down on his fallen opponent's chest. He affectively pinned Kouji to the street. "Not anymore…" the Hunter grinned and aimed a shot at his victim's face.

BLAST!

Kouji blinked in surprise, the weight of Skulker's metal boot suddenly gone from his ribcage. Out of nowhere, another green fireball had knocked the Hunter to the side. He sat up to get a better look.

"Attacking people who aren't even from our show?" someone taunted. He was a teenager with white hair and green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, and an emblem of DP on his chest. He was floating, smirking down at the Ghost Hunter from the sky.

That's when it FINALLY hit Kouji what show they had wandered into.

"What the heck?" Kouji whispered, standing up and backing up toward the building Takuya and the other's had disappeared to. "Danny Phantom?" He'd heard of it before, and knew enough to know that it was insanely popular and a huge fan favorite. It had been one of the shows that the Frontier kids were scheduled to interview, sometime in the future. How did they get HERE?

"Kouji, get in here!" Kouichi whispered, grabbing his twin and yanking him into the building. He glared at Kouji reproachfully and shoved him in a corner. "We're trying to leave, remember?"

"Yeah I know," Kouji snapped. "I was just buying us time. Let's go."

"Hey wait…is that Danny Phantom?" Tommy asked with a gasp. He was peering out a window. "He's my favorite! Can we stop and talk to him?" he gave the others a pleading grin. "Please?"

"What? No way!" JP exclaimed. "This show is stupid! It doesn't make any sense!"

"It's supposed to be that way. That's the point," Tommy rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh. "Besides, maybe he knows where the door is. He IS the main character, after all."

"Where did this dumb door concept come from anyway?" Zoe muttered to herself. She brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "And how come we never knew about it?"

"It's almost like Kingdom Hearts," Takuya mumbled to himself. He stared out into space in a daze, then realized he was staring at Zoe. He quickly shook his head like a wet dog and focused his gaze somewhere else.

"Well, less standing around and more looking," Kouichi ordered. "Let's leave the fight area and go find the door." He looked around, feeling lost. "Um…Tommy, you've seen this show. Where is the Door most likely to be?"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Um….the Ghost Portal, maybe…" Tommy shrugged. "It's the only thing I can think of. It's the only portal here."

"Might as well try it. Where is it?"

Tommy pointed to an odd looking house down the street. "There," he said. "That's Danny's house. It's in his basement."

"Perfect," Kouji rolled his eyes. "Let's sneak into house and jump into a portal that might take us to the Ghost Zone instead of where we want to go. What a STUPID idea!"

"Well do you have a better one?" Tommy snapped. "Have you even seen this show?"

Kouji kept his mouth closed, and opted for a glare instead. He was not, under any circumstances, going to admit that he watched Danny Phantom. Cause he didn't.

Well…..

"That's beside the point now," Kouichi insisted. "Let's just go!"

"Maybe we should ask permission first," Takuya suggested. "I mean….here he comes anyway." He pointed out the window, and sure enough, Danny was flying in their direction.

The Frontier kids, realizing they were in a lamely helpless position where they couldn't do much else, waited for the said character to phase through the wall and land on the ground in front of them.

"Hey," the half-ghost, half-human teen grinned. "Sorry about Skulker. You don't have to worry about him anymore." He gave Kouji a small grin. "Nice try back there. If I were him, I'd probably be afraid of you."

The hair on Kouji's neck bristled, and he growled under his breath. Nice _try?_ The desire to suddenly show the dumb Phantom Kid what a "nice try" really was nearly overwhelmed him, but common sense managed to keep him bolted where he was.

Danny gave him an odd stare. "Er…anyway…." He said after a second, "what are you guys doing here? Just visiting? The tours are kind of closed right now….so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I hope you don't mind."

"Absolutely not!" Zoe breathed with relief. "We've been trying to get home for days! We just don't know how! I mean, we keep ending up in the wrong place. Do you think you can help us?"

"I…..don't know," Danny gave her a helpless grin and shrugged. "That is….I don't really know what you're talking about. What do you mean 'trying to get home'?"

"We stepped through a door," Kouichi explained with a sigh. "We were doing an interview with another show, when we had to leave. But when we tried, we ended up in the wrong place. See, when we went through this Door…"

"Oh don't tell me…" Danny slapped a hand over his face. "You guys aren't the Digimon Froniter kids, are you?"

The group stared at him in surprise. "Er….yes?" JP said slowly. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's all over the news!"

"What is?" Kouji demanded.

"How you went missing and stuff! You disappeared after an interview with some Show Host named Crycheck, and your agents haven't been able to find you since." Danny gave a lopsided smirk and shook his head sadly. "Your agents were beginning to think you'd been kidnapped or something. And here you are…wandering around in my Town." He chuckled. "Well you're in luck."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and placing a hand over them. "Does this mean you can get us home?" she asked softly. Anyone could see that she was emotionally stretched to her limits and anxious to just get home.

"Even better," Danny patted her shoulder. "I'll call your agents and have them come pick you up! That way you guys wont get lost again. Sound good?"

Kouji dropped what little hostility he had left for the guy and offered a half-smile in return. "Actually that would be great," he said.

"Cool. You guys just follow me and I'll get you set up." Danny waved an arm, motioning for them to follow him, and led them out the door of the building back into the street. He glanced back and observed them each one by one, curious. It was obvious he had some things he wanted to ask them.

"Hey Danny," Tommy offered, hurrying forward until he was walking side-by-side with said character. "What's it like to be a ghost and alive at the same time? Does it feel weird? Like…unreal? Do you often get confused?"

Danny blinked, stuttered for a second, and then laughed in realization. "Or right," he grinned. "I forget. Everyone who watches my show knows my secret." He rolled his eyes. "It's like everyone but the people who know me know. Oh well." He shrugged.

"Well?" Tommy insisted. "Aren't you going to answer my questions?"

Danny paused, letting out a breath of air that was cold enough to chill the air around them. He turned and gave Tommy a calculating look. "Well, aren't you guys the one who have that interview show?" he asked, obviously stalling.

Zoe nodded, a quizzical look in her eyes. "Why?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno….I mean….aren't I scheduled to be interviewed by you?"

"Well…" Takuya offered, "yes but….probably not for another 30 shows or some. And that's a long time. Besides…..we're here at your world NOW. What better place to ask questions than here?"

"We even have a recorder," Zoe added, holding up the recorder that the Trooper had never taken back. "It will be the biggest thing since the start of our show! Danny Phantom, the one who found the lost show characters, interviewed in his own world!" Her eyes glistened with the possibilities. "It'll be huge!"

"Maybe." Danny shrugged. "But I still think we should wait."

"Why?" Kouichi pressed. "We've been trying to do an interview since…" he offered a guilty grin. "okay well, since yesterday. But still……the Lord of the Rings characters wouldn't. It would stink if we were to go home from here with NOTHING. I mean…we're already here…."

Danny stopped walking, taking a look at each one of them for a while. Then he let out a sigh. "Why not?" he shrugged. "It beats hanging around doing the same thing over and over again….but only on one condition."

"Tell us the condition before we say yes," Kouji narrowed his eyes.

"Jeez, it's not like I'm asking for you to give me an arm and a leg!" Danny rolled his eyes. "You are SO uptight, man! I just want Sam and Tuck to be interviewed too. Oh! And Jazz."

"We'll take anyone we can get!" Zoe grinned. "The more the merrier!"

"Just call our agents first," Takuya said quickly. "So we can ask questions until they get here." He lifted his left hand and touched his right shoulder, absently wishing he could get home and rest some more, then dropped it when he realized what he was doing. He was trying to pretend like he was fine….which meant ignoring the times when it hurt. The thought caused him to roll his eyes at himself. If only there were something more distracting than all this lame stuff that had been dragging on all day…

"Sounds like a plan!" Danny cut into his thoughts with a grin. "Come on! Let's go to my house. You can interview my parents too!" He broke into a run, his feet not even touching the ground, leading them all toward the craziest looking "house" they'd ever seen. Halfway there he changed back into his human half, trading his glowy white hair for pitch black, and his fluorescent green eyes for blue ones. He opened the door and motioned them in. "This way," he said cheerfully.

They followed him inside, if a little edgy. Who knew what kind of craziness waited for them inside?

"Mom? Dad? I'm home…" Danny called, peeking from side to side with a wary expression. "Where are you?"

"Right here, honey!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed, practically popping out of the kitchen in her tight-fitting turquoise jumpsuit. "We've made the most amazing breakthrough today!"

"It's the Fenton Scrambler!" Jack Fenton bellowed, also nearly popping out of nowhere in his excitement to shove it in Danny's face. "It's like a mini-Ghost Portal, except it's portable!"

Maddie Fenton nodded eagerly. "Not just that, but when activated, it scrambles the ghost's energy and transports it back into the Ghost Zone! Once the ghost's energy has been scrambled, he will be unable to come out of the Ghost Zone again. It solves all our problems with recurring visits from ghosts like the…"

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

The Frontier kids, watching the entire scene with weirded-out stares, turned and glanced out the window where a strangely-transparent, blue, postal worker was floating uselessly above a random cat in the yard.

Danny let out a sigh and stepped back. "Um….that's great," he patronized. "Are you sure it works?"

"Positively!" Jack exclaimed.

"Right. Um….anyway, Mom…Dad…these are those kids that went missing from their interview show…remember?" Danny shrank away from the new machine with obvious dread, though his parents hardly seemed to notice. Within a few seconds, he was clear across the room.

The parents ignored him, and came closer to peer at the group of six with suspicious expression. "Are you sure?" Maddie asked. "They don't look like the pictures…"

"That's….because they're drawn differently while they're here," Danny rolled his eyes. "Not that it makes any sense whatsoever but….that's how it goes."

Zoe glanced down at herself. "Hey, you're right! We do look different!"

"I'm drawn in Butch Hartman style!" Tommy whooped excitedly. "I've always wanted to be drawn that way!"

Kouji rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to call their agent so they can be picked up," Danny interrupted his parent's argument on whether or not these were the real Frontier kids, and grabbed the phone. "They were hoping to ask you a few questions while they're waiting?" The look on his face insisted he was thrilled with his new excuse for getting out of the interview with the digimon kids.

But that was all Jack and Maddie needed to kick into high-gear about their exciting Ghost obsession.

"Well isn't that wonderful!" Maddie exclaimed. "Our work finally getting the publicity it deserves! Soon everyone will know about Ectoplasmic Technology!"

"What?" Tommy asked, confused. "That's….different…."

"Oh well, we've had plenty of time to further our studies since the show stopped," Maddie smiled. "We've actually done better in our work while off the air, rather than on."

"I'm not surprised," Kouji mumbled.

Kouichi elbowed him minutely.

"Come downstairs and see the lab, kids!" Jack grinned, shoving them down the stairs. "We'll show you what it is we do best!"

"OH!" Takuya gasped. His comment grabbed everyone's attention, and they stared at him questioningly. With a sheepish grin, he tried to hide the fact that he was sweating. "Er…I meant to say….How exciting. But 'oh' was faster. Heh. Heh."

"Exactly," Jack agreed, and gave them all another shove.

By this time, Zoe was noticing the way their leader kept holding his shoulder and wincing, and she frowned, worried. If Takuya wasn't doing so well, then he should say something! Why was he pretending that he was fine?

"Look at this kids, this is the Ghost Zone portal!" Jack interrupted Zoe's thought process rather rudely. "We built it!"

"That's great," Tommy patronized, sighing. "We pretty much know everything you do, and I think we all know what you've invented…why don't you tell us about your newest invention while Danny is calling our agent?" He realized that this was a good outlet for Jack and Maddie to talk, where Danny himself was not in danger of being sucked into it. All in all, Tommy felt rather pleased with his clever ploy.

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetie," Maddie patted his head and looked at her husband, who was only too happy to oblige. Between the two of them, they managed to explain a bunch of scientific nonsense that went way over everybody's heads.

"That's a bunch of cra…..ooof!" JP grabbed his stomach where Zoe had elbowed him, and glared at her. "I was TRYING to say, that;s a bunch of craftily done work! Sheesh!"

"Couldn't be too sure," Zoe mumbled.

Kouji stuffed his hands in his pockets, clearly bored. The Fentons were just talking and talking, and not noticing that nobody was listening…when would Danny come back? Would he even come back, or was he already fighting another ghost or something?

"…and it looks like we'll have a chance to test it!" Maddie declared loudly, abruptly cutting off the kids scattered thought processes. "A ghost is coming through the portal!"

She and Jack prepared their newest device over the portal, just as the door flew open and something green flew out. It didn't seem to notice where it was going, because it flew right into the Scrambler. Two seconds later, it was gargling painfully and vanishing from sight.

Tommy gaped dubiously. "NO WAY!" He cried. "It actually works!"

"Most of my parents inventions work," Danny snapped, coming down the stairs with a scowl on his face. He winced slightly at the memories of all his brush-ups against their inventions, and then tried to hide it.

"So?" Kouji asked him, shooting him a demanding look. "When will they be here?"

Danny rolled his eyes dramatically. "No seriously man, what's with these death glares? What did I ever do to you?"

Kouji crossed his arms and looked away indignantly. So what if his real issue had to do with Danny Phantom being taken off the air? He wasn't about to say anything…

"They'll be here in an hour…just enough time for an interview," Danny sighed, disappointed. "Course I'll be busy for a while so…you'll just have to talk to everyone else…"

"Not a chance," Zoe grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's ask you some questions!"

"Good idea!" Jack tapped his chin. "I've always wondered why Danny seems to be the main character of this show. Isn't it named after that Phantom kid we've been trying to catch?"

The sound of crickets was louder than anything else in the room at that moment.

But it quickly passed. "Let's go upstairs," Zoe decided, heading toward the door. "We can…" she glanced at the parents momentarily, "um…actually, let's just have Danny show us around town for a while," she winked. "He knows this place well. That way, we wont disturb you guys on your invention! I'm sure you want to see how it held up to that ghost…"

"Absolutely right!" Jack bellowed. The two parents left as quickly as they had appeared before.

Satisfied, the kids hurried toward the stairs, taking that as their cue to leave. But they didn't get very far. It was just their luck that the ghost portal decided to open, and a menacing cackle streamed forth from it. Next thing they knew, they were being sucked into the ghost zone faster than they could breathe!

First went Takuya, since he wasn't holding onto anything. Next went Kouichi, who tried to catch him, and JP after that. Tommy went next, crying out in a surprised wail, and Zoe got sucked in after. She was holding onto Danny's arm, and so naturally, he found himself being dragged along with her.

Kouji was the last one left. He pressed his feet into the floor, grounding himself with his strong skills in martial arts, and stared at the swirling vortex with an expression that would kill entire nations faster than a fusion-reaction bomb. "What is up with this?" He yelled, feeling his control slipping as he was slowly dragged closer and closer to the portal. "How come this is always happening to us?"

No one had time to answer his question, as with one final attempt to stay where he was failed, and he flew through the portal into the world beyond!

(------)

_…And that's where I'll end it._

_Didn't expect THAT now did you? (cackles)_

_Good. It's time for more excitement in this story._

(------)

Thanks again! Please PLEASE review! I need your help, and your criticism, and your critique, and your comments! And other c-words that have something to do with reviews. Lol. (…..like complements, complaints….you get the idea).

Just….CLICK THE BUTTON! IT IS SO NOT HARD TO DO! You could say anything! Even a TWO or ONE word review is nice to get! Reading a story and then NOT RESPONDING is irresponsible on your part! You should learn to do it! Guess what? I never read a chapter of any story without reviewing. So if a chapter of a story hasn't been reviewed by me, it means I haven't read it. Get it? That's the way it should be with you too!

Okay I'll shut up. Just please….let me know what you think.

---Rika195


	19. A Little Bit For Everyone

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**--**Chapter 19**

_The Journey Home Continues_

(--)

Thanks so much to these reviewers:

...

**black peeches**

**The Deimon Commander from Hell**

**Super garurumon **

**CrestOfHealing**

**Tristar**

**niki**

…

You were the few, the brave, the excellent, who stayed with me through thick and thin, and who are still reading this story even though it has been paused in continuing for so long. I owe this chapter to you. Thank you so much!

(--)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the shows, games, or characters that are portrayed in this chapter.

(--)

"Aghhhh!" Takuya cried out the instant his body made contact with the ground. Unfortunately, he had just managed to jar his shoulder upon impact just right…and a searing flash of pain later, one arm was longer than the other. He grabbed his right shoulder and cradled the arm, wincing painfully, but all he could see were stars.

"Owie!" Tommy blurted, for the instant he landed, someone reached out and grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back and fastening them with handcuffs or something. It was quite painful, and not only did the offender ignore Tommy's cried for freedom, he whacked the back of Tommy knees as hard as he could and sent the poor kid to his knees in tears.

"Ouch!" JP exclaimed, landing on his face on a hard, concrete ground. He would have gotten up and started complaining, but something slammed down against his back and crushed him to the ground. It felt like metal, and an angry hissing sound came from above. For just a moment, he tried to see what it was…but it pressed down harder, and JP felt one of his ribs go _crack…_

"Oooof…" Kouichi was winded, having been thrown against something big and hard, and landed on his back with an expression of shock. He blinked for a moment, trying to figure out if he was hurt or not, and then sat up to get a good look around. That was when everything went black.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs as she kept falling and falling….and kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming, until someone placed a firm hand over her mouth. Terrified, she looked over to see what terror had come…and her scream died in her throat. For who else should be there, floating sulkily beside her as she fell, but Danny Phantom! At first she was confused…but then she glanced down and saw that she was holding tightly to his arm, and knew…..it was her fault that he'd been dragged into this. So she just offered an apologetic and guilty smile. What else should she do?

"…" Kouji landed without a sound on two feet, in the middle of a small city he'd never seen before in his life. But he straightened, glaring about him as though he could reduce the entire view to ashes with his eyes. He didn't see anyone who might have done this to him and the others, but he was going to find out, and teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

And that's when they all noticed.

They were separated.

(--)

Takuya pulled himself to his feet, wavering from the blinding waves of pain in his shoulder, but he kept telling himself that he'd been through worse on the digital world. Whether that was true or not, he wasn't actually sure…but he kept telling himself that anyway. By the time he'd finally steadied himself, his vision stared to clear up, and he looked around to determine where he was.

He was standing on a strange platform, surrounded by red and black dust-covered mountains. A strange, circular, metal device sat in the middle of the platform, just waiting to be discovered. The air was musty with ash, and it smelled like brimstone. That could only mean that there was some volcanic activity nearby. But he was alone.

"This could be a very dangerous area," he said to himself, sighing. "And with this arm, there's no way I could protect myself! What perfect luck!" Groaning in exasperation, he flopped down onto the platform and waited hopelessly for something to find him, be it death, or some other random person. He just didn't feel like doing anything else.

He must have fallen asleep, because the air was cold when he found himself waking up, and the sun was gone from the sky. He wondered why he was awake at all, considering he was tired and sleepy, and would drop back to sleep any second.

"I said, are you alright?"

The voice startled him, and he jumped up to his feet in surprise. But instantly, a dizzy whiteness blinded him, and he collapsed back down again. He cringed, knowing he'd smash to the ground painfully, and prepared himself for the impact.

It never came.

"It's alright, I've got you…" the same voice cautioned, lifting him up and holding him so that no weight at all was pressuring his injured arm. It was a relief. "How did you get all the way out here? This is a Level 1 Hazard area of the planet, and you're not even wearing a suit!" The female voice sounded worried, but not panicked. Takuya thought that the woman sounded like she'd been through pretty much everything, and took everything with a calm and military approach. But he couldn't even see her, so he didn't really know.

"Who are you?" he asked, letting out a tired sigh and closing his eyes.

She answered immediately, with a reassuring voice. "Commander Shepard, a Spectre, and I'm not a threat to you. You're on the South side of the planet Therum." She paused, as if thinking. "Kaidan, get him into the Mako and I'll have Joker pick us up. He needs medical assistance now or he'll die."

"Roger, Commander," Kaidan answered from somewhere close by. "It's a miracle he's still breathing."

Takuya frowned and opened his eyes. Now that he wasn't using any energy, his head had cleared and he could see well enough. He was passed from the arms of a striking brown-haired woman wearing a black and red heavy armor suit, to a strong-looking black-haired man next to her. He was wearing a medium armor suit, the same type as Commander Shepard. Beside him was strange Alien that looked a lot like the Turians from the game Mass Effect Takuya had just started playing recently. In fact….the alien looked almost exactly like Garrus!

He gasped with realization. "Oh my gosh!" he blurted. "Commander Shepard! Kaidan Alenko! And Garrus! You guys are from Mass Effect! What are you doing here?"

They all gave him shocked and suspicious glares, and Garrus aimed his assault rifle at Takuya's face.

"Looking for Prothean Ruins," Commander Shepard answered, her violet eyes narrowing at him. "What were you doing here?"

"Nothing," Takuya answered truthfully. "I crash landed here. See, I'm lost, and I don't know where my friends are. I'm Takuya….from Digimon Frontier…."

"Never heard of it," Garrus stated darkly.

"Come on, he's just a kid," Kaidan rolled his eyes. "And his shoulder is dislocated. It's a miracle he's not passed out from the pain, or dead from the atmosphere!"

"Yeah about that," Takuya narrowed his eyes. "You guys are all wearing helmets…but it's actually fine. There's plenty of oxygen, and the air is just ashy, that's all. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

"The air is poisonous," Shepard scowled, walking towards the Prothean Ruin as though deciding Takuya wasn't worth getting worried about. "You could die. Get him into the Mako, Kaidan."

Kaidan nodded and turned, taking a few steps toward the vehicle. An explosion suddenly knocked him backwards, and Takuya flew from his arms onto the ground.

"Geth!" Garrus yelled, and guns were suddenly being fired everywhere.

"Run to the Mako!" Shepard ordered, running over and setting Takuya on his feet. "Now!"

They paid him no more attention. Takuya wavered, dizzy, and took a few steps. By then, they were completely surrounded. Some of the Geth noticed him and started firing at him, and it was only after he realized that he could die that he suddenly found his second wind. Setting his jaw and ignoring the pain, he took off at a run for safety.

One followed, and anxious to escape, he dove under the Mako and hoped it would leave. It didn't. Instead, it started firing, and Takuya barely managed to roll out before getting pummeled with bullets. "What now?" he wailed, taking off at a run in a different direction. He didn't look where he was going, instead glancing behind him to see if he'd managed to lose his pursuer. One of Shepard's grenades took it down. "Yes!" Takuya triumphed, punching his good arm in the air with a grin.

And then he tripped.

With a cry of surprise, he turned his head and found himself falling down a steeped slope into a small river of…

"LAVA!?" he cried out in horror. He just managed to close his eyes before hitting the surface and sinking into the river, burning away into nothing but bones and….

…poked his head above the surface. It was hot…very hot….but instead of killing him, it just felt nice. In fact, it even made the pain in his arm fade a bit. The liquid rock flowed past him, bubbling and steaming, leaving him completely unharmed.

"No way!" he cried out, mouth dropping open. "I'm lava proof!" He whooped, celebrating at his stroke of great luck, oblivious to the stares of the three soldiers on the hilltop, looking down on him in awe.

"Joker?" Shepard asked, patching through to the Normandy from her helmet communicator. "Pick us up, we'll finish exploring later. I need Dr. Chakwas to….investigate something for me.

"Got a problem?" Joker asked, interested.

"No…not exactly," she responded, raising an eyebrow. "But I think I've discovered something incredible."

"Good enough for me," he replied.

Kaidan drove the Mako over to pick everyone up.

(--)

Tommy cried and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried….all the while being forced to walk toward an old-fashioned looking abandoned dojo by a mean man with a big sword.

"Shut up!" the man yelled again, kicking Tommy and sending him sprawling. Of course, it only made Tommy cry harder.

"You're mean to me!" Tommy wailed.

"Only cause you're so annoying!" the man yelled back.

"Will you both be quiet?" a new voice hissed, walking forward out of the shadows. He was a sinister, scary-looking man with dark eyes and sunken cheeks. He too, carried a blade, and yet he looked much more threatening than the ugly man who had captured Tommy. "I'm trying to think."

"I found this little nuisance spying on us in the trap we set up. He fell from the ceiling." The capturer kicked Tommy again, who just started crying even harder.

"I wasn't spying!" he wailed. "I'm not even from this show! I'm Tommy! From Digimon! I've been sent here by a bad guy! It's not my fa-ha-hault!!" he sobbed, choking on his own tears.

The sunken-cheeks man raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes…the Digimon Kids. Rumor says our enemy Battosai and his puny little friends are supposed to have an interview with you sometime in the future. How interesting that you should end up here." He smirked evilly. "This just might aid us."

"What do you mean?" Tommy sniffled, suddenly quieting. He looked up helplessly at the scary man.

"I mean, little brat, that Kenshin will probably come rescue you if I tell him I'm going to kill you. I am trying to lure him into a trap, you know. The is so honorable, that he probably wont be able to ignore it." He sneered, and then turned to the other man. "Lock him up. I'll see to it that Kenshin learns of his plight."

"No wait!" Tommy wailed. "Let me go!!"

But they gagged him instead, and locked him up for the trap.

(--)

The man in the Power Armor grabbed JP and yanked him up to his feet. "So who are you, fatboy? What are you doing way out here, huh? Getting into trouble?"

JP cried out in pain and anger. "Ow! Hey! Let go of me! Don't call me fat boy!" he grabbed his chest. "Aghhh…you broke a rib!"

"My intention," the man in Power Armor hissed. "Listen up, or die. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them, or I'm going to cover your fat little body in bullet holes. Got it?"

JP trembled, terrified. "I got it," he whimpered. "I'll answer! I promise!"

"Good. Now who are you and where did you come from? How did you get out here?"

"I'm JP….from Digimon Frontier. I got sent to your world by somebody, and I have no idea where I am or who did it, and all I want to do is go home. Please don't kill me!" he squeezed his eyes shut and cringed, waiting to be shot.

"Oh, that worthless kid's show, huh?" the man snorted in disgust. "The news says you kids are lost, and that there's supposed to be six of you. If you're one of them, then where are the others?"

"I don't know! I thought they'd be here, but they're not! Please believe me!"

"Oh I believe you," the man chuckled. "You match the description." He shoved his captive forward, and pointed at a big building in front of him. "Start walking, kiddo. You're in luck today, cause I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" JP asked, growing hopeful. He started walking, wondering if this man would help him get home.

"Nope," the man replied. "It just so happens that we could use you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a pirate," he answered, snorting. "Used to be a Mech Warrior, but I got tired of doing what everyone wanted me to do. I like adventure, and money. So I'm doing it my way." He pushed JP through a door and pointed his arm at him, where a small cannon was attached. "And you, lucky little pumpkin, get to be one of my slaves."

"A slave?" JP wailed. "But I can't do that!"

"What, too fat?" the pirate scoffed. "Oh don't worry, we'll whip you into shape. Now get moving, slave!"

JP hung his head in despair. "Why me?" he moaned. But he did what he was ordered to, afraid of being shot by the cannon.

(--)

"Hey, kid, are you alright?"

Kouichi groaned and rubbed his head, then opened his eyes and looked up. He was lying on his back in some grass, and someone was leaning over him. He thought that the person looked familiar. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "Sorry….where am I?"

"In the Garden, outside the castle," the person replied, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kouichi," Kouichi answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Link, and I work for the Princess. You don't look like you're from around here…."

"I'm not…." Kouichi stood up, taking Link's outstretched hand as aid. "I was sent here by….someone…." he paused. "Wait….Do you mean Princess _Zelda_?"

"Yeah…."

Kouichi nodded to himself. "Okay….Zelda….that's not too bad. At least I ended up in good-guy territory…." He stopped mumbling, and looked up at Link. "Hey, I need to talk to you…or somebody. See, I'm from the Digimon Frontier show, and I've been separated from my friends. We're lost, and I need to contact my agent. Do you think you could help me?"

"Oh, so that's who you are!" Link chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. "I was wondering how you could just randomly appear in the garden. Yeah, Zelda can probably help you. She knows _everything. _Or…she seems to anyway, having the Triforce of Knowledge and all…" he scowled and leaned over to whisper, "But I think she's just annoying." He straitened, then started walking. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

Kouichi followed, relieved, and looked about at the scenery. How nice to end up somewhere friendly! "Hey Link?" he asked, hoping for some conversation. "Where's Navi? Isn't she your fairy or something?"

Link cringed noticeably. "Oh gosh, Navi….I HATE her…" he shuddered. "The most annoying being on the whole world! I don't hang out with her anymore, and it was a mutual agreement, trust me."

"Oh," Kouichi replied. He smirked. "Then who do you have to help you know when to look or listen?"

"Please, that's the most annoying thing ever!" Link scowled at Kouichi darkly. "I don't need anybody to tell me when to notice something is GLOWING or anything, or to remind me that someone is currently attacking me. I'm pretty sure I can figure that out on my own. I'm supposed to be the greatest hero ever, after all."

"Yeah? Seems like you need me, well enough," someone mocked him.

Kouichi looked down, and blinked at the strange shadow creature that stared up at him with crossed arms. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Midna."

"What do you do?"

"Watch out for this lazy bum and get him to do what he's supposed to do," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Link tried to whack her, but she avoided him easily.

"Aren't you supposed to be leading Kouichi here to Zelda?" She smirked.

Link growled in annoyance, then kept walking. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Grinning, Kouichi followed him into the castle.

(--)

"Why are we falling?" Zoe finally asked, letting go of Danny's arm.

He glared at her. "How am I supposed to know?" he demanded. "You're the one who dragged me into this stupid mess! I just wanted to get rid of you guys!"

"Well SORRY," Zoe huffed. "I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah well, we're still here!" he huffed, then decided that he didn't want to die when he landed, and changed into his ghost form. Hesitantly, he grabbed Zoe, and slowed to a stop. Or at least, he tried to. No matter what he did, they still seemed to be falling! "Something's not right," he stated seriously. "I know for a fact that we aren't falling…but it appears like we are. We must be in some kind of…..virtual reality place? I have no idea." He instantly set Zoe down. "Stand," he ordered.

She did, confused, and found that she could. It felt like she was floating, though. "How is this possible?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you how!" a sinister voice cackled out of nowhere. "You're in my Virtual Prison, where you will always be falling, forever and eternity!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Let us out, or I'll teach you something you'll never forget!" he bellowed. "And trust me, you wouldn't like it."

"Try me," the voice chuckled in response, quite confidently. "I am the Master of Games, and you are in my Virtual World. Nothing can escape, unless I provide a way out!"

Danny shook his head, sighing almost regretfully. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he cautioned, then took a deep breath. Almost as an afterthought, he added to Zoe, "Get behind me."

Zoe quickly darted around, and placed her hands on his shoulders, both to protect herself, and to give him some encouragement. The moment she touched him, he let out the breath he'd been holding with one, huge, glass-shattering wail. It was a horrible, powerful sound, reverberating her whole skull and everything around them…and it kept going and going! She wanted to cry out, "make it stop!" but she didn't, biting her tongue and letting him finish. The air wavered around them, and with an ear-splitting groan, the Virtual World froze and crashed…utterly destroyed.

Then he stopped, trembled with exhaustion, and fell to his knees, and took a few deep breaths. "Whew!" he whispered. "I always forget how much that takes out of me." But he was grinning, as though he'd never been so pleased in his life. "I haven't done that since the show canceled. Kind of fun…."

Zoe helped him to his feet, realized that sometime during his Ghostly Wail, he'd changed back into his human form. Then she looked around. "Well, we're now in some kind of deserted warehouse. That's weird. And who's that?" She pointed to some man with pointed ears and fangs, wearing a black cape. He looked like a big-muscled freak or something, and he was panting on his hands and knees, exhausted.

"Our Master of Games, I imagine," Danny scoffed, rolling his eyes. He pulled his arm away from Zoe and stood on his own. He was a good head taller than she was, being about 3 years older.

But before either of them could say or do anything else, five teenagers wearing costumes rushed onto the scene.

"So this is where you've been hiding, _Game Master,_" the leader of the group said far more seriously than he needed to. "You're under arrest." He slapped some handcuffs of the guy.

"Oh wonderous!" a floating girl with red hair cried joyfully. "Now we should celebrate with the pizza and…"

"Who's that?" The other, more serious girl in the group asked dully, pointing to Zoe and Danny. Then she dropped her arm and let her cloak envelope her.

The five of them turned, surprised. "Did _you_ catch him?" the big half-metal guy asked in disbelief.

Danny nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah….and who are you?"

"I'm Robin," the leader said, nodding his head in approval of Danny's fine work. "And we're the Teen Titans. Who are you?"

Zoe grinned, and squealed in delight. "Oh the Teen Titans!" she cried. "I love your show! You guys rock! I'm Zoe…from Digimon, and this is Danny from Danny Phantom! We're lost!"

"Couldn't tell," the serious girl—who's name was Raven—rolled her eyes.

"This is pretty serious," Robin declared. "You two better come with us, and we'll call your agents. Come on."

Relived, Danny and Zoe hurried to follow them. Danny stumbled a bit, still exhausted and trying to hide it, but Zoe caught his elbow and pulled him upright. "Don't worry," she whispered, winking. "I wont tell anyone."

He made a face, then kept going, still pretending that he was not as wiped out as he actually was. But he did kind of appreciate the extra support…

(--)

Kouji kept walking, glaring at everything, wandering about the small city that could more accurately be called a village. It was quiet, and people kept staring at him like he was some kind of freak. And maybe he was. He was wearing modern clothing after all, and they were wearing more ancient Japanese clothing, if they could even be called that. "This is probably some random Anime show," he thought, disappointed. "But at least different Animes know about other Animes. I might be able to actually find help here…"

Someone reached out from behind him to touch his shoulder, but Kouji whirled around and shoved the arm away in defense. "Don't touch me!" he growled, and then his eyes widened when he realized who was about to touch him.

"Hey!" An orange-suited, ugly, teenager wanna-be ninja with _whiskers _on his cheeks, grinned down at Kouji in a friendly way.

"No…." Kouji groaned, stepping back and holding his head. "Of all Animes….of all shows, movies, or anything under the sun…WHY did I have to end up in NARUTO?"

Naruto—for that's who it was—made a confused face. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "You're obviously not from this show, so I'm trying to help you. If you don't like my show, deal with it!"

Kouji glared at him in annoyance. "No, I _don't_ like your show. I think it's the stupidest, lamest show of all TIME! You're a disgrace to the WORD 'Ninja'. How can you even call yourself a Ninja if you don't even know what one IS? You're a sick, ugly, lame useless excuse for a human being, Naruto!"

And that was definitely the wrong thing to say. Maybe Kouji was just so frustrated with his situation that he was picking a fight out of tension. But it was too late, and Naruto was angry.

"Who are you calling a lame excuse for a ninja?" he demanded. "YOU don't even know what a ninja is! How can YOU be the judge? You're just a stupid little kid!" His eyes glowed reddish orange.

"_Ninjas_ aren't kids running around playing warrior and saving their village and crap," Kouji snapped right back, his eyes flashing with the desire to punch Naruto's lights out. "They were assassins, agents of STEALTH, who didn't fight for honor or glory, but for money. They were contracted killers, who murdered men, women, and children simply because someone wanted them to! No ninja ever wore an orange PRISON suit and danced around claming to have some _fox demon _living inside them. If there were _real _ninjas here today, they'd just kill you for your stupidity!"

"Take that back!" Naruto growled, eyes flashing a darker shade of red.

"Never!"

And with an orange flash of Naruto's energy, he sprang at Kouji with his impressive fighting skills. Kouji happily responded with martial arts of his own, and the battle begun.

But who would win?

(--)

And somewhere far away, staring at his TV screen, Crycheck chuckled evilly. "Silly little Frontier kids," he said to the screen. "Your entire show is based on interviews, and unless you get good interviews with a diverse amount of shows, you start to lose viewers. My show, on the other hand, is all about mischief and reality TV. I cause problems for unsuspecting victims, and my viewers enjoy the show. Isn't that right, Dakota?"

Dakota, the Mischief Fairy, made a sneering face. "Yeah whatever," he taunted. "I'm only helping you cause you coerced me into it."

"Or rather, because you need me to keep your little secret a secret." Crycheck grinned. "It certainly pays to have cameras everywhere, doesn't it?"

"Oh shut up. What did the Frontier kids ever do to you anyway?"

"They were stealing my audience," he shrugged. "I want my show to be No. 1, and their show was starting to get noticed. If I can ruin it, and make a profit out of it, then I win. It's as simple as that."

Dakota crossed his arms and blew hair out of his face, rolling his eyes. "Yeah well, mischief is only fun when _I _get to do it _my _way, instead of you getting to have all the fun."

"You'll deal with it," Crycheck answered, bored. "Now let's see what happens next…shall we?"

Dakota rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't deny his love his mischief. He leaned forward to get a better view.

(--)

**There you have it. A little bit for everyone, doncha think? And now you know why the interviews aren't really happening. I'm sorry about how…er…graphic it got there for a while. But I had to make it interesting and tense, so that's just how it goes.**

...

So all of you out there who know Naruto better than me….I don't know crap about it. Basically, my opinion of the show is what Kouji just spat out, but I know a lot of people who love it so I want to be fair to you fans out there. Give me some tips so I can do it right, okay?

...

**And just so you know….this story, although straying from the interviews, still has the same premise I've had all along. Basically, it's the Frontier Kids…..meeting everyone else! Get it? I had this planned all along! But I'll get back to interviews eventually. It's a lot of fun for me. **

**So enjoy, and please let me know what you think. How can I portray characters accurately if I don't know anything about them? See? You DO play an important part in this story!**

**That's all. God bless you guys! **

**--rika195**


	20. Mass Effect

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**-----------------**Chapter 20**

_The Journey Home Continues_

(------)

Thanks so much to these reviewers:

**Mhmmm**

**Super Garurumon**

**Tristar**

**The Deimon Commander from Hell**

**BandGeek99**

**Thy Noble Reaper**

**Digi egg 12341**

**Eric**

You were the few, the brave, the excellent, who stayed with me through thick and thin, and who are still reading this story even though it has been paused in continuing for so long. I owe this chapter to you. Thank you so much!

**Also, for the two new suggestions**: Shadow the Hedgehog and Halo 3 have been added to my ever-growing list. I'll do my best! Thanks, and keep letting me know what you want to see most.

The more requests for a certain game, show, movie, book, etc, the bigger chance it has of showing up here.

(------)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the shows or characters that are portrayed in this chapter.

(------)

Takuya followed Commander Shepard as she directed him towards Dr. Chakwas office. She had been strangely quiet since the return to the Normandy, and though she wasn't staring at him outright, she was obviously wondering who and what he was, not to mention where he came from. Takuya sighed and shook his head. The answer was simple, really. He had the Spirit of Fire in him, so there was no reason why he shouldn't be lava-proof. But would the characters from Mass Effect even know what Digimon was?

"Hop on up here," someone was saying to him. He blinked out of his thoughts and looked up to see the gray-haired doctor smiling kindly at him, and he hopped onto the examination table as carefully as he could. "Looks like your shoulder is dislocated," she droned. She began to do various tests Doctors tended to do, just in case something else was wrong. "But we can fix that…"

Commander Shepard watched with her arms crossed in the background, a serious expression on her face. It was a little unnerving to have her staring at him like that.

"Let's get this shoulder reset," Dr. Chakwas interrupted his thoughts again. "Would you like a sedative?"

Takuya blinked. "For resetting a shoulder? Uh…do I need one?"

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How old are you?"

"Eleven…"

"You'll need one." She turned away and prepared a shot. When she turned back, it was ready in her hand.

Takuya felt his insides twist at the sight of the needle. "Uh….wait….don't…uh…." he shrank away from her in terror. He had forgotten his avid fear of needles. "It doesn't hurt that bad! Honest! Just put it back in place and I'll be fine! I don't want a shot!"

"It will only take a second," the Doctor relied calmly. She position the needle over his dislocated shoulder, holding him in place when he tried to squirm away. "On the count of three. One…"

Takuya panicked. Yanking away in any direction, not caring that it hurt, he cried out in horror when he found he couldn't move. Shepard had come to hold him in place. He squeezed his eyes shut, dreading what he knew was coming on the word "three".

Both Shepard and Chakwas stepped away. "Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" the Doctor asked, sounding amused.

Takuya's eyes popped open, and he looked at her in surprise. She'd given him the shot at the count of one, not three, and he hadn't even felt it! He looked down at his feet, feeling stupid. He could fight Lucemon and endure all kinds of pain from fighting, but he couldn't take a needle in the shoulder? Good thing Kouji wasn't here to make fun of him…

In a few minutes, they had his shoulder reset, and though he would never admit it, he was glad that he'd been given the shot. It took a bit of work to get it in. But after his arm was wrapped up in a sling against his chest, and the doctor finished running a DNA test on him, Shepard led him to a room where he could lie down and take a much needed nap.

"I'll come find you in a couple of hours," she said, showing him to the room and smiling encouragingly down at him. "And then we'll figure out where you come from, and how to get you back. Okay?"

Takuya nodded. As the door slid closed behind her as she left, he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back. "Don't know how I could possibly sleep though," he mumbled sourly. "Not when I've got so many questions. Like why did I end up here? Why am I alone? Where's everyone else? Who's doing this? And…"

But he was Takuya. And before he could even finish his thought, his eyes closed, and he was fast asleep.

(------)

The door sliding open was what woke him up. First was annoyed, because he felt groggy and sleepy, and didn't really want to be awake. But then he realized that he was in the Mass Effect world, and had a great opportunity to ask some questions. So he sat up and looked expectantly at the door.

It was Kaiden, and he offered a reassuring smile to Takuya as he walked in. "I was wondering if you were hungry," he said good-naturedly. "Would you like to come get some food? I could show you around the ship…"

"I'd love that!" Takuya grinned, hopping off the bed. He felt great, with no twinge of pain or anything! "You're doctor was really good," he said as he followed the tall Bionic out the door. "I feel much better! That shoulder was bothering me for a long time."

"No kidding," Kaiden chuckled. "Well you're a tough kid to handle it so well."

Takuya beamed at that, wishing Kouji could have heard that. Too bad he didn't have the recorder with him, but Zoe was the one who always carried it. He'd probably just have to remember this experience and tell the others when he saw them again. As he followed Kaiden around the ship, listening to every explanation, he smiled and smiled, and couldn't wait to tell everyone how cool he was for getting to hang out in the Mass Effect world.

The tour finished up at the briefing room. "So that's about it," Kaiden said with a sigh. "You've been awfully quiet. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I?" Takuya laughed. "Course I do! But first, I should probably tell you more about who I am."

Kaiden coughed, covering a smile. "Actually I think we should wait for the Commander before you start. She wanted to ask you some questions about that…"

As if on cue, Commander Shepard walked through the doors in her jumpsuit, a determined expression on her face. "How's out guest?" she queried, giving Takuya a calculated look that expressed both concern and great interest.

It made Takuya feel kind of weird. "I'm fine," he offered. "Thanks. Kaiden just showed me around the ship."

Shepard almost commented on correct address for the Lieutenant, but a look in Kaiden's eyes made her give up on that one. "How nice," she said instead. But she wasn't one for small talk, and jumped right to the point. "I have some questions for you."

"Yep," Takuya shrugged, then cringed. "Ow…I guess that it's still kind of sore."

"And that's why your arm is in a sling," Kaidan chuckled. "Just keep it in there, okay?"

"I hadn't even noticed!" Takuya exclaimed. But he instantly forgot and kept talking in his excitement. "So first let me clear up a few things by telling you who and what I am, since I know you're really interested."

Shepard smiled. "Yes," she agreed.

So Takuya took a deep breath and started talking really fast. "Well I'm Takuya Kanbara, and I'm from a TV show—a Japanese TV show so you might not have heard of it—but it's called Digimon, and I'm from the fourth Season. It's called Digimon Frontier. And my group—there's me, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy—we all have an Interview TV Show where we interview other shows and games and Mangas and stuff. But somehow we got lost and separated, and we can't get back to our Show."

Shepard held up her hand to interrupt. "Wait…I got a memo about some missing kids from a TV Show, but I didn't think that I'd hear any more about it. We're supposed to call your Agents as soon as you show up."

"I wish you would," Takuya moaned. "But every time someone tries, we get sent to a new place! Although this is the first time the six of us have been separated…"

"I get it now," Shepard nodded. She frowned, thinking things over for a while, and thankfully Takuya had the insight not to interrupt her. Then she sighed and met his eyes. "I'm going to call your Agent anyway." She glanced at Kaiden and nodded, then turned back to her guest. Kaiden left the room quickly. "But lets get back to you. You should have died down on that planet, both from the atmosphere and the lava. Tell me what happened down there."

Takuya sighed heavily. "Well see, in my show I have the Legendary Spirit of Fire—he's a digimon called Agunimon—and he told me that he gave me a gift before he sent me home after I helped save the Digital World. I didn't know what that gift was, but now I know. He gave me the abilities of the Spirit of Fire. So lava doesn't hurt me. I don't know anything about the atmosphere."

A confused expression flickering across Shepard's face, she sighed and tried to make sense of Takuya's explanation. Without luck. "Well, whatever your show was about, you obvious have fire-powers or something. Is that what you're saying?"

"In a nutshell?" Takuya shrugged—and winced. "I've got to stop doing that."

Kaiden burst through the doors at that moment. "Commander!" he exclaimed. "We've got a problem."

Instantly in battle-mode, Commander Shepard grabbed Takuya's good arm and began to walk out, pulling him with her. "What's the situation?" she demanded, passing Takuya off to some other soldier with a "take him to Med-bay" before focusing her attention on Kaiden.

"Better belay that order," Kaiden insisted urgently. He kept his voice low, but his eyes burned with intensity. "This is about him."

Everyone froze, but not for long. Shepard nodded at the soldier. "He stays," she ordered.

Takuya walked towards her with a feeling of doom. "What did I do?" he asked, hoping it wasn't his fault.

"It's nothing you did," Shepard insisted. "Tell me the situation," she added to Kaiden.

But it was Joker on the Com who answered. "It's our Communications," he said. "We've been jammed from an outside source."

"Outside?" Shepard demanded. "Can you isolate it?"

"That's just it," Joker replied in frustration. "It's _outside._ Not from our Universe."

"Outside of our Game," Shepard clarified, looking at Takuya with great interest. "Someone wants the kid to stay Lost."

"Seems like it. We can't even contact the Council, and they can't contact us. If they try, they're going to think we're ignoring them on purpose. And the only explanation for that is…"

"I've gone rogue," Shepard growled. "Joker, we've got to solve this. Trace that Outside Jamming signal. We're taking a trip."

"What?" Kaiden blurted. "We can't leave! It's not allowed!"

"It's not allowed for us to interfere with other Worlds," Shepard snapped. "And someone is doing it! It's our job to protect the Universe, and if we're being attacked from an outside source, then don't you think that we have every right to fight back?"

Kaiden didn't reply, but his face showed that he didn't fully agree.

"Listen everyone," Shepard sighed, connecting herself to the Com so she could speak to the entire ship. "We're being jammed by an Outsider; someone that doesn't even belong in our Game World. We've got a passenger who's been lost from a completely different TV show, with no way of getting home or contacting his Agent. Now we have a choice here. We can go home to the Citadel and explain what's happened, and in the end solve nothing, or we can leave, find this Outsider, and stop them from interfering with other Worlds."

She paused, and nobody made so much as a sound. Takuya just watched, mouth open, amazed at the charisma of the Commander who made everyone want to do whatever she told them to do. And here he always wondered why she kept getting her way in the game.

"I think that we have a duty," Shepard continued. "Not just to ourselves, but to this eleven year old boy who was attacked and stranded—bearing wounds a little boy should never have to have!" She pointed at Takuya emphatically, and everyone turned to look at him.

Takuya closed his mouth. It was awkward to be singled out, even more so that all of the soldiers were staring at him like he was something extraordinary. He lowered his head and stared at his arm, carefully wrapped in a sling, and began to wonder what other eleven year old boy had ever gone through what he had. It was weird. _Kouji has, _he decided. _So have the others. And who knows where they are or what they have to endure right now. I have to help them, no matter what! _He lifted his head, determination flowing from him like he was glowing with it. "Please," he said, "listen to me!"

If it was even possible, the ship grew even quieter. From somewhere in the background, Talia and Garrus, and even Wrex, had come up the elevator to see what was happening with their own eyes. The looks on their faces became even more surprised that Takuya was continuing before the Commander could, but they didn't interrupt.

Takuya swallowed and continued, as only he had ever been able to. "I'm not the only one," he spoke loudly and firmly, putting all of his emotion into his words. "There's six of us kids who are lost and separated, and for all I know we could all be stranded on different worlds. Most of us are eleven, but one of us is only eight years old! What if he ended up somewhere horrible? I'm lucky that it was you guys who found me. But imagine, what if someone like Saren found my friends? I can't just sit here and wait to see if my Agent will come and get me. It's my responsibility as the leader of my team to find them and rescue them, before something terrible happens."

He paused, taking in a deep breath of air. "I know that you have your own rules you have to follow. I've played this game, and I know what you have to deal with. But I'm asking you…if you can help me stop this, and get everyone home…would you please? I don't have anywhere else to turn. And what if I'm just the beginning? What if whoever is doing this branches out to other shows? Other games? Books? Movies? What then? Your whole World will fall apart. So please…while you can…help me solve this problem once and for all! I promise you I'll make it up to you someday."

The corridor filled with silence for one brief moment, before all eyes turned once more to the Commander. Shepard gave them all her determined look. "I see a threat, and a duty, that we cannot ignore. I'm going to help, even if I go alone, but if you want to come with me, I'm inviting you now. We can always explain to the Council when we return."

Kaiden stepped forward, sighed, then smiled at her. "You know we're always with you," he said softly, speaking for everyone. "But we have to make sure you understand what you're doing."

"And I'd be just like Saren if I didn't listen to you," Shepard replied, just as softly. For a moment they just smiled at each other. But then she turned and faced her crew. "Then let's get to work. Stations, everyone."

Excitement buzzing like the air before a lightening strike, everyone hurried to obey. Kaiden grabbed Takuya and led him down to the Med-bay, smiling encouragingly. "Nice words there, buddy," he said. "You'd have me following you too if I didn't have to answer to the Commander."

Takuya blushed. "Well, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent."

"Oh don't beat yourself up. This is our first real mission since we defeated the Reaper. We're all dying for something exciting to do, and you've provided us with our first real excuse. Besides…" Kaiden grinned as he directed Takuya to a bed and lifted him up onto it. "I've always wanted to see what's outside."

Grinning, Takuya watched Kaiden take off through the sliding doors, feeling greatly encouraged. Dr. Chakwas stepped up and gave him a comforting smile. "How's the shoulder?" she asked.

Takuya jumped when he felt a small pinch, and looked at her in surprise. "What was that?" he asked. He then noticed an empty syringe, and cringed. "I'm glad you didn't tell me," he said. Slowly, he felt tiredness creeping over him, although the twinge in his shoulder was gone now.

"Just lie down and rest for a while," Dr. Chakwas chuckled. "We'll wake you when its time."

Wondering when it would be "time" and what that even meant, Takuya laid back and slowly fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time since this whole adventure began. _We'll save you, _he thought, the faces of Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, JP, and Tommy fixed in his mind. _I promise…_

And as he slept, the Normandy headed out of the Game World known as Mass Effect for the first time in all of history.

(------)

**Short, I'm sorry, but that's how it goes when time is a luxury you just don't have. But I did my best. You'll see the others next time! **

**So I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think. Your reviews keep this story going, as well as help me to portray characters accurately. I couldn't do it without your help. **

**Thanks! That's all. God bless you guys! **

**---rika195**


	21. Rurouni Kenshin

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else**-----------------**Chapter 21**

_The Journey Home Continues_

.

Thanks so much to these reviewers:

**Tristar**

**Tshk**

**BandGeek99**

**The Deimon Commander from Hell**

**TobiGB**

**Sam Hikari**

**Tamie123**

You were the few, the brave, the excellent, who stayed with me through thick and thin, and who are still reading this story even though it has been paused in continuing for so long. I owe and dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you so much!

.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the shows or characters that are portrayed in this chapter.

**And first, a short recap…**

.

_Tommy cried and cried, and cried, and cried, and cried…all the while being forced to walk toward an old-fashioned looking abandoned dojo by a mean man with a big sword._

_"Shut up!" the man yelled again, kicking Tommy and sending him sprawling. Of course, it only made Tommy cry harder._

_"You're mean to me!" Tommy wailed._

_"Only cause you're so annoying!" the man yelled back._

_"Will you both be quiet?" a new voice hissed, walking forward out of the shadows. He was a sinister, scary-looking man with dark eyes and sunken cheeks. He too, carried a blade, and yet he looked much more threatening than the ugly man who had captured Tommy. "I'm trying to think."_

_"I found this little nuisance spying on us in the trap we set up. He fell from the ceiling." The capturer kicked Tommy again, who just started crying even harder._

_"I wasn't spying!" he wailed. "I'm not even from this show! I'm Tommy! From Digimon! I've been sent here by a bad guy! It's not my fa-ha-hault!!" he sobbed, choking on his own tears._

_The sunken-cheeks man raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes…the Digimon Kids. Rumor says our enemy Battōsai and his puny little friends are supposed to have an interview with you sometime in the future. How interesting that you should end up here." He smirked evilly. "This just might aid us."_

_"What do you mean?" Tommy sniffled, suddenly quieting. He looked up helplessly at the scary man._

_"I mean, little brat, that Kenshin will probably come rescue you if I tell him I'm going to kill you. I am trying to lure him into a trap, you know. He is so honorable, that he probably wont be able to ignore it." He sneered, and then turned to the other man. "Lock him up. I'll see to it that Kenshin learns of his plight."_

_"No wait!" Tommy wailed. "Let me go!!"_

_But they gagged him instead, and locked him up for the trap._

.

**The story now continues…**

**In the world of Rurouni Kenshin…**

.

Tommy struggled against the ropes that bound him, sniffling and crying, and wished they'd take the gag out of his mouth. He was sitting with his back against the wall in an old-fashioned dojo with polished wooden floors, while a tall and angry-looking warrior stood guard over him. How long he'd been here, he didn't know, but it felt like forever! He was hungry, tired, sore, and was starting to get a headache from all his crying.

There wasn't really anything to do besides sit there, and wonder if this Battōsai Kenshin person was really going to come and rescue him. What if the trap didn't work, and they just got bored and killed Tommy instead? Or what if Kenshin did come, but was then killed for coming? No matter how he looked at it, Tommy couldn't see any good way out. It all ended poorly.

Beside him, his guard stole a glance at him, looking bored. "Hey kid," he snapped, making Tommy glance up at him pitifully. "You said you're from that kid's show, right?"

Tommy nodded, wondering why it even mattered. Would they decide to send him back?

"Huh." The man shook his head in disgust. "What do you think of that. Some lame kid's show no one's ever heard of is suddenly all over the news, the main characters gone missing. And then one of you turns up here. Why?" He peered down at Tommy suspiciously. "What are you kids up to?"

Tommy tried to yell out that it wasn't his doing, and that someone was doing this to them on purpose, but with the gag in his mouth, he couldn't really say much. After a few minutes, he gave up and leaned his head back against the wall, exhausted. This was so lame…

"What was it you said?" the guard continued, still bored. "That a bad guy sent you here? What a lame story! Is this you kids' way of getting an interview with stupid Kenshin and crew earlier?"

Tommy shook his head slowly from side to side, also feeling bored. The ropes were making him stiff, and he hurt all over.

"Pssh. I don't care. All I know is that nothing is happening, and I'm stinkin' bored!" He pulled out his sword and twirled it expertly around, as though imagining he was about to impale someone with it. "Ever since this series finished, nothing has been going on! Kenshin's all happily married, got himself a stupid little kid, and now there's no one to fight. What are we, the _minor characters_ of the series, supposed to do anyway?"

Tommy _really _didn't care. He didn't really know much about the manga and anime series Rurouni Kenshin, except that it was about a samurai with an x-shaped scar on his cheek who fought without killing anyone with a backwards sword or something, and that it was really bloody and he wasn't allowed to read it. And if this random character was so bored, why did he take it out on Tommy? What did he ever do? Except land here by accident!

The guard beside him let out a string of swear words, sliding his sword back into its sheath angrily. "This stinks!" he finally proclaimed. "There is no way Kenshin is going to come over here!"

Tommy gave him a pointed look that asked why he was even being locked up then.

"And if that egotistical freak-head Kurogasa _Udou Jin-e _wasn't so bent on trying to get Kenshin to turn back into Hitokiri Battōsai…" the guard sighed and shook his head. "This is all pointless. I don't even follow Kurogasa! I just thought he'd be doing something more interesting than what I was doing!"

Well, Tommy didn't know who Kurogasa was, neither did he care, but he did want the gag out of his mouth. He tried to ask a question, making his voice sound like he was really interested in what the guard was saying.

Sighing, the guard reached town and ripped the gag off. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Not like you could call for help way out here. But if you start crying again, I'm going to tie it right back on!"

Tommy nodded. "I was just wondering what you _do _want to do," he said quickly, sighing with relief. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a nobody," the man snapped. "I only appear once in the manga and the anime, and then never again." He crossed his arms and swore under his breath. "My name is Satō. Or Saburo Kazusaki, if you're going by the anime."

"Well, you appear in both the manga and the anime, so that's good," Tommy said, hoping to soften him up a bit. "And you show up once and then your story is finished. That means that you can do whatever you want now. Don't you have the freedom to be whatever you feel like?"

"It doesn't work that way," Satō complained. "I appeared and left in disgrace, a lame guy who used to take lessons from Kaoru's dojo, and then Kenshin made me promise to never wield a sword again. How lame is that!"

"Lame," Tommy agreed carefully, "but pointless. You said Kenshin is married now and has a kid. And you're older too. Who cares what he said back then? Just…say you've learned your lesson and do stuff! Like…" he tried to think of something he could do, and couldn't come up with anything. "I dunno…stuff!"

Satō gave him a look, then half smiled in amusement. "That's what I've been doing, kid. When Kurogasa asked for some hired blades to help him lay a trap for Kenshin, I said sure. But now…it's boring as heck. For all I know, he probably wont even come! This thing is probably all just a waste of time!"

"Then just ignore Kurogasa." Tommy said this hopefully, as though he was counting on Satō to let him go. "In fact, what if you just took me over to Kenshin's now! Things would look good in your favor, see? You get noticed, I get home, you get rid of an annoying kid from a lame kids show, and then you can do more interesting things with more main characters!"

Satō narrowed his eyes. "You just want to go free," he pointed out.

"And you just want to do something fun," Tommy grinned at him. After all, he spoke the language of fun, and knew better than anyone how to spot the desire for it. "Up for a game of ignore-Kurogasa-and-play-with-fire?"

Satō glared at him, but after a moment, the glare turned into a sneaky grin. "Play with fire," he repeated with a laugh. "I like the sound of that." Swiftly, he slid out his sword and cut Tommy's ropes in the same movement, then pulled Tommy to his feet. "Come on, kid. Let's see how exciting we can make this."

Hoping he hadn't gotten himself in a worse situation, Tommy stuck close to Satō's heels as they bolted out of the dojo into a dense forest.

.

_Later..._

_.  
_

"You alright, kid?" Satō asked, laughing. He skidded to a stop and let Tommy slide off his back, where he'd been clinging for the last hour and a half. "That was one tough fight, eh?"

Tommy nodded shakily. The second they had left the dojo, horde after horde of bored minor characters that had been hired by Kurogasa to lay a trap for Kenshin had attacked them. If Satō hadn't let him ride on his back, he'd have been killed, left behind, or recaptured in a heartbeat. But somehow, Satō had defeated enough of them and ran fast enough to leave them all behind.

"Why didn't they follow us here?" Tommy asked, hoping he didn't sound as scared and wimpy as he felt. The second they had entered the city, they were left alone by their attackers. It didn't make sense.

"Oh you wouldn't know," Satō said, still grinning with excitement. For a minor character, he sure had a lot of skill. "This city is where the main characters live, like Saitō Hajime, Sagara Sanosuke, and Himura Kenshin. They get annoyed when us minor characters, or when villains come here and cause trouble."

"Well it's good that you're not here to cause trouble," Tommy said hopefully. "I mean, you're taking me to meet Kenshin to make yourself look good, so then you can tell him about the trap and maybe he'll think better of you than last time."

"You're such a manipulator," Satō shook his head. But he was still in a good mood. "Although… this has been the most fun I've had in years," he amended. "Let's go, and then we'll see what I want to do next. Those other guys wont admit it, but you and I just gave them the most interesting fight they've had in a long time." He started walking, Tommy close next to him.

As they walked, people would stop what they were doing to stare at them, looking anywhere from mildly interested, to absolute confusion, to anger. "What's up with these people?" Tommy asked, worried.

"Oh, they're just wondering what I'm doing here with such a foreign-looking character. You really don't belong in this world, you know."

"I know," Tommy agreed, shivering. Would the main characters be annoyed? He really didn't know what to expect. "Where are we headed now?"

"To the edge of town, where the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū dojo is. That's where Kenshin and Kaoru live, with their dorky little son. They'll be able to contact your agent, I'll bet." Satō frowned and glanced down at Tommy. "Say, what is going on with you and your show, anyway? How'd you get way out here?"

"I don't know!" Tommy said, distressed. "See, we had this interview with a bunch of Star Wars action figures, and some guy named Crycheck was mad about our publicity. Then when we tried to leave, we ended up in the Lord Of The Rings world. And when we tried to get home from there, we ended up in the Danny Phantom world. And when we tried to get home from _there…_" Tommy paused and sighed loudly. "We all got separated. It just never ends!"

Satō scowled. "Sounds like it might be that Crycheck guy's doing, if you ask me," he said. "And what the heck… Star Wars _action figures? _That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"You're telling me," Tommy huffed. "It makes me so frustrated I want to…to…to turn that guy into a pillar of ice!" He raised his voice at the last moment, and as if he was ordering it to happen, freezing cold air whooshed out of his mouth and turned the ground in front of him to ice. He halted, his mouth dropped open in shock. "Did I just do that?" he blurted.

Satō cursed loudly and stepped back. "Wasn't me," he blurted back. "Dang, kid, how'd you do that? And why didn't you do it back there when I was fighting?"

Tommy shook his head with a shrug. "I didn't know I could do it," he admitted. "I'll be sure to pitch in though, if it comes back to fighting…" he felt a smile spread over his face, and couldn't stop it. "You know…I thought I'd lost all of Kummamon's abilities when I left the Digital World. But it looks like I still got em!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but let's hurry and get to Kenshin's place." Satō shivered. "I'm starting to get really worried about all this. The last thing I want to do is get stuck in your disturbing adventure."

"I'd be super interesting, no doubt about that," Tommy said, "but I wouldn't wish this adventure on anybody." He continued following Satō to the dojo, unaware that his guide had suddenly begun thinking very seriously about how the adventure was 'super interesting'.

They arrived several minutes later. "This is weird," Satō murmured, standing at the door. He fidgeted nervously. "Last time I was here, I was just a kid, and I left in disgrace being told to pretend I never learned fighting from this dojo, and to never pick up a sword again. Now I'm back…wielding a sword. Something tells me this isn't going to go very well…"

"Playing with fire," Tommy shrugged. "But don't worry too much. You've got ice on your side." He grinned at his dumb little joke, unable to keep himself from either saying it or grinning in response.

And the door slid open wildly.

Tommy blinked, having expected to see a scary samurai with an x-shaped scar on his cheek, but found himself looking at a kid about his age with a mop of messy red hair. This wasn't what he expected at all. "Um…hi there," he said shakily. "I'm Tommy from the Digimon Show, and I got stuck here by accident. Can we talk to…" he suddenly realized that this kid must be Kenshin's son, and finished with, "your dad?"

The kid crossed his arms and scowled. "Why do you want to talk to him?" he asked. "Why does _everybody _always want to talk to that loser?"

Satō blinked in absolute shock. "Loser?" he blurted loudly, then grabbed the kid's shirt furiously. "How can you say that about the one character who is anything _but _a loser in this whole stupid series? He's your _father _for Pete's sake!"

The kid wrestled himself free. "Yeah, yeah, he's got a series named after him, and he supposedly did all this great stuff like defeating Shishio the mummy guy and making Enishi stop spiraling down into despair and what not. I don't care. He does absolutely _nothing _now, except smile and write stupid haikus! I _hate _haikus!"

Satō and Tommy glanced at each other, both thinking that this was really not what they had expected. Finally, Satō sighed. "Look, just let us in to talk to him, okay? This kid isn't from this show and he wants to get home. And if you stand here and delay us he'll turn you into a pillar of ice with his breath alone. Now _get moving!_"

The kid jumped back, surprised, then nodded and ran down the hall out of sight. Satō and Tommy followed him in. As they were entering, remembering to take their shoes off at the gaikan, they heard a female voice asking, "Kenji, what are you stammering about? Did you leave guests waiting at the door?"

A young black-haired woman walked down the hallways, followed by Kenji the kid, wearing a flowery yukata. She smiled and bowed to welcome them. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to talk to Kenshin," Satō said quickly, already sick of explaining. "This kid is from that Digimon show, and he's stuck here. He wants to go home, and we're hoping Kenshin can help by calling his agent or something."

The woman blinked, glancing at Tommy and noticing how strangely he was dressed for their world. "Oh!" she blurted. "Well wait here. Kenji, go get your father." She turned back to her guests. "Well, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, and this is my dojo. Do you two want some tea?" As she led them to the next room, she kept staring at Satō like she'd seen him before and couldn't figure out where.

Tommy smiled about that. Just as he got seated, Kenji re-entered the room, followed by… Tommy blinked in surprise. The man who followed after his son was nothing like he'd expected him to be. He was short, with a thin but athletic body that was nearly completely disguised under his yukata. His hair, like his son's, was reddish orange, tied in a ponytail, and yet somewhat of an unruly mess. He smiled pleasantly, as though he were nothing but a peaceful man enjoying his peaceful home, but his eyes were so sharp and deep that Tommy felt like he could take one look at someone, and see straight into their soul. It was creepy. And just as he was known to have, an x-shaped scar still lingered on his left cheek.

"I see," Kenshin said as he entered, and bowed politely. He smiled at Tommy encouragingly. When he glanced over at Satō his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"I was hoping…" Tommy began, feeling a little awkward in the presence of such a mysterious and famous warrior-gone pacifist, "that you could help me contact my agent and get home. I'm stuck here, you see."

"Apparently," Kenshin replied, seating himself. His wife, Kaoru, began serving tea to them, and Kenji plopped down with an annoyed sigh in the corner. "Do you mind if I ask a couple questions?"

"Not at all," Tommy said, hoping that he knew how to answer them.

"Very well then." Kenshin cleared his throat. "How long have you been here?"

Tommy frowned, finding the question a bit odd. "A couple of hours," he said. "Why?"

"Apparently, there are six of you kids stranded all over the fictional universe," the samurai responded calmly. "We've just received word that there are other fictional worlds, like yours and mine, that are being closed off and isolated, one by one. That means that someone, somewhere, with a lot more control than they should have, is blocking exits you kids could possibly take."

Tommy frowned, trying to think about what that meant. "Are you saying that we're getting trapped into these worlds we don't belong in?" he asked.

Kenshin nodded solemnly, growing more and more serious as he spoke. "And not just the places where you kids have been transported. Everything everywhere is being shut down. That means my world too." His eyes flashed, and the room began to feel tenser with each second.

Kenji frowned, lifting his head to stare at his dad like he was trying to appear like he wasn't. He seemed confused to hear his dad use such a hard tone of voice.

"Then, we don't have much time," Tommy blurted, standing. "I've got to get out of here before your world is blocked too! I don't want to be the one that makes your whole world suddenly shut down!"

"I don't think that it has anything to do with just you," Kenshin shook his head, once. "And besides, we have no way of transporting you anywhere. I hate to tell you this, but you're stuck here until someone solves the problem."

Tommy felt his heart sink into his gut. "For how long?" he asked quietly.

"However long it takes. I wish it wasn't like that, but it is." Kenshin sighed, then turned his attention over to Satō. "As for you…I thought you promised to never pick up a sword again."

Satō grimaced, clearly annoyed. "Yeah while I was a kid. You said I was to forget I ever studied at this dojo. I did. Now I'm an adult, and I'm not making stupid decisions."

Kenshin's cold stare made him cringe. "You're not?" he asked gently. But his words were sharp. He seemed to be implying he knew about Satō's working for Kurogasa. After a moment, he sighed and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. The story is over, and you can be whatever you like to be. Just as long as you don't needlessly put people's lives in danger."

"I don't think you have to worry about him," Tommy spoke up quickly and determinedly. "He's not a kid, and he's not being stupid or rash. He rescued me you know, when someone else would have left me tied up in those woods with that Kurogasa guy. So I don't think you should be so hard on him!"

Kenshin smiled, his eyes amused.

At this point, Kenji in the corner had become overly bored and sick of sitting in silence, and he stood up to walk over and glare pointedly at Tommy. "This guy says you could turn me into a pillar of ice!" he accused. "Prove it!"

Tommy couldn't help chuckling. "Maybe we just said that to make you hurry up and get your dad," he said, grinning at Satō. He answered with a smile of his own that bordered on surprise and distraction. He was probably wondering why Tommy would stand up for him so easily, even as he was thankful for it.

"I don't think so," Kenji argued. "Prove it or I'll hit you!"

"Kenji!" Kaoru snapped, whacking him across the back of his head. "Be polite! These are our guests!"

"Yeah well I wanna see him make me a pillar of ice!" Kenji complained, rubbing his head. "He shouldn't lie about something like that! Bragging about skills you don't have only leads to disaster. That's what dad says!"

"He's right," Satō affirmed, smiling half-heartedly. Kenshin simply studied him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, we weren't lying, but I don't want to right now," Tommy sighed. He really just wanted to get home, and knowing that he was stuck here was making him depressed. "Do you think we could try and call my agent to let him know where I am before we get trapped here?"

Kenshin nodded. "I did," he said simply. Everyone stared at him in confusion, so he took a breath and explained. "About an hour ago, I received word that Kurogasa had you captive and he was going to kill you. So I placed a call to your agent to let him know that you were here, and that you'd be staying with me. Before he could respond, our contact with the outside was cut off. I was thinking about going out to get you, when I received word from our friend Yahiko that someone had already taken you and escaped with you, and that you were on your way here." He lifted his cup of tea and sipped from it expertly. "And here you will stay until we can regain contact with your agent."

For a moment, everyone simply thought about everything he said and wondered how he could be so calm about it. Then Tommy held his face with a groan of despair. "How can you be sure that someone will come?" he moaned. "We're all trapped, and no one can do a thing!"

"Are you so sure?"

Tommy looked up, finding Kenshin's expression baffling. He was smiling gently, but his eyes were so deep and mysterious that it seemed like he was trying to tell him something important.

"You are only one of six characters," Kenshin explained. "You, the youngest of them all. And yet you have fought battles, defeated impossible foes, and have never given up. Do you really think that you, let alone the rest of your friends, are going to sit and do nothing?"

Tommy's mouth fell open. "But how did you…" he shook his head quickly and asked a more important question. "You said I'm stuck here. What can I possibly do?"

"What you do best." Kenshin sipped from his cup once more, and set it down. "The impossible." Then standing, he bowed and excused himself, informing his two guests that he'd be preparing their rooms.

That left Tommy with the others, wondering what that could possibly mean.

.

**Incredibly late, I'm sorry, but that's how it goes when time is a luxury you just don't have. But I did my best, honest! Here's hoping the next chapter will come sooner.**

**Don't worry, I've written all your requests down in a huge-long document, and I'm trying to get them all done. Someday. Maybe I'll do several in one chapter or something. And have no fear, you'll see the other Frontier characters soon. Everybody gets a turn! :D  
**

**Anyway… I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think. Your reviews keep this story going, as well as help me to portray characters accurately. I couldn't do it without your help. **

**Thanks! That's all. God bless you guys! **

**-rika195**


	22. Mechwarrior

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else** - **Chapter 22**

_The Journey Home Continues_

(-)

_**AHHH! I'm alive!**_

Lol. Thanks so much to my reviewers on last chapter:

**Toyama Reki**

**Tamie123**

**TobiGB**

**Tristar**

**NeoMiniTails**

**lnsic98**

SORRY! I took forever! Thank you so much for sticking with me after all this time! It's been years, and of course, I've moved on with my life. But I still love fanfiction, and I had fun with this story. So for your sake, and for the sake of finishing this story someday, I will continue. This chapter is dedicated to you!

(-)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the shows or characters that are portrayed in this story.

(-)

**Here is a little re-cap…**

_The man in the Power Armor grabbed JP and yanked him up to his feet. "So who are you, fatboy? What are you doing way out here, huh? Getting into trouble?"_

_JP cried out in pain and anger. "Ow! Hey! Let go of me! Don't call me fat boy!" he grabbed his chest. "Aghhh…you broke a rib!"_

_"My intention," the man in Power Armor hissed. "Listen up, or die. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them, or I'm going to cover your fat little body in bullet holes. Got it?"_

_JP trembled, terrified. "I got it," he whimpered. "I'll answer! I promise!"_

_"Good. Now who are you and where did you come from? How did you get out here?"_

_"I'm JP….from Digimon Frontier. I got sent to your world by somebody, and I have no idea where I am or who did it, and all I want to do is go home. Please don't kill me!" he squeezed his eyes shut and cringed, waiting to be shot._

_"Oh, that worthless kid's show, huh?" the man snorted in disgust. "The news says you kids are lost, and that there's supposed to be six of you. If you're one of them, then where are the others?"_

_"I don't know! I thought they'd be here, but they're not! Please believe me!"_

_"Oh I believe you," the man chuckled. "You match the description." He shoved his captive forward, and pointed at a big building in front of him. "Start walking, kiddo. You're in luck today, cause I'm not going to kill you."_

_"You're not?" JP asked, growing hopeful. He started walking, wondering if this man would help him get home._

_"Nope," the man replied. "It just so happens that we could use you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm a pirate," he answered, snorting. "Used to be a Mech Warrior, but I got tired of doing what everyone wanted me to do. I like adventure, and money. So I'm doing it my way." He pushed JP through a door and pointed his arm at him, where a small cannon was attached. "And you, lucky little pumpkin, get to be one of my slaves."_

_"A slave?" JP wailed. "But I can't do that!"_

_"What, too fat?" the pirate scoffed. "Oh don't worry, we'll whip you into shape. Now get moving, slave!"_

_JP hung his head in despair. "Why me?" he moaned. But he did what he was ordered to, afraid of being shot by the cannon._

(-)

Hours later, JP found himself in a cell, trying to sort out where in the fictional universe he could even be. It was only after he heard the term "mech" and "clanner" used by the random mercs that ran the base he was locked in that he began to get an inkling of an idea.

"This must be some kind of mecha anime?" he decided out loud, thinking hard. "Maybe Gundam?"

Outside, one of the mercs snorted in disgust. "Anime is crap!" he spat. "What are you, an idiot? We're in the Mechwarrior universe!"

"Ohhhh," JP droned, holding his chest where his broken rib was throbbing horribly. Then he sighed. "I have no idea what that is."

"Yeah? Well I have no idea what Digimon is, so shut up!"

Making a face, JP just ignored him. How was he supposed to get out of this? He didn't even know where he was, his rib was broken, and they were going to sell him as a slave! "This stinks!" he complained. "And I'm bored! What's the Mechwarrior universe anyway?"

"What are you, 12?" the merc rolled his eyes.

"Um…yeah…"

"We're a computer game, one of the first games to really utilize the joystick to its full capabilities," he said proudly. "Players pilot a mech, which is like a giant walking tank, only much cooler, and join mercenary groups. Or they can get involved in the war between the Clans and the Inner Sphere. Either way, the game is full of tough fights, awesome mechs, and earning lots of money."

"Still never heard of it."

"That's cause you suck!" he snapped. "Who's ever heard of your lame show?"

JP sighed, then wished he done it more carefully. Wincing and holding his chest, he rested his head against the wall tiredly. "A lot more than have heard of your lame game," he commented. "Your world is _old. _You're history."

"That's what you think." The merc cracked his neck, smirking to himself. "We've got a massive online game coming up soon…and it's going to be awesome. The beta is already being tested. We're coming back, because gamers remember that we ruled. Your show however…."

"Hey now," JP complained. "Our show is still awesome! We were never cancelled or forgotten, and I'm just from the fourth season! There's more after that! Besides, we kicked but, and I could even change from and use amazing digital powers."

"Stupid."

"You're stupid!"

"Hey Jeff," another merc said, running up with a sense of urgency and cutting off their debate. "We've got a situation."

"What, a real fight?" Jeff—the first merc—asked, perking up.

"No, nothing like that." The new merc glanced over at JP with a look that seemed hostile. "Our world's been closed off from an outside source. We have no contact with the new online game anymore."

"What do you mean, closed off?" Jeff asked, alarmed. He too turned and glared at JP. "You have something to do with this, outsider?"

JP cringed, afraid. These men were warriors, and they were scary. Who knew what they would do to him? "No it's someone else!" He pleaded. "I'm a victim here!" Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind, and he acted upon it before he could lose his chance. "But listen, I got stuck here by accident. Someone out there is trying to trap me in a foreign world, like yours. If I stay here, you guys will be locked in here forever. But if I get home, your world will be open again, and I'll get locked up over there!"

"So it is your fault!" Jeff yelled. He entered the cell and grabbed JP by his neck, shoving him harshly against the wall. "If we kill you, there'd be no reason for them to lock our world anymore, will there?"

"No!" JP pleaded, crying out in pain. He struggled to get away without success. This guy was just too strong! "No it's not like that! If I die here, your world will be stuck forever!"

"I think you're making stuff up so you can escape, you little weasel!" Jeff squeezed JP's neck harder, cutting off his air. "I'll make you regret that."

JP panicked. Fear and the need to survive seemed to kick his heart rate into high gear, and with a strangled cry, he let his energy expand until it exploded out of him in all directions. Electricity zapped everything in sight.

Suddenly he was free, and gasping in shock and pain, he looked around to see both mercs lying stunned on the ground, zapped by his electrical energy. "What?" he panted. "I did that?" The idea made him giddy with excitement, but also wary. "So Beetlemon's Thunder powers…I still have them?"

He didn't take time to worry about it. As quickly as his broken rib would allow, he hurried out of his cell and began to search for some way to escape. It shouldn't have surprised him that everyone noticed. Suddenly finding himself chased by the entire mercenary group, JP ran at a stumbling pace without direction, avoiding gunfire and zapping anyone who got too close with lightning. Before too long, the adrenaline rush kept him from feeling any pain, and he began to run quicker.

Finding the door to the outside, he dashed through it at top speed, happening to find himself staring at the giant mechs Jeff had told him about before. They were massive.

"Quickly!" someone called. "Fire a PPC at him! Don't let him escape! He's the reason our world's been cut off!"

"Oh crap," JP groaned. Now what was he supposed to do? He craned his neck upward, looking at the giant mech that was closest to him. It looked impressive. "This'll have to do," he decided, and jumping into a lift beside it, touched the controls with his finger and zapped a bit of electricity into it. Instantly the lift shot upward toward the top, and he scrambled into the empty mech as quickly as he could.

He was overwhelmed by the inside. There were too many controls, too many things he didn't understand. How was he supposed to pilot this thing? "Maybe there's an autopilot?" he moaned hopefully. "Oh well, it's my only hope." He threw himself painfully into the pilot seat and strapped himself in, placing a nearby helmet on his head. Then he stared at the consol in front of him. "I don't have the keys," he realized. "So I guess a little jolt of lightening will have to do?" he tapped the ignition with his finger, and grinned when the mech began to start up.

An automated female voice resounded in his ear through the helmet. "Weapons, online. Engines, online. All systems, online."

He tried to keep from hyperventilating. "What am I doing?" he whispered.

"He's in the Catapult!" JP heard someone yelling over the com system. "Get that Mad Cat running and take him out!"

"Oh _crap! _What do I do?" JP wailed. He grabbed the controls and started punching things, and happened to find the accelerator. The mech was suddenly moving, walking through cars and destroying everything in its path. He struggled with the controls until he figured out how to change the direction he walked, and then by accident discovered the jump jets. With a massive burst of energy, the Catapult vaulted over the merc building and landed on the other side.

"Stupid brat, he's piloting the mech?" another merc called. "He shouldn't know how to do that!"

"We got another problem," someone else replied. JP wondered vaguely if they knew he could hear their conversation while his mech was linked to their com system. "Another mercenary group is launching an attack on us. Forget the kid and let's go take em out. We'll worry about him afterwards."

"But that Catapult's mine!"

"You'll get it back."

Sighing, JP just pointed the Catapult toward the horizon and pushed it to its max speed. He didn't care where he went, he just had to get out. "I've got to leave this world," he sighed. "But where do I go? How do I get out if it's closed off from the outside? And who's even doing this to us? I hate this!" He hung his head and then glanced at the consol. "I wonder if that voice was an AI," he murmured. "Maybe she could help me. Hey, mech computer, are you alive?"

There was no response, which shouldn't have surprised him, but he was disappointed nonetheless.

"I wish you would talk to me," he complained. "I mean, I get along with digital beings better than I do those mercs, at least. You would help me if you could. Right?"

Again, no response.

With nothing better to do, JP just talked. He rambled about his situation, talked about what he'd been through, and how he wondered what the others were doing. Takuya and Kouji would be fine, and even Kouichi could handle himself. Zoe, he was sure she needed his protection, even if she didn't admit it. But it was Tommy he was the most worried about. What horrible things was the kid going through? "It just isn't right," he ended. "Kids shouldn't have to go through something like this. I mean, yeah we all faced trauma and war when we saved the Digital World, but somehow this feels different. We're not in our world, we're separated and alone, and Tommy's just eight years old! I need to get back, I need to stop this from happening. Because I'm a Digidestined, and I will never give up!"

"Engines offline," the automated voice suddenly reported, and without warning, the Catapult stopped moving and shut down.

"What?" JP panicked. He tried to start it up again, but nothing happened. "What's going on? Hey, computer, speak to me! Is something wrong?"

To his surprise, the voice actually responded. "Ship inbound," she said. "Transport coordinates entered. Waiting for pickup."

"Transport? Ship inbound? Pickup?" JP whimpered. "I'm going to get captured and killed? Please… don't do this to me! I need to leave this world, don't you understand? I don't belong here, and I have to stop this from happening. You guys are trapped here too unless I leave!"

"Affirmative," the computer replied. "Ship inbound. Transport coordinates to EXIT MECHWARRIOR entered. Digital blockade recorded. Override required."

JP was silent for a moment, stunned. What was the computer saying? "You're helping me," he clarified, his hopes rising. "You're helping me escape? What about that blockade from the outside? You said an override was required. What override?"

"Affirmative. Override required. Digital blockade recorded."

"I get the idea you can only say things that are pre-recorded," JP mused. "But I think I understand. I can override the blockade with my electrical powers, just like I did to the lift and when I started this mech."

"Affirmative. Ship inbound. Pickup imminent."

"Thanks," JP sighed, watching as a ship arrived and pulled the Catapult up into its cargo hold. When the door to the mech opened up, he unstrapped himself and stood, readying to leave. "You're the best."

"Affirmative."

Chuckling, JP hurried to reach the bridge of the ship.

(-)

It was strange to see that the ship was unmanned. By the time he had reached the bridge, the automated voice had reported "Autopilot Engaged" and had left him in silence. So he sat on a nearby chair and watched as they traversed the stars. It may have been hours later that he finally noticed the edge of the universe appearing.

Obviously there wasn't an edge to the universe, but since the Mechwarrior world only went so far, there had to be an exit somewhere. It looked more like a circular portal, floating in space like a tiny black hole. The word "CLOSED" appeared in front of it digitally, taunting them.

Having grown very tired, and enduring much pain from his broken rib, it took JP several seconds of groaning before he stood. "I guess this is where I come in," he sighed, and contemplated the portal weakly. How did he go about overriding it? Just by zapping it? He had really only started the lift and the mech by instinct, so maybe instinct would guide him this time as well. "Give me the strength, Beetlemon," he whispered.

Closing his eyes and concentrating on his power, he smiled to himself when he found it waiting inside him. It felt alive and full of energy, as thought just waiting to do something. He opened his eyes again and focused on the portal, then stretched out his hand.

Instantly lightning shot out from it, filling the ship and then exploding from it into the portal. For several minutes he continued to shoot the electricity at it, feeling the energies of the portal conflict against him. But finally, when he strength was almost gone, he seemed to find the switch. It opened suddenly, sucking at the space ship almost greedily.

Crying out in surprise, he could only watch in shock as his ship was sucked through and spat out into blackness on the other side. Then all was quiet. They had left the Mechwarrior universe, and were floating in the vast emptiness of dark space.

"I'm free," he exclaimed, surprised. Then he remembered the ship. "Oh no, but you're still with me," he said. "Is that alright? Do I need to send you home?"

To his surprise, when the ship answered, it was not with its pre-recorded restrictions. "I am free also," the female voice replied. "I do not operate to the restrictions of that world any longer. I do not need to go back."

"So you'll help me?" he asked hopefully.

"I will. You have helped me, after all." The ship almost sounded amused. "I was never an AI, you know. There are no AI's in the Mechwarrior universe. But when you started my engine with your digital powers, you changed that. You brought me to life."

"You're kidding!" JP exclaimed. He stared at his own hands in awe. "Wow…well I'm glad I could help, then. And I'm glad you're willing to help me!"

"I will follow you for as long as your adventure lasts," she replied. "What is your plan?"

"I guess I need to find the others first," JP decided. "Especially Tommy. He's just a kid."

"So are you."

"But I'm the oldest, so I should take responsibility." JP clenched his hands into fists, and stared out in the dark space that separated each fictional world from the others. "Let's just start by finding the portals that are closed off. I'll bet that's where they are. And then when I open them, I'll be able to get them out. After all, I know how!"

"Affirmative," the ship replied, and began to move. Out in dark space, there were no laws to confine them, and so they didn't need fuel, nor did the immense space between worlds take up time. They simply headed where they wanted to go, and ended up there without warning. It was even easier than JP could have imagined.

"What's this world?" he asked, when they stopped at a closed portal.

The AI studied the description and displayed it on the screen. "Naruto," she said out loud.

JP tapped his chin. "Oh yeah! I always liked that show. They're ninjas with incredible power, and Naruto is pretty cool. He kind of reminds me of Takuya, only he's a lot cooler and smarter.

"The portal is closed, but there is a message pending that is trying to reach your agent," the AI commented. "It seems one of your characters is stuck inside. The message came from Naruto himself."

"Whoa, really? Well let's get it open then!" Grinning, JP extended his hands and pointed them at the door. Then he let his energy go in a tremendous bolt.

This was actually kind of fun now!

(-)

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**So I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think. I know most of you may have no idea what Mechwarrior is, but it's awesome and I had fun writing about it this once. **

**Mechwarrior fans, you'll have to forgive me for making the recorded voice into an AI. It's not cannon, but it was fun. Heh. Moving on…**

**Thanks so much for your support! Your reviews keep this story going, as well as help me to portray characters accurately. I couldn't do it without your help. **

**Thanks! That's all. And this time, I wont take years to update. Promise! (As in, I already have the next one written, but I will wait about a month or so to upload it.)**

**Till next time!**

**-rika195**


	23. Naruto!

**Frontier Meets Everyone Else** - **Chapter 23**

_The Journey Home Continues_

(-)

It's been a while, hasn't it? Recently I've read through this story, and been horrified by my lack of taste and random bashing of other shows or characters. How incredibly lame of me. Thankfully I have learned the error of my ways, and in an attempt to not offend any more of my readers, I will change my style from this point to be far less critical of other shows. Honestly…what was wrong with me?

On another note, I want to acknowledge my reviewers and give a HUGE thank you to:

**Toyama Reki**

**TobiGB**

**And my three Guest reviewers**

Thanks for your support and suggestions, I have definitely added them to my list. This chapter is dedicated to you!

(-)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the shows or characters that are portrayed in this story.

(-)

Kouji kept walking, glaring at everything, wandering about the small city that could more accurately be called a village. It was quiet, and people kept staring at him like he was some kind of freak. And maybe he was. He was wearing modern clothing after all, and they were wearing more ancient Japanese clothing, if they could even be called that. "This is probably some random Anime show," he thought, disappointed. "But at least different Animes know about other Animes. I might be able to actually find help here…"

Someone reached out from behind him to touch his shoulder, but Kouji whirled around and shoved the arm away in defense. "Don't touch me!" he growled, and then his eyes widened when he realized who was about to touch him.

"Hey!" An orange-suited, teenager, 'ninja' with _whiskers _on his cheeks, grinned down at Kouji in a friendly way.

"No…." Kouji groaned, stepping back and holding his head. "Of all Animes….of all shows, movies, or anything under the sun…WHY did I have to end up in NARUTO?"

Naruto—for that's who it was—made a confused face. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "You're obviously not from this show, so I'm trying to help you. If you don't like my show, you'll just have to deal with it."

Kouji glared at him in annoyance. Inside him, all of the frustrations, anger, and helplessness of his situation seemed to explode all at once. He wasn't able it to take it anymore. "No, I _don't_ like your show," he yelled, unable to stop the words that rushed out of his mouth. "I think it's the stupidest, lamest show of all TIME! You're a disgrace to the WORD 'Ninja'. How can you even call yourself a Ninja if you don't even know what one IS? You're a sick, ugly, lame useless excuse for a human being, Naruto!"

The second the words were out, he felt guilty. It was one thing to dislike a show, but to tell someone they were a horrible excuse for a human? Kouji's insides twisted with regret. Obviously he was just so frustrated with his situation that he was picking a fight out of tension. But that didn't make it okay.

But it was too late. Naruto was angry.

"Who are you calling a lame excuse for a ninja?" he demanded, surprised and infuriated at the verbal attack. "YOU don't even know what a ninja is! How can YOU be the judge? You're just a stupid little kid!" His eyes glowed reddish orange.

Maybe if he was safely in his own world, in control of his situation, he would have gotten over his pride and apologized. Maybe if the feelings of guilt weren't making him even more frustrated, he would have been able to keep his mouth shut.

But…

"_Ninjas_ aren't kids running around playing warrior and saving their village and crap," Kouji snapped right back. His eyes flashed, and for some reason, he was filled with the desire to punch Naruto's lights out. "Real ninjas were assassins, agents of STEALTH, who didn't fight for honor or glory, but for money. They were contracted killers, who murdered men, women, and children simply because someone wanted them to! Not warrior for honor and bravery or what not. No ninja ever wore an orange PRISON suit and danced around claiming to have some _fox demon _living inside them. If there were _real _ninjas here today, they'd just kill you for your stupidity!"

"Take that back!" Naruto growled, eyes flashing a darker shade of red.

"Never!"

And with an orange flash of Naruto's energy, he sprang at Kouji with his impressive fighting skills. Kouji happily responded with martial arts of his own, and the battle begun.

(-)

It wasn't much of a battle. For one, all Naruto seemed to want to do was give Kouji a good whack up-side the head for being insolent. For another, Kouji was far less skilled in fighting, and so nothing he did even made a difference. It ended abruptly—Naruto avoided his punches and whacked him soundly across the head, sending him backwards several feet. Then he forced himself to calm down, crossing his arms and watching Kouji struggle to his feet with a grimace.

"Listen," Naruto said, sighing and shaking his head. "This is pointless, isn't it? Obviously you have got some issues with me and my show, but that isn't even why you're angry, is it?"

Kouji panted heavily, his hands clenched into fists as he glared at the blonde-haired ninja and main character of the show. He would never admit it, but Naruto was incredibly skilled at fighting, obviously intelligent in his techniques, and far more compassionate than he wanted to admit. _Didn't pin him as being this insightful, _he thought dejectedly. Still winded from that single blow, he just stood there and refused to answer.

"What is your deal?" Naruto continued. "What have I ever done to you? You're a stranger here, coming to my World out of nowhere, and think that you can just say a bunch of things like your words don't mean anything. But you can't do that. Do you think it doesn't hurt me because I don't know who you are? You don't know anything about me!"

Kouji winced and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest with a twinge of regret. Naruto was right. "You're right…I don't know anything about you," he said quietly.

"So what is this about?" Naruto insisted, throwing his arms open in a dramatic gesture. "Are you upset cause my show is popular? Is that why you're here? To bash me because you're jealous? You don't need to come in person, you know. Just write a letter and send it with the rest of the hate mail I get from other shows."

Kouji glared at him over his shoulder. "That's not it…" he mumbled. Well, sure it was annoying that Naruto was so popular, when it seemed like such a dumb show to him. But that wasn't the issue here. "Look, that's not…I just…" he sighed again, groaning, and then turned to face the orange-clad ninja dejectedly. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. It took a great deal of effort, but he threw aside his pride and knelt on the ground, bowing in the formal Japanese way of apology. "It was wrong of me to take out my anger on you when my frustrations have nothing to do with you. I don't know anything about your show, and maybe I am a little jealous or annoyed that you're so popular. And maybe I am annoyed that you wear orange and call yourself a ninja. But I have no place saying those things to your face. Please forgive me."

Naruto stared at him with his mouth hanging open slightly, blinking in surprise, before he managed to compose himself. Scratching his head in confusion, he sighed and studied Kouji thoughtfully. "What's your name, kid?" he asked. His voice was tired, and tinged with something that sounded like sadness.

Still bowed with his forehead to the ground, Kouji answered. "Minamoto, Kouji. I'm from the show Digimon Frontier."

"Kouji-kun," Naruto said quietly. "I forgive you, okay? So get up before you embarrass me."

Almost wishing he didn't have to get up again, Kouji rose and kept his face down, staring at the floor in discouragement. _Things are just going from bad to worse! _He thought angrily. _First we end up all separated like this, then I end up in a show that I dislike, and then I go off and bash the main character to his face! I'm worse than Takuya and JP put together. What's wrong with me?_

"Digimon Frontier? Wait…aren't you that show that was supposed to interview us?" someone asked, walking up and standing beside Naruto with her arms crossed.

Kouji glanced up, recognizing the girl with pink hair as Sakura, one of the main protagonists of the show. Her face was much less civil than Naruto's. "That's right," he replied. _Oh great…more bad rep for our show, all thanks to me. Seriously, __**what is wrong with me?**_

"What's with you?" Sakura scolded, standing beside her friend protectively. "Your agents had to _convince_ us to agree to do an interview with you, and then you went and _canceled_ it on us. Now you're here _insulting _Naruto to his face, in our own world? We don't have to take this!"

"Sakura…" Naruto glanced at her pointedly. He turned back to Kouji and studied him thoughtfully. Despite how he looked on first appearance, he was pretty intuitive. After a moment, he seemed to come to an internal decision about what to do next. "Kouji-kun," he said abruptly. "You've never seen my show, have you? So of course you don't know anything about me."

Kouji nodded, scowling in confusion. Where was this going?

"Okay," Naruto grinned. He reached out and grabbed Kouji's wrist, and then began to drag him through town. Sakura followed, her arms still crossed. "This is what we're going to do," he told the twelve-year-old. "I'm going to contact your agent and figure out a way to get you home, and you are going to watch the first few episodes of my show, just so you can get a better idea of where you are. Alright?"

Kouji grimaced, but nodded reluctantly. "Why not?" he complained.

The winning grin on Naruto's face betrayed his feelings of triumph. "Okay!" he said, shoving Kouji into a house. "Sakura, you set it up for him in our agent's room. I'll be back!"

Dejected, Kouji threw himself into a chair in the agent's office—a room that was much more modern than the rest of the city—and waited as the pink-haired woman stuck in the first disc of the anime. _What am I doing? _He thought helplessly. _And what's wrong with me? It's like I'm so angry I can't control myself. I thought I was better than this…_

The first episode began. And without anything else to do, he just watched in silence.

(-)

"This isn't normal," Sakura said, her voice betraying the worry she felt. "We can't contact anyone outside of our World. What's happening out there? First there's that news report about the Frontier kids missing, asking anyone who sees them to contact their agents. And now we can't even do that."

"It's obviously an attack," Naruto agreed. He and Sakura were standing around a table in a side room, where their strange visitor Kouji could not hear them talking. The whole original team was there, including Sasuke and their old leader, Kakashi, to discuss their next move. "The first thing you do when attacking another World is cut off their communication, so that no one knows what's happening."

"You are correct," Kakashi nodded, and though his mask covered most of his face, the one eye that was visible carried a dark expression. "It's obvious that someone intends to invade us, and I doubt we will receive any outside help." He paused, looking from face to face, and then grinned behind his mask. "Doesn't this feel like old times? Team 7 is back… as though nothing happened."

"What about the kid?" Sasuke scowled, ignoring that comment. He wasn't here to reminisce about the past. He came because Naruto called, and said it was urgent. "He's just some jealous minor anime character who's been locked here against his will. How does he fit into all this, and why?"

"It doesn't really make sense," Sakura agreed. "I mean, who's even heard of his show? Why are they the ones getting stranded away from their own worlds?" She paused, and then frowned suspiciously. "Unless…they're the ones attacking?"

"How can you say that?" Naruto snapped. "They're just kids!"

"But they hate us, obviously. Bashing us to our faces, coming to our World and then getting our communications locked… maybe their goal is to ruin the shows that are popular." She shrugged. "It makes sense. You heard what that kid said to you."

"He's just a kid," Naruto insisted, rolling his eyes. "He wasn't even angry at me while we were fighting. It was like he just needed to attack something, and I was the excuse. Those things he said were blurted out of ignorance and frustration, not because he actually hates our show."

"Yeah he's in there watching it," Sasuke chuckled. "Just give him a couple more hours, and he'll be fan. Not that he'll be _my _fan, but he'll at least be a fan of the show."

"Oh, you have fans, alright." Mumbling under her breath, Sakura turned and glared out the window. After a moment of thought, she turned back to her companions. "It's clear that we need to prepare for some kind of battle, invasion, or other kind of attack from outside our show. And we need to inform the rest of the characters about this."

"I agree, we need to work together," Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, you and Sakura go tell everyone what's happening. We should gather as many characters as we can and meet to figure out a plan of action. Sasuke, you stay here with that foreign character and watch for any suspicious behavior."

"Why can't Naruto stay with him?" Sasuke sighed. "Baby-sitting's a better job for him anyway."

"Hey," Naruto punched at his stomach, and missed. It wasn't like he was really trying, anyway. If he had been, it would have just turned into another long drawn out battle between the two of them.

"Obviously because Naruto already trusts that kid," Sakura pointed out. "We need an unbiased person to watch him, in case he really _is _the cause of the invasion. He may be here to spy on us, and let the attackers know when our guard is down."

"Or he may just be a TWELVE-YEAR-OLD who's jealous of an awesome TV show, and stranded away from home with no hope of getting back," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"See?" Sakura grinned. "He just wants to believe the best in everybody."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, shrugged, and then walked out. "Whatever. We've been on the show together long enough to know Naruto's not as dumb as he looks. I'll go watch the kid, you guys go warn everybody. Call me when the meeting starts."

"_You_ look dumb!" Naruto called after him, grinning.

(-)

"What do you think?"

Kouji jumped from his chair, startled by the voice at his elbow, and then forced himself to calm down. Having just finished his twelfth episode, he knew enough to recognize Sasuke when he saw him. "You startled me," he snapped, not sure what else to say.

Sasuke stared at him, blinked, and then shrugged. "So what do you think of our show?"

Kouji hesitated, glancing at the TV screen a moment before he replied. "It's better than I thought it would be," he admitted. And yes, that meant that he liked it despite himself. The characters were interesting, the plot wasn't bad, and the things he'd said before against the show weren't even through. He felt thoroughly put in his place.

"Thought you might say that." Sasuke sighed, brushing a hand through his black hair. "But I'd kind of prefer if you didn't watch any more, actually. My story is not really something I'm proud of."

Frowning thoughtfully, Kouji studied Sasuke with his eyes and senses. The man felt powerful, skilled, dangerous, and yet somehow safe. He seemed like a lone-wolf type of personality, the kind that Kouji identified with. "Why not?"

"I'd rather you didn't see me as a villain."

"You don't seem like a villain to me," Kouji pointed out, stuffing his hands in his pockets casually. "So it's obvious that you don't stay as one. And besides, aren't you giving things away? I'm not a big believer in spoilers." _Although our interview show seems to give a whole lot of spoilers sometimes…_

"It's not a spoiler. It's just how I feel." Sasuke shrugged, walking to the TV and turning it off. When he glanced back, he grinned. "Who wants a bunch of random people to see their worst moments, anyway? Having my life in a TV show is not really my ideal situation."

Well…okay. That made sense. "What now?" Kouji asked. "Did you guys call my agent? When can I leave?"

"Actually, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions about that," the ninja's face became serious. "Looks like our World has been closed off from the outside, and all communications are blocked." His expression turned into a glare, and the tension in the room spiked as though lightning were about to strike. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

Kouji scowled, sorting through this information quickly in his mind. "I don't understand," he said out loud. "First we kept getting sent to the wrong world, then someone deliberately sucked us into a portal that separated all of us. Now I'm locked in here?" He clenched his hands, gritting his teeth in fury. "Someone is trying to ruin us!"

"Ruin you?" Sasuke demanded. "Who? Why? We're preparing for an invasion. How do you know that we're not the ones who the attack is intended for? And besides that, how do we know you're not on their side?"

"What?" Kouji blurted. "That's insane!"

"Well?" Sasuke shrugged. "I'd like some concrete facts to support your story."

"I'll give you concrete facts," Kouji growled. He stormed out of the room, not knowing where he was going, but knowing that he needed to get some air. This was all so _infuriating! _If only Takuya were here. Takuya would come up with some stupid plan, inspire everyone to follow it, and be perfecting for punching if the need arose. _Wish I could punch his stupid face, _Kouji thought. _That idiot. What would he say in this situation? And if I'm stranded here, then what about Zoe? What if she's stranded somewhere too? And Kouichi…_

"Hey," Sasuke snapped, grabbing Kouji's shoulder and forcing him to stop. "Where do you think you're going? Answer me!"

Kouji shrugged his hand off. "Nowhere," he sighed. "Anywhere, I don't know. Look, I'll tell you everything, as much as I know. But I swear to you, I have nothing to do with this, and I don't think that anyone is coming to invade your show. If my gut feelings are correct, then _we're _the ones under attack—by a stupid nobody named Crycheck."

(-)

Kouji stared around the silent room, aware of the piercing gaze of nearly two dozen characters centered on him. It was uncomfortable, especially because they might not believe the explanation he'd just given them about why he was stuck there, and why he was not their enemy.

If only someone would _say _something, instead of the intense silence!

"Does anyone have any questions?" he asked, nervously.

Kakashi was the first to speak up, cocking his head to the side so he could peer at Kouji with his right eye—the only one that wasn't covered by the black face mask he wore. "So there are six of you kids, and you suspect that you were all separated into different worlds?"

"Yes," Kouji said gravely. "We've been trying to get home for days now, and are always ending up in the wrong world. This time, I heard someone laughing as the portal sucked us through and spat us out in different locations. I'm sure that Crycheck did this, because his TV show competes with our interview show, and he wants to ruin us."

"Your bashing does a good enough job of that all on its own," Sakura snapped.

Kouji glanced away, embarrassed. What could he say?

"Then we can assume that these other worlds, the ones that your friends are in, are also locked up," Sasuke announced. "If this Crycheck guy really doesn't want you kids to get home, then closing off our worlds from the outside is the best way."

"In other words," Naruto took over, "we can find out where your friends are by finding out which worlds are locked!"

"How do we do that?" Kouji insisted. "I'm not even sure how contact or transport between worlds works. What's outside of the world? The real world? Nothing?" He frowned. "It seems like there's nothing we can do, if our communication is blocked."

"Not necessarily," Naruto replied, grinning and placing his fists on his hips proudly. "We're ninjas with great power. There's always something we can do!"

"Oh that's reassuring," Sakura chuckled. "Sounds idiotic if you don't actually have a plan."

"I always have a plan."

"No you don't, you just act and expect me to follow what you're thinking!"

"No, I…"

"Listen," Sasuke interrupted. "There's always a way out. Let's go to the door, and see what we can figure out."

"What if he's lying?" another ninja character that Kouji had not seen on the show yet asked, furrowing his brow in a scowl. "What if we get there, and suddenly an army of digimon attack us. What then?"

"We'll beat them," Naruto shrugged. "And Kouji-kun will be in a _looooooooot _of trouble. But honestly, does any of us _really _think that's true? Come on, everyone. Let's get this kid home."

The group agreed in silence, dispersing in whatever method they preferred—be it running, walking casually, or practically disappearing. They really were ninjas, despite whatever Kouji had thought from his incorrect assumptions. Naruto chose to lead Kouji to the door, walking beside him with his hands clasped together behind his neck in silence.

"Hey," Kouji said quietly, glancing awkwardly away and not meeting his guide's eyes. "I was wrong, you know. About everything."

"I know," Naruto chuckled, but the laugh was sad. "But words still hurt."

"I'm sorry," Kouji whispered. "I shouldn't have said those things…about the fox demon, or being a ninja, or that you're…"

"Then don't say them again," Naruto interrupted. He stopped walking, forcing Kouji to stop next to him, and then knelt down so that he was at eye level. "I already told you I forgive you, okay? Just promise me that you will never say anything like that to anyone else again, alright? No one deserves to be bashed, regardless of what show they come from, or what you think of them. If you can't control your frustrations, at least be honest about them, and don't take them out on other people. Got it?"

"I got it…." Kouji grumbled.

"Then that's it." Standing up again, Naruto continued to walk, leading the way toward a great gate outside of the city. "You're a good kid, Kouji-kun. So stop acting like you're a mean one."

The scolding was getting tiresome, but he still felt enough regret to keep himself from snapping back. Instead, Kouji brought up something that he wanted to ask after watching some of the show. "Did you ever hate the people in your town for how they treated you?" he asked abruptly. "I mean, why do you want to be their ultimate protector so much, after they sealed up a demon inside you and then hated you and avoided you all your life growing up?"

Naruto shrugged, taking his time to think about his answer. "I guess it's just love, you know?" he finally replied.

"Love?" Kouji scowled. What did that mean?

"Yeah. Love is more than just a feeling, it's a mindset. It's choosing not to hate people, wanting the best for them, wanting to protect them, just because you can. It's wanting to give people what they need, instead of thinking about what you need. Even though they avoided me, all it did was teach me that people don't want to be neglected, alone, or forgotten." He turned so that he could smile at Kouji's bewildered face, the whiskers on his cheeks bending with his smile. "When you're the main character of a show like mine, you go through all kinds of ridiculous situations until you either break down, or you come out changed for the better. I'd rather be the one who changes for the better, every time."

Kouji nodded, dropping his eyes to the grass until they reached their destination. The rest of the characters had arrived before them, waiting with silent, unreadable expressions on their faces. But all he could think about was how wrong he had been about everything. Not just Naruto's character…but the whole premise of the show.

_I'll never treat another show with such hostility ever again, _he thought, clenching his teeth together. _Instead of making enemies with such genuine characters, I could have treated them with respect and then invited them to come back for an interview. Now…we'll never get the chance. _

"Regret is like that," Sasuke whispered, startling him. "But you can't get back the moments you lost or messed up. You can only move on and do better from this point on."

Kouji glared at him, edging sideways in suspicion. "I didn't know you could read minds," he mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, then shook his head. "You know the saying 'it takes one to know one'? It's kind of like that. Once you feel regret, you always know what it looks like."

"I guess that's true about a lot of things," Kouji sighed. He turned to stare at the door, watching as one of the ninjas tried to open it without success. Scowling, he walked closer so he could study it, surprised that he could recognize a strange glow around it. It almost seemed digital. "What's locking it?" he asked. "How does it work?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Naruto scratched his head. "But you have to say the place you want to go to before you open it, and then it will take you there."

"It feels like digital energy," Kouji explained, walking near enough to place his hand on the door and feel it. The hum of energy was more than just familiar. It was like….family. "I wonder if that means I can unlock it?" he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper and closing his eyes so he could sense it and focus on his better.

"What is he doing?" Sakura whispered. "Is he unlocking it?"

"Digital energy is kind of his thing," Sasuke whispered back. "I did a little research on their show when they invited us for an interview…seems he and the other kids could change into legendary warriors because of the digital legendary spirits that resided in their d-tectors. I'm not sure what all that means, but I think it's like our own spiritual energies."

"Not quite," Naruto interjected. "But close enough. Look, he's glowing."

The conversation ended at his comment, and Kouji felt that each one of the ninjas were staring at him as he tried to manipulate the digital energy. He wasn't sure how he knew what to do, but it was familiar to him, directing him, as though an internal part of him had always known what to do with digital energy. Concentrating on the flow of data, he found what seemed to be the coding that kept the door locked. That was what he needed to change.

It took a great deal of effort, but the harder he fought with the lock, the brighter the air around him seemed to get until even his closed eyelids were not enough to block the light from reaching his eyes. It reminded him of the digital world…or Lobomon. _It feels like home. _

Finally, the lock clicked, and the door flung open. He fell through with a gasp of surprise, looking up to see Naruto leaning through the doorway, reaching for him and calling out to him.

But he was too far for him to reach.

(-)

_**That's it for now, sorry about the delay. I don't know a whole lot about Naruto, but I hope that I have at least done the characters justice. I trust you will let me know if I need to change anything? I'm depending on you!**_

_**Thanks again, and please let me know what you think. **_

_**~Rika195**_


End file.
